Total Drama Danger Zones
by Guest 1138
Summary: Chris is back with 22 new teenagers to torture on a brand new mechanical island filled with danger, explosives, two invincibility idols, and of course, drama. Who will take the grand prize, and who will get the boot? Find out right here!
1. New Cast, Double the Danger, part 1

**Author's note:**

**Greetings, fellow writers, and welcome to my debut Fanfiction. Before we continue, there are a few things that you should know.**

**1\. Don't expect regular updates with this. I am an extremely busy writer with multiple different writing projects on my plate. For this story in particular, I'm a few chapters ahead so the first three or four chapters will hopefully be regular, but after that, who knows how often I'll post. **

**2\. For this particular series of TD Fanfictions, I more than likely won't be doing any SYOCs. Sad, I know, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to pull off your characters correctly. I might be able to be talked into it if you made a good case, but otherwise...no.**

**3\. This series has many inspirations, some of which come from other fanfictions. I will do my best to give a shoutout to those fanfiction writers at the end of chapters. **

**4\. You can definitely make predictions about who's getting eliminated in the next chapter in the reviews section. I'll give anyone that guesses correctly a shoutout.**

**5\. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions/concerns/advice/hate mail that you don't want to put in a public review. Also relating to this, if you see some sort of major spelling/grammar/story error that I missed during my reviewing of the chapter, feel free to PM me and let me know so I can take care of it in the next update. This shouldn't be a often occurrence, but nobody's perfect, and it's entirely plausible that I will miss something. **

**6\. I do not own Total Drama. The only thing in this fanfiction that I do own are the 22 OCs I put into it and the island. **

**I think that's about it. So, without further ado...it's time for Total! Drama! Danger Zones!**

* * *

Episode One: New Cast, Double the Danger.

**_This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens.. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up._ **

* * *

"Welcome, Total Drama fans!" Chris McLean, the famous host of the Total Drama series, announced. He was standing on a boating dock, flashing his signature smile. "You asked for it, and we're giving it to you! An all new season with an all new cast on a brand-new island!"

The scene quickly changed into a view of Pahiktew Island malfunctioning. "If you recall," Chris went on, "Our last island had a few minor difficulties. So, we decided to build a brand-new artificial island with less bugs. But don't worry," he quickly added as the scene switched back to him. "We made this island even more dangerous than the last one." He then gave an evil chuckle.

"Everything may be different, but the rules of the game are still the same: teenagers will compete in challenges for a chance to win a boatload of money. After every challenge, one player will be sent home in a humiliating fashion, until there is only one player left standing."

"Who will fall into the loser gallery first?" Chris concluded. "Find out right here, on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

As he announced the season's title, the camera pulled back with every word, until the full island could be seen: a massive piece of machinery with many mountains, forests, and other various landmasses.

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

_You guys are on my mind_

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

_You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see_

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

_I wanna be famous_

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

_I wanna live close to the sun_

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won_

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

_I'll get there one day_

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

_Cause I wanna be famous_

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

_I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous_)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

_*Whistling the main theme*_

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

"Welcome back," Chris said, still on the dock. "It's time to meet this season's cast. As a tribute to our first season, we've got twenty-two contestants this time. First up is Todd!"

A nerdy looking kid with curly orange hair, safety goggles, and a white lab coat arrives. He looks bored, but confident.

"Hey Chris, do you have any laboratories on the island?" he asked. "I want a place to put some of the chemicals I brought."

"I'm sure we can find space somewhere," Chris told him. "Now go stand over there, we need to focus on the other arriving players."

As Todd moved off to the side, Chris saw another boat arriving. "Next up is Lana!"

A quiet, nervous looking girl came next. She had long dark hair that dangled around her face and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue top with a brown jacket and black pants.

"He-hey Chris," Lana squeaked out.

"Looks like someone's a little nervous," Chris commented. "I'm sure a little pain and suffering well help that." He chuckled after that. Lana walked past him, still looking nervous.

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I didn't want to audition for Total Drama," Lana explained quietly. "My parents made me. They thought that the experience would let me make friends. Why do they bother, though? Do they really that I of all people would make a new friend on the most dangerous and cutthroat show in existence?_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

The next teen to arrive is a bulky looking boy with wavy black hair and a determined look on his face. He wears a red t-shirt with a plus symbol on it and black shorts.

"Hey there, Desmond," Chris greeted.

"Can it, McLean, I came here to win," Desmond replied, walking past him.

Chris shrugged as the next boat arrived with a tall, brown haired girl wearing a tightfitting tank top and dark pants. As the boat stopped at the dock, the girl jumped off the boat, did a front flip, and landed in front of Chris.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" she asked with a smile.

"Everyone, this is Nicole," Chris introduced.

As Nicole joined the others, the next boat arrived, carrying a short boy with blonde hair, a blue shirt, and blue jeans.

"Say hello to Kyle, everyone!" Chris said.

Kyle looked around. "Interesting," he said. "It appears that this island, while made of artificial materials, has several natural locations in it, many of which will likely try to kill us in challenges."

"Slow your roll, I spy," Chris told him. "I'll explain everything once everyone's here. Speaking of which," he added as another boat arrived. "Next up is Moira!"

A pretty looking redhead stepped off, wearing a red and yellow striped shirt and long dark pants.

"Hey Chris," Moira said, speaking in a thick Scottish accent, "I hope I'm not too late. It's quite a long boat ride from Scotland to here."

"You're fine, Moira, not even half of our cast is here yet," Chris assured her.

Moira smiled and went to join the others, carrying her massive bags.

"What do you have in there?" Todd asked.

"My trapeze equipment," Moira replied. "Ye canna expect me to skip out on my training because I'm trying to win a million dollars."

The next arrival had a boy with light red hair, a brown vest with a green jacket, and brown leggings. But what drew everyone's attention was the bow and the quiver of arrows.

"William, you signed a contract," Chris reminded him. "No weapons."

"Oh, come on, Chris," William protested. "It's not like I'm going to be shooting anyone."

"Rules are rules, William," Chris said before calling out, "Chef!"

A tree trunk suddenly rose out of the ground behind William. It slid open to reveal a frowning Chef. Before William could react, Chef reached out and yanked the bow and the quiver off William's back before the tree trunk elevator went down again.

"Jerk," William muttered, stalking over to join the others.

Chris laughed, turning back to the water. His laughter stopped when he saw what was coming next: a boat that was clearly on fire containing a cackling girl with black hair and red bangs. She wore a low-cut tank top and red shorts.

The boat slammed into the dock and the girl jumped out. As she walked up to Chris, the boat behind her exploded.

"Hi Chris!" she exclaimed. "I'm excited to be here!"

Chris collected himself quickly. "This is Deedee everybody," he introduced. "Someone you shouldn't let near anything that can burn."

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Nicole looks disturbed. "Okay, we haven't even been here an hour yet, and already Deedee is looking like she's even crazier than Izzy ever was," she said. "Hopefully we can boot her out before she burns down the entire island with us on it." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

The next boat contained a boy dressed all in black, including a mask that covered most of his face besides his dark eyes. As he got off the boat, he took off his mask, revealing mousy brown hair and a scar down his left cheek.

"I hope you left your weapons behind, Charlie," Chris warned. "We already had a problem with that today."

"Relax, McLean," said Charlie, "I left the swords and the throwing stars at home."

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__And if I need to," said Charlie, "I can make my own. I'm pretty resourceful." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

The sound of an airplane was then heard as a yellow plane is seen flying overhead. From the cockpit, a helmeted girl wearing a blue pilot's suit opens the door and jumps out. A parachute launches, and she glides easily to the ground.

"I'm here, Chris," she said.

"Quick question, Amber," Chris said. "Did you put that plane on autopilot when you jumped out?"

"Yep."

Chris smiled. "I probably should've warned you, but certain technical systems like autopilots get scrambled when flying over the island."

"What does that mean?" William asked from where he was standing between Nicole and Todd.

There was a loud _bang_ from above. The plane, now trailing smoke, slowing fell into the distance. A large explosion was then seen.

"Whoops," Amber chuckled nervously.

The next boat contained a boy with a fisherman's hat that covered his stringy brown hair. He also wore a tan jacket and long pants and carried with him a fishing pole.

"All right! It's our fisher boy, Wendel!" Chris exclaimed as Wendel walked past.

"Hey Chris," said Wendell. "This island free game for fishing?"

"Sure is dude," Chris said. Then, to the camera as Wendell happily walked past, added, "There's some extra special fish in our lake here. He'll find out the hard way."

He chuckled, turning back to the water, only to scream, as the next contestant had arrived. She was dressed in black robes, completely pale, and her eyes were tinged yellow. She also had a staff that had a skull on the top.

Without a word, the newcomer walked past Chris to the others. The host winced, before announcing, "That's Dana."

"What are, some sort of witch?" Nicole asked her.

"Yes," was Dana's response.

Todd looked amused. "Another LARPER," he noted. "Guess we all know who's going home first."

Dana was on him in an instant. "What was that?" she asked. As she spoke, lighting struck a tree behind the cast.

Todd gulped. "N-nothing," he said quickly.

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Todd is seen looking frightened. "Dana scares me," was all he said. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Desmond doesn't look impressed. "If Dana thinks she can scare me, she's got another thing coming. And once I begin enacting my plan, she'll go down like all the others._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

The next boat contained a boy with a styled mass of brown hair that had a several streaks of red and gold in it. His dark shirt was also stained with many different paint colors, as were his cargo shorts.

"Welcome to the island, Marvin," said Chris.

"Thanks, Chris. You got an art studio at this place?" Marvin asked.

"Why is everyone asking if I have random buildings here?" Chris wondered. "We had priorities, like getting me a new cottage."

Marvin backed away. "Settle down, dude, I was just asking."

The next boat had a girl with a baseball cap, baggy hoodie, and long pants. She also wore elbow and kneepads. When the boat stopped at the dock, she jumped out with a skateboard and started to skate over to the others.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the skating sensation, Alex!" Chris announced as she skidded to a stop with her fellow campers. She flipped the board up into her grasp.

"Let's do this, boys," she said. "I'm here to win."

"Get in line," Desmond countered. "I'm winning first."

The next boat carried a tanned boy with a safari outfit and a camera. His hair was glossy and blonde, and he also had a necklace around his neck.

"Hey Quincy, my man," Chris said as Quincy got off. In response, Quincy raised his camera and took a picture of Chris. _Flash!_

"Ow!" Chris exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

"Perfect," said Quincy, "The first picture documenting my adventure onto Total Drama. This is going better than I expected already."

The next boat arrived. It contained a tall girl with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a dark red sleeveless shirt, dark red pants, and black glasses.

"Hannah, everybody!" Chris introduced as Hannah grabbed her cane and began tapping away at the ground to guide her way to the others.

"He must be joking," Desmond muttered to the people around him. "A blind girl? This will be easier than I thought."

Hannah stopped in front of him. "I think you'll find that I have just as good of chances as you in winning the million," she told him.

"Oh, really?" Without warning, Desmond through a punch at her. In a blur of motion, Hannah caught the fist and twisted Desmond around to the ground.

"Really," Hannah told him.

"All right campers, settle down over there!" Chris called.

The next boat that arrived carried a very large, very muscular boy with a brown crew cut for hair, a football jersey, and shorts.

"Next up is Colt," Chris introduced. Colt didn't say anything; he just pushed past Chris and marched right up to the other campers. "You're in my spot," he growled at Lana.

Lana paled. "B-but I was—"

Colt shoved her aside. "Get outta my spot, weakling."

"Hey, you can't just shove people aside like that," Nicole told him, helping Lana to her feet.

"Shaddup, twerp," Colt growled.

The next arrival was a girl with circular glasses, dark hair in pigtails, a jean jacket, and a blue skirt and black leggings.

"This is Phyllis, everyone," Chris introduced her.

"Greetings, fellow contestants," Phyllis said. "I am pleased to make your acquaintances, and I believe that we will engage in companionships before this show reaches its inevitable conclusion."

"Someone's got a large vocabulary," Marvin noted. Quincy took another picture. _Flash!_

"Hey, hey, hey!" the next contestant, a dark-skinned boy wearing a cheap suit and a bow tie, called out as he arrived. "The world's next biggest funny man is in the house!"

"All righty!" Chris shouted. "Rob's here!"

"Yo, what's up, McLean!" said Rob, high fiving Chris. "Besides the sky I mean." He laughed heavily, though no one else did.

"Is this guy for real?" Desmond asked.

"Apparently," Alex agreed.

After Rob came a dark-skinned girl with curly black hair, a sky-blue shirt, and dark skirt. She looked relatively bored and thoughtful.

"Hey there, Kaia," Chris said.

"Hey," Kaia muttered, joining the others.

The next contestant then arrived. He wore a fedora, dark sunglasses, and a trench coat. As he got off, he looked both ways before rushing over to Chris.

"Is the island secure?" he asked quickly. "No thugs around waiting to jump me?"

"Not this week, Logan," Chris assured him. As Logan darted off, Chris added. "Next week, who knows? This season's full of even more surprises than all the other ones."

The final boat arrived, carrying a girl with a darkly striped hoodie, brown hair plated on both sides of her face, and several bows in them. She was so busy scribbling away in her notebook that she didn't notice when the boat had stopped.

"Our final contestant," Chris started before realizing that the girl was still on the boat. "I said, our _final contestant!_" he shouted, but the girl continued to write in her notebook.

Chris sighed and pulled out his megaphone. "OUR FINAL CONTESTANT IS THERESA!" he boomed, with the force of the megaphone knocking the girl further into the boat.

"I heard you the first time, McClean," Theresa grumbled. "I was busy working on my novel.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm trying to do a show here," Chris said as Theresa angrily joined the others. "Well, that's everyone. Let's get started." He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Raise us up, Chef!"

The entire island began to rumble.

"What's happening?" Moira asked.

"The entire island is rising!" Kyle exclaimed.

After a few minutes, the rumbling stopped. A camera shot showed that the base of the island had risen several feet into the air, and that the island itself was much thicker than previously seen.

"All right campers, meet me at the fire pit in ten," Chris told them. "We got a lot of things to go over before our first challenge."

* * *

The campers met at the fire pit.

"As you can see, this season will be a little different in terms of scenery," Chris began. "This island has dozens of "danger zones" where creatures and traps await that will totally kill you should you wander too close."

"Of course," he added, "This fire pit for elimination ceremonies, the dining hall, our trademarked outhouse confessional, and the cabins are all in zone one, the safe zone."

"Then I guess we won't have to go into the danger zones," Marvin said with a sigh of relief.

"Wrong, genius," Kyle said, annoyed, "The danger zones are going to be where the challenges are going to be."

"You're very perceptive, Kyle," Chris told him. "But don't worry, there's only a small chance of survival."

Several people gasped. Others, like Desmond, simply scoffed.

"But," Chris added. "Going into some of these danger zones will be worthwhile, because I'm hiding not one, but _two_ McLean Immunity Idols somewhere in one of the danger zones. Find one, and your safe from elimination."

Several campers cheered. Desmond, however, scoffed again.

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Desmond looks unimpressed. "I don't need an immunity idol," he said. "With my plan, I won't need one. I'll just need to keep playing with the emotions of my team, make everyone target whoever I want, and then pick them off one by one once the merge happens." He laughed. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia sits with her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped in front of her face. "This is going to be easier than I thought," she said. "I'll just play the thoughtful girl that helps challenges, and calmly nudge certain votes against people that could be a threat or idiots that just need to go. If all goes well, I'll be in the finale with some weakling like Rob or Lana, and then the million will be mine._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

"All righty," Chris said, "Time to split you up into teams."

"Do we pick, or do you have them made out already?" Alex asked.

"In a way, you do," Chris said, pulling out a remote. He pressed a button, and the ground underneath the campers blew up, sending some running and others flying in opposite directions. In seconds, eleven campers were on one side of a small crater, and eleven campers were on the other side. While some of the more athletic campers, such as Desmond, Nicole, and Moira, were on their feet, others, like Todd, Lana, and Marvin, had been knocked to the ground.

"And we have our teams," Chris said, laughing. "That worked out better than I thought"

He gestured to one side of the crater.

"Amber, Moira, Wendell, Marvin, Kyle, Nicole, Kaia, Hannah, Quincy, Colt, and Lana," Chris told them, "You guys will be known as…the Flying Eagles." An image of a flying eagle appears on the screen over the team.

To the other side, he said, "Alex, Desmond, Todd, Theresa, Rob, William, Phyllis, Charlie, Logan, Dana, and Deedee, you are henceforth known as…the Roaring Lions!" An image of a lion roaring appears on the screen over the team.

"Now, go get your stuff to your cabins. Eagles, your cabin is on the left of the dining hall, and Lions, yours is on the right."

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Amber, Colt, Hannah, Kaia, Kyle, Lana, Marvin, Moira, Nicole, Quincy, Wendell**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Dana, Deedee, Desmond, Logan, Phyllis, Rob, Theresa, Todd, William**

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__What a team of losers," Colt grumbled. "The other team gets people like Desmond and Charlie and Robin Hood, and I get pilot girl, globetrotter, fisher boy, and Lana." He scoffed. "At least Nicole seems somewhat decent." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I haven't been looking forward to the challenges," Theresa admitted. "I auditioned for Total Drama because I thought it would help me with my stories. So far, all I've seen are explosions, crazy people, and a mechanical island. I'm going to need more than that." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Great, we got Colt on our team," Nicole said, looking annoyed. "That bully is nothing but trouble. Fortunately, I have a way of taking care of people like him: kick him off the first chance we get. The longer he stays, the more dangerous he becomes. I'm going to have to be the force between him and the people he picks on. Like Lana. That girl just seems out of place here. That makes her easy pickings for people like Colt." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Look what I smuggled in!" Deedee exclaimed, holding up a lighter. "I can have a lot of fun with this!" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

As the Eagles were walking to their cabin, Colt shoved Lana aside, sending her and her stuff to the ground. "Out of the way, squirt," he told her, laughing. "I've got a million dollars to win."

Nicole instantly went to Lana's side. "Here," she said, helping her up. "Let me help you with that."

"Th-thanks," Lana stuttered.

"Don't let Colt get to you," Nicole told her. "He's just a bully. I say that the first time we lose, we vote him off. You in?"

"O-okay," Lana agreed.

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I'm easily pushed around," Lana admitted. "Bullies like Colt get to me easily. I'm lucky that Nicole is taking pity on me. Maybe I should listen to her and vote Colt out." She sighed. "It probably won't work, though. Colt's a strong player, and the others will want to keep him around."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

The camera reveals the inside of the cabins to be just as bad as the old cabins had been at Camp Wawanakwa.

"Egh. You'd think that Chris would upgrade the living spaces after the producers gave him that huge budget increase," Amber remarked.

"Have you _seen_ Total Drama?" Nicole asked. "Chris McLean only cares about himself. He probably blew the budget on hot tubs and pictures of himself."

"Aye," Moira agreed. "Probably spent it all on himself and didn't care about us."

"We'll just have to make the best of it," Kaia suggested, flopping down on one of the bunks, which promptly broke. "Ow!"

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia pulls a large splinter out from her back. She grits her teeth in pain. "Stupid cheap bunk beds," she muttered._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

Over with the boys, they had already gotten settled in. Quincy was busy telling the others about his trips around the world.

"….and then I went on top of the Great Wall of China," he was saying. "I wanted to see the Forbidden Palace next, but my mom said I was too young."

"Dang, dude," Kyle remarked. "You've been practically everywhere."

"I've had a lot of time to see the world in my life," Quincy replied. "It's amazing." He snapped another picture of the inside of the cabin.

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Wendell looks angry. "Who does Quincy think he is, with all that "I've been all over the world" talk? This here is a competition, not a sightseeing tour. If he doesn't understand that, then he doesn't deserve to be here."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

"Say cheese!" Quincy snapped a picture of Wendell.

"Gah! What the heck, man?" Wendell asked, rubbing his eyes due to the flash.

"Just wanted to capture the moment," Quincy told him. "This trip is going to look great in my scrapbook."

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Wendell glares at the camera. "I. Want. Him. Gone," he deadpanned._

Over on the Lions' cabin, the team was also settling in.

"Which bed do you want?" William asked Charlie.

"I'm not sleeping in here," Charlie replied. "I'm staying up in the trees."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Todd asked. "You could get struck by lightning, or accidentally fall into one of Chris's traps."

"Or get attacked by rival agents," Logan added, his eyes darting around the cabin.

"Who cares?" Desmond asked, "If he gets killed by a falling anvil or something, that puts me closer to the million dollars."

"Relax, I'll be fine," Charlie assured them. "I just like sleeping under the stars."

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__And this'll help me keep watch," Charlie added to the confessional cam, "I don't trust the other team. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them tries to sabotage our efforts. Especially Kaia. Call me crazy, but something about her makes my skin crawl. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

On the girls' side of the cabin, Deedee was busy tossing her lighter in the air, giggling manically.

"Please refresh my memory as to why we haven't removed the highly probable inferno starter from our teammate," said Phyllis, looking at The Pyromaniac with a sense of dread.

"If you want to try to take it from her, be my guest," Theresa told The Human Thesaurus, scribbling something down in her notebook.

Alex leaned her skateboard up against the wall next to her bunk. "What are you working on?" she asked The Writer.

"Just my novel," Alex told her. "I've been working on it for months. When I get back home, I'll type all this up on my computer."

"Sounds like you're saying you're going to get kicked off pretty soon," Alex remarked.

Theresa shrugged. "If it happens, it happens."

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Let's get real here," Theresa said, "I'm probably not going to win. The chances of that happening are slim. I'd be very surprised if I even make it as far as the merge. I'm not really that athletic or super smart. I just like to write. But when I do get eliminated, at least I'll be able to use ideas I get from here for my story. That's the good thing that will come out of this." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

**"****Attention, Fresh Meat!" **Chris's voice blared through the loudspeaker. **"Please meet me at the entrance to Zone Two. Just follow the path. Go!"**

As soon as the announcement ended, the girls from the Flying Eagles got up. "What do you think our first challenge will be?" Lana asked.

"Whatever it is, it'll be nothing we can't handle," Nicole assured her.

The camera transitioned to where Chris was standing, in front of Zone Two.

"Will it, though?" he asked with his usual grin. "Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

**And there you have it. Episode One. Some things to talk about:**

**In case I didn't make it more obvious, Kaia is going to be our main villain. It is going to take a little bit for her to get her plan in motion though. And her villainous acts are usually going to be kept in secret. She's learned from the past mistakes of other villains on the show, and knows that to actually have a shot to win, she needs to stick to the shadows. Originally, I was going to call her "The Schemer," but I do believe that Noah is already called that, so I had to come up with something else. **

**The intro teased some of the relationships in the movie as well as the return of everyone's favorite two legged land shark, Fang! How long will you have to wait for him? Not long, I'll give you that much. I've also already decided who's going to have to biggest conflict with him too. For that, you'll have to wait and see. **

**I know I made some of the early outs obvious. I planned it that way. These first few episodes, since there's a very small chance of you guessing correctly as to who goes home at the start, I decided to make things easy for you all, though this first out might surprise you. Might being the key word. **

**Is Dana a real witch? You'll have to wait and find out!**

**I got inspired for how teams were decided from Tempokeep's "Total Drama Karon Island." Just the thought of Chris blowing up the cast just to decide teams made me laugh. So shoutout to Tempokeep for giving me the idea!**

**I'm particularly excited to show off this season's method of elimination, as it is quite literal. That's all I'll say on the matter until the next update. **

**Expect a lot more explosions throughout the series, because with the new show's budget, Chris managed to get a lot of explosives. **

**Yes, the "Don't try this at home" disclaimer will appear in every episode, because why not?**

**There will be probably a ton of unrealistic things happening in this series, but given that it's Total Drama, what else is new?**

**I think that's about it. Reviews are more than welcome. Remember, I'll be giving a shoutout to anyone that correctly guesses who's getting eliminated. Until next time, I'm Guest 1138, reminding you that pizza is delicious when dipped in ketchup. Ciao!**


	2. New Cast Double the Danger, part 2

**Author's note:**

**Hey there! Guest 1138 here with an update. **

**Originally, I was going to update on Monday, but as I am about to go on Spring Break and there isn't really any internet connection where I live, I've made the executive decision to give you guys episode two today! Now, while I could've just used a mobile hotspot to connect to the internet and all that jazz, I already had this chapter lying around, so I decided to just put it up today.**

**That said, this does mean that the next time I will be able to update will be next Sunday when I get back from Spring Break. Luckily, this does give me plenty of writing time to get even further ahead with these episodes. That's good, mainly because I'm struggling a bit with the episode I'm on now.**

**Also, for those early readers of the story, I do want to apologize for the messed up look episode one originally had. My plan for the line divides didn't work, and I didn't realize that there was a button that automatically adds lines here. Now that I actually know that, the messed up formatting look shouldn't happen again. In theory.**

**Also, I have started a poll on my profile about who you guys think will be in the finale. Just for my amusement. Go ahead and vote if you want to on that. **

**Now that that stuff is out of the way with, let's move on to my Review Responses.**

**Candela Monsoon: I don't know anything Pokémon, but if Lana reminds you of the Lana that's there, that's cool.**

**Tempokeep: You're in the ballpark with several of your guesses. That's all I'll give you.**

**And with that, enjoy Episode Two!**

* * *

EPISODE TWO: NEW CAST, DOUBLE THE DANGER, PART 2

**_This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up._**

* * *

Chris stood in front of Zone Two. "Last time on Total Drama," he began, "We said hello to a brand-new island that puts the awe in awesome (scene of the island is shown), and we met the newest twenty-two campers (scene of the new cast is shown). After an explosive decision (scene of Chris blowing the campers up to get them into teams), two teams were formed, and already lines are being drawn and rivalries formed (clips of Wendell getting mad at Quincy and Colt pushing past Lana are shown). Will Nicole's plan to vote Colt out first work? Is Charlie right about there being more to Kaia than meets the eye? And will Deedee burn down the island before the season ends? Find out right here, on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

Chris waited impatiently at the start of Zone One. Suddenly, from the trees, Charlie drops down, rolling into a kneeling position.

"Nice entrance, dude," Chris told The Ninja, "But I wish you people would hurry up. Time's a wasting, after all."

"You didn't tell us that we had to hurry," Charlie reminded the host.

"Probably should've warned everyone that there would be a penalty for the last team here," said Chris. "But oh well."

The next two to arrive were Nicole and Lana, who had been walking together. Colt lumbered in next, practically shoving the two girls to the side.

"Hey! Watch it, you big oaf!" Nicole shouted at The Bully. Colt stopped and turned around to glare down at her.

"What'd you say to me?" he growled. Lana shrank back in fear, hiding behind Nicole.

"I said watch it, you big oaf," Nicole repeated. "Just because you're bigger than everyone doesn't mean you get to push us around."

While they were arguing, Desmond, Logan, and Kyle arrived behind Charlie. "What's going on?" Logan asked.

"It appears that Nicole is standing up to Colt," Kyle observed. "I was wondering when she would."

"As long as they're arguing, that's good for us," Desmond declared. "It means that while they are divided, we'll dominate the challenges and get rid of them one by one."

Meanwhile, Colt looked like he was going to strangle Nicole. "Stay out of my way, girl," he eventually said. "Or I'll run you down."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Colt looks discouraged. "It's bad that someone is standing against me," he said. "I'll need to deal with either Nicole or her new weakling friend Lana as soon as possible. To break their spirits, of course. No stupid girl or anyone for that matter is going to stand between me and victory."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__What is Colt's problem?" Nicole wondered. "Does he have a rough home life or was he born bad?" She eventually shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He needs to go." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As Colt walked closer to where other members of their team were gathering, Lana peeked out from behind Nicole. "Is he gone?" she squeaked.

"Don't worry," Nicole told her. "We're going to get rid of Colt as soon as we can. Count on that."

"Th-thanks for standing up to him," said Lana.

Nicole waved her off. "What are friends for," she told her.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Friends?" Lana asked in shock. "She's already deciding we're friends after only knowing me for a few hours?" After a pause, she remarked. "Maybe this making friends thing isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Eventually, everyone had arrived except one person from the Flying Eagles: Quincy.

"Where is that photographer?" Marvin asked.

After another few minutes, Quincy finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "I was taking pictures of all the cool sights along the way."

"Now that we're all finally here, let's get started," Chris said. "Behind me is Zone Two, which is more dangerous than Zone One, but less dangerous than every other zone. There's only a 90% chance of death in this one."

"How is that less deadly than all the other zones?" Amber asked.

"Because all the other zones are just about certain to kill you," the host replied.

"Then why not make all the zones equally deadly?" questioned Kaia.

"Lawyers called, said something about no killing the cast in the first episode, blah blah blah," said Chris. "Now shush! For today's challenge, all you have to do is race from one end of the zone to the other. Simple and easy."

"Nothing about this show is simple and easy," Kyle observed. "There's a catch."

"You're very perceptive, Kyle," said Chris, "The team that makes across the finish line first is the winner. And I mean the _entire team_. No points for teammates that die or get lost. So, you might want to make sure you stick together."

"That sounds easy enough," said Wendell.

"It would be," the host replied, "But there are certain…obstacles that you have to get through before you get to the end."

"Of course, there are," Kyle muttered.

"Now, because their entire team got here first, the Roaring Lions get a two-minute head start," Chris announced. The Lions cheered while the Eagles groaned and glared at Quincy.

"What?" he asked.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL _

_"__First of all," said Quincy, "Chris never said there would be a prize before the first challenge even started. Second off, there were just so many photo opportunities!" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Annnnd…. go!" Chris exclaimed, blaring his air horn. The Lions all took off into Zone Two.

"Let's move it, team!" Desmond ordered. "We need to get as big as a lead in front of the Eagles as we can!"

"What kind of obstacles do you think Chris has in store for us?" Todd asked. The next instant, he stepped on a landmine, which catapulted him high up into the trees. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's a flying nerd!" Rob joked.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'll get him." He leaped up into the trees after The Science Nerd.

"Wait! We need to stick together!" Theresa called after him.

"This'll just take a minute!" Charlie called back. "Keep going! We'll catch up!"

"Let him go," Desmond told her. "Focus on winning the challenge."

"Uh, guys!" Alex called from up ahead. "We've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Desmond asked as he and Theresa caught up with the rest of the team. That's when he saw it: a large, three-way fork in the road. One led through a forest, another underground, and a third through a canyon.

"Oh," he said.

* * *

Back at the start, Chris finally blew his airhorn again. "Eagles, your two-minute delay is over! Go!"

"You heard the man! Double time it!" ordered Nicole. "We've got to catch up to the Lions if we're going to win this thing!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I had to take charge of the team," said Nicole. "As the captain of my school's gymnastics team, I'm the perfect candidate. Plus, it's better if I lead than Colt. He'd leave us all behind to die in a heartbeat." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As the team ran, Quincy stopped suddenly. "Ooo, this shot would look perfect in my travel book," he said, holding up his camera to take the shot. _Flash!_

"Hey! Cameraman!" Colt called. "Get your butt in gear or I'll take that camera from you and smash it against the ground!"

"Coming!" Quincy called, racing to catch up.

* * *

"Which path do we take?" asked William.

"The forest, obviously," said Theresa. "Less bad things can happen in a forest than in cave or canyon."

Deedee then pulled out her lighter and flicked it on. "Oh! Oh! I can make a torch we can use to go through the forest!" she exclaimed with a cackle.

"Oh yeah, great idea," said Desmond with a sarcastic tone. "Then our resident psycho can burn us alive. I think we should go through the cave."

"Shouldn't we wait for Charlie and Todd though?" suggested Alex.

"No time. We got to go." Desmond took a step towards the cave.

"Hold on a second. Why should you be in charge?" William asked.

"Because no one else called it," Desmond replied.

**"****Oh kiiiids," **Chris called through a loudspeaker. **"You might want to get a move on, because they're coming to get you!" **

"Who's coming to get us?" asked Alex. Suddenly, the group heard a large amount of chittering as several animals appeared from the trees behind them.

"Monkeys?" Desmond laughed. "Big deal, McLean. I'm so scared."

The monkeys' eyes began to glow red. Without warning, they all shot lasers at the Lions. They all began to scream and run in random directions.

Alex, Deedee, and Dana all went down the canyon path, Desmond, Phyllis, and Rob all went into the cave, and Theresa, William, and Logan charged into the forest.

From his viewing screen, Chris laughed. "We made a few adjustments to some of the robot animals we had lying around," he explained. "Will the Lions be able to find each other again? Can the Eagles do a better job of sticking together than they did? Find out when we come back to Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

The Eagles were seen arriving at the fork in the path.

"Which way do we go?" asked Kaia.

"Maybe we should split up," Colt suggested. "Cover more ground."

"That's not how this works, Colt," Nicole replied. "We need to stay together if we're going to win."

"Go for the woods," said Kyle.

The team looked at him. "Are you sure?" Wendell asked.

"Positive."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I was born with enhanced eyesight," Kyle explained. "I can see farther than most people can and understand what I see better. And I saw that the path through the woods was the shortest and the least treacherous."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Well, since I'm not hearing any better arguments," Nicole said, "Let's go." The team all followed The Friendly Gymnast down the path towards the woods.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia once against sits with her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped in front of her face. "I'll let Nicole think she's in charge," she said. "But I'll be the one pulling the strings. And once I don't need her anymore, I'll eliminate her."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the trees, Charlie is seen helping Todd to sit up. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just dizzy," Todd replied.

"Let's go then," The Ninja told him. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

A monkey suddenly hopped up on the branch next to them. Charlie smiled under his mask.

"Hey little guy," he said, "Sorry, but I don't have a banana on me right now."

In response, the monkey fired a laser blast. Charlie cried out and ducked, the lasers searing the tree trunk above Todd's head.

"Robots," he muttered. "It had to be robots. Fine then. Let's go, robo monkey."

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure there's time for—" Todd began, but Charlie had already leaped into the air. The monkey fired another laser blast, but the Ninja was too quick. He slammed feet first into the monkey, breaking off its head and sending it's smoking body spiraling down to the ground.

Todd's jaw dropped.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Todd looks stunned. "Wow," he said. "Charlie's got some serious skills. I think I might want to stay close to him for a bit. Maybe even form an alliance with him. But if it comes down to me and him, he's out." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Now then," Charlie said. "We're going to have to find a way to quickly gain some lost ground." He surveyed the tree branches, his eyes eventually settling upon a tangle of springy looking vines.

"You're good with science stuff, right?" Charlie asked Todd.

The Science Nerd nodded.

"Does that include physics?"

* * *

"And then the fire department came, and they were all like "How'd you manage to start a fire on water?" and I was like, "Duh, it's pretty easy with the right flammable liquids!"' said Deedee as she, Alex, and Dana walked through the canyon.

Alex nodded, flashing a pained smile.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex looks annoyed "Okay, seriously, how the heck did the producers let this psycho onto the show?" she asked. "Deedee clearly belongs in the same mental asylum that they're probably keeping Scarlett in now." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Hey Dana, do you want to hear how I burned down that city once?" Deedee asked Dana eagerly.

"No," Dana replied.

"Aw, but it's such a fun story to tell!"

Dana whirled around, her eyes appearing to glow red. "I said _no!"_

Alex took a step back in fright. Deedee, however, remained unfazed.

"I'm just going to tell you," she decided. "It all began when I found a large stash of gasoline—"

As she talked, her leg broke a laser tripwire, causing the canyon to rumble.

"I didn't do it!" The Pyromaniac exclaimed.

A boulder suddenly crashed to the ground near them. "The canyon is collapsing!" Alex cried, realizing instantly what was going on, "Run for it!"

The trio took off as more rocks began to fall all around them.

* * *

"Are you positive you know the direction we need to traverse in order to claim victory?" Phyllis asked Desmond as he led her and Rob in the cave.

"Hey, you're the one that followed me, so deal with it," Desmond replied, stepping over a crack in the path.

"Want a deal? I can make a deal," said Rob. "Just let me find my cards."

Phyllis rolled her eyes. "You understand that you are not even remotely funny, correct?"

"What?!" Rob exclaimed in anger.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Not funny?" Rob asked. "I took third place in a county comedy fair! Of course I'm funny! Everybody thinks so!" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Desmond asked as a low chittering sound was heard.

"Have those monkeys followed us?" Phyllis asked.

"Well, you know what they say: monkey see, monkey do," Rob joked.

"It's coming from deeper in the cave, morons," Desmond snapped. "From the sound of it, I'd say…"

A flurry of winged creatures suddenly appeared, flying straight at them. Before long, they were caught up in the swarm.

"Bats!" Desmond cried as the other two screamed.

* * *

"Ah, ye olde woods," William declared. "I mean, if ye olde woods was made of metal and contained death traps."

"Death traps? Where?" Logan asked in alarm.

"All around us," William told him. "We're practically digging our own graves deeper with each step."

"Would you knock it off?" Theresa asked. "We have a challenge to win, and we're not going to win it if you're making Logan uncomfortable."

"Don't worry," William told her. "I haven't seen or heard any sign of the other team yet. Victory is near!"

"Don't move!" Logan suddenly shouted, grabbing William and pulling him back.

"Augh! What's the deal?" The Archery Master asked.

"There," Logan said, pointing to the ground, "Watch." He picked up a rock and threw it at the spot where William would've stepped. The ground sprang up, revealing it was really a platform attached to a spring, which would've flung anyone who had stepped on it back a long way in the other direction.

"How'd you know where that was?" William asked.

"I moonlight as a private investigator back home," Logan explained. "The job's dangerous, so I've gotten a little, shall we say, paranoid about rival investigators coming to kill me. So, I set up a trap or two." He tapped the plate. "I have the same thing set up in my yard."

The three looked at the plate. "Can we reset this?" William asked.

"Sure," Logan told him. "All you have to do is push the plate down until it clicks."

William smiled deviously. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Logan smiled back. "Reset this trap so if anyone on the other team comes down this way, we can fling them back—"

"—and guarantee us victory," William finished.

"I don't know," Theresa admitted. "It seems, I don't know…wrong."

"This is a challenge," William told her as he and Logan pushed the plate back down. "If we don't win this, one of us is going home. It's us or them."

Theresa sighed. "Fine. Set the trap."

* * *

The Eagles all were running down the path in the forest.

"I'm starting to think that this really isn't the closest way," Quincy remarked.

"Relax guys," Kyle said. "I'm sure this is the way."

Wendell huffed and stopped. "Either way, I need a break," he panted, leaning on a nearby tree trunk.

The next moment, he was roughly shoved to the ground by Hannah as the trunk opened and darts fired out.

"Be more careful next time," Hannah breathed. "There are traps everywhere."

"Okay, how the heck did you know what was about to happen?" Nicole asked. "No offense, but aren't you blind?"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Hannah sits facing away from the camera. "I've been blind all my life," she explained. "But I've developed what you might call a "danger sense". Basically, I can see danger coming before it strikes, giving me time to defend myself against it. Of course, it's not foolproof, and there have been times where I've made mistakes. Like deciding to do this show, for example." *she sighs* "Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well win." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Move it, Blind Girl," Colt ordered. "We are not losing this challenge!"

* * *

Back with Charlie and Todd, Todd was looking nervous as he and The Ninja were looking down at what appeared to be a giant makeshift slingshot. The anchor points were two trees, and the cord was made of vines. "Are you sure this is safe?" he asked.

"You've crunched the numbers. You tell me," Charlie replied.

"Hypothetically speaking, we should be fine," Todd said. "_If_ we've guessed correctly where the end of the zone is. Otherwise, this might end up costing our team the win, and it'll be one of us going home."

"Have a little faith," said Charlie. "We're going to make this work."

Together, he and Todd jumped off the tree branch and onto their makeshift slingshot. The vines bent backwards, and then launched the pair into the sky.

* * *

In the forest, the Eagles all looked up as Charlie and Todd flew overhead.

"H-how did those two—" Lana, who was at the head of the team with Nicole, asked as her foot hit a particular spot.

"Wait!" Hannah called, but it was too late as the trap sprung, catapulting Lana into the sky back the way they had come.

"No!" Everyone cried out except Colt, who merely chuckled.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Perfect," Colt said with a sinister smile. "Now if we lose, it's Lana's fault. She'll be eliminated, and we'll be rid of the weakest player in the game." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

At the finish line, Chris looked up from his newspaper to see Theresa, Logan, and William running for the finish line.

"There it is!" William cried. "We're the first ones here!"

As they ran, the screams of Charlie and Todd were heard getting louder and louder. Suddenly, the two landed with a _crash..._right on top of the other three.

Everyone groaned in pain. "How did you guys get here so fast?" Theresa moaned, eventually getting to her feet.

"Slingshot," Charlie said simply. "We'll tell you later."

"Ahem," Chris interrupted. "The finish line's over there."

The five walked over and crossed the finish line just as the ten Eagles came out of the woods. With little difficulty, their team crossed the finish line.

"Now we just need to wait for Lana," Nicole said. "I hope she makes it."

* * *

The scene then cut to Lana, who had landed back at the start of the fork in the path. "Oh no," she said.

* * *

**"****Eagles only need one more before they win," **Chris announced to the remaining players. **"You might want to get your butts in gear, Lions, if you want to win." **

In the cave, Desmond's group was still running from the bats. "Faster!" he ordered. "We are _not _coming in last place!"

"Hey batta batta batta swing!" Rob yelled as he swatted a bat aside. "Grand slam!" he crowed.

Desmond was about to make a comment about how bad Rob's jokes were when he suddenly found himself at the edge of a slide. "What the—" he started to say, but then Phyllis and Rob crashed into him, sending them all down the slide.

* * *

On the surface, the teams waited anxiously for their missing teammates.

"Maybe I should go back for Lana," said Nicole.

"And risk losing even more?" Colt asked. "The twerp got what she deserved. And if she doesn't make it in time, we cut her loose."

"It's not her fault she stepped onto that trap," Nicole pointed out, glaring at The Bully.

"Whatever."

Suddenly, a hole in the ground right at the finish line appeared, and Desmond, Phyllis, and Rob all flew out, screaming. They landed right on top of the finish line.

"Guess all that's left is to hope that Alex, Dana, and Deedee are close," said Theresa.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Alex panted, seeing the exit to the canyon in the distance.

"Yahooo! Isn't this great?" Deedee asked in delight as she dodged falling rocks.

"You and I really need to talk sometime about what your definition of great is," Alex told her, "Providing that we survive this, that is."

As they got closer to the exit, however, a massive boulder suddenly fell, trapping them inside.

"No!" Alex cried. "How are we supposed to get through that?"

"Step back," Dana ordered, running up closer to the boulder.

A rumble in the air was heard as her staff began to glow. Dana raised it high, then slammed it down into the ground. A lightning bolt then struck the boulder, blowing it to bits.

Alex looked stunned.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Okay," Alex said. "Dana may be creepy and quite possibly a witch, but man, her staff is awesome!" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Look!" Moira called, pointing in the direction of the forest as Lana emerged. "The lassie's gonna make it!"

The Eagles all started cheering as Lana charged towards them, running at top speed. But on the other side, Alex, Dana, and Deedee had also appeared, running towards the finish line. Due to her being closer, it looked like Lana was going to make it first.

But then Lana stumbled, tripping over a large tree root that sent her tumbling into a large pile of mud.

The Eagles gasped in shock and alarm as the remaining Lions crossed the finish line.

"And the Roaring Lions win!" Chris exclaimed. "Lions, you're safe from elimination. Eagles, I'll see you at tonight's elimination ceremony."

The Lions all cheered while several members of the Eagles glared at Lana, who looked up meekly from the mud.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Going home first won't be that bad," Lana, her face and clothes still splotched with mud, said, obviously fighting back tears. In the end though, she started to sob, burying her face in her hands._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Lana's got to go, everyone," Colt declared. "She's a liability."

"She made one mistake," countered Nicole. "That doesn't mean she should be kicked off the show."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Colt," said Quincy. "Lana's shyness and her weaknesses in physical activities make her more or less useless."

"If we're talking about useless people," Wendell interrupted. "If it wasn't for you taking so much time, Quincy, we could've had that two-minute head start and won."

"Woah, woah, woah," Quincy said. "I've already told you guys, there were some great pictures that needed to be taken!"

Wendell growled. "Regardless, you were the reason we had that two-minute penalty. If anyone is to blame for tonight's loss, it's you."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Okay, while Colt makes a good point about Lana, this is my big chance to easily get rid of Quincy," said Wendell. "And as an added bonus, I get Nicole's trust for trying to save her friend. And then I can ride her coattails all the way to the finale. Or at least until she gets voted out." _

_END CONFESSIONAL _

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__While I could've tried to get people to vote for Colt," said Nicole. "I knew I didn't have the numbers…this time. So, I went for Quincy. I told Lana to vote for him too, and I know that Wendell definitely did. From the looks of things, I think Kyle and Marvin are also on our side." She sighs. "But that's not enough. The others seemed convinced or threatened by Colt. Sorry Lana. I tried." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Night had fallen. The camera showed a single fire at the edge of the island. The next scene showed the Eagles sitting at the campfire.

Chris then approached with a plate of marshmallows. "Eagles. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony," he said. "You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated from the game. And you can't come back. Ever."

"Oh please," Colt said out loud. "We all know you're going to bring people back that you want to create more drama."

Chris glared at him. "The following people are safe," he said, taking out a cue card.

"Nicole,

Colt,

Hannah,

Kaia,

Amber,

Moira,

Kyle,

Wendell,

Marvin."

Chris then held up one more marshmallow. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow," he said before directing his attention to Lana and Quincy.

"Lana, you're on the chopping block for costing your team the challenge. Quincy, you're on the chopping block for costing your team a two-minute head start that you could've used to win."

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lana." He tossed the marshmallow to Lana, who was clearly as shocked as Quincy at the results.

"Really?" he asked, standing up and glaring at his team. "You voted for _her_ over me?"

"Sorry dude," said Kyle. "Wendell had some good points."

"But I thought it would be 6-5 against Lana!" Quincy exclaimed. "Who changed their vote?"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia chuckled. "While getting Lana eliminated was tempting, I decided to eliminate Quincy instead. It was more beneficial to my plan that she stayed; I can use her to get to Nicole and control over this team. Soon enough, though, I'll take care of her." She gave an evil chuckle. "Let the games begin." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Quincy, stand over here please," Chris told The Sightseer, directing him to the edge of the cliff. "It's time for you to say hello to this season's humiliating way of leaving the island."

"What, a piece of metal?" Quincy asked, looking at the tall piece of metal that was clearly a part of a rig of something.

"Better," Chris said with a smile as a lever popped up from the ground. "Meet, the Boot of Shame!" He pulled the lever back.

"The wha—" Quincy asked before a massive boot swung down from the sky and kicked him, sending him flying off the island into the distance, screaming.

Chris chuckled. "I knew that would be satisfying." He turned to the camera. "One down, twenty-one to go. Who will come out on top next? Will Kaia's plan to take control of the game succeed? And is Dana actually a witch? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES

Amber: Lana

Colt: Lana

Hannah: Lana

Kaia: Quincy

Kyle: Quincy

Lana: Quincy

Marvin: Quincy

Moira: Lana

Nicole: Quincy

Quincy: Lana

Wendell: Quincy

ELIMINATED: QUINCY

* * *

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Amber, Colt, Hannah, Kaia, Kyle, Lana, Marvin, Moira, Nicole, Wendell**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Dana, Deedee, Desmond, Logan, Phyllis, Rob, Theresa, Todd, William**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

* * *

**And so Quincy is the first one to get the literal boot. A few notes on this chapter**

**I wanted to start off a little simple in terms of challenges, which is why this challenge was so easy...sort of. Expect a few more easy challenges for these first few episodes before the really deadly stuff comes in.**

**As for why I booted out Quincy first, I really didn't have any plans for him. A lot of these early boots will be characters that I don't have plans for and/or characters I just don't like. Plus with Kaia sort of tricking everyone into thinking she voted for Lana when she really was the deciding vote to get rid of Quincy shows just how much she likes operating in the dark with her evil plans. Expect more such elimination manipulations from her over the course of the season. **

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: The first character I came up with for a writing project with the name Quincy was actually part of an old History project that I decided to continue working on even after that school year had ended. In it, Quincy was a spy. **

**When trying to come up with an original mode of elimination from the island, I tried to come up with something that's both cool and something Chris would do. Hopefully you enjoy the literalness of getting booted out by the Boot of Shame.**

**The next elimination is going to be very easy to guess, or at least I think it should be. Just so you know. **

**As always, review and make your predictions about who's going home next. Remember, anyone that correctly guesses who's going home next will get a shoutout here when the next episode drops. Until next time, I'm Guest 1138, reminding you to always make sure you look both ways before crossing the street. Ciao!**


	3. Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I know I said I wouldn't be back until after Spring Break, but I decided to use some of the mobile hotspot data to get you the next episode of TDDZ. As a reminder, there is a poll on my profile where you can guess who you think will be in the finale. Go check it out.**

**As another side note, I have decided on the rest of the eliminations of this season, meaning I know who's going to be kicked off when. You'll see when we get to the finale several months from now.**

**And now to reply to the reviews.**

**Candela Monsoon: Yikes. Glad you're okay.**

**Tempokeep: Kaia is mainly going to be a manipulative villain, making others do her dirty work for her. You'll see what I mean in a few episodes when she starts making her move.**

**And now, with that out of the way with, here's episode three. Enjoy!**

* * *

EPISODE THREE: DREAMLAND

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

An image of the island is shown. "Last time, on Total Drama," Chris narrated. "Our teams were faced with a simple race (clips of both teams running into Zone Two) that was anything but (clip of the Lions at the fork in the path getting attacked by the monkeys). Explosive! (clip of Todd getting launched by the landmine). Charlie showed off his epic ninja skills (clip of Charlie destroying the robot monkey) and helped his team win the challenge (clip of Charlie and Todd launching themselves with the slingshot) while giving me ideas for next season's elimination method. Also, thanks to a trap laid by William and Logan (clip of William and Logan resetting the spring trap), Lana's misstep (clip of Lana getting flung by the spring trap) was enough for Colt to push for her elimination (clip of Colt trying to persuade his team to vote for Lana). But, thanks to the efforts of Nicole and Wendell (clips of Nicole and Wendell trying to get people to vote for Quincy), and a mysterious last-minute vote switch from Kaia (clip of Kaia smiling evilly) it was Quincy who was the first one to get the boot (clip of Quincy's elimination), literally! (clip of Quincy getting kicked by the Boot of Shame)." Chris then chuckled. "Good stuff."

The scene switched back to Chris. "Twenty-one players remain. Who's getting kicked off the island in the most dramatic way possible yet? Find out tonight on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

It is still the night of the fist elimination ceremony. The camera focuses on the Flying Eagles' cabin. Suddenly, the door to the girls' side opens, and Lana peeks out. Quietly, so as not to disturb anyone else sleeping, she slips out the door and begins to walk.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Whenever I'm nervous, which is more or less all the time, what helps me calm down a little is a walk," Lana explained. "And after that elimination ceremony, I needed a long one." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Lana continued to nervously walk around. A wolf howl in the distance made her gulp in fear.

A large shape suddenly landed behind her. Letting out a scream, Lana turned and began flinging her arms out randomly in terror.

"Woah, woah, easy! It's just me!" The shape stepped into the light, revealing himself to be Charlie.

"Wh-what are you doing out of b-bed?" Lana stuttered, shrinking back.

"Oh, I'm sleeping up in the trees," Charlie answered. "I like to keep an eye out, just in case certain people try to sabotage my team."

"I would never do that!" Lana protested.

"Easy, I wasn't talking about you," Charlie assured her. "You're not the type that would want to anyway. It's not your style from what I've seen."

Lana looked down.

"I, ah, heard about the elimination ceremony," Charlie said. "I'm sorry you almost got eliminated."

"Why?" Lana asked him. "It would still mean a numbers advantage for your team."

"You didn't deserve to go home because of one misstep," he replied. "That's unfair to you."

Lana sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm physically the weakest player, so I'm going home next."

"Then prove you're not," Charlie told her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Prove you're not the weakest," he explained. "If you show that someone else is better to be sent home, they'll target that person and leave you alone."

"B-but how do I do that?"

Charlie shrugged. "That's up to you. But I know you and your ally will find a way."

Without another word, Charlie leaped up, grabbed onto a nearby tree branch, and swung out of sight.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Lana looked confused. "Was he…being nice to me? Even though we're on opposite teams?" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__She's a good kid," said Charlie. "Reminds me of my little sister. I figured a nice pep talk would do her some good. Sure, she's on the other team and all, but that doesn't mean we have to hate each other." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The sun rose upon the island. Most everyone was still asleep. However, when the camera switched to the Lions' cabin, it showed Theresa scribbling away in her notebook.

Suddenly, a loud voice blared out, "Goooooooooood morrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnniiiinnng Lions!"

Alex sat bolt upright on her bed, banging her head against the top bunk. "Gah!" she cried out. "Who is that? McLean?"

"Worse," Phyllis grumbled. "Rob."

On the other side of the cabin, through the walls, they could clearly hear Rob attempting more bad jokes.

"Ugh, does he have to be so annoying?" Alex grumbled. "Especially at this time of morning?"

"At least we don't have to see him," said Theresa. "The boys, on the other hand, have to endure him."

The two of them chuckled.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Alex seems like just a skater punk at first," Theresa said. "But in reality, she's actually pretty cool. Still a bit of a punk, but good to have on your side." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Yeah I've been buddying up with Theresa," said Alex. "I need allies if I'm going to make it to the finale. And since the other girls on my team include creepy witch girl, the Human Thesaurus, and pyromaniac, Theresa's the only other normal girl left. Hello ally, and hello finale." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The loudspeaker blared with the sound of an airhorn, prompting a nesting bird to be blasted off. **"Morning, campers!" **Chris called cheerfully. **"It's challenge time! Meet at the dining hall pronto!" **

The scene then shifted to the dining hall, where the twenty-one remaining campers were busy picking at the burnt oatmeal that Chef had made for them.

"Seriously, how does one actually burn _oatmeal?_" Todd asked. "And don't answer that," he quickly added as Deedee opened her mouth to probably tell a story on how she did.

"I guess that extra budget money Chris got didn't go towards improving the food," said Nicole.

"Not surprising, considering that our egomaniacal host has no feelings for us whatsoever," said Phyllis.

Chris then entered. "Who's ready for today's challenge?" he asked gleefully.

"Just get on with it, McLean, I've got a million bucks to win," said Desmond.

"Today's challenge will be taking place in Zone Eight," Chris began. "A little place I like to call Dreamland."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Amber.

"This challenge combines Season One's Awake-a-thon with the leechball challenge from All Stars," Chris continued, "With a little bit of our Ezekiel hunting challenge from Season 3. Both teams will fight it out with tranq balls throughout Dreamland. Last team standing wins immunity."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Another easy challenge?" Kyle asked in shock. "Means there's got to be some sick twist that he'll "forget" to tell us." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Now, because they won last challenge, the Lions get…tranq ball blasters!" Chris intoned as Chef arrived to give each Lion a gun that looked like a paintball gun but was filled with tranquilizer balls instead.

"The Eagles get…slingshots!" Chris added as Chef gave the Eagles a handful of slingshots, some of which appeared to be rotting away or had frayed bands.

The Eagles all groaned while the Lions cheered.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__We get guns and a numbers advantage, and they get slingshots?" Desmond laughed. "They might as well give us the W right now." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Aye, things may look bleak," said Moira. "But I can aim just as good with a slingshot as a rifle. We're not out of this yet." _

_END CONFESSIONAL _

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Colt yelled at Lana. "If you hadn't been stupid at the last challenge, we could be the ones with guns! Now we're going to lose again because of you!"

"It's not her fault," Nicole said, getting in between them. "Anyone could've stepped on that plate."

Colt growled. "Why are you defending her?" he asked. "Why are you even trying to help her?"

"Because unlike you, I'm actually nice!"

"Hey, Eagles!" Chris called. "Yeah, I was talking!" After a pause, he continued. "Each team has five minutes to get to Dreamland and prepare their strategy." With that, he and Chef left in the cook's jeep.

The scene then shifted as the Lions arrived at one end of Zone Eight.

"Looks pretty normal," Alex said.

"Which means it's riddled with McLean brand traps," Desmond told her.

"We should pair off," Charlie suggested. "Attack them from as many different angles as possible." He started for the trees.

"And where are you going?" Desmond demanded to know.

"Scouting the terrain," he replied. "It's best that I go alone."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__And I work best on my own too," Charlie admitted. "Now, don't get me wrong, I'm as much a team player as the next guy, but my best work has been on my own."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The scene then changed to the Eagles, who were also partnering up.

"Stick with me," Nicole told Lana. "We're going up to the trees to get a better angle."

"It's a bad idea to split up," said Colt. "We need to rush them head on, take them all out fast."

"They have guns, Colt," Kaia reminded him. "If we stick together they'll pick us all off all at once. Splitting up makes us smaller targets and lets us attack from multiple angles."

"Exactly," Nicole agreed. "Now let's go. We can still win this."

* * *

**"****Annnnnnnnnnnnd…go!" **Chris commanded.

* * *

Desmond angrily walked with Deedee, who was happily skipping along, twirling her lighter in one hand and her gun in the other.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you?" he asked.

"Because everyone else was taken," Deedee replied. "I wonder if tranq dust is flammable."

"Let's not find out," Desmond told her. "Focus on the challenge. Those Eagles could be anywhere."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Rob and Dana, the two were busy walking along a body of water that appeared to be tainted pink.

"Want to hear a joke?" Rob asked.

"No."

"It's a good one."

"No."

"But—"

"Stop talking."

Rob sighed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Rob sat with his hands crossed. "Man," he said. "Tough crowd." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Rob stared at the pink water. "Why do you suppose that water is pink?" he asked.

"Don't care," Dana replied.

"But water isn't supposed to be pink like that," said Rob. "It has to be tainted with something."

"As long as it doesn't bother us, it's fine," Dana told him.

As she spoke, a large tube extended out of the water and sprayed Dana in the face with the pink water.

"Akh!" she cried out. "What the—"

Her eyes suddenly crossed, and she fell to the ground, asleep.

It then clicked in Rob's mind. "The water is laced with tranq dust!" He jumped back from the water's edge as another tube tried to douse him with water.

**"****Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there are a lot of booby traps out there," **Chris announced. **"The kind that can take you out of the game."**

"Now he tells us," Moira muttered, looking down at a sleeping Wendell, who had been gassed by a hole in a tree.

* * *

_Remaining campers:_

_Eagles: Amber, Colt, Lana, Moira, Nicole, Kyle, Marvin, Kaia, Hannah_

_Lions: Charlie, Deedee, Desmond, Rob, Phyllis, Alex, Theresa, William, Logan, Todd_

* * *

Alex and Theresa are seen hiding behind some bushes.

"Any sign of them?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing," Alex replied. "I'm starting to think we picked a bad spot to hunker down."

"Trust me," Theresa told her. "That path is the only way for them to walk down this way. If they come down the path, we shoot them, and if they try to come up behind us, we'll hear them clomping on the ground and shoot them."

They soon heard footsteps coming their way. Theresa put a finger to her lips as both she and Alex readied their guns.

Outside on the path, Amber and Marvin were walking.

"You really got your pilot's license so early?" Marvin was asking.

"Sure," Amber replied. "It was easy. Never crashed once in the simulator."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Okay," Amber admitted. "So I might've crashed the simulator a bit more than once. Or twice." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"What about you?" she asked. "You seem artistic to me."

"Yeah, I work a lot on creative things," Marvin confirmed. "Painting, woodcarving, you get the picture."

"That's really cool!" Amber exclaimed. "I've tried painting before. It ended up being a sloppy mess."

Without warning, Alex and Theresa sprang out from the bushes and fired their guns.

Amber and Marvin were both hit and knocked out instantly. Theresa and Alex high fived.

* * *

Meanwhile, Todd was out on his own, having been abandoned by William right at the start.

"Just my luck," he grumbled. "Out alone in the middle of the woods, looking like the biggest target in the world."

Nearby, a slingshot was seen being raised from behind a tree. As Todd got closer, the slingshot took aim and fired.

Unfortunately, the tranq ball hit the tree next to Todd. The Science Nerd jumped, and looked around.

"Who did that?" he asked. Suddenly, a compartment on the tree right below where the tranq ball hit opened up and a cloud of gas spat out at him. Todd's eyes widened, then closed as he fell to the ground.

From behind the tree, Kyle and Kaia emerged.

"Did you see that?" Kyle asked.

"Todd walking into a trap?" guessed Kaia.

"No." Kyle walked over to where the tree was and took a closer look. "Look where my tranq ball hit."

Kaia squinted. "Is that…a face of Chris?"

Indeed, now covered with tranq dust, was Chris's smiling mug.

"If I'm right…" Kyle motioned for Kaia to step aside before he picked up a stick and tapped the face. The compartment on the tree opened and the gas spat out again.

"Wherever we see Chris's face, that's where a trap is," Kyle concluded. "We can use this to our advantage."

The camera zoomed out to see Chris watching the scene play out on the monitors.

"Looks like someone's figured it out," he said. "But will it be enough to turn the tide in the favor of the Eagles? Find out when we come back."

* * *

_Remaining campers:_

_Eagles: Colt, Lana, Moira, Nicole, Kyle, Kaia, Hannah_

_Lions: Charlie, Deedee, Desmond, Rob, Phyllis, Alex, Theresa, William, Logan_

* * *

Nicole and Lana were up on a sturdy tree branch.

"We're lucky everything on this island is mechanical," said Nicole. "I don't think any normal tree branch would hold both of us at once like this. And it's a long way down to the bottom."

Lana nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a figure jumped up onto the tree branch. Nicole instantly had her slingshot aimed as Lana cried out.

"Woah! Relax, lass, it's just me!" Moira exclaimed.

Nicole sighed in relief. "Don't scare us like that!" she exclaimed. "I nearly shot you!"

"Sorry," Moira apologized. "I just ran into Kaia and Kyle. They found out that the traps in this zone, and maybe the other zones too, are marked by Chris's face. So if you see his face on anything out here, there's a trap nearby."

"Huh," Nicole said. "That's good to know. Now we can avoid Chris's traps."

"Or make the other team fall into them," Moira added.

"No. We're not going to stoop to that level," Nicole insisted.

"This is a battle for a million dollars," Moira told her. "We need to play dirty if we want to win."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I hate having to play dirty," Moira admitted. "But it's the only way I'm going to stay alive in this game. No one ever wins Total Drama by playing nice. If Nicole doesn't accept that, she's going to be kicked off long before the merge." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Moira grabbed a vine, then paused. "Oh, and you might want to be careful if you're staying up here. I think I heard Charlie jumping around a bit ago."

With that she swung off the tree, did an acrobatic leap, and vanished into the foliage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Desmond and Deedee were continuing through the area.

A loud snap brought Desmond to a stop. He held a finger to his lips. The two continued silently to see Hannah walking alone, her slingshot dangling at her side.

"Too easy," Desmond muttered as he and Deedee raised their guns. They both fired a shot at Hannah. Like lightning, Hannah dodged both tranq balls, twisting around to face them. She raised her slingshot, and fired two balls, hitting both Desmond and Deedee at once.

* * *

"This gives us an edge on the other team," Kyle said to Kaia. "If we can locate traps in the other zones, we can easily take down the Lions every time."

"Perhaps," Kaia agreed. "But is that really the best option? I'm sure that our team is strong enough without having to trigger these traps."

"Not really, if you think about it," Kyle told her. "I mean, Nicole and Moira are athletic, and we all know how strong Hannah is. And I'm just assuming about Colt, though we haven't really seen him do anything yet. But as for the rest of us, we're kind of weak on the athletic side."

"Point taken," Kaia agreed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Hmm," Kaia pondered. "Kyle may seem like someone to ally with. His observation skills are most impressive. But I'll have to wait a while to make sure he can be trusted." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"But anyway, if we do work together," Kyle concluded, "I'm sure we can win anything. Right?"

He looked next to him to see Kaia slumped on the ground.

"Kaia?" he asked right as a tranq ball hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Charlie is then seen in the trees. He chuckled.

* * *

"Okay, stay calm," Rob told himself. "You can do this. Just need to find one of the others."

He heard a rustling nearby. Thinking quickly, Rob turned towards the noise and started unloading his rifle while screaming a war scream. After he stopped firing, he heard a thump.

"Yes!" he cheered, running through to see who he had hit. "I got…"

Phyllis glared up at him from where she was kneeling next to a now unconscious Logan.

"Nice going, moron," William growled from where he was standing next to Phyllis. "You took out someone on our team!"

"I, ah," Rob trailed off. "You know, this reminds me of a joke," he chuckled nervously. "A guy walks up to a bar—"

Moira suddenly swept down on a vine, firing a tranq ball with her slingshot into all three of them.

* * *

_Remaining campers:_

_Eagles: Colt, Lana, Moira, Nicole, Hannah_

_Lions: Charlie, Alex, Theresa_

* * *

"Look at that," Nicole said, pointing at the ground.

Lana peeked out and saw Colt lying on the ground, not moving.

"Guess that bully got what was coming to him," Nicole said. "Probably got shot in the back by Charlie too."

"What if he's still around?" Lana asked.

"Possible, but unlikely," Nicole told her. "He's probably gone to search for the others."

"Or I stayed here to set up a trap for you," Charlie said, jumping out from behind another tree trunk, gun blazing.

"Look out!" Nicole cried as she and Lana ducked behind another tree, the tranq balls hitting harmlessly on the other side. The Friendly Gymnast loaded her slingshot and fired a ball at the Ninja, who jumped away easily.

"I'll hold him!" she shouted at Lana. "Go find Moira if she's still awake!"

Lana crawled off then as Nicole fired another shot at Charlie. In return, Charlie shot at her. Nicole dodged, and loaded up two more tranq balls, firing them both at him.

Charlie dodged one, but the other one caught him on his shoulder, dropping him to the branch.

"Yes!" Nicole cheered, approaching the body. "That's what I'm talking about!"

She was so impressed in her takedown that she failed to see Charlie's arm slowing raising his gun at her.

Charlie opened his eyes. "Boo," he said, taking the shot.

Nicole had no time to react.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Nicole is surprised. "Okay, how did he do that?" she asked. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I spent two years building up my tolerance to this particular sleeping gas," Charlie explained. "It means that it takes two tranq balls to take me down. Meaning I only had one life left, so I knew I had to be more careful." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Hannah was walking down the path when she stopped.

"I can hear you," she said. "You might as well take your best shot."

Alex and Theresa then stood up from the bushes and fired shots at Hannah. The girl swung around, her cane raised, and whacked the two balls back at them.

Alex dodged, but Theresa was hit and knocked out.

"Okay, seriously!" Alex exclaimed. "How did you even do that?"

"Years of training my instincts," Hannah replied, raising her slingshot and preparing to fire…when she was hit on the top of her head by a tranq ball from Charlie, who landed behind her.

"Sleep tight," he told her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

_Remaining campers:_

_Eagles: Lana, Moira_

_Lions: Charlie, Alex_

* * *

"Well, that was good timing," Alex remarked.

"Don't let your guard down," Charlie told her. "By my calculations, we still have Moira and Lana left to take down."

"You're worried about Lana?" Alex scoffed. "Girl's afraid of her own shadow. She's not a threat."

"Never underestimate your enemy," said Charlie. "They always tend to surprise you."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Moira swooped down from the trees and fired a tranq ball into Alex.

Charlie raised his gun and tried to shoot back, but his gun clicked empty.

"How unfortunate for you," Moira told him as Lana appeared behind him, her slingshot raised.

"Not really," Charlie said, gazing casually at Alex's dropped gun.

"Go ahead," Moira dared. "Try it. See what happens."

"If you insist." Charlie ducked and rolled over as Moira's shot flew over his head, hitting a tree trunk next to Lana, who squeaked and dropped her slingshot.

Charlie reached the gun, but Moira was on him in an instant. "Oh no you don't, laddie!" she said as the two struggled.

Lana then noticed the smiling Chris head where Moira's tranq ball hit. "Uh oh," she gulped as a rumbling was heard.

The scene then zoomed out to show the full island. Suddenly, a massive mushroom cloud like explosion of tranq gas was seen.

Chris chuckled as the monitors showed static. "I had a lot of explosives left over from rigging the rest of the island, and I couldn't resist," he said in an innocent voice.

The monitors then came back online to see both Moira and Charlie out cold, with Lana also on the ground at the edge of the clearing.

"Looks like we'll have to go to instant replay for this one," Chris remarked to Chef.

Then, from where she was laying, Lana, cracked open an eye and hesitantly stood up.

"Or not," Chris said.

As Lana looked around, Chris announced through the intercom, **"With one player left standing, the Flying Eagles win!" **

Lana's eyes widened. "We—we won?"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Lana is seen with a stunned look on her face. "We won?" she asked again. "No…I won. I was the last one standing." A hint of a smile appeared on her face. "I won," she repeats._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Night came, and with night came the elimination ceremony. The Roaring Lions sat at the fire pit as Chris came with a plate of marshmallows. "Lions, welcome to elimination," he said. "There are only ten marshmallows on my plate. You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated from the game. And you can't come back. Ever."

"The following people are safe:

Alex,

Desmond,

Charlie,

Logan,

Theresa,

Todd,

William,

Phyllis,

Deedee."

As Deedee went up, she reached over to pick up a burning log from the fire.

"Get away from that fire, Deedee," Chris warned as he tossed her a marshmallow. As Deedee grumpily sat down, the host turned his attention to the bottom two.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow," he said. "Dana, you're on the chopping block for being taken down first—not even by an enemy's hands, I might add—and for being really creepy. Rob, you're on the chopping block for friendly firing your own teammate and for being really annoying."

Dana looked bored while Rob looked scared.

Chris held up the marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dana."

"What!" Rob bellowed, standing up. "Why me? I'm the funniest guy on the island."

Alex scoffed. "More like the most annoying."

"This can't be how it ends!" Rob pleaded. "This can't be curtains!"

Chef grabbed Rob while he was still blubbering and threw him over to the Boot of Shame, where Chris was standing with the lever.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"How about a joke?" Rob asked, "So there's this chicken, see, and he—"

Chris pulled the lever, causing the giant boot to swing down and kick Rob off. He is then seen flying into the distance, screaming.

Chris laughed. "Now _that's_ comedy gold right there," he said. To the camera, he said "Will Lana let her victory go to her head? Will the Lions discover how to find the traps I set? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES

Alex: Rob

Desmond: Rob

Charlie: Rob

Logan: Rob

Theresa: Rob

Todd: Rob

William: Rob

Phyllis: Rob

Deedee: Rob

Dana: Rob

Rob: Dana

ELIMINATED: Rob

* * *

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Amber, Colt, Hannah, Kaia, Kyle, Lana, Marvin, Moira, Nicole, Wendell**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Dana, Deedee, Desmond, Logan, Phyllis, Theresa, Todd, William**

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

* * *

**Yeah. Rob's gone. So shocking. So sad. Yes, I say that with a majorly sarcastic tone in my voice. I hated him so much. He was literally created to be cannon fodder. The only reason he didn't get kicked off first was because his team won the last challenge. **

**Fun fact about him, though...yeah, I got nothing. **

**I got the idea for this challenge from another TD fanfiction that I honestly cannot remember what it was called or who wrote it. All that I remember is that I think it used characters from at least the last two generations of TD and for this challenge, I'm pretty sure Beardo was the last one standing. If anyone here knows which story I'm talking about, please let me know so I can do a proper shoutout to the author when I post the next chapter. **

**This challenge also serves as basically an episode to showcase some of the skills of the more athletic characters, such as Nicole, Moira, and Charlie. It also helps out with the friendship between Alex and Theresa, which is a friendship that I quite enjoy and will hopefully build upon for as long as they're in the game. This chapter also serves as a start point for a certain relationship or two that I'll be building on throughout the season.**

**The next person to get eliminated is also a character made to be cannon fodder. Make your predictions, place your bets, yaddah yaddah yaddah. **

**Don't forget to review with your thoughts, feelings, hatred, criticism, death threats, love letters, and anything else that I can't think of. Remember, anyone that makes a correct elimination prediction gets a free shoutout in the next chapter! Also, don't forget to check out my poll with your finale predictions. **

**I think that's about it. Until next time, I'm Guest 1138, reminding you to never look directly into the sun if you value your eyes. Ciao!**


	4. Anchors Away

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! I know it seems like I'm grinding these chapters out extremely fast, but I'm a few chapters ahead with this story, and I'm the type of guy that can't really let things just sit there when I can easily update quickly. Don't worry though, after this one I only have one more completed chapter and another one half done, so these fast updates will cease.**

**As a reminder, there is a poll up on my profile where you can vote on who you think will be in the finale. I've heard some _verrrry_ interesting predictions so far. **

**And now it's time to look back at the many (2) reviews from the last chapter!**

**Candela Monsoon: All I'll say is that one of those characters will start to contribute to the plot very soon. Maybe even help win a challenge or two. **

**Tempokeep: Interesting predictions. I will say that at least one of the characters that you listed will be going home very soon.**

**As a final reminder, I do not own Total Drama. Just wanted to say that again. **

**With all that out of the way with, let's continue on with the story. **

* * *

EPISODE FOUR: ANCHORS AWAY

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

An image of the island is shown. "Last time on Total Drama," Chris said, "Our teams had extra naptime due to our Dreamland challenge (clip of the Lions running through the woods with their tranq guns). Kyle and Kaia discovered where certain traps were (clip of the two of them discovering the Chris face marking a trap), giving the Eagles a distinct advantage over the Lions for as long as they can keep their secret. Moira and Charlie both showed off their mad skills in the challenge (clip of Moira and Charlie taking down enemy team members), but in the end, thanks to one of my favorite traps (clip of the tranq bomb going off), Lana somehow ended up being the last one standing (clip of Lana standing up after the bomb), giving the Eagles then win. And, thanks to a bit of friendly fire (clip of Rob accidentally shooting Logan), our self-proclaimed funny man Rob got kicked off (clip of Rob's elimination)."

The scene then switched back to Chris on the dock of the island. "Can the Eagles keep up their winning streak? Or will the Lions take it back? Find out tonight on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

The sun rose upon the island. At the Lions' cabin, the boys were sleeping peacefully.

Desmond suddenly got up from his bed. After looking around, he jumped out, hitting the floor with a slight _thump_.

Logan sat bolt upright. "We're under attack!" he cried rolling out of bed and then under it.

William also sat up. "We're not under attack, Detective," he told him. "Though if you wake us up like this again, you're going to be attacked by the people in this cabin."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Logan's okay," William admitted. "Extremely paranoid and annoying at times, but hey, at least our biggest annoyance got kicked off."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Todd groaned. "I swear I won't be able to think straight if he keeps this up."

"You'll think straight," said Desmond. "If you want to stay on the island. You're no good to us if your brain goes down."

"Take it easy, man," said William. "He was just saying he's not getting a lot of sleep due to noises."

Desmond snorted. "Well grow up. Noises aren't going to hurt you. Besides, Charlie's been on watch this entire time. If something comes after us, he'd take it down."

* * *

Outside, Charlie was on a tree near the Lions' cabin. He was indeed keeping watch. However, his eye were mainly on the Eagles' cabin, where Lana had just emerged.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I'm just keeping an eye on her," Charlie said. "She's nice, and nice people like her don't last long on this show. But something tells me being around some of these people will do her some good. So, I'm going to try to do my best to make sure she stays on as long as possible." _

_END CONFESSIONAL _

* * *

The intercom blared. **"Morning campers!" **Chris boomed. **"Meet at Lake Dismemberment in ten minutes for today's challenge!" **

The two teams arrived at the dock at a lake close by to Zone One.

"You seem in better spirits today," Charlie said to Lana.

"I won the challenge for us yesterday," she replied. "I showed them that I'm not the weakest one on the team."

"Don't let it go to your head," Charlie told her. "You got lucky. If you're going to ensure your place here the next time your team loses, you're going to have to do more."

"Like what?"

"What's going on here?" Nicole demanded, getting in between them. "Are you trying to psyche her out or something?"

"Of course not," Charlie replied. "I'm giving her some advice."

"We don't need advice from you," Nicole shot back, grabbing Lana by the arm and dragging her away.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Oh, I know what Charlie's trying to do," Nicole said darkly. "Trying to confuse Lana to distract her so she's easier to vote off. Well I'm not going to let that happen. Lana's my friend, and I'm going to make sure she stays on as long as I can."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Campers," Chris greeted them, "Welcome to our first water-based challenge."

"Water based? Shouldn't we be in our swimsuits then?" Kyle asked.

"The producers loved those last few seasons where everyone went into the water without swimsuits so much that I've decided to let you all wear your regular clothes for all wet and muddy challenges," Chris told them with a smile.

The campers all collectively groaned.

"Anyway," the host continued, "Today's challenge will put your teamwork and your finding skills to the ultimate test. Each team will board a boat and sail out onto Lake Dismemberment. Your task is to find a special mechanical fish with your team symbol on it. The first team to find one fish for each member of your team wins an advantage for part two."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Wendell looked excited. "All right!" he exclaimed, "It's time for this fisher boy to show his stuff! This challenge was made for me. I've got it in the bag." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The two teams got on their boats (which appeared to be two exact replicas of the Boat of Losers) and prepared to head off into the water.

"Oh, and one more thing," Chris suddenly added, "I might have left a few surprises waiting for you in the water."

"Translation: We're going to get blown up," Marvin guessed.

"Annnnnnddddd...go!" Chris exclaimed, blowing his airhorn.

Desmond and Colt started the motors on their respective ships, and the two teams sped off.

The scene then changed, showing both ships in the middle of the water, with fishing poles hanging off the sides.

On the Eagles' ship, Wendell was busy marching around, shouting orders. "Make sure that you cast your line straight and true," he ordered. "And that you have a tight grip on your pole. If these fish are strong and you're not strong enough," he added, glancing in Lana's direction, who lowered her gaze sadly, "You or your pole could be pulled in."

_CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_"__Wendell's bossy," said Nicole, "But with his fishing experience, he was the obvious choice to put in charge of the challenge. Unfortunately." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Moira's line suddenly bent. "Hey! I think I got one!" she called, starting to reel it in. Unfortunately for her, what she had caught was a large black bomb with Chris's smiling face on it. It blew up in her face, showering her in red paint.

"Ach! Never mind!"

"Hah!" Colt jeered as he began pulling in his line. "I'll show you losers how it's done."

On the end of his line was a fish. "Bingo!" he celebrated, reaching out to grab the fish. That's when the fish let go of the line and bit Colt on the arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, flinging the fish back into the water.

**"****Yeah, you might want to watch out for the robot piranhas," **Chris commented. **"They can hurt. A lot." **

"That stupid fish of yours nearly bit my arm off, McLean!" Colt roared.

Nearby, Nicole was snickering at Colt's misfortune. Suddenly, her line went taut.

"Hey, I got a bite!" she exclaimed, pulling. Out of the water came a squirming fish with the Eagles' symbol on it.

"Yes!" she cheered. Then something large, gray, and very familiar leaped out of the water and swallowed the mechanical fish whole, landing back in the water with a huge _splash!_ Water swept up and soaked Nicole.

"Aw come on!" she yelled.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Alex asked from over on the Lions' boat.

**"****Oh yeah. I forgot. Back by popular demand, itttttt's Fang!" **Chris exclaimed joyfully as Fang rose up out of the water and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Seriously!" Nicole exclaimed. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__This just got harder," said Theresa._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Chris can sic his pet shark on us all he wants," Desmond said, "I'm not afraid of that overgrown guppy." Fang's grinning head suddenly burst through the wall of the confessional. Desmond screamed._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Wendell was now manning a fishing pole. After a moment in the water, he suddenly yanked on the pole, flinging the first fish for his team onto the boat.

**"****That's one point for the Flying Eagles!" **Chris reported.

* * *

_Scores:_

_Eagles: 1_

_Lions: 0_

* * *

On the Lions' boat, Todd pulled up his line, but found an electric eel on the end of it, which proceeded to shock the pole and him. Deedee, meanwhile, appeared to be trying to set her fishing wire on fire.

"Focus, people!" Desmond ordered, "We can't let them get ahead of us more. We're already down by one."

**"****Make that by three, Des!" **Chris reported.

"Huh?" Desmond turned to see Moira holding two more fish for her team. He growled and cast his line in further. When he reeled it back in, there was a fish hanging from it.

* * *

_Scores: _

_Eagles: 3_

_Lions: 1_

* * *

Nicole reeled her line in again. Just before the fish was up onto the boat, Fang exploded out of the water, grabbed the fish, and vanished again, splashing Nicole again.

"Seriously!" she raged.

Meanwhile, Hannah was calmly staring blindly down into the water, tapping the boat deck with her cane.

"Amber, toss your line over there," she suddenly said. "Now."

Confused, Amber did what she was told, casting the line into the water where Hannah described. Moments later, she pulled it out with two more fish attached to it.

Desmond, seeing the other team's success, growled again and looked back at his team. While some of his team were trying to actually fish, others were struggling. Phyllis was struggling to untangle her line—which had somehow gotten tangled up—, Deedee was still trying to set fire to her pole, and Dana was sitting cross-legged on the boat deck, eyes closed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__What is happening to my team!" Desmond raged. "I thought that after we got rid of Rob we could actually focus instead of getting annoyed by his lame jokes!" His eyes narrowed. "It's time to take charge before we lose another challenge." _

_END CONFEESIONAL_

* * *

"You!" Desmond growled, approaching Dana. "I haven't seen you lift a finger this entire challenge. Time to step up, or you're going home if we lose today."

"If you will be patient and quiet," Dana replied in a low voice, "I could actually help us."

"What? You going to meditate the fish onto the boat?" Desmond scoffed. "Yeah right." As he talked, he failed to notice three fish rising out of the water, seemingly on their own. The fish rose above his head, and then dropped onto him.

"Something like that," Dana replied with an evil smirk.

* * *

_Scores:_

_Eagles: 6_

_Lions: 4_

* * *

Things were now starting to heat up between the teams. While Kyle and Marvin each got one more fish, William got two more for his team.

As Charlie reeled in one more fish, he glanced over at Phyllis, who was still struggling with her pole. "Need a hand?" he asked.

"While your offer of assistance is appreciated, I have no need of it," Phyllis stiffly told him.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Everywhere I go at home, I am frequently asked if I need assistance on everything I do," Phyllis complained. "I am hoping to prove that I can take care of myself one this so called "quality" program." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Back with Nicole, she was reeling in three more fish.

"Yes! Victory is in the bag!" she cheered. That's when Fang appeared once again and swallowed the fish whole before splashing back down in the water, soaking Nicole yet again.

Nicole yelled in rage. "Okay, that's it!" she growled, getting up on the rail of the boat as Fang poked his head up gleefully to taunt her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lana asked.

"It's time somebody taught that stupid shark some manners!" With a battle cry, Nicole leaped down at the shark, slamming him deeper into the water.

Everyone on both teams instantly stopped fishing and raced to the sides of their boats, eager to see the results of Nicole's battle with Fang.

For a few moments, nothing but bubble floated on the water. Then Nicole leaped out of the water, with the five fish she had lost to Fang in her arms, and landed safely on the boat, panting.

The Eagles all cheered.

**"****And with a final score of 11 to 7, the Flying Eagles win part one!" **Chris announced. To the camera, he said, "What will their advantage be? Find out when we come back."

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris said as he floated over the boats on his jetpack. "The Eagles won part one of the challenge, so they get a special reward."

Chef, flying a helicopter, hovered over the Eagles' boat and dropped several crates onto the boat. Colt was instantly upon them ripping the lid off one.

"All right!" he exclaimed, "It's a cannon!"

"Actually, it's three cannons!" Chris corrected, "And seven cannon balls for each one."

Chef then moved to the Lions' boat, where he dropped a single crate down. It smashed open, revealing another cannon.

"The Lions get one cannon and three cannon balls," Chris continued. "For your next challenge, it's a good old-fashioned sea brawl. Last ship floating wins immunity."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Three cannonballs?" Desmond groaned. "Thanks to our pathetic performance, we have almost no chance at all of winning. Thanks a lot, team." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You have three minutes to plan your strategy," Chris told the teams as he flew off.

On the Eagles' boat, Nicole was rallying her team. "We need take out their cannon first," she insisted, "If they can't fire at us, we'll win for sure."

"They only have three shots," Colt argued, "I say we whittle away at the bottom of their ship until they sink."

"Never underestimate your opponent, Colt," Kaia spoke up, "That's a sure way to getting eliminated. I agree with Nicole; we should take their weapon out first and then sink them."

"Exactly," Nicole concluded. "Now, we need the strongest players on the cannons. That means me, Colt, and Moira."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I would beat her to a pulp for thinking she can order me around," Colt mentioned, "But I do love breaking things. Especially if there's a cannon involved." _

_END CONFESSIONAL _

* * *

"How are we supposed to win now?" Alex asked. "We only have three shots."

"We need to aim for the structural weak points on their ship," said Desmond. "If we can blow enough holes in those spots, then we can sink them."

"With three shots? That seems highly improbable," Phyllis spoke up.

"Words of wisdom from someone that can't even cast a proper fishing line," said Dana.

"At least I attempted to complete the challenge, unlike our deranged companion," Phyllis pointed out, gesturing to Deedee, who was busy flicking her lighter on and off.

"Hmm…." Charlies muttered.

"Hmm? What's "hmm?" Theresa asked.

"Todd, do you think you could make a makeshift catapult in a short amount of time?" Charlie asked.

"What good would that do?" Todd asked.

"If we could make a catapult and use non-essential parts from the ship, we could use it as a weapon against them," Charlie explained.

"How does that help us?" Desmond asked.

"We just happen to have a way to light the ammo on fire," Charlie continued, looking at Deedee.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Charlie." Desmond scoffed. "He thinks he's so great with his ideas. But soon enough, his luck will run out, and then ninja boy will be taking the boot back to the mainland."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

**"****Your planning time is up!" **Chris called from the island. **"Let's see some carnage!" **

On the Eagles' boat, Nicole, Colt, and Moira were all at the cannons, with the rest of the team ready to give them more cannonballs to help reload. With the Lions, only Desmond could be seen at their cannon, as the rest of the team was helping to build the catapult.

"Fire!" Nicole ordered, pulling the cord on her cannon. Colt and Moira did the same, and three balls came flying. One smashed into the top of the cabin, and the other two into the middle of the hull.

Desmond remained unfazed as he pushed his cannon to aim at the enemy. When he fired his first shot, the cannonball slammed into the bottom of the Eagles' ship. Water began to slowly trickle in.

"Reload!" Nicole yelled, and Amber, Marvin, and Kyle all stepped up, loading up the cannons.

"Fire!" Their next three shots did more damage to the Lions' ship. Another ball smashed into the top of the cabin, where the rest of the team was building the catapult.

"Take cover!" Logan cried, diving to the ground.

"Oh, man up," Alex told him coldly.

"Done," Todd finally said. "Let's roll this baby out!"

"How are we supposed to get it out the door?" William asked. The words were barely out of his mouth when two more cannonballs destroyed the outer wall of the cabin, exposing them.

"Never mind," he said, "Let's do this thing."

* * *

"What the heck is that?" Kaia asked as the Eagles saw what the Lions had built.

"Who cares?" said Colt, "Let's pulverize them!" He fired a shot at them, but it flew wide and splashed into the water beyond the boat.

"Okay boys," Deedee said gleefully as she lit a wadded-up sock on fire, "Let's do some damage."

"Is she burning her own socks to use as fireballs?" Desmond asked in disbelief.

"Why are they burning up so quickly?" Theresa added.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I dunk all my socks in kerosene, just in case I need to make fireballs," Deedee explained with a giggle. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Deedee tossed her now flaming sock onto the catapult and yelled. "Fire in the hole!" Charlie pulled the rope, and the flaming sock launched over the water into the Eagles' boat. A small fire instantly began to burn where it had it.

"Put that fire out!" Nicole ordered. "Take that catapult down now!"

"You know," Amber suddenly said as they fired more cannonballs at the enemy ship, "We could drive this ship to get closer to them and deal more damage.

"You really think you can pilot this thing?" Marvin asked.

"It's worth a shot."

"Then do it. And hurry."

"I'm on it." Amber hurried into the cabin of their boat as a second flaming sock started another fire on the ship. Moments later, it started to move towards the Lions' boat.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked.

"Amber's getting us into a better firing position," Marvin explained.

"She'd better not crash us, or it'll be her butt getting kicked off the island," Colt warned.

* * *

"Uh, Desmond, their boat is getting closer," William warned.

"Idiots," Desmond crowed, "They're getting closer to their doom." He fired the second of his three balls, with this one smashing another hole into the bottom.

* * *

"We're definitely sinking!" Lana squeaked.

"We got to take them out now, or we're going to lose," said Nicole.

"We've done a ton of damage to their hull," Moira noted. "Maybe if we ram into them, it'll crack apart."

"It might crack us apart instead though," Nicole noted.

"You got a better idea, lassie?"

Nicole sighed. "Do it," she said.

"Full speed ahead, Amber!" Marvin yelled.

* * *

The ship came barreling at full speed towards the Lions' boat.

"They're coming right at us!" Alex yelled.

Desmond clenched his fists and ran into the cabin of their boat. "Not today!" he said, only to find that the steering wheel was missing.

"Where's the wheel!?" he asked.

Then he saw it with Phyllis, who was giving it to Deedee to burn.

"You!" he yelled. "What do you think you're—"

And then the boats collided, sending people flying into the water and both ships sinking into the water.

When the camera focused again, most of the campers were clutching onto different pieces of ship debris in the water. Most notably, Amber was on what was left of the Eagles' boat cabin, while Desmond hung onto the edge of his team's boat.

Chris flew in on his jetpack. "I think we have a winner here," he said.

"Really? Both ships sank at the same time," Desmond said.

"True," Chris said, "But the Eagles' boat is the most intact, considering the cabin is still floating…sort of. That means they are today's winners."

The Eagles cheered. "Yes!" Nicole yelled, high fiving Lana in the water. Then Fang rose up behind her, looking angry.

"Seriously!" she yelled, swimming away as Fang chased her.

"Lions, I'll be seeing you at elimination tonight," Chris told them.

The Lions all groaned.

* * *

That night, the Lions met Chris at the fire pit for elimination.

"You've cast your votes and made your decisions," Chris said, "Now it's time to find out which one of you is taking the most painful kick in the pants ever."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Deedee didn't do a thing during the first challenge," Charlie said, "Plus she's crazy."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I could've steered us out of the way if Phyllis hadn't taken that steering wheel to be ammo," Desmond muttered. "Plus, she's pretty useless. So she's out." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Psycho fire girl, or wordy Phyllis?" Logan wondered. "Yeah, that's an easy one."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"The following people are safe," Chris continued.

"Desmond,

Charlie,

Logan,

William,

Theresa,

Alex,

Todd,

…and Dana."

Chris held up the final marshmallow. "That leaves us with Deedee and Phyllis."

Phyllis looked concerned, while Deedee wasn't even paying attention, as she was too focused on trying to steel a burning log from the fire.

"Deedee, you're on the chopping block for being the most insane camper we've had so far on the show," Chris said, "And Phyllis, you're on the chopping block for doing very little to help your team today."

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…surprisingly, Deedee." He tossed the marshmallow at her.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It's simple, really," William said, "Deedee may be a psychopath, but she's at least capable of more things than Phyllis. Of course, I'm probably going to regret this later when she fries me to a crisp, but oh well."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The scene shifted to the Boot of Shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Not really, given the fact that you—" Phyllis started to say, but Chris pulled the lever and the boot swung down, kicking her away.

"Too late," Chris said with a laugh before turning back to the camera. "Who's next for the Boot? And what insane ways can I torture them with first? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!

* * *

VOTES:

Alex: Deedee

Desmond: Phyllis

Charlie: Deedee

Logan: Phyllis

Theresa: Phyllis

Todd: Deedee

William: Phyllis

Phyllis: Deedee

Deedee: Phyllis

Dana: Phyllis

ELIMINATED: Phyllis

* * *

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Amber, Colt, Hannah, Kaia, Kyle, Lana, Marvin, Moira, Nicole, Wendell**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Dana, Deedee, Desmond, Logan, Theresa, Todd, William**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

* * *

**And so Phyllis is gone. Like a few others in this show, she was designed to be eliminated early mostly due to the fact that the only thing she's good for is saying fancy words. I know it may seem like a stupid way of eliminating her, but I knew going into this chapter that it was going to come down to Phyllis and Deedee, and I knew that I wanted to keep Deedee around to cause even more chaos on the show.**

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Phyllis might've swallowed a pocket thesaurus at some point during her life. Or she was experimented on by aliens that increased her brain. You be the judge. **

**No one guessed correctly...this time. Maybe that will change for the next episode? Fingers crossed. **

**Going into this story, I knew I wanted to bring Fang back into the fun due to his awesomeness. Yes, the person he will be chasing after in this will be Nicole. I figured that, after chasing bad guys like Scott, Heather, and Alejandro in his previous appearances, that it'd be fun for him to chase after a good guy for a change. Maybe they'll be a little bit of him chasing after Desmond too. Haven't decided yet. **

**The next challenge took me a while to figure out how to write, and it'll see some previously somewhat unimportant characters take the spotlight.**

**Anywho, read, review, and make your predictions as to who is going home next, and don't forget to check out that poll. Until next time, I'm Guest 1138, reminding you to never attack wasp nests. Ciao!**


	5. Revenge of the Rubber

**Author's Note:**

**What's this? Another chapter? What fun!**

**A few things to go over before we begin.**

**First, a friendly reminder that there's a poll on my profile where you can vote who you think will make it to the finale. So far only one (1) person has voted, so head on over and place your bets. **

**Secondly, if you are reading this story, I would appreciate it if you could review. Not that I'm tired of getting reviews from the same two people every time (which, I will say thank you to Candela Monsoon and Tempokeep for constantly reviewing), but I would like to hear more thoughts from the readers about how this story is going. I'm not looking for a five paragraph essay of reviews or anything (because we all hate writing those, am I right?), but just a few quick sentences. Thanks in advance. **

**Thirdly, writing this story is making me consider writing an alternate story with the same characters but in a different genre. In short, a story with my Total Drama characters (and maybe a few of the canon ones like Chris and Chef), but in a different genre/time period. Leaning towards a sci-fi thriller, but haven't made any plans yet. I want to finish this story first before thinking about the future. As a side note to that, if this story is successful, I will probably do a sequel.**

**Fourthly...okay, there is no fourthly. **

**Time for answering reviews!**

**Tempokeep: Yeah, I wanted to make a challenge that Wendell was actually useful for. Interesting prediction about who's going next, though...**

**And that that's out of the way, let's get to it!**

* * *

EPISODE FIVE: REVENGE OF THE RUBBER.

_**This episode of Total Drama contain scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining lodge. "Last time, on Total Drama," he said, "The campers were treated to a leisurely fishing trip on Lake Dismemberment, where the fish were biting hard (clip of Colt getting bit by the robo piranha is shown). Nicole found her success stunted by our old friend Fang (clips of Fang eating Nicole's fish are shown), until she fought back (clip of Nicole diving into the water to fight Fang). During the second part of the challenge, the campers fought each other with cannonballs and flaming socks, curtesy of Deedee (clips of the naval battle are shown). But ultimately, thanks to a high sea collision (clip of the boats colliding), the Eagles emerged victorious (clip of the Eagles cheering is shown), and Phyllis was left packing (clip of Phyllis's elimination is shown).

The scene then returned to Chris, who was now holding a dodgeball. "Today's challenge will take the campers to their limits. But who will be the last one standing today? Find out right here, on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

It was still night. The scene focused on the Eagles' cabin as the door creaked open and Kaia snuck out, armed with a flashlight. Making sure that no one was watching her, she tiptoed out into the night.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I need to find one of those invincibility idols," Kaia declared. "That way I have a safety net to back myself up on in case they figure me out. Never let it be said that I never had a plan B for these situations." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Kaia started heading off towards a random zone, hoping that she would pick correctly and would find an invincibility idol. On her way, however, she suddenly heard low voices coming from nearby. Quickly, she ducked behind a tree as Amber and Marvin walked by.

"It's just through here," Marvin said.

"What is? You haven't even told me what's out here," said Amber.

"You'll see." Marvin pushed back some trees, with Amber following close behind. They soon came upon a clearing that was currently colored in multiple colors of paint. On some of the trees were stunning drawings that, when looked at as a group, revealed a stunning landscape.

"Woah," Amber breathed, "What is this?"

"Just a little something I've been working on the past few nights," Marvin explained. "What do you think?"

"It's…beautiful," said Amber.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. How much more is left?"

Marvin shrugged. "I'll just keep working until I feel like it's all done."

"But…why are you telling me all this?" Amber asked.

"Because you're the only one that's actually taken an interest in my work," Marvin told her, "Meaning you're the only one on the island that actually cares."

Amber blushed. "Thanks, Marvin."

The two of them walked away. Moments later, Kaia poked her head out of a bush and grinned evilly.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Hark," Kaia said sarcastically, "do I see a relationship blooming between Amber and Marvin?" She chuckled. "This is going to be fun."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The sun rose up on the island. The two teams met for breakfast in the dining hall.

"Is toast supposed to be _blue_?" Nicole asked in disgust, holding the blue piece of toast away from her.

"I'd worry more about the muffins," Kyle told her, dropping his, which left a large dent in the floor when it hit.

Alex bit into a sausage and immediately started choking, spitting it back out.

"Eggshells!" she exclaimed. "How has this place not been hit with every health violation in the book yet?"

A carving knife flew through the air and hit her plate, making it shatter and the knife quiver where it was now imbedded in the table.

"Ah! What I meant to say was…this is delicious, Chef!" Alex yelped, looking at the kitchen where a glowering Chef was standing with several more cutting utensils in his arms.

"Morning, campers!" Chris exclaimed as he entered the dining hall, "Who's ready for today's challenge?"

"If it takes us away from breakfast, I'm game," Desmond said.

"Funny choice of words, Desmond," Chris told him, "Because today, we'll be playing a game that's a playground favorite."

"What, is it going to be tag except with molten lava?" Colt asked.

"Or Four Square but with leech ball grenades?" Alex asked.

"No. Good ideas though," Chris replied. "Today, we'll be playing _dodgeball!_" At this, he held up a dodgeball, which he had been hiding behind his back.

Theresa, who had been drinking a cup of water, suddenly spewed it out of her mouth, soaking Logan.

"Ah! Poison! Poison!" he screamed, diving to the ground.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Why'd it have to be dodgeball?" Theresa moaned. "Any other sport would've been fine. I'd still fail at them, but it'd be better than dodgeball." She sighed. "I hope I can get out of this. I don't want a repeat of last time." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Ah, I hate to tell you this, McLean, but you already had a dodgeball game back in Season One," Desmond reminded him.

"True, but thanks to the higher budget that we have this season, I've added a few special surprises that will boost the ratings," said Chris.

"And by surprises that will boost the ratings, he means pain for all of us," Nicole whispered to Lana, who giggled slightly.

* * *

The scene the shifted to an old western style town. A tumbleweed blew by in a gust of wind.

Chris then stepped into view on a wooden balcony, wearing a cowboy outfit, complete with hat. "Welcome to Zone 15," he told them, "A little place I like to call…Dodgebrawl City."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, tribute to Season One, blah blah blah," Desmond said, annoyed, "Can we get on with it?"

"If you wouldn't interrupt me, I'd do that," Chris replied. "Now, for part one of this dodgeball challenge is simple: each member of your team will get one minute in our Total Drama Dodgeball shooting gallery." He gestured to a large open area down the path, where a row of dodgeballs was waiting. "Each hit on a target gives your team a point. The team with the most points will win an advantage in part two of the challenge: an all-out battle game of dodgeball!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Yet another easy, not as deadly challenge?" Charlie asked. "Is Chris losing his touch?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__No," Chris said with a smile. "The producers just thought that it'd boost the ratings if I lull them into a false sense of security with these wimpy challenges before pummeling them with the deadliest zones this island has to offer."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Oh, and there are some targets in the shooting range that have some…surprises behind them," Chris added. "If you get hit with one of these surprises during your time in the range, you'll be out instantly."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Great. Targets that will fire back at us," Moira grumbled. "Ah well. All in the process of winning a million dollars, I guess."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Eagles, you're up first," Chris decided.

The first one up to the range was Moira. As soon as her time started, she grabbed a dodgeball and threw it at a close target that had popped out of the ground. She hit it dead center, and a _ding_ was heard, indicating a point scored.

More targets popped up and down out of the ground, from barrels, and from behind windows. Moira did her best to hit as any of the targets as she could.

Suddenly, a target from a window fired a dodgeball at her. Moira ducked and threw a dodgeball back at the target, hitting it.

Soon enough, her minute was up.

"That's ten points of the Eagles," Chris reported. "Next!"

Marvin stepped up. The moment his time started, he picked up a ball and threw it. It sailed over all the targets. He continued throwing balls and dodging the ones that flew at him. He did hit a few targets, but eventually, one ball hit him in the face, dropping him to the ground.

Chris chuckled. "That's gonna leave a mark," he commented.

Amber was up next. Her performance was similar to Marvin's, though she did manage to get a few more points than him before she was hit.

When it was Colt's turn, the Bully simply picked up two dodgeballs and threw them so hard that they cracked their targets. Of course, right after that, he was hit by a dodgeball himself, only earning two points for his team.

Lana, however, was much worse. While she did manage to hit one target up close, the moment a ball flew at her, she squeaked and covered her face with her hands. The ball struck her in the stomach and knocked her to the ground.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I don't really play dodgeball," Lana admitted. "I'm terrible at it. Plus getting hit by any sports equipment hurts. And I've been hit by pretty much everything," she added sadly, lowering her head in shame._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Nicole was up next.

"Good luck, Nicole," Wendell told her as she passed him.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__My strategy is to buddy up with the little alliance that Nicole has going with Lana," Wendell explained. "If I can get on her good side, then I'll have some allies to get me to the final three. Then I get rid of her and utterly destroy Lana in the finale. It's foolproof." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

During Nicole's turn, she showed incredible skill, dodging the balls that shot at her and racking up an impressive score for herself. She was even able to ricochet a few balls fired at her back into other targets. When it was all over, she twirled one more ball on her finger before dropping it back in the firing line.

"Nice job," Wendell told her as he stepped up to the firing line. "Now let's see how I do."

His time started, and he threw one ball, hitting a target in a window. As he bent down to pick up another ball, several targets fired back at him, hitting him first in the side, then the stomach, and then the face.

"Ow!" he yelled, collapsing to the ground.

Chris and Chef laughed and high fived.

Hannah was next. She tapped her way over to the firing line and picked a ball up. When the time started, she whipped it at the targets. When balls fired back at her, she deflected them with her cane.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__That Hannah is something else," Charlie complimented. "I mean, I've attuned my senses to be more aware of everything around me, but it's like the loss of her sight as increased all her other senses enough that she doesn't even need her sight."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

With Kyle's performance, he was able to hit all the far back targets. And finally, with Kaia, she performed about as well as he had.

"With those final points, the Eagles get a final score of 47," Chris reported. "Lions, you're up."

Alex walked up first. "Let's do this," she said. Her time started, and she started throwing balls at the target. She managed to dodge every ball shot at her and hit seven targets before her time ran out.

"Not bad," Chris noted. "Next!"

Desmond stepped up to the firing line and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__We're on a two-game losing streak, and that's something that can't stand," Desmond said. "We need to step it up, or we'll be down by yet another player. Now granted, we could do without a lot of these losers on my team, but until the merge, it's a numbers game. And the more people on my team, the safer I am from elimination." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Desmond's performance at the line was roughly the same as Moira's. Following him was Todd, who couldn't even hit a target before getting hit.

The next few people that went up to the line—Dana, Logan, William, and Deedee—had mixed performances, with only William getting more than five more points added.

"With only two people remaining, the Lions are down by 20 points," Chris said. "Can Charlie turn it around?"

Charlie quietly walked up to the line, then bowed to the line of targets before getting into a combat pose. The instant the time started, Charlie was a blur of acrobatic, athletic motion. Several targets were broken in his relentless assault on them. Eventually though, his time did run out.

Everyone was opened mouthed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Okay, I knew Charlie was good," Nicole said, "But I didn't know he was that good." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__The problem that Charlie just made here is that he's made himself a primary target for this challenge," Kaia noted. "Nicole and the other decent players on this team are sure to target him first."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Wow. With that all-star performance from Charlie, the Lions are now only down by one point," Chris said. "Theresa, it's all down to you."

Theresa gulped and slowly approached the line.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Maybe it won't be bad," Theresa told herself. "Maybe I can do this."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Theresa stopped and looked down at the row of dodgeballs. Her eyes darted from the balls to the targets.

"Come on, Theresa!" Alex called. "It's just one target!"

"Do it," Desmond warned, "Or you'll regret it."

Theresa seemed frozen. Then she took a step back. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just can't." Before anyone could stop her, she turned and ran away.

"Um…all righty then," Chris said, "Looks like the Eagles are the winners of part one of the challenge. But can they keep their luck going in part two? Find out when we come back."

* * *

The scene focused on the large empty line throughout the center of town. The different camera angles made it look like an old western movie.

"All right, campers," Chris said, "Like I said before, this next challenge will be an all-in dodgeball brawl to the death. Last team standing wins immunity, and the losers will be voting someone off."

Chris then grabbed his walkie. "Chef…dish out the ammo."

The swinging door to the nearby saloon was kicked open by Chef, who was also decked out in cowboy gear, except his outfit included dark sunglasses. In his arms he carried seven dodgeballs, which he gave to the Eagles.

"Hey, where are our dodgeballs?" Desmond demanded.

"No starting dodgeballs for losers," Chef told him in response. The Lions all glared at Theresa, who was sitting at a building off to the side, not even meeting their gaze.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Ugh! I've had it with this team!" Desmond yelled. "That little scardy cat Theresa bailed when we were one point away from scoring this advantage, and now we're slowly heading back to elimination. The only good thing that can come out of this is that tonight's vote is going to be an easy one."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Something's up with Theresa," Alex decided. "Why wouldn't she want to even try to score points? I mean, we were only one point away from taking the challenge. So what's up with her?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I would try to talk to her and try to see how she's doing," Charlie admitted, "But now we're down by two compared to them, and I need to be out there. With most of the team not really that great at dodgeball, it's going to be up to me, Desmond, and Alex to try to win it." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The two teams stood facing each other. Nicole, Colt, Moira, Kyle, Kaia, Marvin, and Hannah each held a ball.

"Annnnd…go!" Chris ordered, blowing his airhorn.

Colt instantly thundered to the middle of the space and hurled his dodgeball at the Lions. It smacked Todd square in the chest, propelling him back several feet.

"Woah!" Logan shouted. "Take it easy, big boy!" He was then promptly hit in the side by Nicole.

Desmond facepalmed. "Can we at least _try_ to win for once?" he asked, picking up a ball and throwing it at the Eagles. Nicole tried to intercept it but was too slow. The ball smacked Lana full in the face.

"Oooh," Alex winced. "That's gotta hurt."

"Come on!" Desmond taunted the other team, picking up the other dodgeball that had flown back to them. "Let's do this!"

He took a step back to launch the second dodgeball, and a hole opened right where he was stepped, dropping him to ground.

"Owch! What the—"

"Like I said: surprises!" Chris called from where he was sitting and watching the show. "There may or may not be a few of them in the dodgeballs."

"What kind of surprises?" Moira asked, looking at the dodgeball in her hands. Suddenly, it blew up, showering her in red paint.

"Ach! Red paint again!" she exclaimed.

"Oooh, looks like Moira's out," Chris noted.

"What? I didn't get hit with a dodgeball!" she protested.

"True, but you did get with what was _inside _your dodgeball. That counts."

"Aw, raspberries," Moira complained, joining Lana off to the side.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__What?" Moira asked. "I like raspberries. And it's better than saying—" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

William picked up a ball and threw it at Nicole. "I got it!" Wendell yelled, jumping in to catch it. Unfortunately, the ball bounced off his fingers and hit the ground, getting him out.

Colt and Nicole each threw a ball at the Lions, hitting William in a crossfire. Alex retaliated by taking out Marvin.

Dana hit her staff against the ground, and it began to glow. The balls currently on the Lions' side began to rise into the air.

"Aw yeah! Bring on that witch power!" William crowed from the sidelines.

Dana pointed her staff at the Eagles, and the balls flew at them. The team dived aside, except for Nicole, who leaped on top of one of the balls to catch it, getting Dana out.

"Here!" she shouted, tossing the ball to Moira to get her back in the game.

"Thanks, lass!" she shouted back, throwing the ball back at the enemy. It exploded in midair, showering the battlefield with pebbles.

"Charlie, do something!" Desmond yelled.

"I can't get a clear shot," Charlie replied, twisting out of the way of a ball thrown by Hannah.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I'm actually really only good at the dodging part of dodgeball," Charlie admitted. "I only did well in the first challenge because those were all stationary targets. The thing is, these dodgeballs are too cumbersome for me to throw them effectively against moving targets. Now, if these were ninja throwing stars, that would work better."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

From the sidelines, Logan watched as the dodgeball battle progressed. He knew that his team was slowly getting destroyed. Though there were one or two times where someone like Charlie or Desmond or Alex would catch a ball to get someone back in, but those times were rare.

He then shot a glance over to where Theresa was standing, apart from everyone else. He rubbed his chin in thought, then walked over to her.

"You got to go in," he said.

"I can't," she replied.

"Can't, or won't?"

Theresa didn't answer.

"Tell me something, Theresa," Logan went on. "What happened to make you stop playing dodgeball for good after dominating the court?"

Theresa finally looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Simple," Logan replied. "You're trying to make us all think that you're so bad at the sport that you don't want to risk humiliating yourself. But to me, you're not that kind of girl, especially since even people that are bad at this like Todd and Lana are playing. Therefore, I can only conclude that you are amazing at the game and something happened that made you stop."

Theresa was astonished. "How did you figure that out?" she asked.

"Detective, remember? So, you going to spill the beans, or let yourself be eliminated when you can easily take the game?"

Theresa sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. I wasn't just great at the game: I was the best. I had so many trick shots for dodgeball that even the biggest athletes at my school were begging for mercy. Every day we played dodgeball, I swept the court. They even had a nickname for me: The Rubber Warrior."

"And then?"

"One day, something went wrong. A ball I threw hit a little kid in the stands watching. It knocked all his teeth out and left him with a black eye for weeks."

"So, you quit because you hurt a little kid?"

"It was that day that I realized that I had let the game consume me. So, I dropped the balls and left the court. And I haven't picked up a dodgeball since."

Logan nodded. "I understand. But right now, we need you. You can't let accidents like that make you afraid. It's time to face your fear."

"Heads up!"

Logan turned back to the game just in time to get hit in the face by a powerhouse throw from Colt, knocking him into the wall behind them.

"Logan!" Theresa yelled, rushing over.

Logan wearily raised his head. "Double X Niner, you have a codebreaker on line zero," he slurred before flopping down to the ground, unconscious.

Theresa looked down at Logan's prone form, then at the game. Her hands clench into fists.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Theresa looks angry. "Looks like it's time for the Rubber Warrior to come out of retirement," she said._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Back at the game, at this point, the Eagles had Nicole, Colt, Moira, Hannah, Amber, Kyle, and Kaia still left. The Lions, however, only had Charlie. And each of the remaining Eagles had a dodgeball.

"Come on, then," Charlie dared, getting into a fighting stance. "One catch and I can bring someone back in."

Nicole then noticed something on a barrel that was next to Charlie. Something that looked suspiciously like a Chris face.

She smirked, then threw the ball into the barrel. It hit right where the Chris face was. Instantly, a hose popped out of the barrel and doused Charlie.

"Hey!" he shouted, getting soaked and stumbling back a few feet.

"Now!" Nicole ordered, and all seven Eagles threw their dodgeballs at once. Charlie never had a chance as he was pummeled to the ground.

The Eagles all began to celebrate. "We won!" Nicole cheered. "Three games in a row now!"

"Not quite."

The Eagles stopped celebrating and watched as Theresa made her way down the city stretch. The sun shone down behind her, making her nearly impossible to see.

Theresa stopped at where all the dodgeballs were laying and helped Charlie up. "I've got this," she told him.

Charlie looked at her, confused, then walked off to join the others that were out.

"She's been sitting out this entire time!" Colt yelled. "She can't possibly be allowed to play now!"

"She was never hit by any dodgeball," Chris replied from where he was sitting. "I'd say that makes her in."

"Take it easy, Colt," Wendell called from the sidelines. "As soon as she tosses a ball back, you guys will clobber her!"

"You won't get that chance," Theresa said quietly.

For a minute, both sides stood there. The screen narrowed, and the quality transformed into an aged style to make it more like a western.

Suddenly, Theresa shot her foot out underneath one of the dodgeballs and kicked it up into the sky.

"Oh please," Colt said, rolling his eyes. He walked over and reached his hands out to catch the ball. Before the ball could hit, however, Theresa threw a second ball, hitting the first ball right before it landed in the Bully's waiting hands. The first ball was propelled into Colt's face, while the second one smacked into Kyle's shoulder.

Theresa was already picking up two more dodgeballs, throwing them in a curving motion. They dodgeballs, somehow defying physics and logic, circled around and hit Amber and Kaia in the back.

Theresa then grabbed another dodgeball and threw it so fast that Hannah had no time to dodge. It hit her with enough force to ricochet back into the Writer's hands.

Next, she launched a ball at Moira's legs, and when she leaped up to avoid getting hit, she hit a second ball that Theresa had thrown right where she was going to leap.

Finally, Theresa twirled the last ball on her finger and threw it at Nicole. It spun in midair around Nicole and hit her in the back of the head.

Just like that, the match was over. Theresa had taken down all the Eagles in roughly ten seconds.

As all the Eagles that had been hit fell to the ground, a single dodgeball bounced back towards Theresa. She stopped with her foot and kicked it lightly up into her hands.

"Game over," she said as the scene returned to normal.

For a moment, the Lions were stunned. Then they all started cheering.

"Woah!" Chris exclaimed. "With an incredible display of the best dodgeballing I've ever seen, victory goes to Theresa and the Lions!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Desmond cheered as the team rushed to crowd Theresa to celebrate. All the cheering also woke Logan up.

"Ugh. Did we win?" he asked.

"Eagles, I'll see you at elimination tonight," Chris said to the defeated team.

* * *

Later, as the teams were walking back, Theresa pulled Logan aside.

"Hey," she said.

"What? Did you see an assassin in the—"

Theresa hugged the Paranoid PI closely. "Thank you," she said. "I never would've gone out there if it hadn't been for you."

Logan blushed. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Wow," Logan said. "I've never gotten hugs as a payment for my services. It's mostly just petty cash. Unless…" his eyes widen. "What if she's an enemy agent!" Someone knocked on the door to the confessional, and Logan screamed. _

_"__Logan? Are you almost done?" Theresa asked. _

_"__Uh, uh, yeah, just a second!" Logan called back before lowering his voice. "What if she's out to get me?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Before, I thought Logan was a little weird," Theresa admitted. "But he's actually really nice despite his paranoia. Hmm…a paranoid detective that helps people for free. That'd be a perfect character for my novel!" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As the Eagles were walking back, Kyle was suddenly pulled aside by Kaia.

"Here's the deal," she said. "We're probably some of the people on the chopping block tonight. I don't want to go home, and I know you don't either. So, I propose an alliance."

"An alliance?" Kyle asked.

"Exactly."

"Um…okay then," Kyle said.

"Great," Kaia said. "Now, tonight at elimination, we need to vote out Wendell."

"Wendell? Why him?" Kyle asked. "Wouldn't it seem more logical to vote for Lana? She's not exactly that strong."

"Because if we do succeed and Nicole finds out, she'll get revenge on us and we'll both be kicked out," Kaia explained. "The only thing Wendell's good at is fishing, and what are the odds that we'll have another one of those?"

"Hmm," Kyle pondered, "I see your point."

"I knew you would."

"But what about the others? How do we get them to vote for him?"

"The votes will be scattered tonight," Kaia responded, "I know Colt's gunning for Lana for whatever reason is in that twisted mind of his, and Nicole and Lana will try to get rid of Colt. Wendell's trying to buddy up with them, so he'll vote how they are. As for the other four, just leave that to me."

* * *

Before the vote, Marvin and Amber were walking back to where Marvin's painting was.

"Are you sure we should be doing this now?" Amber asked. "There's only an hour left before the elimination."

"That's why I want to get more work done," Marvin explained, "Just in case I get voted off."

"You're not going to get voted off," Amber assured him. "My money's on Colt getting kicked off."

"I don't know about that," Marvin said as they arrived at the clearing. He then spied a note tacked to a tree.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, grabbing the note. He read it quickly, then his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"It says that my picture here will be washed away unless we vote for Wendell tonight," said Marvin.

"What?!" Amber grabbed the note and read it too. "Both of us?"

"Yeah, both of us."

"Look at the signature," Amber said. The note was signed "Hannah."

"Hannah?" Marvin asked.

"Great. We've got a blind powerhouse threatening us," Amber said. "What now?"

Marvin shook his head. "I guess we'll have to do as she says. I don't want this picture destroyed."

* * *

The Eagles met at the campfire for elimination.

"Welcome back," Chris told them. "What happened out there? You guys had it in the bag and got wrecked by a writer."

"Save the jokes, McLean," Colt growled. "Let's just get this over with. I've got a certain person to eliminate." He glared at Lana, who shrank back in fear behind Nicole.

"All right then," Chris said. "The following people are safe…

"Nicole,

Hannah,

Marvin,

Kyle,

Kaia,

Moira,

Amber,

And…Lana." Lana breathed a huge sigh of relief as she ran up to get her marshmallow.

Chris held up the final marshmallow. "This is the final marshmallow, campers," he said before looking at the last two.

"Wendell, you're on the chopping block because apparently you've made some enemies. Colt, you're on the chopping block for being a threat to your team."

Colt glared at his team. "You'd better hope I get eliminated," he warned, "Or I'm coming for all of you."

Chris raised the marshmallow. "And tonight's big looser is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Wendell." Chris tossed the marshmallow to Colt.

"Aw, seriously!" Wendell exclaimed. "Why me, guys?"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Nicole wanted me to vote for Colt," Moira admitted. "I know she, Lana, and Hannah all did. But honestly, I voted for Wendell. As much as I hate Colt's attitude, he's got the brute force we need to smash through challenges." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The scene switched to where the Boot of Shame was.

"You know," Wendell said. "We could lower the island back to sea level and call a fishing trawler to pick me up."

"We could," Chris admitted. "But then I wouldn't get this satisfaction." He pulled the lever, and Wendell was kicked off with a scream.

Chris chuckled. "That'll make a big splash wherever he lands." He turned to the camera. "How will Colt get his revenge on the teammates that tried to boot him off? Will Logan be taken out by enemy agents? And will I win a Gemmie for the awesome video editing in this episode? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES:

Amber: Wendell

Colt: Lana

Hannah: Colt

Kaia: Wendell

Kyle: Wendell

Lana: Colt

Marvin: Wendell

Moira: Wendell

Nicole: Colt

Wendell: Colt

ELIMINATED: Wendell

* * *

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Amber, Colt, Hannah, Kaia, Kyle, Lana, Marvin, Moira, Nicole**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Dana, Deedee, Desmond, Logan, Theresa, Todd, William**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

* * *

**And so we say goodbye to Wendell. Really, he was only good for fishing, which is why he had to go. Plus I didn't really have plans for him, so that put him into the cannon fodder category. **

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Wendell once caught a whale...on a fishing app. **

**So, yeah, this chapter took me forever to figure out. My original plan was to make it a massive dodgeball game throughout the entire zone, but after starting to write it, I realized that it just didn't really work. So I scrapped it in favor of this plan. Granted, this still might be one of my weaker chapters, but ah well. Can't win them all. **

**This entire chapter-the dodgeball and Theresa's dodgeball dilemma/epicness-is loosely based off an episode of an old cartoon. Which cartoon, you ask? I'm not going to tell you. However, if you guess which cartoon it is, you win a shoutout in the next chapter! I'll even give you a hint: El Diablo. Got it? Good. **

**The next chapter is...well, I don't know how to describe it. Let's call it...something. Whether that's good or bad, you be the judge. **

**I think that's about it. Don't forget to leave a review! Have some advice/hate/just want to talk? Send me a PM, I'm always happy to chat. Until next time, I'm Guest 1138, reminding you to beware of falling anvils. Ciao!**


	6. Stand and Deliver

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I did it. I was able to wait an entire week before uploading the next chapter. Cue the fanfare!**

**Anyway, on to business.**

**First, shoutout to Candela Monsoon for correctly guessing that the cartoon with the episode I loosely based the last challenge/chapter on was Disney's Recess. It's a great cartoon from the 90s, and I have potential plans of writing a fanfic for Recess at a later date. **

**Second, the poll's still up on my profile. Still would like more people to answer it. **

**Third, with the upload of this chapter, I am now caught up to the chapter I'm currently working on, but with random stuff catching up to me, it may be a week or two before I get the next chapter up, especially since the chapter I'm working on now has a lot of details that I need to figure out. You'll see what I mean when that chapter comes around. **

**Got it? Okay, time for review answering!**

**Candela Monsoon: Quite a bold prediction you've made about one of the central characters of the story. Let's see if it's right. **

**Tempokeep: I needed to show that Theresa was actually useful other than being a side character that usually was on the sidelienes of the challenges. As for your merge predictions, well, let me just say that the merge is going to come sooner than you think. **

**Well, that's done and out of the way with. On with the drama!**

* * *

EPISODE SIX: STAND AND DELIVER

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time, on Total Drama," he began.

"The teams battled it out in a dodgeball match for the ages (clip of Colt hitting Todd). When it looked like the Lions would lose yet another challenge, Logan was able to talk dodgeball queen Theresa into playing one last game (clip of Logan talking to Theresa), where she took down the Eagles all on her own (clip of Theresa defeating all the Eagles). Kaia formed an alliance with Kyle (clip of Kaia and Kyle deciding to be an alliance), and Amber and Marvin were threatened by Hannah (clip of Amber and Marvin reading the note) to help eliminate Wendell (clip of Wendell's elimination). Or _was_ it Hannah (clip of Kaia in the confessional smiling evilly).

The scene returned to Chris. "Only eighteen players remain. Who's on the chopping block next? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

The remaining campers were standing in line to get breakfast.

"I still want to know how everyone else that's been on this dumb show hasn't starved to death on this food," Alex said from the back of the line.

"Maybe they did, and most of their later appearances are enemy agents disguised as them," Logan replied.

"For the last time, Detective, there are no enemy agents on the island, nor have there ever been in the history of Total Drama," Desmond told him.

"You can't blame the guy for being cautious," Theresa argued.

"Oh, look at the queen of dodgeball defending the guy that makes Shawn look normal," Desmond scoffed. "Please tell me you're not dating."

"Dating? Pfh. As if," Theresa and Logan said at the same time.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I'm not here to find a boyfriend," said Theresa. "I'm here to write my novel…and maybe win a million dollars._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONESSIONAL_

_"__I'm not here to find a girlfriend," said Logan. "I'm here to get away from all the rival detectives from taking me out…and maybe win a million dollars."_

_END CONFESSINOAL_

* * *

"Oh, leave them alone, Desmond," William told him, "It was thanks to those two that we actually won the last challenge."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "Lighten up a little."

"I'll lighten up when I win the million," Desmond replied.

"Did someone say lighten up?" Deedee asked excitedly, flicking on her lighter.

"Not that kind of lighten up," William told her.

Meanwhile, Amber and Marvin were discussing the events of the previous elimination.

"Why would Hannah threaten us like this?" Amber asked. "She seems so nice."

"It's hard to tell," Marvin replied. "I mean, she doesn't really talk all that much. Maybe she's just threatening us like this to force us into an alliance."

As they talked, they failed to notice Kaia listening in in front of them.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Why did I frame Hannah for this?" Kaia asked. "Simple: she's the most obvious one that it couldn't be. And those two knuckleheads are so blinded by emotion that they don't even realize that the Blind Girl can't read. Or write. Or even see that Marvin is actually creating a picture. When they do figure it out, and they will, I'll use their confusion and anger to get rid of whoever I want." She let out a sinister chuckle._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

At the front of the line, Lana shuddered as Chef slopped something gray and slimy on her tray.

"W-what's this?" she stuttered.

"Sausage gravy and mayo," Chef said with an evil chuckle. "Enjoy."

Lana wrinkled her nose and moved to go find a seat. As she passed by a table, Colt stuck his leg out and tripped her. She went flying into the ground, splattering her breakfast all over her face.

Colt started laughing. "What a weakling!" he chortled. Desmond soon joined in on the laughing.

Tears welled up in Lana's eyes. Crying and covered with slime, she ran out of the dining hall.

"Nice going, you morons," Charlie snapped.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I've just about had it with Colt and his bullying," Charlie grumbled. "If Nicole doesn't get her team to get rid of him soon, I might be tempted to knock that bully out and feed him to Fang." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Charlie stood up and headed for the door. At the same time, Nicole also started for it too.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Probably the same place you're going," Charlie responded. "Calming Lana down."

"I don't think so," Nicole spat. "Colt's already bullied her enough. I don't need the enemy doing the same."

"We may be on different teams, but that doesn't make us enemies," the Ninja told her. "And playing mind games with people isn't my style."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I still don't trust the guy," said Nicole. "But I can't exactly force him to not follow me. If I tried, I'd probably be knocked to the ground in seconds with his little ninja skills."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Fine," Nicole relented, "Come on."

Outside, Lana was sitting against the bath house, sobbing. Nicole and Charlie approached her.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked, looking up with tear streaked eyes.

"I'm here to make you feel better," said Nicole, "This one's here to play mind games with you."

"Not true," Charlie argued, "I'm here to help her too."

"Why do I not believe you though?"

"Because I can point that we should be talking to Lana rather than fight with each other."

Nicole sighed. "You're right."

"Why do you take that kind of punishment from that bully?" Charlie asked.

"Be-because he's so much b-bigger and stronger than me," Lana stuttered.

"So? That doesn't give him the right to trip you and talk you down," Nicole told her.

"You should stand up to him," Charlie added.

Lana's face paled. "W-what?"

"Stand up to Colt," Charlie repeated. "Once he realizes that you won't be picked on anymore, he'll leave you alone."

"Or he'll just beat me up even more," worried Lana.

"He won't," Charlie assured her. "And in the unlikely even that he does, that'll make everyone see his violent ways, stand up to him, and kick him off the first chance they get."

"Are you _trying_ to get my friend sent to the hospital?" Nicole demanded.

"I never wish harm on anyone except those that deserve it," Charlie told her. "But you can't let Colt bully anyone anymore. Stand up to him now. Trust me—you won't regret it."

He walked away then, leaving both girls confused.

**"****Campers!" **Chris called through the loudspeaker. **"It's time for your daily allotment of pain! Meet me at Zone Five pronto!"**

* * *

Chris stood in front of Zone Five, which, from the viewpoint of the campers, looked like a large foliage of trees. There was a large box on the ground in front of him.

"Today's challenge will involve lots of running, hiding, and pain," Chris explained. "So much pain, that some of you may not come back alive."

Several campers looked worried.

"What's in the box, McLean?" Desmond asked.

"Oh, just a little something of mine," Chris told them with a smile. "Which leads me to today's challenge. You need to get this box to the other end of this zone where I will be waiting for its _safe delivery_. The teams will fight it out throughout Zone Five for control of the box. The team that delivers the box to my location wins immunity. The losers will, of course, be sending someone home."

"How do we fight for the box?" William asked.

"However you all want. Anything goes." An intern suddenly whispered into Chris's ear. "Okay, anything except killing each other," Chris admitted. "And that includes incineration."

Deedee snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"Now, since they won the last challenge, the Lions will start with the package," Chris continued. "But the Eagles will get a three-minute head start into the zone to plan their first ambush."

Colt cracked his knuckles. "I look forward to it."

"Oh, and there's one more thing," Chris added. "The item in the box is very delicate. Under no circumstances should it be open. There will be severe consequences if the box is open."

The campers all exchanged looks.

"Well, I'll be awaiting my package at the other end of the zone," Chris said as Chef flew in overhead in a helicopter. The host grabbed onto the ladder from the helicopter and was flown off.

* * *

The Eagles met in a small clearing inside the zone.

"What's the plan?" Marvin asked. "How do we get that box?"

"We need some people in the trees and on the ground, in case someone like Charlie tries to take it through the trees," Nicole said. "Moira and I will take the trees. Everyone else, spread out on the ground."

"How is that a plan?" Colt asked.

"Use your tiny pea brain, genius," said Nicole, pointing at a nearby tree, where an image of Chris's face was painted.

"This zone probably is filled with all sorts of traps," Nicole continued. "And as far as we know, they don't know what we know. We can use that to our advantage."

"What'll we do when we get the box away from them?" Moira asked.

"Whoever gets the box first, run for Chris," Nicole said. "We'll fall in as we catch up to that person, set up a perimeter, and get that box to safety."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I watch a lot of war movies," said Nicole. "I learned a thing or two from them. Such as making a perimeter around the thing you're trying to protect."_

_END CONFESSOINAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I need to be alone with that box," said Kaia. "If what I think is in there is actually in there, I'm going to need it to make sure I have an insurance policy in case things go south." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Outside the zone, Charlie picked up the box. "Let's do this, guys," he said.

"And who let you be in charge of carrying precious cargo?" Desmond asked.

"I'm the fastest out of all of us," Charlie told him. "I can take to the trees—"

"They'll be expecting that," Desmond argued. "They know that's where you like to hang out. No doubt Nicole and that Scottish brat are waiting for you up there."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Interesting," Logan noted. "Desmond appears to have some aggression held towards Moira."_

_END CONESSIONAL_

* * *

"So we take the box on the ground then," Charlie relented, "But how do we keep it from the Eagles? If Colt gets his hands on it, we're done."

"I can take him," said Desmond. "I played football, after all."

"And Colt looks like he _eats_ football players," Alex pointed out.

"I can handle him," Desmond repeated. "If it comes to that, of course. Let's just try to avoid him."

"So who carries the box first?" Theresa asked.

"I'll take it," said Desmond, grabbing the box from Charlie. "Now let's get this over with."

* * *

Chris was waiting in a lounge chair, drinking something from a mug when Chef appeared.

"Yo, Chris," he said, "I thought you said that this challenge wouldn't be until after the merge."

"True, I did say that," Chris said. "But then I thought that it would be way more brutal if they had to fight for it as teams. The ratings on this thing are going to crazy."

* * *

The Lions all walked around Desmond, who held the box tightly to his chest.

"It's too quiet," Theresa muttered.

"Which means an ambush is just on the horizon," Logan warned.

"You're being paranoid," Alex told him. "There's no way that they'd attack so soon."

"No," Charlie argued, stopping. "Someone's here."

There was a loud _twang_, and Moira suddenly bungeed down from the tree above them. "I'll take that," she said, snatching the box from Desmond's arms as she was dragged back up into the trees before he could even blink.

"Wha—get her!" Desmond ordered.

But Charlie was already gone.

* * *

Up in the trees, Moira landed gracefully next to Nicole with the box. "That was easy," she said with a smile. "Now aren't you glad that I had a bungee cord with my circus stuff."

"Save the praise for later," Nicole told her, "We got to run before that crazy ninja boy gets up here."

"Right." Moira unhooked herself from her bungee cord. "Let's go."

The two started jumping from tree branches as Charlie jumped into view. "Oh no you don't," he said, breaking off a tree branch and throwing it like a boomerang. The branch smacked Moira in the back, forcing her to drop the box. It fell through the foliage and towards the ground...right at the feet of Marvin and Amber.

"Thanks!" Amber called up to Charlie as she and Marvin ran off with the box.

Charlie slammed a fist into the tree trunk in frustration.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Nicole called, putting her hand on a Chris Face. The branch that Charlie was on suddenly exploded, sending him plummeting to the ground as he cried out.

Moira and Nicole high fived before continuing on through the trees.

Charlie hit the ground with a _crash_.

"Okay," he muttered, brushing dirt out of his face. "That didn't go how I wanted it to."

The scene then changed to Chris.

"Tell me about it!" Chris exclaimed with a laugh. "The Eagles may have possession of the box now, but the Lions still have a shot at victory. Can they turn it around? Find out when we come back."

* * *

Amber and Marvin were still running through the woods. Marvin suddenly stopped.

"I…need…a break," he gasped, collapsing against a tree.

"Good…idea," Amber agreed, collapsing next to him.

They both sat there, panting for a few moments.

"How are we going to confront Hannah on her blackmail," Marvin asked.

"We just go up to her and threaten to expose her blackmail to the rest of the team," Amber told him. "That'll get her to stop."

"I hope so," Marvin agreed. "I don't want my picture to be destroyed."

"Even if it is, you can just make another one," said Amber. "No matter how many times it gets destroyed, you can make it again, and even better than the last one."

"I guess you're right."

"And whenever it's done," Amber continued, taking Marvin's hand. "I'm sure it will be the most beautiful piece of art ever."

Marvin smiled at that. Amber smiled back.

Suddenly, the two started kissing, turning their backs on the box. They were so busy making out that they failed to notice when Logan slunk into view, stole the box, and left.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Getting an item away from someone else is all about timing," Logan explained, "You just need to wait for the moment they're distracted and make your move." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As Logan was running, he nearly ran into Todd. "I got the box," he yelled as he passed by the Science Nerd, "Come on!"

Nearby, Kyle watched as the two boys ran by. "That's not good," he said aloud.

He began to give chase.

"Where's everyone else?" Todd asked as they ran.

"I don't know," Logan replied. "But I hope they find us soon. I don't like our chances against someone like Colt."

Suddenly, there was a creaking sound coming from the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Todd asked. A moment later, a giant log swung from the trees. Logan yipped and ducked. Todd, however, was hit and sent flying back, screaming.

"Ha!" Logan called out. "You missed!"

And that's when the log swung back and hit Logan in the back. He was launched forward, the box flying out of his fingers.

In a flash, Hannah was there, scooping up the box and running off into the forest.

"Hey! Come back here with that!" Logan called. But Hannah was already gone.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Seriously!" Logan exclaimed. "How does someone blind get so good at things like this?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Hannah continued to run through the woods when she stopped.

"I can hear you," she said. "Might as well come out."

The bushes rustled, and Charlie emerged. "Can't let you walk away with that box," he said, grabbing a tree branch and twirling it.

Hannah set the box down and spun her cane. "Been looking forward to something like this," she said.

"Me too," Charlie admitted.

The two circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Charlie charged and swung his branch.

The two began to battle, clashing their weapons together multiple times. Neither combatant was willing to give up a single inch of ground.

Chris, watching this fight go down on a monitor, chuckled. "I love it when they boost the ratings without even trying," he said.

"You're pretty good, ninja boy," Hannah told him as they clashed. "Where'd you train?"

Charlie batted her cane away and swung at her, which she ducked. "Several dojos all over the world," he replied, "And a summer at Ninja Steve's Ninja Camp."

"I thought that place shut down."

"It did."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__After I went through it," Charlie added. "Ninja Steve kind of lost funding after I beat every one of his best students."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As they fought, Kaia peered out from behind a tree. Seeing the box unguarded, she slunk around the two fighters, picked it up, and darted away. Meanwhile, Charlie and Hannah continued their epic dual.

"You're good, I'll give you that," Charlie told her. "But you're not keeping me from that box."

There was a loud whistle that caused both Charlie and Hannah to freeze.

"Um, hate to interrupt what appears to be an epic smackdown," Logan said, "But, uh, the box is gone."

"What?" both Charlie and Hannah said, looking to where the box had been.

"Huh," said Charlie. "Guess there's no more reason to uh, ahem, fight."

"Yeah," Hannah agreed. "But next time, one of us will come out on top."

"I look forward to it," said Charlie, smirking.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Hannah is a worth adversary to fight," said Charlie, "She has won my respect." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Making sure that she was alone, Kaia set the box down.

"Now, let's see if my theory about this is right," Kaia muttered, reaching out to open the box. Suddenly, her eyes widened as something hit her in the back. Moments later, she fell to the ground, out cold.

William appeared behind her, a makeshift bow in his hands. "Nighty night," he said cheerfully.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I can easily make a makeshift bow," William explained, his new bow on his back, "All it took was finding the right parts. As for that arrow, well…let's just say I managed to smuggle a few of those tranq balls from the Dreamland challenge with me._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Now then," William said to no one in particular, "What were you up to?" He lightly pushed Kaia's unconscious body out of the way and noticed the box was slightly open.

"What the…" he trailed off, opening the box himself. His eyes widened at its contents.

"Sweet Maid Marian," he breathed.

* * *

Desmond grunted as he pushed past some tree branches. "An entire hour of walking around, and still no sign of that stupid box," he grumbled. "Not even any sign of my stupid team.

Suddenly, he found himself out of trees and standing on a massive plot of asphalt. At the far end of the pavement, he could just barely make Chris out.

Desmond smirked. "Perfect," he whispered.

* * *

William ran through the trees. "Where the heck is Chris?" he wondered aloud. "This zone has got to have an ending somewhere."

Suddenly, a large pole shot out of the ground in front of him. He screamed and tried to stop. But it was too late; he smashed right into the pole and collapsed, the box falling from his grasp.

Nicole and Moira leaped down from the tree, with Nicole grabbing the box. "Let's go!" she yelled, and the two girls took off.

However, before they could get far, an invisible force yanked the box from Nicole's grasp.

"Hey, what gives?" she yelled as the box flew into the waiting hands of Dana, who turned and started to run.

A foot suddenly stuck out from a bush, tripping Dana. Kyle then appeared, kicked her staff out of her reach, grabbed the box, and continued to run.

But before he could get far, Deedee jumped out from behind a tree, swinging branches that she had lit of fire. Cackling, she charged Kyle.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed, throwing the box into the air.

"Here, hold these!" Deedee told him, tossing him the fire branches and grabbing the box. "Byeeeee!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Kyle screamed as he tossed the fire branches away and ran.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kyle is seen with a few burns on him. "Okay, Deedee the deranged psychopath has to go!" he yelled. "I nearly died because of that pyromaniac! Can't the other team see that she's a serious safety risk?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Back with Desmond, he was crouching at the edge of the woods, waiting for someone to emerge. Eventually, he heard running footsteps.

"Finally," he muttered, getting ready to pounce. The instant a foot stepped out, Desmond leaped from where he was hiding and tackled the person.

"I'll take that!" he said, grabbing the box. Then he realized that the person he had tackled was Theresa.

"Whoops," Desmond said, getting off her.

"Thanks a lot," Theresa grumbled. "Deedee gives me the box while she goes burn down the island or something, and the thanks I get is to get tackled by my own team."

"Well, don't sweat it," Desmond told her, "There's no sign of the other team, and Chris is right down there. This challenge is as good as ours."

"Not yet it isn't," Colt said as he appeared out of the woods. "You still have to deal with me."

"Forget it, Colt," Desmond countered. "This box is not leaving my hands."

Theresa looked back and forth between the two muscular teens. "I'm just gonna…yeah," she said, backing away and out of sight.

"You want to rumble, tough guy?" Colt growled, cracking his knuckles, "Fine. We'll do this the old-fashioned way."

Before Desmond could react, Colt rushed him and tackled him. The box went flying from his grasp and landed on the ground several feet away as the two boys wrestled.

As the two boys struggled on the pavement, Lana came out of the woods, panting. She eyed the fight nervously, then spotted the box.

She started running on the pavement as Alex appeared from the woods to the right. "Finally," she said. Upon seeing Lana making a run for the box, Alex grabbed her skateboard, which had been on her back, and jumped on it, skating in the direction of the box.

Lana was almost to the box when Alex skated past her. "Out of my way, shy girl!" Alex yelled as she scooped up the box. "I've got a challenge to win."

Lana squeaked in terror and backed off as Alex sped down the pavement. Meanwhile, other people—mainly Nicole, Moira, William, and Logan—were now coming out of the trees.

"Stop her!" Nicole shouted. "She's getting away!"

"Not for long," Moira said, pressing her hand on a nearby Chris face. Nothing appeared to happen.

"What the heck?" Moira asked, "That didn't do anything."

* * *

Chef was walking down a path, taking out the trash, when a hole opened up under him, which he fell into with a scream.

* * *

"Try that one over there!" Nicole yelled, pointing to another one nearby. As Moira ran to that Chris face, Logan watched with interest.

Moira activated the next Chris face. Seconds later, the pavement began to explode as explosives underneath it went off.

The first one sent a singed Desmond and Colt flying back. The next caused Lana to be blasted into a tree. The chain of explosions then caught up to Alex, who was blasted into the air.

The camera then showed the scene in slow motion as Alex flew through the air. She managed to grab her board with one hand and, with the other hand, fling the box in Chris's direction.

The scene returned to normal time as Alex fell to the ground right into a puddle of mud. The box then landed at Chris's feet.

Chris looked down at the box, then back up at the singed, dirty campers, who were all running up to him. "That was…awesome!" Chris exclaimed, picking the box up. "The Lions win!"

Alex cheered. "Yes!" she yelled, pumping her muddy fist in the air. Then she winced. "And…ow that hurt. Also, where did this mud puddle come from?"

"It's Total Drama, Alex," Theresa said, helping her up. "It's best not to question these things."

"Eagles, I'll see you back at the elimination ceremony…again," Chris told the defeated Eagles, walking away with his package.

Colt turned to Lana in anger. "This is all your fault," he yelled, "If you had been faster, you could've gotten it before that skater idiot did _and won the challenge!_"

Lana shrank back in fear at Colt's words.

"You are an embarrassment!" Colt yelled. And then he smacked Lana in the face. The girl fell back into the mud that Alex had landed in, crying out in pain.

Several of the observers gasped, then glared at Colt.

"What?" he asked. "You got something you want to say?"

"Yeah…I do."

Everyone turned back to Lana, who was slowly rising to her feet.

"A-at least I tried to w-win," she stuttered quietly. "All you did was f-fight with D-Desmond. You didn't even t-try to get the box."

Colt flared his nostrils. "Are you suggesting that this is _my_ fault?" he growled.

Lana hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"So what?" Colt asked. "Desmond was in my way. He needed to be taught a lesson."

"B-but you were st-stronger," Lana told him, "You could've gotten the box to Chris b-better than me."

Colt glared. He raised his hand to smack Lana again, then paused. With a grunt and a scoff, he turned and stalked away.

Nicole was instantly at Lana's side, helping her out of the mud. "Are you all right?" she asked.

To her surprise, Lana offered her a weak smile. "That felt…good," she said.

* * *

In the distance, Charlie, who had observed the entire scene, smiled to himself.

"Way to go, kid," he muttered.

* * *

That night, the Eagles met at the campfire.

"You guys know the drill by now," Chris said, "Vote for your favorite loser, they get the boot."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I think it's obvious who's going home tonight," said Nicole._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__You messed up bad," Kyle said, "See ya."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__While it would be interesting to keep you around," said Kaia, "The rest of the team will not forgive you for your actions. So, to keep face, I will vote with them."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"The following people are safe," said Chris.

"Nicole,

Kyle,

Moira

Kaia

Marvin

Hannah

…and Amber."

Chris held up one more marshmallow. "This is the final marshmallow," he announced before looking at Lana and Colt.

"Colt, you're on the chopping block for abusing your teammates. And Lana, you're on the chopping block because…well…oh, who am I kidding." Chris tossed Lana the final marshmallow.

"What!" Colt bellowed, standing up in anger. "How dare you!"

"Yes, yes, it's a shame, blah blah blah," Chris said. "The Boot of Shame awaits, Colt."

"No!" Colt yelled. "I refuse! I'm not going anywhere! Not without that million bucks! This is an outrage! I'll—"

_Whap!_ While Colt was rambling, Chef came up behind him and whacked him with a frying pan.

The scene then quickly switched to the Boot of Shame, where Colt was now standing.

"You'll regret this, team!" he yelled. "Especially you, Lana! I'm coming for all of you, and when I do—"

Chris pulled the lever, allowing the boot to kick Colt away.

"I wonder what he was going to say," Chris wondered sarcastically, "Oh well."

He walked back to the campfire, where it was now revealed that the Lions were also there, sitting off to the side.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked both teams to be here tonight," Chris said.

"I think it's kind of obvious," Desmond told him. "You're making a team swap."

Chris frowned. "I was going to say that, Des," he said grumpily, "But yes, I'm switching up the teams a bit to make things interesting. So pack your bags and say hello to your new teams…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lana and William!"

"What!" Nicole, Lana, and William all said at the same time.

"B-but—"

"Uhp bhup bhup," Chris interrupted. "You're switching teams. End of discussion. Unless you'd rather follow Colt off the island."

Lana glanced fearfully at the other team, and then back at Nicole.

"Didn't think so," Chris said, turning back to the camera. "How will these new team lineups work? And what new ways can I find to torture and humiliate the cast? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES

Amber: Colt

Nicole: Colt

Lana: Colt

Hannah: Colt

Kaia: Colt

Kyle: Colt

Marvin: Colt

Moira: Colt

Colt: Lana

ELIMINATED: Colt

* * *

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Amber, Hannah, Kaia, Kyle, Marvin, Moira, Nicole, William**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Dana, Deedee, Desmond, Lana, Logan, Theresa, Todd **

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

* * *

**And so we say goodbye to Colt. It was always my intention to eliminate Colt after Lana finally stood up to him, and while I could've waited a little longer, I felt like this was a good point to dump him.**

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Colt has won the Bully of the Year award three years running. **

**This challenge was loosely based off of a game I once played at a summer camp called Message to Garcia, where players had to deliver messages to different locations around the camp for points. I figured I could adapt it for this chapter, though whether or not it was an effective chapter though I'm not entirely certain. **

**I've teased several potential relationships in this chapter, including coming right out with the Marvin and Amber one. Of course, we all know that Total Drama relationships generally don't end well (with only a few exceptions). So however this one will end up, well...it's a coin toss at this point. **

**I also decided to put a team swap in so I could get some more deeper plot points going. I decided to switch Lana over to the other team because, with her conflict with Colt done with his elimination, I could give her something else to be scared about, aka being moved to the other team and thus on the chopping block. William got moved simply because I wanted to start giving him a larger role in the story. **

**As for what William found in the box, well, that's a major plot point that I'm keeping under wraps...for now. **

**Anyway, read and review (please, please, please review so I can have more questions to answer), and make your predictions as to who's going home next. With five people gone, you've got a 1/17 chance of getting it right. Still bad odds, but they're getting better with every chapter. **

**That's all from me. Until next time, I'm Guest 1138, reminding you all to always wear a helmet in activities like skateboarding, roller skating, and riding a bike (and that includes motorcycles). Ciao!**


	7. Mind Games

**Author's note: **

**Guess who's back!**

**I've got to say that this episode took a while to plan out. More explanation will be in my ending note. But first, some things to go over. **

**First off, this is just a friendly reminder that my poll is still running on my profile about who you think will make it to the finale. This is also to remind you that you can vote for up to two people in this poll.**

**Second off, time to answer the reviews!**

**Candela Monsoon: The William box scene is going to be a major plot point later, but it won't really be addressed for a bit. Very bold prediction guessing one of the main characters going home. Let's see if you're right.**

**Tempokeep: I'll take your word for the Stand and Deliver thing. Interesting predictions too by the way. **

**That's about it. Now let's do this thing. See you at the end of the episode!**

* * *

EPISODE SEVEN: MIND GAMES

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up. **_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time, on Total Drama," he said, "The teams fought it out to deliver an important package to yours truly (clip of the Lions moving with the package). There were some epic brawls (clip of Hannah and Charlie fighting) and big mistakes (clip of Amber and Marvin kissing while Logan steals the box). In the end though, the Lions emerged victorious thanks to Alex's mad skating skills (clip of Alex getting the box to Chris), and ultimately, after Lana finally stood up to Colt (clip of Lana confronting Colt), the Eagles voted the bully off the island (clip of Colt's elimination). And, in a final twist, Lana and William switched teams (clip of the team swap).

The camera focused again on Chris. "What torture will befall our players today? How will Lana and William function on different teams. And can my teeth get any more perfect?" He flashed his signature grin, his teeth gleaming. "To find out the answers to some of these questions, you're going to have to stay tuned right here. On Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

The sun rose on another day on the island. In the Lions' cabin, Lana fidgeted in her sleep, clearly upset at what had happened at the previous elimination ceremony.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__This is horrible," Lana said, "After that last ceremony, Chris moved me to the other team. Now not only am I separated from my only friend, but I'm on a team that would probably vote me off the next time we lose."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

On the other side of the cabin, Deedee was busy pouring something into an airhorn.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked from where she was lying.

"Trying to see if I can turn an airhorn into a flamethrower," Deedee explained.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I stole a few gallons of gasoline from Chef's storage shed," Deedee explained with a giggle. "I can have a lot of fun with this."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"And you think that's a good idea why?" Alex asked.

"Because it'll be fun!"

"Not if you burn down the entire cabin," Alex pointed out.

"Oh relax, I've set myself on fire loads of times before," Deedee replied, raising the now gas filled air horn and flicking on her lighter.

"Okay, here we go!" she yelled, shaking the air horn. Alex, seeing the potential danger, ducked under her covers.

Deedee blared the airhorn, shaking the entire cabin, but failing to light the gas that also spat out of the airhorn on fire.

At the noise, Lana woke with a start and squeaked in fear, ducking under her bed. Dana also woke from where she was sitting, looking angry.

"How dare you!" she growled.

"Aw, it didn't work," Deedee groaned.

"Watch it, fire girl, or I'll curse you so hard that you won't be able to even remember your own name," Dana growled.

"Aw, come on. You know you liked the wake up," Deedee said.

Dana flashed a dangerous glare and gripped her staff tighter.

"Calm down, both of you," Theresa interrupted, jumping down in between the two girls. "We don't need infighting now while we're on a winning streak. If we're going to keep this up, we need to work together."

"Oh please," Dana told her, "Even if we do lose today, we all know that new girl's going home."

"People predicted that she'd go home on day one, yet she's still here," Theresa argued. "She's unpredictable. For all we know, she could even make it to the merge."

Dana rolled her eyes.

* * *

Over with the boys on the Eagles, William was casually carving a few notches in his new makeshift bow with a rock.

"Dude, do you have to work on that in here?" Kyle asked. "You're leaving splinters all over the floor."

"Then just wear shoes," Marvin told him. "It's cool that he's expressing his creative side."

"Yeah, lighten up Kyle," William said, "I'm just trying to fit in with this team."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__With the team swap, I've got a big fat target on my back," said William. "I've got to make some powerful friends and fast, or I'm a goner." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As the campers were settling in for breakfast, Amber and Marvin sat right in front of Hannah.

"We need to talk," Marvin said.

"About?" Hannah asked.

"About your stupid blackmail, that's what," Marvin spat.

"What blackmail?"

"Don't play coy with us, Hannah," Marvin growled. "We know you're blackmailing us into voting with you. I'm here to tell you that it ends now. And if you even touch my painting, I'll tell everyone about it, and you'll be going home."

"What painting?"

"The one that Marvin's painting in the woods," Amber clarified. "Stop playing dumb."

Hannah sighed. "You two do realize that I can't see the painting, right? Because I'm blind."

Realization dawned on Marvin. "Oh, man," he groaned, "How could I be so stupid?"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__And so those two have finally figured out the truth," Kaia said with a smirk. "And now that they know Hannah didn't blackmail them, it's time to plant some "evidence." But who to go after? Decisions, decisions." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

At another table, Alex took a bite of the food. "Hey," she said, her eyes wide with shock, "This is…surprisingly good."

"What?" Theresa also took a bite. "She's right," she said, astonished.

"Did Chris fire Chef and hire someone that's actually good at cooking?" Nicole asked.

"Who cares?" Desmond said. "Let's eat!"

As most of the campers began eating, Kaia frowned and secretly stuffed some of the food in her pocket.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Chris has never cared about the food quality for the cast on Total Drama," Kaia said with a frown. "Clearly there's something sinister about the food. So, there's no way I'm eating it."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As the cast continued to eat, Nicole realized that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Lana?" she asked.

"You mean shy girl?" Alex pointed at Deedee, who was, of course, seeing if their breakfast could be turned into flambé. "This one decided it would be a good idea to scare everyone by waking them up with an air horn. As far as I know, she's still hiding under her bed."

"And you just left her there?"

"Hey, we tried getting her out," Theresa interrupted. "But I think she's still a bit shaken by this team swap thing."

"Besides," Alex added. "I think Charlie's looking after her."

"Charlie?" Nicole repeated.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I do not trust that ninja," Nicole admitted. "He's hiding something sinister about him, and I'm going to find out what it is."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Outside, Lana timidly was walking towards the dining hall when Charlie leaped down beside her.

"Rough first night?" he asked.

Lana squeaked and jumped back from him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm just wondering how you were doing."

"How I'm doing?" Lana asked, "I'll t-tell you how I'm doing. I got moved to this team, separated from my only friend, and e-everyone's going to vote me off the next time we lose."

"Oh, they're just saying that," Charlie assured her. "They don't actually mean it. They're only saying that because you're new to the team, which makes you a target…at least this time."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Charlie said, "We need to win again this week."

"Can we do it?"

"Well, we got rid of our weakest links already, so I'd say there's a pretty good chance as long as we all cooperate."

Lana sighed. "It won't matter," she said, "They're still going to vote me off next time we lose, regardless of how long that will be."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Charlie said mysteriously. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

**"****Attention punching bags!" **Chris called over the loudspeaker. **"I hope you all had breakfast because it's challenge time! Meet at the elimination fire pit pronto!"**

* * *

At the fire pit, the campers were greeted with a large monitor that faced all the tree stump seats.

"Campers," Chris greeted them as they all took their seats, "As you know, Total Drama is about two things: pain and humiliation."

"And winning a million dollars," Desmond added.

"Nope! Pretty sure it's just pain and humiliation," Chris countered. "Anyway, today, we'll be focusing on the humiliation part."

"Let me guess: you're going to force us to tell embarrassing truths about ourselves," Desmond guessed.

"No," Chris said, "Instead, I thought it'd be funnier to make you all act like bigger fools than you already are."

"And how, pray tell, do you plan to make us do that?" Desmond challenged.

"So glad you asked, Des." Chris gestured to the giant monitor. "Campers, I present to you…the Screen of Mesmerizing Awesomeness!"

"What does it do?" Nicole asked.

"Why, it'll hypnotize you all, of course," Chris said with a grin, "And then I'll be able to make you do anything I want."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Seriously!" Nicole exclaimed._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Why do I get the feeling that this won't end well for me," said Logan._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I wonder how easy it'll be to set something that big on fire," Deedee wondered._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"I hate to break it to you Chris, but some of us won't be hypnotized you know," Moira said.

"True, some of you are surprisingly strong minded. That's why I had Chef put a little extra something in your breakfast this morning. It helps make you more susceptible to hypnosis, but had the unfortunate side effect of making it taste good."

"Is it actually legal to put random chemicals into our food like that?" Alex asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Chris said.

"How does this supposed to be a challenge?" Nicole asked.

"Simple. You'll all stare at the screen for five minutes, which should be plenty of time to hypnotize most of you. Whoever is left unhypnotized will have to break everyone else on their team out of their trances. The first team to do that wins the challenge, while the other team will be voting someone off."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__A hypnosis challenge?" Alex groaned. "Remind me again why I wanted to be on this dumb show?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"There is no way I'm doing this," Alex said.

"Sure, you can opt out now," Chris said, "But then you'd lose your chance at the one million dollars."

Alex sighed. "Fine."

As the campers reluctantly started sitting on the tree stumps, Lana looked incredibly nervous.

"You'll be fine," Charlie told her, sitting next to her. "Neither of us ate the food, so that helps us out a little bit."

She didn't look convinced, so Charlie said, "You know, I can help you not get hypnotized, but you're going to have to trust me."

"O-okay," she said.

"Everybody ready?" Chris asked, already turning on the monitor. "That was a rhetorical question, by the way."

On the screen, a large black and white spiral appeared and began to spin extremely fast.

"Please," Todd said. "There's absolutely no scientific evidence to support…." He trailed off, his head slumping down to his chest as he succumbed to the hypnosis. Around him, the other campers were doing the same.

Lana also began to sway. Charlie, seeing this, slipped a thorn out from under his sleeve. "Sorry about this," he said, lighting pressing it into Lana's shoulder.

Lana let out a little cry, glaring at Charlie. He shook his head slightly at her.

Eventually, the five minutes were up, and the screen shut down.

"And we have the people that could determine their team's fate!" Chris said. "For the Lions, Charlie and Lana. And for the Eagles, Hannah and Moira."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I'm blind," Hannah reminded, "I couldn't see a spiral to begin with."_

_END CONFESSOINAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It's all about mind over matter," Moira explained. "Instead of focusing on relaxing, I focused on thinking about beating the other team. Especially that Desmond." She shivered. "That guy's got a big attitude problem."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You stabbed me," Lana said to Charlie.

"Technically, I poked you," Charlie corrected. "Just applied enough pressure to make you feel pain, but not enough to actually hurt you."

"Why?"

"To get you focused more on the pain rather than falling asleep," Charlie explained. "I told you I'd help you out."

Lana still didn't look very happy, but she seemed to accept Charlie's answer.

"All right," Chris said, taking out several index cards. "Prior to this episode, we asked our fans what they'd like to see the campers do. Turns out, they came up with a lot of ideas. So, I took the best."

He began with the Eagles. "When I snap my fingers, the following things will happen: Amber, you will become a mime; Kaia, you will become a chicken; Kyle, you will be blind; Marvin, you will become a cow; Nicole, you will become a statue; and William, you will think you are a caveman."

Chris then turned his attention to the Lions. "And as for you, Lions," he said, "When I snap my fingers, the following things will happen: Alex, you will become a ballerina; Dana, you will become a bird; Deedee, you will become sane; Desmond, you will see your greatest fears all around you; Logan, you will start digging a hole without end; Theresa, you will become a monkey; and Todd, you will become so dumb that you will only be able to speak gibberish."

Chris raised his hand, about to snap his fingers.

"Wait!" Lana cried. "H-how are we supposed to s-nap them out of it?"

"Don't know, don't care," Chris said, snapping his fingers.

Chaos instantly ensued as the campers, now fully acting under the influence of their hypnotic commands, all scattered.

"Hey! Come back here!" Charlie yelled as he and Lana started chasing after their teammates, while Hannah and Moira did the same with theirs.

Chris laughed. "I love this show," he said, before turning to the camera. "Who's better at freeing the mind from a fake reality? Find out when—"

"Fire in the hole!" Deedee suddenly leaped into the frame with a can of bug spray and a lighter. She flicked on her lighter and sprayed bug spray over it, creating a massive fireball.

Chris yelled in fear and ducked under the flame, which then hit the camera instead, turning the scene to static.

* * *

Lana and Charlie were chasing after Theresa, who was making monkey noises and scratching her armpits like a monkey.

"How do we get them out of their trances?" Lana asked, panting.

"We need to catch Theresa first," Charlie said, grabbing a vine as they ran past a tree. "I've studied hypnosis; I think I know how to break it."

"So, she's just going to be the guinea pig?"

"Do you see anyone else around?" Charlie swung the vine in a circle over his head like a lasso and flung it at Theresa, catching her easily.

"I got her!" Charlie exclaimed, pulling the struggling girl back to them.

"What now?" Lana asked.

"This is going to hurt," Charlie told her. With a mutter of, "Sorry, Theresa," he raised his hand and slapped her in the face.

"Ouch!" Theresa cried. "Why would you…uh, where am I?"

"It worked," Charlie said, breathing a sigh of relief and untying Theresa. "That's one."

Deedee then came bursting through the trees, juggling a flaming stick. "Man, you guys are fast," she said with a giggle.

"I thought Chris made you go sane with his hypnotism," Charlie said.

Deedee giggled again. "Silly Charlie. I've always been sane!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Charlie sighs. "So much for the plan to get Deedee into a psychiatric hospital after the show is done," he said._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"I guess that's four down then," Charlie said. "Only five more to go and we win."

"Did you see where everyone else went?" Theresa asked.

"Somewhat," Charlie told her. "They spread out pretty good. And some will be easier to free than others."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Theresa said, "Let's go free our friends."

Over with Hannah and Moira, the two were busy trying to wake Nicole up. Thanks to Chris's command, she was frozen in place on the stump.

"Wake up, lassie!" Moira yelled into Nicole's ear. Nothing happened.

"Yelling won't work," Hannah told her. "You need to shock them awake."

"I'm open to suggestions," Moira replied.

Hannah rubbed her chin, lost in thought. "I got it," she said.

Suddenly, she said, "And look at that folks, little Suzie Winterbourne is wowing the judges with her amazing feats of gymnastics. Only one person can stop her victory, and that's Nicole, the greatest gymnast in the world!"

Nicole instantly stirred, jumping to her feet immediately. "I'm going to beat you, Suzie!" she yelled. Then she fell flat on her face.

"You okay, lass?" Moira asked, kneeling next to her.

"Apart from the fact that all my limbs feel like noodles and the pain in my face, fine," Nicole replied. "Go help the others. We can't afford to lose again."

Meanwhile, Kaia was off near the Eagles' cabin, acting like a chicken. Suddenly she stopped, straightened up, and grinned.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Fools," Kaia chuckled. "Did they really think that hypnosis would work on me? Now I have the perfect opportunity to frame whoever I want for the blackmail and ensure their elimination."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Kaia entered the girls' side of the cabin and looked around. "Which one, which one," she wondered.

"Eenie," she said, pointing to one bed.

"Meenie." She pointed at another bed.

"Miney." A third bed.

Her eyes drifted onto one last bed. Kaia grinned.

"Moe."

* * *

The Lions were walking through the woods when they came upon a large hole with dirt still flying out of it.

"Logan," Charlie and Lana said at the same time. Indeed, Logan was down in the hole, digging deeper and deeper.

"Logan! Wake up!" Theresa yelled. He ignored her.

"That's not going to work," Charlie told her. "We got to shock her awake."

"Righto, Charlie!" Deedee yelled, bringing out her bug spray and lighter again.

"_Without_ frying him to a crisp," Charlie quickly added. Deedee pouted, but put her fire equipment away.

Charlie then jumped into the hole. "I found him, fellow ENEMY AGENTS!" he called up to the others. "Now I'll TAKE HIM OUT!"

That did it. Logan cried out in fear, stopped digging, and dove to the side, covering his head with his hands.

Charlie chuckled slightly. "Welcome back, detective," he said.

* * *

In a cave, William was grunting and trying to start a fire with sticks. Suddenly, there came a whistle from outside the cave.

William grunted and started crawling on his hands and knees to the opening. The moment he poked his head out, Hannah whacked him with her cane, once over the head and then again in the face.

"Ow!" William exclaimed. As Hannah prepared to whack him again, he threw his hands up. "Okay, okay, it's me! I'm back! I'm back!"

"Just making sure," Hannah told him as Moira giggled next to her.

* * *

Todd was spouting off random nonsense words when the Lions found him.

"This time I got it," Deedee said, pulling out her airhorn. She blew it right next to Todd's ear.

"Gahhhhhhhhh!" Todd screamed, falling to the ground.

"Todd? You okay? Can you speak normally again?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Todd asked. "I can't hear you!"

"Yeah, he can speak normally again," Theresa said. "Now we just need to find Alex, Dana, and Desmond."

"Uh, I think we just found Alex," Logan said, pointing. Everyone turned to see Alex, now in a pink dress, dancing like a ballerina past them.

"Oh, dear," Charlie said. "She is _not_ going to be happy when she wakes up."

Deedee raised her airhorn again and grinned.

* * *

Marvin was on the ground chewing on grass. Then he got whacked multiple times with a cane.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelled.

"That's another one," Hannah said.

Marvin rubbed his head. "You know that hurts!" he exclaimed. Then he started spitting. "And why does my mouth taste like dirt?"

"You don't want to know," Amber, whose face had a ton of white makeup on it, told him.

"Why does your face like that?" Marvin asked.

"You don't want to know," Amber repeated, not looking happy.

"All that's left is Kaia and Kyle now," Nicole mentioned.

"Just Kyle, actually," Moira said, walking up with Kaia. "Apparently, Kaia's chicken routine caused her to hit her head against a wall, snapping her out of it."

"Still hurts, by the way," Kaia added, rubbing her head.

"Then I guess we have to find Kyle then," Nicole said.

Just then, a loud scream of rage was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Marvin asked.

"If I had to guess," Moira theorized, "I think the Lions just woke Alex up."

"MCLEAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" they heard Alex yell.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex is still in the dress, looking mad. "Stupid Chris, making me dress all girly girly. I'm never going to hear the end of it when I get back home." She sighed. "At least I didn't take my hat off."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Alex stomped off, muttering angrily under her breath.

"We should probably let her cool off for a bit," Logan suggested.

"Uh, yeah," Theresa agreed. "Plus, we need to find Dana and Desmond fast. Who knows how quickly the other team is to winning."

* * *

Kyle was wandering around in the forest. "Hello?" He called. "Anyone there? I can't see a thing! Hello!"

* * *

Desmond was curled up into a ball, squeaking in fear at unseen sights all around him.

Suddenly, Dana appeared, not looking the least bit hypnotized. She looked down at Desmond and shook her head.

"Tempting to leave him like this," she said to no one in particular, "But a challenge is a challenge."

She slammed her staff onto the ground, where it began to glow. There was a bright flash of light. When it cleared, Desmond was no longer shaking in fear.

"What the heck happened?" he asked.

**"****Your team won, Des! That's what happened!" **Chris blared through the loudspeaker. **"That's right, campers! The Lions have won yet another challenge!" **

The Lions all cheered from where they were at.

* * *

"Seriously?" Nicole groaned. "We were just about to free Kyle."

They had corned Kyle, and Hannah was approaching her with her cane.

"Sorry about this," she told Kyle. "But this is going to hurt."

* * *

"So, who are we going to vote off?" Nicole asked the other girls.

"We got to take out William," Moira insisted. "He could be trying to sabotage us."

"At least he wasn't the last one to be hypnotized, making us lose the challenge," Hannah pointed out. "I say we eliminate Kyle."

"It's not his fault we got to him last," Kaia insisted.

Just then, Amber returned, having been in the bathroom cleaning the mime makeup off her face.

"Hey, Amber, who do you think we should eliminate?" Nicole asked.

"It should be the person that we can go without," Amber said, getting up into her bed. As she did, something small and papery fell down.

"Hey, what's this?" Kaia asked, picking it up.

"What's what?" Amber questioned.

Kaia began to read it. "Vote for Nicole tonight, or I will destroy your painting in the woods. Don't cross me, or you will pay." She looked back up at Amber. "What painting in the woods?"

"And what's this about voting for me tonight?" Nicole added, looking angry.

"It—it must be a new blackmail note," Amber stammered. "Someone's trying to force Marvin and I to vote for with them."

And that's when more papers fell down from Amber's bed.

"These are all blackmail notes," Moira realized. "Each one is telling Marvin to vote for someone else or they'll destroy whatever painting he has. The only one that isn't mentioned in the blackmail besides Marvin is…" she looked up at Amber.

"You."

"What? But—I didn't—"

"Didn't what?" Marvin asked from the door of the cabin.

"We found your blackmailer, Marvin," Hannah told him. "Turns out it was Amber all along."

"What?" Marvin asked, shocked.

"It wasn't me!" Amber yelled. "Someone's trying to frame me!"

But the look on Marvin's face showed that he wasn't buying it. "All this time I thought you were my friend," he said. "I actually thought that we could be a couple. And now I find out that you're manipulating me? Blackmailing me?"

"I didn't—"

"Save it for someone who cares," Marvin said, storming out.

No one noticed in the background Kaia smirking evilly.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I didn't blackmail anyone!" Amber protested. "Someone's framing me. But who?" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__This is just too easy," Kaia said, chuckling._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As day became night, the Eagles all met at the fire pit, where the massive screen had been taken down.

"Welcome back again, Eagles," Chris said with a laugh. "Losing three in a row without anyone throwing the challenge. I haven't seen a team this bad since Team Victory back in Season 3."

"Just get on with it," Moira said.

"Fine," Chris said, holding up his plate of marshmallows. "The following people are safe:

Nicole,

Moira,

William,

Kaia,

Hannah,

…and Marvin."

Chris held up the final marshmallow. "This is the final marshmallow, campers," he said.

"Kyle, you're on the chopping block because you were the last one still in a trance. Amber, you're on the chopping block for angering your entire team with blackmail."

"I didn't blackmail anybody!" Amber protested again.

Chris smirked. "The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kyle." Chris tossed the marshmallow to Kyle. "Amber, the Boot of Shame awaits."

Amber stood up, angry. "Just wait," she said. "You'll see that I'm innocent. And I'll be waiting for a big fat apology when you do."

She marched off to the Boot of Shame. "At least I get to go out flying," she said.

"True," Chris said, "But this time, without a plane." He pulled the lever, and the boot kicked Amber off the island.

"I never get tired of that," he said before turning to the camera. "Six gone and sixteen left to play. Who's getting kicked off next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES:

Amber: Kyle

Marvin: Amber

Nicole: Amber

Kaia: Amber

William: Amber

Moira: Amber

Hannah: Amber

Kyle: Amber

ELIMINATED: Amber

* * *

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Hannah, Kaia, Kyle, Marvin, Moira, Nicole, William**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Dana, Deedee, Desmond, Lana, Logan, Theresa, Todd **

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

* * *

**And so Amber is gone. I never really intended for her to get too far. **

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Amber crashed the flight simulator multiple times and cost the flight agencies millions of dollars to repair them.**

**The reason I was struggling with this chapter was what to have some campers do under the hypnosis. I know that how hypnosis is described here is not really how it works, but this is a cartoon (technically), so I'm willing to bend some things around. All in all, still don't count this as one of my better chapters. Hopefully the next one will be better. **

**As for why I eliminated Amber, I needed to get some friction between her and Marvin before she got kicked off. So I decided to make her another victim of Kaia's scheming.**

**This challenge was also an excuse for Kaia to actually plant some evidence for the blackmail. Expect a more exciting challenge next time. **

**Anywho, that's all from me. Be sure to read, review, and place your bets on who's going home next. Until next time, I'm Guest 1138, reminding you that petting cats can bring you happiness...unless you're allergic. Ciao!**


	8. Slip Sleddin Away

**Author's note: **

**Hey y'all! It's super duper late here, but I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. **

**A few things to say before we get things rolling though.**

**First, I'm sorry that this took so long to get out to you. I was busy with finals and what not, so I decided to focus more on those. But now I'm done with finals, so I can spend more time working on this story.**

**Second, my updates for the next few months may be even more irregular, and I might not be able to update for months. This is because my summer job is at a place where getting a stable internet connection is extremely hard. So, if you don't get any updates over the summer, that's why. I promise to update as soon as I am back from that summer job sometime in August. The good news is that I don't leave for it until June, so I should be able to get one (maybe two) more chapters in before then. **

**Third, don't forget to check out that poll on my profile and vote for who you think will make it into the finale. Remember that you can vote for up to two people for it. I've seen the results so far, and they are _very _interesting. **

**Fourth, I have also begun tinkering with my idea for a Recess fanfiction. I may start posting that too, but I haven't decided yet.**

**And now it's time for answering those reviews!**

**Candela Monsoon: It's always nice to see someone inspired by my work making plans of doing work of their own. Can't wait to read what you're planning to write. Good luck to you on it!**

**Temokeep: True, and she is definitely aware that when she's caught she's toast. That's why she wants to find one of the invincibility idols so she has a small insurance policy at least.**

**And now, let's get to the drama!**

* * *

EPISODE EIGHT: SLIP SLEDDIN AWAY

* * *

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time on Total Drama," he said. "Our campers had a mesmerizing time getting hypnotized for the challenge (clip of the campers getting hypnotized) before others were forced to wake them up (clip of Charlie slapping Theresa). Deedee proved that even when she's insane she's sane (clip of Deedee blowing her airhorn in Todd's ear), and Hannah showed us all that a little pain with a cane can bring anyone back to their senses (clips of Hannah whacking William and Marvin on the head). Kaia continued to scheme against everyone by planting the blackmail evidence in Amber's bunk (clip of the blackmail note falling from the bed and Kaia discovering it), leading to the pilot's elimination (clip of Amber's elimination).

The scene returned to Chris. "Who's next for their one-way ticket off the island? What kind of betrayals will happen today? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

The sun was rising on yet another day on the island. The scene focused on Nicole, who was running through the woods. As she ran, she grabbed a tree branch and swung herself over a large hole, landing gracefully on the other side.

She was continuing her run when she saw up ahead a large rope loop on the ground.

Nicole skidded to a stop. "Hmm," she said, looking down at the loop with suspicion. She grabbed a stick and tossed it into the loop.

The loop instantly pulled back, snagging the stick with it.

Nicole looked off to where the stick had been taken. "Nice try, seafood!" she called, "But you're going to have to do better than that!" She continued running down the path as Fang popped up from the bushes, growling.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Ever since that fishing challenge, that stupid shark has been trying to hunt me down," Nicole said. "Fortunately, as a hunter, Fang isn't really that good at making good traps. But I'm going to have to be on my guard a lot to make sure he doesn't catch me unawares."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As Nicole returned to the main part of camp, Moira and William were throwing a frisbee around while Marvin was on their cabin porch, doodling. Hannah, Kyle, and Kaia were also nearby, watching the fun

"Good run, lass?" Moira asked as she caught the frisbee.

"It would've been, if not for that stupid shark," Nicole said.

"He's still at it, ey?" William said.

"Unfortunately. Now I know how Scott felt back in season 4."

"We've got bigger problems to worry about than sharks," Moira said. "In case you haven't noticed, we've lost three challenges in a row now."

"Trust me, I've noticed," Nicole said.

"We need to seriously step up our game if we're going to have any chance of making it through," Hannah said.

"It's going to be tough though," Kyle noted. "The Lions have two more people than we do and one of our own, who'll probably tell them about how to find the traps, taking away the only advantage we have left."

"So we won't have an advantage anymore," Nicole said. "So what? We have determination and the skills needed to win. We can't lose hope now, or we're all doomed to take the Boot of Shame."

"Then it's settled then," Kaia said, standing up. "We win today. No matter what."

"Aye, let's do it," Moira agreed.

* * *

"So the pictures of Chris's face all around the danger zones activate traps when you touch them?" Desmond asked.

Lana nodded.

"I thought something was suspicious about them after what I saw during the package challenge," Logan said.

"This is good," Charlie said. "Now that we know how to activate the traps, the Eagles have lost their advantage."

"And with our numbers advantage, we can ride this wave of victories all the way to the merge," Todd added.

"Number don't win a battle, Todd," Charlie told him. "It all depends on the strategy."

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Charlie," Desmond said. "We need the perfect strategy to continue our winning streak."

"Then I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect strategy then," Alex said, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Show some respect, skater girl," Desmond growled. "When it comes to strategy, there's no one better on the island than yours truly."

"Oh, lay off her, Desmond," Theresa told him. "She's still a bit ticked from what happened to her in the last challenge."

"Well get over it," Desmond said. "We can't let petty things like looking tough for all the skater punks back home get in the way of winning."

Alex clenched her fists and glared at Desmond. "You want to say that one more time," she growled, standing up.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Desmond," Alex scoffed. "If there was one person on this team that I'd want gone the most, it's him. He's way to bossy for my liking and thinks that he's superior to everyone else in coming up with strategy. But last time I checked, he hasn't really been able to do much to actually help us win." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Oh, go dance around in a dress again," Desmond shot back. "And where the heck is Dana?" he added, looking around after noticing that The Witch wasn't there with them.

* * *

In the dining hall, Dana hovered over a large cauldron of bubbling liquid. Chuckling to herself, she waved her glowing staff over the mixture, and it immediately turned red.

"Perfect," she muttered, grabbing a ladle and scooping up her concoction, putting it into several glass bottles.

"What are you doing, Dana?" Desmond asked, entering.

"Just brewing up some paralysis potion," Dana explained.

"Paralysis potion?" Desmond repeated.

"Yes, it's a special potion I discovered that will cause instant paralysis for roughly thirty minutes," Dana told him. "I plan to use it on the Eagles during the next challenge to ensure our victory."

"Hmm…good plan," Desmond said.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I hate to admit it," Desmond said, "But Dana has…potential." _

_END CONFESSIONAL._

* * *

"Perhaps we should talk more," Desmond said, "Concerning an alliance."

Dana frowned. "I prefer to work alone."

"Just hear me out first," Desmond said, taking her aside and walking her over to the other side of the dining hall.

The moment they were gone, Kaia poked her head out from under a table.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__A potion that will paralyze us?" Kaia scoffed. "No thank you. I think it's time for me to play my hand and get that witch off the island before she ruins my plans." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Kaia picked up the bottles of the potion, studied them closely, then slipped them under her shirt. She then pulled out bottles of water and what appeared to be paint. She poured the paint into the bottles until the color of the water matched that of the potion. Finally, she placed the new bottles on the table and ducked back underneath it just as Desmond and Dana returned.

"You make an interesting case, Desmond," Dana told him. "I will consider your offer of an alliance."

"That's all I'm asking," Desmond said as Dana grabbed the bottles from the table.

**"****Attention campers," **Chris announced. **"It's everyone's favorite time again: challenge time! Everyone meet at Zone 935 pronto!" **

"Zone 935?" Desmond repeated. "How many of these zones are there on this stupid island?"

* * *

Chris met the campers at the foot of a large mountain. "Today's challenge will be made up of three different parts. Part one consists of a footrace up this large mountain…which is booby trapped, of course."

"What kind of traps?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, I'm going to let you figure that one out," Chris said with an evil chuckle. "Part two of the challenge will be building a sled big enough for your entire team."

The scene shifted to the top of the snowy mountain, where a large pile of junk was sitting. "There will be a large pile of somewhat useful rubbish at the top of the mountain that you can use to build your sleds. Of course, the pile is guarded by a special guardian." A bird flew down next to the pile and was instantly grabbed by a large white paw as a large polar bear leaped from behind the pile. "Which you must get past in order to build your sleds," Chris continued.

"If you somehow make it out of both these death traps alive, your final challenge of the day will be to get your team down the mountain on your sleds. The first team to make it down wins the challenge. And you all know what will happen to the losers."

"Any questions?" Chris concluded. Todd opened his mouth to speak, but Chris cut him off. "Good. Ready?" He blew his airhorn. "Go!"

The two teams sped off towards the path up the mountain.

* * *

As the two teams charged up the mountain, the ground got snowier and snowier and the air got colder.

"He could've at least given us coats to wear for the challenge," Todd said.

"And ruin our pain and suffering?" Alex scoffed. "Please. This is Total Drama, where whatever pain Chris can inflict on us he will eventually."

"Well, this stinks," Todd complained as he trudged up through the snow. "Here we are, climbing up a stupid mountain, waiting for bobby traps to activate."

The instant he was done speaking, a cannon popped up in front of him and fired a massive snowball into him, propelling him backwards into Alex.

"See what I mean?" he asked. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed Todd off her.

Meanwhile, Moira and Nicole were leading their team up the mountain. "Come on, guys!" Nicole yelled. "We got to move fast if we want to win this challenge!"

"Duck!" Hannah yelled as a large snowball fired at them. The team instantly ducked, and the snowball sailed over their heads.

"That was close," Marvin said.

"Line of landmines coming up," Kyle warned. "Everyone jump over that snow mound up there."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I'm really proud of how we're handling this challenge," Nicole said. "I think we're finally coming together as a group. With the teamwork we're putting into this challenge, we're sure to win." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Chris was watching the campers move relatively quickly up the mountain. "Looks like it's time to make things more interesting," he said before picking up his walkie-talkie. "Chef, bring on the wind."

Up at the top of the mountain, Chef, armed with his signature meatball cannon, grinned evilly and pulled the cord on a large wind machine that was also at the top of the mountain. Instantly, strong winds began to blow down the mountain towards the campers, who were mostly at the halfway mark.

"What the—" Theresa said as snow began blowing into his face. "Where'd this wind come from?"

"Forget the wind!" Desmond yelled back at her. "Keep moving or it'll be your butt in the crosshair of that boot!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Okay, Desmond is really starting to get on my nerves," Theresa said. "He's so bossy. Arrogant too." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Lana was struggling to move continue up the mountain against the wind, but it was too strong, and she found herself being blown backwards.

"Help!" she cried out as she was about to be blown back down the mountain.

"I got you!" Charlie yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back up to him.

"Th-thanks," Lana said.

"Anytime," Charlie said. "Now let's go."

Nicole, looking behind her, had seen the whole thing.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Huh," Nicole said. "Maybe Charlie actually is trying to help Lana. Maybe I'm wrong about him." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Alex was nearing the top of the mountain. "Almost…there," she huffed.

That's when Chef poked out from the top of the mountain with his infamous meatball cannon.

"Oh, come on!" Alex yelled as Chef blasted her back with the cannon.

In his surveillance room, Chris laughed. "Didn't see that one coming, did they?" He turned to the camera. "Will anyone survive this three-part challenge? Find out when we come back."

* * *

As Alex tumbled down the mountain, she was caught by the arm by Charlie. "This is starting to become a habit," he said, swinging Alex back on her feet.

"Thanks," she said. "Chef's got his meatball cannon up there."

"I noticed," Charlie replied, noticing as Chef was continuing to fire on the approaching campers.

"H-how are we supposed to g-get past him?" Lana asked.

Charlie thought about it for a moment. "I've got an idea," he said, running back a little bit to where a landmine was.

"Are you nuts?" Alex yelled.

"Trust me on this!" he yelled back, jumping into the air and landing on the landmine. Of course, it blew up, sending him flying. Only with the explosion, it sent him up towards Chef at a fast speed.

With a ninja like kick, Charlie clammed into Chef feet first, knocking the cook back and forcing him to drop his weapon.

The campers all cheered.

The scene shifted to where several campers were already at the top of the mountain while others will just about there. Near the junk pile, Nicole, Moira, William, and Hannah were plotting their strategy.

"There's got to be some wood in there somewhere," Nicole was saying.

"But who knows if we'll have anything to fuse it together," Moira argued. "It doesn't look like there's any hammer or nails in that pile."

"The wood is still our best option," Hannah told her. "Structurally speaking, we need it the most to create a sled big enough to get us all back down the mountain."

"We could use some rope to tie everything together," William said. "Assuming there's rope in there, of course."

"Of course, we still have a problem," Nicole said, gesturing to the junk pile, where Todd was slowly approaching. Suddenly, the polar bear emerged, grabbed Todd, and began slamming him on the ground over and over again.

"I'll keep him busy," William said, drawing his bow.

"What about the other team?" Moira asked. "If we distract that bear, they'll also have a clear shot at the stuff too."

William stroked his chin. "Well, I could try to lead it towards whatever they're building. Maybe it'll keep them occupied while we build."

"No. We're not playing dirty like that," Nicole insisted. "We'll just have to build faster than them."

"Can we afford to take that chance?" Moira questioned.

"Of course we can," Nicole replied.

The other three exchanged a look.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It doesn't really give us any benefit to try to sabotage the other team," Nicole explained. "So that's why I don't want our team going after the other team. No Eagle will be playing dirty like that on my watch." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The Lions were attempting to save Todd from the polar bear, with Charlie and Alex chasing after them. While they were after the bear, Theresa and Logan were slowly gathering materials to build their sled.

"Where have you been?" Theresa asked Dana when she appeared. "We've been working up here for a while."

"Fell down the mountain," Dana grumbled.

"Well get to helping," Theresa told her. "We need a sled, and we need one fast."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__The disadvantage with our team having more people is that for challenges like these, we need to build something a lot bigger to fit everyone on," said Theresa. "The Eagles have less people to accommodate for, giving them an actual bit of an advantage with this challenge." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"I've got some wood," Logan said, holding up several pieces of wood.

"And I've got some rope," Theresa added.

"Then get to work, lovebirds," Desmond ordered. "We've got a challenge to win."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Okay, so ever since the dodgeball challenge, there's been some people thinking that I like Theresa," Logan said. "She's just a good friend. That's all."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Meanwhile, Todd was getting punched multiple times by the polar bear. "Feel free to help any time!" he yelled at Charlie and Alex.

"I'm on it!" Charlie yelled, leaping up on top of the bear and riding around on its head for a bit, whacking away at it.

Meanwhile, Alex went for the pile, but the moment she tried to grab something from it, a bomb went off and she was instantly swarmed by insects.

"Bees!" she exclaimed, running away from the pile.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_A welt covered Alex pulled a stinger out of her arm, wincing. "Stupid show," she grumbled._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The Eagles were busy picking random things out of pile, with some still setting off traps, such as Nicole setting off a geyser of water that she barely avoided and Marvin getting hit in the face with a pie. Despite these minor distractions, their sled was quickly taking shape.

Desmond was watching their progress with growing concern. He also took note that his team, minus Charlie and Todd, were keeping pace with them as best they could.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__The Eagles are starting to actually work together," Desmond said. "Time to pull them apart again."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Desmond grabbed Dana by the shoulder. "Time to prove yourself, witch," he told her. "Use one of your paralyzing potions and take one of them out."

"Which one?" Dana asked.

Desmond pointed at Moira, who was on the other side of the pile from the rest of her team. "Her."

"Very well." Dana pulled out one of the jars. "Observe."

She snuck her way over closer to Moira, who was too busy digging in the pile for useful items to notice her. When she was close enough, Dana lobbed the jar at her.

The jar exploded, showering Moira in red paint.

"Gah! Seriously! The red paint again!" she exclaimed.

Dana frowned. "That should've worked," she muttered. Before she could say anything else, Moira yanked on an old chair and a boxing glove on a spring shot out of the pile, hitting Dana and sending her flying back towards Desmond.

"I thought you said that she would be paralyzed!" Desmond yelled.

"She should've been," Dana insisted. "Something went wrong."

"No duh! Next time mix your potions right!" Desmond stormed off to go order around the others building the sled.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I mixed that potion correctly," Dana proclaimed. "Someone must've switched jars while my back was turned. But who?" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia chuckled evilly._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

After several minutes of riding on the polar bear's head and trying to free Todd, Charlie was eventually able to free his teammate. The Science Nerd then collapsed to the ground, clearly bruised and beaten.

"And now to get this thing focused away from us," Charlie muttered, twisting the bear's head so it was now heading directly for the Eagles' sled. He then jumped gracefully off and landed in the snow next to his own team's almost finished sled.

"Nice work, Charlie," Theresa complimented him.

"Less talk, more work team!" Desmond yelled in response. "Get back to work!"

* * *

Moira tightened the last knot. "There," she said. "Finished."

"Finally," Nicole said. "Now let's move before—"

"Incoming!" Marvin yelled, pointing at the approaching, rampaging polar bear. Before anyone could stop it, the bear had smashed into their sled, breaking it into pieces. It then swiped at them, grabbing Nicole up in an instant.

"Hey! Let go of me, you stupid robot!" Nicole yelled, struggling to break free. But the bear's grip was too strong. It brought her in front of its face and roared.

"Head's up!" An arrow suddenly hit the bear in the eye. It roared in rage, beginning to spark. A second arrow then hit it in the middle of the forehead. The bear roared one last time before collapsing. Nicole was thrown through the air, eventually getting caught in William's waiting arms.

"M 'lady," he said, setting her down gently and bowing."

Nicole could only stare up at him.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__You know that moment where the girl falls in love with the dashing young action hero after he saves her life?" Nicole asked with a dreamy smile. "I used to think that was fantasy…until that moment right there with William." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Done!" Alex yelled.

"Then let's go!" Desmond ordered. "We don't have a second to lose!"

As he and the others ran by the Eagles with their sled, the now last place team looked down at the crushed remains of their sled.

"Well, I guess that's that," Kaia said.

"Raspberries," Moira groaned. "Another defeat."

"We're not out of this yet," William said. "We can still do this!"

"William, we don't have a sled," Kyle told him. "Without it, we'll lose."

"But we _do_ have a sled," William said, pointing to the body of the robot polar bear.

"Well, we don't really have any other options," Nicole said, still looking at William with a little bit of dazzlement in her eyes, "Let's do it."

The team carried the robot body to the edge of the mountain where the Lions had gone off moments earlier. They all jumped on and started sliding down the mountain.

* * *

The Lions were continuing to pick up speed.

"Guys! They're catching up!" Todd yelled.

Desmond looked back to see the Eagles on the polar bear, sliding down after them. "Witch girl!" he ordered. "Use that staff of yours and blast that thing to pieces."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, raising her staff. Lightning began to crackle within it.

Dana pointed the staff at the Eagles, and electricity came straight down…right onto the Lions' sled.

The sled blew up, sending the Lions rolling down the mountain in random spots. There was a moment of silence. Then the Eagles slid down past them on their sled bear, easily beating them to the bottom of the mountain, where Chris was waiting.

"After a stunning turn of events, the Eagles win!" Chris announced.

The Eagles cheered and high fived each other. A few moments later, the Lions all stopped rolling as they reached the bottom of the mountain.

Dana groaned and opened her eyes. She gasped. "My staff!" she yelled, looking down at what remained of it. All that was left was the top of it.

Dana roared then in pure rage.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Someone sabotaged my staff somehow!" Dana complained. "Probably the same one that took my potion. But who?" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It was quite simple, really," Kaia said. "I simply got Dana alone at the bottom of the mountain, secretly cut into her staff to make it unstable, and then pushed her down." She scoffed. "Magic. As if she could really do any of that crazy stuff without her staff. And once her team realizes that she's useless…well…buh bye."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The elimination ceremony came once again. The Lions all met at the campfire.

"Lions. It's been a while since you've had to boot someone out," Chris said. "But you all know the drill. When I call your name, come and claim a marshmallow. The camper—"

"We get it, person with most votes goes home. Now let's just get it over with," Alex interrupted.

Chris frowned. "Fine," he said. "The following people are safe…

Alex…

Charlie…

Lana…

Theresa…

Logan…

Deedee…

…and Todd."

Chris looked at the bottom two. "Desmond, Dana. One of you is going home tonight."

"Really, guys?" Desmond asked. "You want to get rid of me?"

"You have been pretty bossy and rude lately," Alex pointed out. "That generally works against you."

"Shush!" Chris ordered. "You're ruining the moment."

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Desmond."

"What!" Dana yelled, standing up.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Desmond's a pain in the butt," Alex admitted. "But I voted for Dana."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Dana lost her usefulness when she failed to help us with her potions or her staff," Desmond said. "And since her staff is gone…she's out." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You'll regret this!" Dana yelled from the Boot of Shame area. "You'll rue the day you messed with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." This last part was said after Chris pulled the lever, sending Dana off the island.

"And there goes the "magic" user on the island," Chris said. "Will the Eagles continue their streak? Can the Lions come back from this surprise defeat? And will Nicole try to make a play for William's heart? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES:

Alex: Dana

Desmond: Dana

Charlie: Dana

Lana: Dana

Deedee: Dana

Todd: Dana

Theresa: Dana

Logan: Dana

Dana: Desmond

ELIMINATED: Dana

* * *

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Hannah, Kaia, Kyle, Marvin, Moira, Nicole, William**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Deedee, Desmond, Lana, Logan, Theresa, Todd**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

* * *

**And so Dana is gone. I never planned on having her around long, as her using magic a lot seemed like a bit of a cheat. Not that Chris would care or anything though. But it did give me an excuse for Kaia to change up the game again and get someone she wanted eliminated on the chopping block.**

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Dana is the president of Witches Anonymous, a guild of magic users...or at least that's what their pamphlet says. **

**So yeah, for that challenge, I wanted something a bit more actiony to make up for that last challenge, and this was it. This also gave me an excuse to start building the bonds of a potential relationship between Nicole and William (as I hinted in the intro for the season). Whether or not it'll work out for them will be a matter of time. **

**I feel like the title is referencing something, and not just the fact that it shares the name of a Home Improvement episode (great show, by the way, if you haven't watched it. I highly recommend it). **

**Next chapter, I have a special surprise coming in. Or should I say, a special guest star? Who's it going to be? Leave your predictions in the reviews along with your predictions as to who is going home next. I'm still waiting for someone to guess correctly, but hopefully as the teams whittle down, it will get easier. **

**Anywho, that's all from me. Reviews are highly appreciated. Until next, this is Guest 1138, reminding you to never, ever (unless you feel like it) stay up until close to 4 in the morning. Ciao!**


	9. Donger Zones

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! **

**So, I promised you a special guest star in this episode. You've probably already guessed who it is based on the title of it. But before we get to everything, first some things to say.**

**First off, my Recess fanfiction is up and running. If you're a fan of Recess and want to follow their adventures though (SPOILER), go check that out. **

**Second off, I've decided that once this story is done, I will be writing a sequel to it. There is a poll up on my profile regarding the cast for this sequel, whether it'll be some of this story's cast, a brand new cast of my OCs, a SYOC story, or a mix of everything. Vote for what you want it to be. The poll will run up until the end of this story. **

**Time to answer the reviews!**

**Candela Monsoon: Yeah, Dana's magic made her a threat to reality, so she had to go. Don't be discouraged by bad guesses, I guess wrong all the time for my predictions on who goes home in other TD fanfics. Eventually you'll get one right. **

**Now that that's done, on with the story!**

* * *

EPISODE NINE: DONGER ZONES

**_This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up._**

* * *

A clip of the campers climbing up the mountain in the previous episode is shown as a different voice began to narrate. "Last time, on Total Drama. The campers cooled off by climbing a dangerous mountain filled with dangers (clip of Todd getting hit by a large snowball) and meatballs (clip of Chef firing his meatball cannon). Once at the top, we had the campers build sleds to get back down while getting past a special guardian (clip of Todd getting beat up by the polar bear). A possible alliance between Desmond and Dana didn't exactly go as planned (clip of Dana and Desmond arguing), and William may have caught the heart of Nicole after saving her life (clip of William catching Nicole). The winners? The Eagles (clip of the Eagles celebrating their win). The loser? The witch, Dana, after her staff broke thanks to some sabotage from Kaia (clip of Dana's staff exploding) made her useless to her team (clip of Dana getting kicked off the island by the Boot of Shame). But that doesn't make her less scary."

The scene changed to show the front of the dining hall, where the narrator was revealed to be Don, the host of The Ridonculous Race. "Only fifteen players remain," he said. "Who will go home next? And will Chris return from hosting this year's Jammies in time for next week's episode? Find out tonight on Total Drama…" The camera zoomed into a closeup on his face. "Donger zones!" He flashed a smile, and the sun glinted off his teeth.

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, Nicole was gathering up pretty red and purple flowers, humming a little tune as she worked.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Flowers are a good way to tell a boy that you like them," Nicole explained. "Or at least that's what my mother always told me." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Nicole gathered up the flowers into a bunch and started walking off back towards the camp.

"Who are those for?" Kyle asked as she passed by him.

She jumped, startled by his presence. "Uh, no one," she said quickly, hiding the flowers behind her back.

"Let me guess: you're going to try to charm William," he guessed.

"What? No, no!" Nicole exclaimed, turning red in the face.

"Oh relax, I think's it's nice that you're making nice with the guy that used to be on the enemy team," Kyle said. "And I'm sure you'll win him over."

"Really?" Nicole asked, looking excited.

"Of course!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__As long as her love for William doesn't interfere with challenges," said Kyle. "The teams are starting to wind down fast, and we took a lot of hits recently. With just about everyone useless on this team already gone, I'm kind of on the chopping block next. I'm counting on people like Nicole and William to win the challenges and get me and Kaia to the merge." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Where did you get those flowers, anyway?" Kyle asked.

"From a neighboring Danger Zone," Nicole replied. "Kind of wandered into it by accident. The whole place is just gorgeous."

"Hold on a second," Kyle said. "You got those from another zone?

"Yeah. They got a weird scent to them too. Kind of strange, but soothing." As she spoke, she took a long whiff of the flowers.

"Wait—" Kyle said, but it was too late.

Nicole suddenly stumbled, dropping the flowers. "Woah, woah," Kyle said, catching her before she could hit the ground. "You okay?"

"Kay kay," Nicole slurred, a sleepy look on her face.

"Uh oh," Kyle said.

* * *

Charlie was busy practicing combat moves in the clearing outside the dining hall.

"You don't have to hide behind a wall," he said to seemingly no one. "Come on out, I don't bite."

Timidly, Lana emerged from behind the corner of the dining hall.

"You don't have to be timid around me, Lana," Charlie said.

"I'm s-sorry," Lana apologized.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Charlie told her. "Being a bit scared of things like deadly reality shows and socializing are completely normal."

"Really?"

Charlie smiled. "Really."

Lana blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Charlie sighed. "Okay, I admit it," he said, "I might have a little thing for Lana. Come on, she's cute, doesn't really care about how she looks, and has a kind heart down under all that fear. I think I can even help her become more confident in herself too."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

There was a loud _smack_. Charlie and Lana turned around to see Alex chomping on a piece of gum.

"You two are adorable," she said, blowing another bubble.

* * *

Marvin was happily painting a picture on a piece of paper.

"You seem to be in good spirits," Kaia noted, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Marvin said.

"You doing okay? I know you and Amber had a thing going—"

"That didn't go anywhere," Marvin said. "She was using me. Blackmailing me. I'm glad she got kicked off."

"Shame," Kaia said. "You two were good together."

"She was manipulative," Marvin told her. "She never loved me."

"Are you sure?" Kaia asked. "I mean, what if we all made a mistake?"

"A mistake?"

"I mean, what if someone planted that evidence for me to find?" Kaia suggested. "To tear you and Amber apart?"

Marvin frowned. "No. That can't be right."

Kaia shrugged. "Just something I thought about. It's probably nothing."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia chuckled. "Manipulating these idiots is easier than rigging a school election," she proclaimed. "The seed of doubt has now been planted in Marvin. Soon enough he'll suspect his fellow teammates of framing Amber, and that will lead to either theirs or his elimination."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Uh, guys!" Kyle called as he arrived with a slumping Nicole leaning on his shoulder. "We got a problem here!"

The rest of the Eagles came out of the cabin to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong with her?" William asked.

"She smelled some weird flower and got all loopy," Kyle explained.

"Loopy doopy loopy," Nicole said before flopping down on the ground.

"Well, that's just great," Marvin said.

"Great grapes," Nicole giggled.

"What kind of flower was it?" Moira asked.

"There were red and purple flowers in the bunch," Kyle told her. "I think she smelled the purple ones though."

"Did they have blue stems?"

"Uh, yeah," Kyle said, thinking back to it.

"You know what they were, don't you," Hannah said.

"Yeah. We call them Loopies," Moira explained. "Their scent makes anyone that smells go—"

"Loopy?" Kyle guessed.

"Exactly."

"Is there a cure?" Hannah asked.

"Well, there's two ways. One way is to let it wear off on its own."

"How long does that take?" Kaia asked.

"A day."

"What's the other way?" asked William.

"There's an antidote that I can whip up," Moira said. "Shouldn't take too long as long as there are no interruptions."

**"****Listen up you maggots!" **Chef roared over the intercom. **"Gather at zone 133 now for today's challenge!" **

"So much for no interruptions," William noted.

* * *

The two teams met in Zone 133, which featured a large dock in the middle of a lake that appeared to be filled with a red liquid.

Charlie noticed Nicole, who was slumped against Kyle, giggling. "Loopies?" he asked.

"Loopies," Moira confirmed.

"That's rotten luck," he told her. "Hope that doesn't affect your chances in the challenge."

"Just because our best player is down for the count doesn't mean we won't kick your butts," Moira scoffed.

"We'll see," Charlie told her.

"Yes, we'll see," a new voice said as a man walked up with Chef behind him. "In today's epic and deadly challenge."

"Uh, who are you?" Marvin asked.

"That's Don from that one spinoff show Ridonculous Race," Theresa explained.

"What happened to Chris?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I fried him," Deedee said, flicking her lighter on and giggling.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Is it scary that I actually believe she would fry someone?" Alex asked. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Settle down, Chris is just off hosting this year's Jammies," Don explained. "So, they called me in to act as acting host."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I saw Ridonculous Race," Desmond said. "Having Chris gone and replaced by this Don guy makes things slightly better. At least he won't try to kill us every minute with these stupid challenges." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"For today's challenge," Don continued, "You will be fighting each other on the Dock of Doom using these dueling sticks." He gestured to the line of dueling sticks behind him.

"Each member of a team will fight another member of the other team. To win your battle, you must knock your opponent into this lake of tomato sauce. The team that defeats every member of the other team wins."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Raspberries," Moira grumbled. "Of course, this challenge had to be one where every member counts. Now with Nicole in no condition to win any fight and the other team already having a one-person advantage over us, we've got almost no chance of winning this thing." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"How will we decide who goes against who?" Kaia asked.

"You just form a line with your team and proceed down the line," Don explained. "But there's no changing the order once the challenge starts."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I wanted to give them a race," Don said, "But my substitute host contract said I had to stick to what Chris had planned."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You have two minutes to figure out your order," Don told them. "Starting now."

* * *

"Charlie should go first," Theresa said. "He's our best fighter."

"No, they'll be expecting that," Desmond said. "The only person on their team that we need to worry about is Hannah. We need to guess when they'll set her up and match him up against her."

"How are we supposed to know when they're going to put her up?" Alex asked.

"There's an 86.35% chance that they will put Hannah up last," Todd said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I did the math," Todd explained.

"So we put Charlie at the end of our lineup," Logan said.

"No," Desmond told them. "Remember, we have one extra member. We put Charlie 7th in our lineup."

"Okay, Mr. Strategy, then how should the rest of us be set up?" Alex questioned.

"The rest of the Eagles should be easy pickings. Even for some of our weaker members." Desmond's eyes flickered to Lana, who looked down in shame.

"What about Moira?" Charlie asked. "She's also pretty skilled."

Desmond looked at the other team. "Oh, don't worry about her," he said. "She's mine."

* * *

Moira looked at her team. "Okay, lads and lasses," she said. "We may be down a bit, but we can still do this."

No one looked really convinced.

"Okay," she continued, "So who's got a plan on how to handle this?"

"We need Nicole back in the game," Kaia said. "How long will it take for you to make that cure?"

"Depends if I can sneak into the kitchen and get the right ingredients," Moira replied.

"Then you need to go first, and Nicole last," Kaia decided. "Everyone else juts pick a spot in line."

"And times up," Don said. "Time to begin the duels."

* * *

_Battle One: Moira vs Desmond_

"Gah! Of course, I have to fight you," Moira complained as she faced down Desmond.

"What's wrong, Loch Ness? Afraid you'll lose?" Desmond mocked.

"Heck no. Get ready to lose you big lummox!"

Moira ran at him, swinging her dueling stick at his head. He blocked the strike with ease.

The two fought on for a few more seconds, until Moira attempted to leap up to deliver a blow to the top of Desmond's head. Desmond, seeing his chance, grabbed Moira by the leg and tossed her off the dock and into the tomato lake.

The Lions cheered.

"Ha! In your face!" Desmond gloated as Moira surfaced, spitting out a wad of sauce.

"You got lucky, that's all!" Moira shouted back.

"What was that supposed to be?" Marvin asked as Moira got backed with her team.

"I messed up, okay?" Moira snapped.

"On the plus side, this'll give you your chance to get what you need to fix Nicole," Kaia offered. "That was your intention, wasn't it?"

"Are you implying that I threw that match?" Moira asked.

"Of course not," Kaia assured her. "Why would you want to throw the challenge? It wouldn't give you any extra time to get what you need to help Nicole. Just go, we've got this."

Moira looked at Kaia for a minute, then hurried off to find what she needed.

* * *

_CONFESSOINAL_

_"__That's the most words that I've ever heard that lass Kaia say at once," Moira noted. "Of course, she might have to work on making sure people understand that she's not accusing them of any wrongdoing." She blew a tuft of her red hair out of her face. "Throw a fight against Desmond. As if!" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Sure, I'm taking a risk by being bolder with my…how should I put it…manipulations," Kaia said. "But I have to act like I'm contributing something. Just in case they consider voting me off. Fortunately, I can weave it seeds of deception into things I say, hiding what I want them to think behind thoughtful words." She chuckled. "These idiots won't know what hit them when it's all over." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_Battle Two: Kaia vs Theresa_

"No hard feelings about this, just so you know," Theresa told Kaia.

"Same to you," Kaia said. "So, you got a boyfriend on the island yet?"

"What? No, of course not," Theresa said. But her moment of distraction allowed Kaia to knock her over the side.

Theresa surfaced, sputtering.

"Nothing personal!" Kaia called down

* * *

_Battle Three: Kyle vs Deedee_

Kyle gulped when he saw that he was fighting Deedee. "Uh…. please don't burn me," he pleaded.

In response, Deedee raised her dueling stick, which she had set on fire. Kyle screamed.

The scene then switched to Don wincing as several impact sounds were heard among Kyle crying in pain. The sounds ended with a loud splashing sound.

"Wow," Don said. "That girl is scary. Which team will claim first prize, and who will be going home. Find out when we come back to Total Drama." The camera zoomed in on his face. "Donger Zones." The sunlight reflected off his teeth again.

* * *

Kyle crawled back up to where his team was, covered in tomato sauce. "I hate that girl," he muttered.

"At least we have at least one person that won so far," William said.

"Soon to be two," Marvin said, "I'm up against our former scaredy cat teammate. This will be easy."

On the other side, Lana gulped, he knees shaking.

"You got this, Lana," Theresa yelled.

"Yeah, you can take him!" Alex added.

"Actually, I did the math," Todd said, "And based on Marvin being slightly more capable of Lana, her chances of winning this fight are slim."

"Hey," Charlie told Lana. "You can do this. I believe in you."

"Y-you do?" she stuttered.

"Always."

Lana took a deep breath and headed out to the dock.

* * *

_Battle Four: Marvin vs Lana_

Marvin smirked at Lana. "I'll be the first to admit I'm not attuned to violence," he said, "But you got to go down for us to win."

Lana trembled, barely hanging onto her dueling stick.

Marvin ran at her with a yell. Lana, terrified, dropped her stick and curled up into a ball right as he swung at her. Marvin, taken off balance, stumbled, tripped over Lana, and fell into the lake.

"Woah! And who says underdogs don't win?" Don commented.

Lana cracked open her eyes. "D-did I win?" she asked.

Marvin crawled up onto the ground with the rest of his team, coughing up tomato juice.

"So, how's that winning going, buddy?" William asked.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"We got to make these fights last longer," Kyle said. "Moira needs more time to get Nicole back to her old self."

"Oldy moldy selfie," Nicole slurred form where she was lying on the ground.

"What could be taking her so long?" Marvin wondered.

* * *

In the kitchen, Moira was gathering seemingly random ingredients.

"Basil, Paprika, spoiled milk, annnnd…" Moira grabbed a bottle from the fridge.

"Ah, _Mucho Calliente_," she said with a smirk. "The hottest hot sauce ever."

Just then, she heard a noise. "Raspberries," she muttered, turning around to face a glowering, steak knife wielding Chef.

"Nobody takes ingredients from my kitchen," he growled. "Nobody."

Moira gulped.

The scene then switched to outside the dining hall, where Moira came bursting out, running with her stolen ingredients.

* * *

_Battle Five: William vs Logan._

William struggled to hold back Logan's attacks.

"Come on, William, knock him off!" Kyle yelled. "He's just a paranoid detective!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Okay, so I'm not that great in hand to hand combat," William admitted. "If this was an archery contest, Logan would've gone in before this match even began."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

William pushed back against Logan, and the detective stumbled back. "Take this!" he yelled, throwing the dueling stick at him.

It hit Logan square in the jaw, knocking him down and into the lake.

"Finally, someone else won!" Kyle exclaimed.

* * *

_Battle Six: Hannah vs Todd_

"What!" Todd yelled. "I have to fight _her?_ What about my calculations? I did the math! I shouldn't be fighting her!"

"Oh, man up, Science Boy," Desmond told him pushing him onto the dock. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Roughly five seconds later, Todd was launched several feet into the air before hitting the lake.

"Woah. That's gonna leave a mark," Don commented. "Next!"

The Eagles looked helplessly at Nicole, who was still acting loopy.

"Uh, could we get a few minutes?" Kaia asked.

"Nope! Sorry, we got a schedule to keep," Don replied.

"Where the heck is Moira?" Marvin wondered.

* * *

Moira quickly dumped all the ingredients into a bowl and stirred with a stick as fast as she could. "Come on, come on," she muttered. Finally, the mixture in the bowl began to bubble.

"Yes!" She grabbed the bowl and started to run back to the challenge.

* * *

"Come on!" Kyle grunted as he hauled Nicole to her feet. "Time to fight Charlie."

"Charlie? Chuck? Chucky?" Nicole slurred before falling back down.

"Better start the fight in the next minute," Don warned, "Or you're disqualified."

"Can't you see that she's not exactly feeling well?" Kaia asked. "She's in no condition to duel a ninja!"

"Her contract says otherwise," Don replied. "Better hurry."

"Gah! Where's Moira?" Marvin demanded. "I bet that she's throwing the challenge just like she threw her fight!"

"Calm down, man, she said that she didn't do it," Kyle told him.

"Yeah, there's no reason for her to throw," Kaia added.

"Unless she's really doing this to sabotage the team and turn us against one another," Marvin said. "Maybe she was actually behind the blackmail, and just framed Amber for it."

"Woah, calm down," said Hannah. "Take a few deep breaths."

"Time's almost up!" Don warned, looking at a stopwatch.

"I'm telling you, it was probably her!" Marvin yelled. "She planted the evidence in Amber's bed to frame her!"

"Would you just calm down?" William asked. "This isn't really the place to talk about these things."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Hmm," Kaia said. "He's reacting to this way better than I was expecting." She chuckled._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Moira finally showed up with the cure. "Made it!" Moira panted.

"Quick! Give the cure to Nicole!" Kaia yelled.

"On it!" Moira ran to Nicole and flipped her on her back. "Drink up, lassie," she told her, pouring the concoction down her throat.

Nicole gagged and sat straight up with a scream. She coughed several times, then flopped back on the ground.

"Annnd time's up!" Don called. "Charlie, you win."

"A shame that this victory came without an honorable fight," Charlie commented.

The Eagles all groaned.

"What took you so long?" Marvin asked. "You should've been back sooner!"

"Well excuse me if I was running for my life from an angry knife wielding cook!" Moira shot back.

"Calm down, both of you," Kaia said, getting in between them. "How long until this cure works?"

"Give it another minute or so, and she'll be fine," Moira told her. "Go to your next fight, lass."

* * *

_Battle Eight: Kaia vs Alex_

"No hard feelings when I beat you?" Kaia asked as she and Alex approached each other with their dueling sticks.

"Save it, Kaia," Alex replied. "I'm not one to fall for cheap words that don't mean anything."

"I'm just trying to be a good sport here," Kaia told her.

"Oh really? Here's my response to that." Alex swung her stick towards Kaia's side. As she moved to block, the skater quickly tossed her stick to her other hand and whacked Kaia over the side of the dock.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I've been a part of a couple of street fights," Alex explained. "One lesson I learned from them is to misdirect your opponent before striking fast enough to take them down in one shot. Against an inexperienced fighter, like Kaia, it usually works."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_Battle Nine: William vs Desmond_

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this, traitor," Desmond growled, cracking his knuckles.

"You do realize that I had no choice but to switch teams, right?" William asked.

"Oh, shut up, Robin Hood." Desmond whacked William's dueling stick away.

"Uh huh," William said, looking at his empty hands, then back to Desmond. "Best two out of three?"

Desmond rolled his eyes and whacked him into the lake.

Moira cringed. "It's up to you, lass," she told Hannah. "You got five people to take down. Can you do it?"

"One way to find out," she replied, grabbing her dueling stick and walking out to the dock.

The next two rounds passed uneventfully, with both Deedee and Lana failing miserably to stop Hannah.

"And now the fight I've personally been hoping for," Don announced after Lana crawled back onto dry land. "Charlie. Hannah. Let's do it."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I've been looking forward to this rematch," Charlie said. "I've been spending extra time between challenges training to take Hannah down. This is going to be good."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The two faced off, staring each other down.

"Ready when you are," Hannah said.

"Come and get me," Charlie replied.

Hannah charged him, and their battle began. Both combatants clashed, swatted, and pushed against each other. Neither one gave up a single bit of ground up to the other.

"Come on, Charlie!" Alex yelled.

"You can do it, lass!" Moira called.

For several minutes, the two battled. It seemed that the fight would go on for several hours.

But then Nicole gasped and sat up. "What's going on?" she asked.

Hannah heard her and, realizing that her teammate was back to normal, faltered. It was only for a moment, but it was enough.

Seeing his chance, Charlie shoved his dueling stick under Hannah's and knocked it out of her hands. He then smacked her in the side, sending her into the lake.

"And the Lions clench victory!" Don announced. "With their victory, the Eagles will be forced to eliminate one of their own tonight."

The Eagles all groaned.

"Seriously," Nicole said. "What happened? And why does my mouth taste like fire?"

* * *

Later, Nicole sat alone on the porch of their cabin while the others argued inside.

"It wasn't your fault, lass," Moira said, sitting next to her.

"Of course it was my fault," Nicole said. "I got blinded by my emotions and winded up crazy. I didn't even fight in the challenge. If anyone deserves to go home, it's me."

"Lass, you made a tiny mistake," Moira said. "Not worth going home over. Besides, you're still one of our heavy hitters. We can't lose you yet."

"Not sure the others will see it that way," Nicole said.

"Please. They're smart. If anything, I'm going to be on the chopping block tonight. Marvin seems to think that I threw my fight _and_ that I framed Amber a while back."

"Seems like he's still not over it," Nicole muttered.

"Aye. Love makes us do strange things."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Moira didn't answer for a minute. "Vote for someone that we can lose."

* * *

The Eagles elimination ceremony finally arrived. No one on the team seemed sure of their safety.

"Wow. There's a lot anger going on tonight," Don noted as he looked through the votes. "Looks like no one's really safe tonight."

"But, for starters, looks like Kaia, Kyle William, and Hannah are all safe," Don continued, tossing them all marshmallows.

He looked at the three remaining Eagles. "The next person safe is…Nicole." Nicole breathed a sigh of relief.

Don looked between Moira and Marvin. "This was a very close vote," he said. He held up the final marshmallow.

"Marvin—"

"Yes!" Marvin yelled. "In your face, blackmailer!"

"Hey! I wasn't done talking yet," Don interrupted. "I was going to say that…Marvin, with the most votes, you're out." He tossed the final marshmallow to Moira.

"What!" Marvin yelled.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Who'd I vote for?" William asked. "Honestly…Marvin. I think all this time on the island is causing him to snap. He needs to go."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Moira took too long with that cure. Something's fishy about that" Kyle said. "Sorry." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Moira needs to go," Marvin declared._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Marvin's going to go," Kaia said. "I know William, Moira, Hannah, and Nicole are all voting for him. But I'm voting for Moira, simply to make the vote as close as possible. That will make them continue to distrust one another. And that's something I can play on." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Marvin stood with his arms crossed at the Boot of Shame.

"Are we sure legal cleared this?" Don asked Chef.

"Uh…yeah. Of course," Chef said.

Don shrugged. "Okay then." He pulled the lever, sending Marvin off the island.

"Eight down, and fourteen more to go," Don said to the camera. "Who will be next to go? Find out next time on Total Drama." The camera got close to his face. "Donger Zones."

"It's Danger Zones," Chef corrected off camera.

* * *

VOTES:

Hannah: Marvin

Kaia: Moira

Kyle: Moira

Marvin: Moira

Moira: Marvin

Nicole: Marvin

William: Marvin

ELIMINATED: Marvin

* * *

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Hannah, Kaia, Kyle, Moira, Nicole, William**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Deedee, Desmond, Lana, Logan, Theresa, Todd **

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

* * *

**And Marvin goes down. Once I kicked off Amber, Marvin's little plot in this story was complete, so he was ready for whenever the Eagles lost next...which was now. **

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Marvin's artistic skills got him several awards in school.**

**So, regarding several things in this chapter, I know that Don didn't really have a huge role to play in it. I just kind of wanted to change things up from Chris hosting all the time. Honestly, I was going to have Chef host like he usually does, but then I realized that "Danger Zones" could easily be turned into "Donger Zones", making a Don appearance easy to play. **

**Kaia's beginning to be bolder as we get closer to the merge. But will her devious plans and plotting be able to take down the big players of the game? **

**Nicole may have been a bit stupid and maybe out of character by picking those Loopies without actually knowing what they were, but she is a bit crazy with this crush she has on William. Let me be clear though; she is NOT going to go stalker crazy obsessed like a certain other TD character we know (*cough cough Sierra)**

**I've also begun planting the seeds of the Lana and Charlie love arc. Where's that going to go? We'll find out soon enough I guess. **

**That's about all from me. Don't forget to review (it helps me know what a crappy job I'm doing), leave your predictions on who's going home next, and vote for what you want in the sequel! Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you to always do your homework before it's due. Ciao!**


	10. Escape from McLean Manor

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! Sorry this chapter came so late. I was really struggling with what I wanted to have happen in this chapter. To this end, I have some bad news and some good news. **

**The bad news is that this will probably be my last chapter for this story before I leave for my summer job. I will attempt to upload more chapters in my free time, but there's no guarantee that that will happen. I will be back in August though.**

**The good news is that I've figured out what the challenges are going to be for the rest of the season, so now I won't spend endless hours trying to figure that part out. **

**Some other business to take care of. First, a reminder that the poll to help me decide what cast I'll be using for the next season is still going, and will continue to go until the end of this season. Don't forget to cast your votes!**

**Second, don't forget to check out some of my other stories, such as my Recess fanfiction (which has been getting a lot of views), and my attempt to make a Battlestar Galactica like series with Total Drama characters (which I might abandon, but I'm still going to give it a shot and continue for now anyway)**

**And now to reply to the usual reviews!**

**Candela Monsoon: **Interesting predictions. And you're right, it IS still Donger zones. I'm still proud of myself for thinking that one up.

**Tempokeep: Yeah, I've been planning on booting Marvin ever since Amber got eliminated. Without her, he doesn't really have much of a plot. **

**Well, that's settled. Time to dive right in!**

* * *

EPISODE TEN: ESCAPE FROM MCLEAN MANOR

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris is seen in front of the dining hall, with it still being night. "Last time on Total Drama," he said, "Yours truly was off hosting the Jammies, so the studio called in a me wannabe to fill in (clip of Don hosting the show). The campers were treated to a duel against each other (clip of various campers with dueling sticks). Some fights were awesome to watch (clip of Charlie and Hannah fighting). Others, not so much (clip of Kyle getting beaten by Deedee). Nicole got incapacitated after wandering into a Danger Zone (clip of Nicole acting loopy thanks to the Loopies), so Moira had to steal from Chef (clip of Moira stealing from the kitchen and getting confronted by Chef). In the end though, Charlie and the Lions won the challenge (clip of Charlie beating Hannah), and the Eagles sent our resident artist, Marvin, packing (clip of Marvin getting eliminated).

The scene returned to Chris. "Who will survive today's blood curdling challenge, and who will be scared out of their wits in the process? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

It was still the night of Marvin's elimination. Up in his tree, Charlie was keeping an eye on the campground, looking for any signs of trouble.

Behind him, something was creeping up. Right when it was just about to grab him, Charlie suddenly swung a stick in his hands, knocking it off the tree.

More figures began appearing out of the woodwork, and he now had a good look at what they were.

"Ninjas," he growled. "All right then, let's do this!"

But before he could strike, someone whacked him in the back of the head with a frying pan, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, in the cabin, Theresa was hiding under her blanket, working furiously on writing in her journal.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Lately I haven't been able to work much on my novel," Theresa admitted. "The stress of challenges and all the pain that comes with them has been eating up all my time. Maybe working at night will help."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

After a minute, Theresa started erasing what she had written in frustration.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Theresa chuckled awkwardly. "Did I mention I'm having a teensy bit of trouble with writers block?" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Suddenly, there was a lot of scuffling from in the cabin. "What is going on?" she asked, poking her head out from under the covers. To her surprise, she found the cabin completely empty.

"Uh…guys?" she asked.

* * *

Out the woods, the camera focused on a cave. Suddenly, there was a roar as Kaia was tossed out of the cave, hitting a nearby tree.

"Ugh. Stupid bear," she muttered, getting up and cracking her back.

"Uh, Kaia?" Kyle asked, appearing from the tree line. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Saw you leaving the cabin. Enhanced eyesight, remember."

"Right," Kaia muttered dryly.

"So why are you looking for one of the invincibility idols?"

Kaia feigned surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Kaia, we're in an alliance, remember? Plus, it's kind of obvious that you're looking for the idol."

Kaia sighed. "Fine. Yes, I'm looking for the idol. I thought it was in that cave, but it turns out all that's in there is a very grumpy robotic bear."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Why wouldn't I be looking for it?" she asked. "I need a back up just in case the others try to target me."

"Why would they target you? No offense, but you're not much of a threat," Kyle pointed out.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Even if they don't discover I'm a threat, I'm still in danger of getting eliminated," said Kaia. "I'm seemingly not strong or athletic or much use besides motivation. Mark my words, if we go through another elimination before the merge, it'll be me on the chopping block…unless, of course, I get these fools to turn on someone else." She chuckled, then crossed her arms again. "Either way, I need that idol."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You never know when it comes to this team," Kaia told him, turning back to the cave. "Now, I don't think an idol is in the cave, but they could be anywhere on this island."

She turned back to face Kyle only to find him gone.

"Uh, Kyle?" she asked.

Just then, the intercom blared. **"Campers! Report to Zone 20 for the surprise nighttime challenge I came up with to celebrate my return," **Chris blared.

* * *

The scene changed to show two large monitors and large control panels in front of them. There was a sudden puff of smoke in between the monitors and Chris appeared.

"Miss me?" he asked with a grin.

The camera panned to show that the only two campers there were Theresa and Kaia.

"Not particularly," Kaia muttered.

Chris frowned. "Anywho, let's get started."

"Uh, we're missing roughly everyone," Theresa pointed out.

"Oh, trust me, they're exactly where they need to be," Chris said with an evil chuckle. Then he gestured behind him.

"Behold…McLean Manor!" he announced as spotlights and neon lights lit up a large mansion that had been stationed behind the monitors.

"Fascinating," Kaia said dryly. "What's the point of it?"

"Tonight's challenge is a simple one: all you have to do is escape from McLean Manor and all the deadly traps inside of it."

"But we're already outside," Kaia pointed out.

"Oh, did I say _you'll_ have to escape?" Chris laughed as the monitors turned on, revealing the other campers restrained in various random rooms. "No, I meant your _teammates _will have to escape."

"So, what do we do?" Theresa asked.

"You and Kaia will be helping your teams from outside via these fancy controllers," Chris explained. "The controllers control all the various death traps inside. Your task is to make sure that the other team doesn't escape by keeping them inside while helping your own team navigate the mansion."

"So, we're supposed to kill the other team?" Theresa asked.

"That's one way of putting it," Chris said with a grin.

"You're sadistic!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Maybe." Chris shrugged. "Just prevent the other team from leaving the manor, and you're golden."

"I'm not setting off deadly traps, even if it is to win a challenge," Theresa proclaimed.

"Me neither," Kaia agreed.

"Oh, and I should tell you that if no one gets out of the mansion within the time limit, both of you are going home," Chris added.

"How long is the time limit?" Theresa asked.

"Oh…an hour."

Having no other choice, the two girls grabbed the controllers.

* * *

Inside the mansion, the intercoms blared. **"Listen up, campers!" **Chris announced. **"For tonight's challenge, you need to escape McLean Manor and all the fun death traps I put into it. For consideration, Kaia and Theresa are on the outside doing their best to help you in ways that will more than likely fail dramatically. First team to get out of the mansion wins."**

The scene changed to show Nicole and William being dangled above a large pool. On a nearby monitor, Chris's face appeared.

**"****Nicole, William," **he said. **"To get out of this room, you need to get free of your bonds, and then survive the water below." **

"What's so dangerous about water?" William asked.

**"****Oh, it's not the water you should be worried about," **Chris said with a laugh as Fang emerged from the water and waved at them, grinning. **"It's what's ****_in _****the water that you should be worried about." **

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Ugh," Nicole complained. "Not the stupid shark again. I'm tired of having to deal with that stupid shark." She then smiled. "At least I got paired up with William." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

In another room, Charlie and Lana were also trying to free themselves from the tree they were tied to.

**"****Charlie and Lana, I picked a very special room for you," **Chris said from another monitor. **"What you have to do is—" **

At that point, Charlie had already untied them and was quietly leading Lana away, trying to find a way out of the seemingly doorless room.

**"****Okay. Fine. Guess I won't warn you about the dangers in this room," **Chris said, annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Alex and Logan were chained to a concrete wall in what appeared to be a cellar.

"Figures that Chris locks us up in a stupid mansion," Alex grumbled.

"Relax," Logan told her. "I'll get us out of these chains."

**"****But will you get out of there before the beast of the basement shows up?" **Chris asked, appearing on a monitor.

"The beast of the what?" Logan asked.

In the darkness of the basement, there was a loud mechanical roar.

"Oh."

* * *

In another room, Hannah and Kyle were strapped to a bed.

"What kind of trap is this?" Kyle wondered.

"Tell me what you see," said Hannah.

"We're in some sort bedroom," Kyle told her. "We're strapped to a bed. And there are literally hundreds of pictures of Chris in this room. But I'm not sure what we have to do."

As he spoke, there was a loud click, and spikes suddenly emerged from the ceiling and began to slowly descend on them.

"Never mind," Kyle muttered.

* * *

Outside, Theresa grimaced as she saw what trap she had activated on Kyle and Hannah. "Oops."

* * *

In another room, seemingly the kitchen, Todd was quickly shaking his head. "No, no, no!" he yelled. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Next to him, Deedee was busy trying to light a match despite being tied to Todd. "Of course it's dangerous," she said. "That's why it's going to work. This rope will burn, and then we'll be free!"

She finally got the match lit and brought it close to the rope. "Now, hang on to your lab coat! It's about to get hot!"

* * *

"Out of all the people left in this game, I had to be stuck with you," Moira complained.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," Desmond agreed.

"So where are we, anyway?"

"If you use your eyes, you can see that we're in a library!" Desmond yelled.

"Do libraries have that?!" Moira gestured to a massive stamper that was up on the ceiling several feet in front of them.

Outside, Kaia noticed Moira and Desmond in the library and smirked.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Oh, Chris," Kaia said, "Thank you so much for putting me in charge of the death traps." She rubbed her hands together. "This is going to be fun."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Kaia casually pressed a button on her controller. Inside the library, the giant stamper began smashing down and moving slowly towards them.

"Oh, come on!" Moira yelled.

* * *

In the pool room, Nicole and William were debating their options.

"We could take our chances with Chomper Face down there," William suggested.

"As much as I "love" that idea," Nicole replied with an edge of sarcasm, "That's a terrible plan that will lead to either one or both of us getting eaten."

"You took Fang before. You could do it again."

"I took him by surprise last time," Nicole reminded him. "This time he's ready for us."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

Nicole thought about it. "Yeah, I think I do," she said, looking up at where the rope was tied on the ceiling.

* * *

Logan was busy trying to pick the lock on the chains that kept him and Alex chained to the wall.

"Can you really pick that lock?" Alex asked.

"Of course I can!" he exclaimed. "I learned how to pick locks last year so that if enemy agents capture me, I can escape."

Alex rolled her eyes.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Does Logan actually think that random rival agents are going to go after a teenage amateur detective?" Alex asked. "Or is he just crazy. My money is on crazy." _

_END CONFESSIONAL _

* * *

As Logan struggled, whatever was down with them roared again, this time closer.

"That thing sounds hungry," Alex warned.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it!" Logan shot back.

Alex sighed, then began flexing her wrist

* * *

Charlie was feeling along the wall.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked.

"Trying to find the door," Charlie explained. "Even if it's not in sight, there'll be some edging that I can hopefully pry open."

"Are you sure?"

"Just an old trick I learned at Ninja Camp."

"They teach you that there."

"They did."

Suddenly, a hatch opened behind them, and a lift carried up what appeared to be mechanical bulls.

"Uh…" Lana said, backing away against the wall in fear. Charlie stood in front of her in a combat stance.

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting button," Kaia noted, watching the scene play out on a monitor.

"Tell me about it," Chris said from his control room as he watched all the scenes take place. "Will Lana and Charlie escape from the bulls? Will Todd burn to a fiery crisp? And will Moira and Desmond get stamped? Find out when we come back!"

* * *

In the library, Moira and Desmond were struggling to get out of the rope as the giant stamper got closer and closer.

"Can't you use some sort of circus trick to get out of the ropes?" Desmond asked.

"I'm an acrobat, not an escape artist!" Moira shot back. "And even if I could get out, why would I save you?"

"I don't need saving!"

The stamper smashed the ground right in front of them.

"Uh, Theresa or Kaia, if you can hear us, now would be a very good time stop this machine from smashing us into paste," Moira called out.

* * *

Outside, Theresa was pressing random buttons on her controller. "I'm trying, I'm trying," she said. As a result of her random button pushing, several death traps—such as falling blades, flame throwers, and spikes—were set on and off.

The stamper now hovered over Moira and Desmond. Throwing her hands up, Theresa pushed one final button.

The stamper shot down…and stopped inches from Moira and Desmond's heads.

Theresa breathed a sigh of relief

* * *

In the bedroom, the spikes got ever closer to Kyle and Hannah.

"I'm almost done," Kyle said, working on undoing the straps keeping them down.

"Speed would be good," Hannah reminded him.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Kyle told her.

Finally, Kyle got the straps off. "I'm done!" he yelled as the both rolled off the bed and ran for the door, escaping the room right before the spikes came down.

* * *

In the kitchen, Todd was busy patting down the traces of fire on his clothes.

"See? You're completely unscathed," Deedee said with glee, tossing the ashy remains of the rope.

"Somehow," Todd muttered.

"Well, come on! We don't have time to waste!" Deedee started to skip out towards the door.

"Listen," Todd said, "We should talk about who we're going to eliminate next time we lose."

"Why?" Deedee asked. "Are you going to go for me?"

"No, of course not," Todd said quickly. "I'm thinking we go for Lana."

"Lana? You mean Ninja boy's girlfriend."

"Exactly," Todd said. "You've seen her in challenges. She's worse than worthless, and she's going to keep dragging us down. We got lucky last time, but who's to say that we'll be lucky this time."

"You're saying we should take out Lana, anger the kid that can beat us up in roughly two seconds, and somehow be good with that?" Deedee clarified.

"Uh…."

"Cool! I'm in!"

"Uh…great," Todd said.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I've calculated the odds," Todd said. "The longer Lana is on our team, the bigger chance we have at losing. She needs to go as soon as possible. And even if Charlie suspects me of taking her down, Deedee's crazy enough to take the fall for me."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Deedee opened the door in the kitchen and gasped.

"What?" Todd asked, looking past her. "Oh," he said when he saw the hallway filled with flame throwers before them.

* * *

Nicole and William were swinging back and forth on the rope. Every second they swung farther and farther. Below them, Fang was busy tying a bib on.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" William asked.

"Of course! Eventually, we'll swing far enough that we'll swing off the hook the rope is on. When that happens, we'll swing far enough to land on the side of the pool."

"That's not going to stop Fang."

"It's a start. Besides, we're almost there." Indeed, the rope was millimeters from flying off.

"East your heart out, Moira!" Nicole yelled as the two flew off the rope, eventually hitting the ground on the side of the pool.

"See? No problem," Nicole said with a smile. That's when Fang appeared behind them, gnashing his teeth.

"Ah! Look out!" William kicked out with his tied feet, hitting the shark right in the teeth. His kick knocked out Fang's loose tooth. Thinking fast, Nicole grabbed the tooth somehow with her tied up hand and cut them free.

"Run!" Nicole yelled, throwing the tooth back at the shark. The two ran screaming for the door, slamming it in Fang's face.

* * *

Logan finally freed his hand from the chains. "Yes!" he cheered. "Now it's—"

He stopped when he saw Alex already free. "How the heck did you get free?" he asked.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I've had to get myself out of a few jams involving handcuffs," Alex explained. "I eventually learned how to dislocate my wrist enough to slide it out. It's painful, but effective." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

There was another roar, and a large bear with shiny objects on it stamped out of the shadows, roaring.

"Isn't that the Bling Bear from the last season?" Logan asked.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here before he makes us his dinner!" Alex shot back, running away.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Kaia and Theresa were still monitoring the screens. Kaia was focusing on Hannah and Kyle.

"Let's see," she muttered under her breath. "What kind of traps can I set off in this hall…" she trailed off as something caught her eye.

"Wait a minute," she said, zooming in on something up ahead. A close up confirmed that it was indeed one of the invincibility idols.

"Yes!" she breathed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Finally," Kaia said. "An idol within my grasp. Now I just need to get Kyle to snatch it. Sure, it's a risk to trust him with such a mission, but I have no choice. I'd rather have him get it and me get it from him than risk someone else taking it._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"How to get that idiot to see the idol," Kaia wondered. She then pressed a button, and a spring platform under the idol activated, knocking the idol into Kyle's feet.

"What the—" Kyle said, kneeling down. His eyes widened when he saw the idol.

"Hello, beautiful," he said with a grin.

"Did you say something, Kyle?" Hannah asked.

"Uh, nope," Kyle replied, stuffing the idol in the back of his pants.

* * *

The mechanical bulls charged. Charlie dodged again, allowing the bulls to ram the wall again.

"Just a little more," he muttered as he dodged the bulls again so he could reset in front of the already heavily dented wall.

The bulls charged one final time. When Charlie dodged, the bulls smashed into the wall, blowing a hole out of the room and blowing themselves up.

"Finally! Lana, let's get out of here." Charlie looked around, but Lana was nowhere to be seen.

"Lana?" Charlie walked around to see Lana curled up against a tree.

"Lana, let's go," he said.

"No," she squeaked. "They're still out there."

Charlie frowned, realizing that this would probably take some time.

* * *

"How are we supposed to get through that?" Todd asked.

"Easy! We just go for it!" Deedee shoved Todd into the hallway, beginning to set off all the flamethrowers.

Todd began to scream, running down the hallway, still getting nicked and burnt by the flames.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Okay, after we take care of Lana, Deedee the pyromaniac has to go!" Todd declared, his face black from several burns._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Hold on, Toddy boy, I'm coming!" Deedee ran after him straight through the flames, laughing maniacally.

That only made Todd run faster.

* * *

"Knives!" Desmond yelled as he and Moira ducked under the knives launched at them.

"Pillar!" Moira shouted as they dived under a smashing pillar.

"Explosives!" Both of them yelled as sticks of lit dynamite were launched at them.

The two dodged the dynamite as explosives detonated behind them.

"Okay," Desmond said after a minute of silence. "It's pretty clear from the past few minutes that we seem to work well together."

"If you're going to try to talk me into an alliance, you can forget it," Moira told him.

"I'm just talking strategy," Desmond continued. "Think about it: everyone knows we hate each other, so they wouldn't expect us to team up. It's foolproof."

"There's still the fact that I don't like you," Moira reminded him.

"And I still hate you," Desmond agreed. "That's the point. Besides, with the merge due to happen any day now, we both need allies."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__He's still a big oaf," Moira said with disgust. "But he's still talking some sense. For now, at least."_

_END CONFESSIONAL _

* * *

"All right," Moira said. "But not until the merge."

"Deal," Desmond agreed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I hate having to do it," Desmond said. "But I have no choice. The merge is coming soon, and I need an ally to throw under the bus if things get bad."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Outside, Chris, Theresa, and Kaia were all outside the entrance. Chris looked at his watch.

"Annnnnd here they come!" Chris said. Suddenly, the doors burst open as Todd ran out screaming, followed closely by Deedee, who was on fire and laughing.

"We have a code crazy," Chris said into a walkie. "Chef!"

Chef appeared from a lift in the ground, armed with his super soaker. He took aim at the flaming Deedee and fired, dousing her.

"Looks like the crazy girl beat us out," Kyle remarked as he and Hannah exited.

Alex ran out next. Seconds later, Logan was thrown out the door by Bling Bear, who roared at the campers before walking back into the mansion.

Finally, Moira and Desmond exited, arguing as usual.

"Looks like it's down to Nicole, William, Charlie, and Lana," Theresa remarked.

"But where are they?" Logan asked.

* * *

"Come on, Lana, we got to get out of here," Charlie said.

Lana just squeaked in response and curled up tighter, hugging her knees against her chest.

Charlie sat down next to her. "I get it," he said. "You're scared."

"You think?" she asked. "I don't belong in this competition."

"Sure you do," Charlie told her. "You've gotten this far."

"Don't know how," she muttered. "I'm the weakest one here. I can't even last an entire challenge without getting scared by something."

"If you didn't think you belonged here, why did you audition?"

"My parents made me," she explained. "They thought that it would help me make friends and just be more confident."

"Well, so far, they're right," Charlie told her.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've made friends with both me and Nicole," Charlie reminded her. "And I know you're beginning to get more confident."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For example, throughout this entire challenge, you haven't stuttered once."

Her eyes widened at that. "S-seriously?" Then she looked down, realizing that she just stuttered.

"Hey, it's okay," Charlie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll work on it. But the important thing is that you're strong and if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"You really mean it?"

"I do."

Lana smiled weakly.

"Ready to get out of here?" Charlie asked.

Lana took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

Lana and Charlie emerged from the mansion.

"And here comes Charlie and Lana," Chris said. "No worse for wear from their experience…unfortunately."

Charlie looked at the unhappy looks from his teammates. "Why is everyone looking at us this way?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Desmond said, gesturing to Nicole and William, "Maybe it's because you two _lost the challenge for us!"_

"Eagles, the rest of the night is yours," Chris told the victorious team. "Lions, I'll see you at elimination."

Lana buried her face in her hands and ran off, crying.

"I told you she's a liability," Todd said to the team. "She's got to go. Now."

Charlie looked at the faces of his teammates and saw that they looked like they were agreeing with Todd. "You all think that way?" he questioned.

No one answered.

"Fine," Charlie said. "See you at elimination guys."

* * *

Kyle was almost back to the cabin when Kaia approached him. "I'll have that idol now," she said.

"What idol?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Who do you think got the idol in position so you could actually find it?" Kaia questioned. "It's safer with me. Trust me, partner."

Kyle thought about it for a moment. "Well…okay…" he said, grabbing the idol and handing it to Kaia.

"Thank you," Kaia said with a smirk.

* * *

Chris approached the Lions at the elimination ceremony. "You've all cast your votes, and I got to say, they are very interesting. But the results are clear. Tonight's biggest loser is…Lana!"

Lana sighed and stood up.

"Sit down, Lana," Charlie said. "You're not going anywhere."

"Dude, she's been eliminated, and we got a schedule to keep," Chris told him.

"No, she hasn't," Charlie said, reaching into his pocket. "I'm playing this…on her." He took something out and threw it at Chris.

It was one of the invincibility idols.

"What?!" Todd exclaimed, standing up. "He can't do that, can he?"

"No rules against it," Chris said. "But dude, are you sure you don't want to save it for yourself?"

"I'm sure," Charlie confirmed.

"All righty then! Lana, you're safe…for now."

Todd stared daggers at Charlie. "You're only delaying the inevitable," Todd told him.

"Hate to interrupt," Chris said with a smile. "But the only two votes tonight that weren't for Lana were for you Todd. So congrats! You're out of the competition!"

"Seriously?!" Todd yelled.

Charlie looked at Lana. "You voted for Todd too?"

Lana averted her gaze from him.

"Oh, no, no, no," Chris said. "Lana here voted for herself!"

"What?" Charlie questioned.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__So, if Lana voted for herself, who else voted for Todd?" Charlie wondered. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Deedee giggled. "Bet you didn't see that coming, Toddy," she said. "That's why you never trust the crazy ones! Sayonara!" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Todd stood with his arms crossed at the Boot of Shame. "If you're expecting last words, you can forget it," he said.

"Whatever you say," Chris said, throwing the lever and sending the Boot of Shame into Todd, kicking him off the island.

"Nine campers and one idol down," Chris told the camera. "Will Lana survive another elimination? And will Fang ever turn Nicole into fish food."

"I heard that!" Nicole's voice was heard off camera.

Chris ignored her and continued the outro with a smile.

"Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES:

Alex: Lana (voided)

Charlie: Todd

Desmond: Lana (voided)

Deedee: Todd

Lana: Lana (voided)

Logan: Lana (voided)

Theresa: Lana (voided)

Todd: Lana (voided)

ELIMINATED: Todd

* * *

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Hannah, Kaia, Kyle, Moira, Nicole, William**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Deedee, Desmond, Lana, Logan, Theresa **

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

* * *

**Shocking elimination, am I right? I bet some of you thought for a second there that Charlie was going to eliminate himself. Nope! I still need him. And what better way for him to save Lana than to play the first invincibility idol! If you're wondering where he got that, well, that will be revealed in the next episode. **

**Regarding Todd's elimination, I really had no plans for Todd. The only reason that he stuck around as long as he did was because his team had bigger targets/annoyances to take care of. **

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Todd won 1st place at the science fair six years in a row. To this day, though, people claimed he may have accidentally tainted the town's water supply with poisonous chemicals in the process. **

**Big things to talk about here. We'll start with Kaia. Man, she's got an idol now, which means that she has a safety net. How soon will she have to use it? Who knows!**

**And now we also have a future new alliance between Desmond and Moira. That could go horribly wrong considering the two hate each other for some random reason. **

**Hoped you enjoy the Bling/Pasta/Scuba Bear cameo. It just proves that he got rebuilt for the umpteenth time and he's back with a vengeance. **

**If you're wondering why Chris picked Theresa and Kaia to control the traps, it was a random selection. Which, given that this is Chris McLean we're talking about, means that he probably lined the interns up with pictures of the cast and had Chef shoot blindly at them with his meatball canon. **

**Oh, and Deedee's betrayal on Todd just shows that you can never trust a wild card. Nuff said on that. **

**Think that's about it. Don't forget to leave your reviews and to smack that favorite/follow button. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you to watch your step so you don't fall down the stairs. Ciao!**


	11. The Cook and the Cook Off

**Author's Note:**

**I'm finally back from my summer job, and ready to get back to our regularly scheduled irregular updates for my Fanfictions! Several things to go over before we get this started. **

**First, I am pleased to welcome Lauta Romero to the ranks of the reviewers! Glad to have you here, Lauta!**

**Second, this chapter took me _forever_ to write. I had an original idea of what I wanted before I scrapped it mainly due to me not coming up with many ideas for it. Regardless, this chapter is definitely one of the weaker ones. But I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

**Time for answering reviews!**

**Candela Monsoon: What Kaia will do with that idol will be shown in a later episode. But we all know that only sinister things will come from that.**

**Tempokeep: Deedee's also one of my favorites due to her insanity and her unpredictability. She does more in this chapter too, so that's good news. Not good news for anyone of the other campers. **

**Lauta Romero: Thank you for the long and detailed reviews. I only wish you had an account so I could PM you with more answers on your reviews. I will say that you have some very interesting predictions.**

**And with that, let's get on with the episode!**

* * *

EPISODE ELEVEN: THE COOK AND THE COOK OFF

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up. **_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the mess hall. "Last time on Total Drama," he said, "The campers were forced to escape from my many death traps within McLean Manor (clip of the giant stamper smashing in front of Desmond and Moira), which were mainly controlled by Kaia and Theresa (clip of Kaia and Theresa controlling the traps). Fang tried to chow down on Nicole again (clip of Fang trying to catch Nicole), while Alex and Logan encountered the newly rebuilt Bling Bear (clip of Bling Bear appearing). Desmond and Moira made what could turn out to be the most dysfunctional alliance in Total Drama history (clip of Desmond and Moira making their future alliance), while Kaia used Kyle to get herself one of the two invincibility idols. (clips of Kyle getting the idol and of him giving it to Kaia). The Eagles eventually came out on top, sending the Lions back to elimination, where Todd conspired with Deedee to vote off Lana. But thanks to a last-minute invincibility idol play from Charlie and a betrayal from Deedee, the Science Nerd got the boot instead (clip of Todd getting eliminated)."

The scene returned to Chris. "How did Charlie get the other invincibility idol? And who will be served their just desserts? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

The Lions were still at their elimination campfire, cooking their marshmallows.

"Come on, Charlie," Alex said, "Tell us how you got that idol."

"Yeah, where'd you find it?" Logan asked.

"Well…," Charlie said.

"There's no harm in it," Theresa reminded him. "After all, you used the idol. It's useless now."

Charlie smiled. "All right," he said, "Remember the start of that challenge with the box? Where I got knocked off the tree?"

"One of my favorite moments," Desmond chuckled.

"Well," Charlie continued as the scene rippled to indicate a flashback

* * *

_Charlie fell to the ground. "Okay," he muttered, brushing dirt out of his face. "That didn't go how I wanted it to."_

_Then he saw something tucked under a small hole under the tree. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, reaching under the tree roots and pulling out an idol._

_"__Well now," he said with a smile, "What an unexpected turn of events."_

* * *

The scene rippled again, going back to the present.

"Really? It was just under a random tree?" Desmond asked.

"That's all it was," Charlie confirmed.

"Seems like these idols aren't in very dangerous places," Alex remarked.

"Everywhere on this island is dangerous," Theresa reminded her. "Thanks to Chris and his sadistic game."

"Well, we made it this far despite the danger," Logan said. "And the enemy agents haven't found me yet."

There was a loud snap of a twig in the woods.

"Augh! Enemy agent!" Logan yelled, running away in terror.

"Ah, as paranoid as ever," Theresa mused.

"Okay, admit it," Alex told her. "You've got a thing for Logan."

Theresa blushed. "What? No!"

"Relax," Alex said. "I think it's a good match. And I can also see something else brewing with you and Lana, Charlie."

"How can you tell?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, please," Alex said. "You saved her from getting kicked off by using your idol. If that's not an act of true love, then I'm a pretty princess."

"Speaking of Lana," Charlie interrupted. "Where is she?"

"Shy Girl? She ran into the woods," Desmond told him.

Charlie excused himself and ran into the woods.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Yep," Alex said, "They're a couple."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

In the woods, Lana sat on a large rock, staring blankly into space.

"Hey," Charlie said, sitting down next to her. "What are you doing way out here?"

She didn't answer.

"What's wrong? Is this about the elimination?"

Lana slowly nodded.

"If you think I'm mad at you for trying to vote yourself off, then you're wrong," Charlie told her. "But that's all behind us. We just need to focus on getting through more challenges."

She still didn't answer him.

"Look, Lana," Charlie continued. "I know you're hurting now. But you need to get over this fast. I don't have the second idol, so if we lose and the team targets you again, then I won't be able to protect you."

She finally looked up at him. "You've been trying to protect me?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie said. "Because you're my friend. And even though only one person will win the million dollars, I will still try to get you as far as I can."

There was a sudden snapping of a twig. Alarmed, Charlie grabbed a nearby smaller rock and threw it at the person that had just shown up.

"Woah, woah!" Nicole yelled. "Chill! It's just me!"

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

Nicole sighed. "Look, I heard what you did to save Lana from elimination. I just wanted to thank you for that. She's my friend too, after all."

"You're welcome," Charlie replied.

"Annnnd…I think I've decided that we should be in an alliance," Nicole added. "The three of us."

"An alliance," Charlie repeated.

"Look, let's face it," Nicole said. "The merge is going to happen within days. We're going to have to stick together if we're going to make it to the final three."

"And what happens if we make it to the final three?" Charlie asked.

Nicole shrugged. "Everyone for themselves. May the best kid win."

Charlie thought about it. "Okay," he said. "I'm in."

"Lana?"

Lana looked conflicted. "I—I don't know," she admitted.

"Look, we're the only two people on the island that care about being friends," Nicole reminded her. "Just…trust me."

Lana finally nodded.

"Excellent," Nicole said. "Now, we need to figure out who we need to target on our respective teams."

"Let's worry about that tomorrow," Charlie said with a yawn. "We all need some sleep."

Nicole nodded. "Fine."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__An alliance," Charlie said. "Good. I'll need allies if I'm going to continue making it past the merge. The only question is how long we can last. Desmond's a bit dangerous, Hannah's skills almost match my own, and Deedee is so crazy, it makes her unpredictable."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The sun rose on another day on the island. Kaia was on her way to the dining hall when a voice stopped her.

"Enjoying the fruits of your ally's labor?" Hannah asked.

Kaia played dumb. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Hannah poked Kaia with her cane. "I know fully well that you got Kyle to give you an idol that he found in that mansion. I don't know what game you're planning, but I'm going to find out what it is. Count on that."

"Oy!" Moira called from the dining hall. "Everything okay out there?"

"Just fine!" Hannah called, looking back at Kaia briefly with her blind gaze boring into her. Then she turned and walked into the dining hall.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__This complicates things," Kaia admitted. "If Hannah is on to me, it won't be long before she convinces the others to vote me off. Guess it's time to make sure she's eliminated."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The campers were all in the dining hall. However, there was no sign of Chef or any food.

"Where's Chef?" Alex wondered. "Not that I've grown to like him or his food, but we got to eat something. Even if it's barely edible."

"Barely edible?" William repeated with a chuckle. "You give Chef way too much credit."

There was a sudden puff of smoke, and Chris appeared between the tables.

"Hello, campers," he said with a smirk.

"Didn't you use that entrance in the last challenge?" Theresa asked.

"Yes, but I had a few smoke bombs left over, and I just couldn't help myself," Chris replied. "Anyway, who's ready for today's challenge?"

"Hate to break it to you, McLean, but we haven't had breakfast yet," Desmond pointed out.

"That's okay, Des," Chris told him. "Because in today's challenge, you'll be cooking your meals!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__A cooking challenge?" William asked. "That's not going to end well."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__A cooking challenge?" Deedee asked. "This is going to be fun! All sorts of fire I can play with!"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"In today's challenge, an obvious nod to our cooking challenge way back in Season One, you'll be risking life and limb to create a perfect meal, which will be judged by myself and a panel of expert judges," Chris went on. "The ingredients can be found in the kitchen. However, the actual cooking will take place in Zone 99, which is more suitable for cooking things." Chris chuckled evilly.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__In other words," Alex clarified, "It has a lot of death traps for us to die in."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You all will have five minutes in the kitchen to gather as many supplies as you think you might need. Then head off to the cooking zone." Chris pulled out an air horn and blared it. "Go!"

The teams all ran into the kitchen, with the Eagles in the lead.

"Grab everything you can," Nicole ordered. "Fruits, vegetables, meats—anything we can use."

The team scattered, grabbing whatever food they could find. The Lions, trailing behind, began to do the same.

Kyle and Alex both eyed the same box of fruits. "Rock paper scissors for it?" Kyle offered.

"Better idea," Alex replied, grabbing the box and backing away from him.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kyle face palmed._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Moira opened the cupboards and grabbed some spices. "Come on, lads and lasses," she ordered. "We got to move faster."

Kyle grabbed a large jar of flour, while Kaia, making sure that no one was watching her, slipped a jar of salt under her shirt.

Lana, meanwhile, had gotten a large box and was throwing random food items into it.

"Move faster, Lana," Desmond ordered, snatching the box away from her. "We don't have much time."

Nicole and William witnessed this exchange. Nicole clenched her fists.

"Calm down," William told her. "We got to focus on winning this challenge."

Nicole reluctantly nodded and grabbed a few jars of spices.

Several seconds later, Chris blew his air horn again. "Time's up!" he yelled. "Head on over to Zone 99 to start the cooking."

The two teams met in Zone 99, which was essentially a massive kitchen divided in two.

"Time to get cooking!" Chris exclaimed. "You all have three hours to cook the best food item possible. What that is is up to you."

"I thought you said we had to make a meal!" Alex accused.

"I did," Chris replied with a smirk. "But I figured it'd be more tormenting for you to argue over a single food item your team will make."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex scoffed. "Figures he changed the rules for his own amusement."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Over with the Eagles, the team was discussing the best food they could make.

"I say we make a pizza in the shape of Chris's face," said Kyle. "That'll give us the perfect score for sure."

"It's not just Chris judging though," Nicole reminded him. "There's going to be more judges. You can bet that Chef will probably be a judge, along with potentially one more."

"So how do we make something that pleases all three judges?" Kaia asked.

"Well, I can make bacon," Nicole offered.

"How is bacon going to help us?" Moira asked.

"If we made a brunch, it can help."

"But do we even have bacon?"

Kyle did a brief search through their supplies. "That's a nope."

"Great," Kaia muttered. "Anyone have a plan B?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lions were also busy arguing about what to make.

"I say we make ice cream," Desmond said.

"No, let's make him spaghetti!" Alex argued.

"I've always been fond of fish sticks," Theresa mentioned.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Deedee interrupted. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Charlie asked.

"The best thing about this challenge!" Deedee turned the knob on the stove a tiny bit. A massive jet of flame sparked out of it, scorching the ceiling and Deedee's face.

Everyone gasped.

"See?!" Deedee asked, her face charred. "This is going to be fun! And wait till you see what the freezer's like! Five seconds in there and you'll freeze solid!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Charlie looked lost in thought. "You know, sometimes I really wonder both where Deedee's train of thought leads as well as how she's actually still alive."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Charlie looked around at his arguing teammates and suddenly realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Lana?"

"Oh, her?" Deedee asked as she turned the stove on again, this time with a pan with eggs on it over the flames. "Don't know." She turned the stove off again, revealing that the eggs were completely charred.

Charlie looked worried. "I hope she's okay."

"Or is she?" Chris asked, appearing right next to him. "And who will give us the most scrumptious dish? Find out when we come back to Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

"You do realize it's kind of annoying when you do that, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Yes I do," Chris replied.

"Where could she be?" Charlie wondered.

"Chill, dude," Alex told him. "I'm sure she's fine. We got bigger problems right now. We got to figure out what we're making."

"And what if she fell into one of Chris's death traps?"

"Who cares?" Desmond asked. "It'll be one less idiot on this team.

"Coming through!" Deedee yelled as she ran by with a stack of flaming steaks balanced on her harms and head.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I got to say," Theresa admitted. "Despite her complete insanity, Deedee actually has some decent skills."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Unknown to everyone, Lana was off on the other side of the Lions' side of the kitchen. She had gotten a large glass dish and was busy lining the inside with noodles.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Lana looked nervous. "No one will notice that I made this," she hoped. "Especially if we win."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Back with the Eagles, Kyle had drawn up a large diagram of what appeared to be a cake in the shape of Chris's head.

"Okay people," he was saying. "We don't have a lot of time, so let's get this thing rolling. Hannah and Nicole, you guys are on the mixing. Moira and William, you guys bake. Kaia and I will assemble and decorate."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to have Hannah be in charge of the ingredients?" Kaia spoke up. "After all, she is blind, and can't really see what she's doing."

"Are you suggesting that I can't mix up simple ingredients?" Hannah asked coldly.

"Of course not," Kaia replied. "I'm only concerned that you might grab the wrong ingredient by mistake."

"She'll be fine, Kaia," Nicole told her. "We've got this."

Kaia shrugged. "Okay then."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia rubbed her hands together. "Perfect," she said. "The seed has been planted."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The Lions were still arguing over what kind of food to make.

"Let's make them ribs!" Desmond argued. "They made that back in Season One!"

"Yeah, but it was made by the loosing team," Alex snorted. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"They would've won if that big oaf hadn't eaten them all."

"Hey, guys!" Deedee yelled.

Desmond groaned. "I swear, pyromaniac, if you're just going to show us more insane fire tricks-"

"No!" Deedee yelled. "I think you should all see what that quiet girl is doing!" She pointed a finger towards Lana, who was busy making something.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice her team approaching her until Alex called out, "Lana!"

Lana jumped and shrieked in alarm, backpedaling away from her team.

"What exactly are you doing?" Alex asked.

* * *

Hannah was busy mixing together the ingredients for the cake. She had all the ingredients lined up for the cake, grabbing them one by one into a bowl.

Nearby, Kaia watched Hannah patiently, looking for an opportunity.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__This may be my only chance to ensure Hannah is eliminated," Kaia said. "This isn't a physical challenge, and with the merge due to happen soon, she'll be harder to pick off then. I need to get rid of her now, before she figures me out and warns the others."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Kaia noticed a cutting board nearby where Hannah was with a large red button on it. Smiling slightly, she reached out and pressed the button.

Instantly, large knives began swinging down from the wall, chopping wildly at the cutting board.

"Turn that thing off!" Hannah ordered, blindly pointing in the direction of the noise.

"My bad!" Kaia called, reaching over to press the button again. But as she did, she quickly swiped the jar of sugar, slipped it under her shirt, and then brought out the jar of salt she had taken earlier. Already having noticed that the two ingredients were in the same type of jar, she put the jar of salt right in the position that the jar of sugar had been.

This entire exchange took approximately five seconds. Hannah, not noticing this due to her heightened senses being blocked by the sounds of the cutting knives, unwittingly grabbed the salt and added it to the mixture.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia shrugged. "I hate throwing challenges," she admitted. "But it had to be done. Hannah's got to go."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Nicole and Hannah finished making the cake batter and quickly passed off to Moira and William, who threw it in the oven, avoiding a massive jet of flame that shot out of it in the process.

* * *

"Well?" Desmond questioned. "We're waiting."

Lana stammered, but no words came out.

"Hold on a minute," Theresa interrupted, taking a look at what Lana was making. "Are you making lasagna?" she asked.

Lana nodded slowly.

"I didn't know you could cook," Alex mentioned.

Lana just shrugged.

"How good are you?" Charlie asked.

"Good," Lana whispered softly.

Charlie looked up at his teammates. "Let her finish," he told them. "This is what we're making."

"What?" Both Lana and Desmond said at the same time.

"I-I-" Lana stammered.

"Lana, listen," Charlie interrupted. "The rest of our team can't figure out what to make. You've already started making something, and by your own account, you're good and cooking. It's all down to you. You can do this."

"Are we seriously putting our chances of winning in the hands of _Lana?" _Desmond complained.

"Yes. We are," Charlie confirmed, getting right in his face. "Anyone have a problem with that."

No one spoke up.

"That's what I thought." He turned back to Lana. "Do your thing."

Lana gulped.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Lana looked scared. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen," she said. "I just hope they don't ask more about this."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Back with the Eagles, the cake was done baking thanks to the incredibly hot oven. Moira barely had time to pull it out before it got burnt.

"Ack! Here!" she yelled, shoving it down the counter to Kaia and Kyle.

Kyle frowned as he looked at the cake. "Does this cake seem...off to you?" he asked Kaia.

"Who cares?" Kaia asked. "We've got work to do."

* * *

Lana stayed focused on her work, building up the lasagna like it was natural to her.

"She seems more calm than usual," Alex noted.

"Meaning?" Charlie asked.

"Hey, I'm just saying," she went on. "Usually you can't get her to do anything without her panicking. But here, she seems in her element."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Something about cooking just seems to make Lana feel right at home," said Alex. "Interesting."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Lana finished putting together the lasagna and carried it to the oven. But as she opened the oven door, a giant jet of flame burst out. Lana flinched and stepped back.

"Out of the way!" Deedee ordered, grabbing the tray from Lana and approaching the flames without fear. "This one's mine."

Deedee stuck her hands with the pan directly into the flames, cackling the entire time.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia looked concerned. "Hmm," she said. "I may have underestimated Deedee's insanity. It actually seems to be useful sometimes."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Deedee pulled the pan from the flames, her hands severely scorched. "Here you go!" she yelled, setting the pan down on the counter.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Deedee was looking at her charred hands. She chuckled. "I've burnt these things way worse than this. Like that time I burnt down the school. Ha ha! That was fun! Accidental, but fun!"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Back with the Eagles, Kyle finished frosting the cake. "Done!" he said as he and Kaia stepped back to admire their work.

"Do you really think that this will work?" Kaia asked.

"Of course!" Kyle exclaimed. "It has to work!"

**"****Attention campers!" **Chris announced. **"Time to view your pitiful work in the kitchen! It's judging time!"**

* * *

At a single table, three shadowy figures were sitting. A single spotlight illuminated a grinning Chris.

"Welcome, campers, to this taste off!" he said. "Would you like to meet the other judges?"

"No!" the thirteen remaining campers shouted in response.

"Perfect!" Chris said. "Known for his master chef classes in extreme cooking, ittttttt'sss Chef!" The second spotlight turned on, revealing a glowering Chef.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I knew it!" Nicole exclaimed._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"And, famous for his 1000 ways to cook fish, it's everyone's favorite mutant shark, Fang!" The final spotlight turned on, revealing a grinning Fang.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Nicole facepalmed. "We're doomed."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"First up, the Flying Eagles," Chris announced.

Kyle and Nicole brought their cake forward. It looked like an exact replica of Chris's grinning face.

"Oh crap," Desmond said. "Why didn't we think of making food to look like Chris?"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kyle was leaning back, amused. "As the camper with the best eyesight, it was easy for me to frost and shape this cake to make it look exactly like Chris. We've got this in the bag."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Chris examined the cake. "This looks _awesome_!" he exclaimed. "Too bad I can't eat it."

"What?!" Kyle exclaimed. "Why?"

"That's a cake made in my honor," Chris exclaimed. "I can't ruin my face like that." He held up a 0-point scorecard. Chef, in response, also held up a 0 card. Fang, on the other hand, snatched the entire cake and swallowed it whole.

"Yes!" Nicole cheered.

Then Fang spat the cake back out, hacking and coughing.

"What the heck?" Moira commented.

"Woah," Chris said. "Seems like someone didn't like what the Eagles made. Let's see if the Lions can do better."

Lana slowly brought forward the tray of lasagna, quietly telling herself, "Don't mess up. You can do this. You can do this." She then set the tray down on the table in front of the judges and backed away.

Chris picked up a fork and took a reluctant bite. He chewed for a minute…and smiled.

"I've eaten a lot of lasagna in my life, and this is by far the best I've ever had," Chris remarked.

Lana breathed a huge sigh of relief as the rest of the Lions exchanged surprised looks.

Chef was next to try it. The cook had no words, but his bewildered and happy expression told the entire story. Fang then swallowed the rest of it, tray and all, and also gave his approval.

"And with that, it looks like the Roaring Lions take the day thanks to Lana and her apparently amazing cooking skills!" Chris announced.

The Lions cheered.

"Eagles, I'll see you at elimination," Chris told the loosing team before departing.

The Eagles groaned.

"Dang it," Nicole grumbled. Then she realized that Fang was right next to her, licking her lips.

"Oh, come on!" she yelled, running away as Fang chased her.

* * *

Later, the Lions were busy celebrating.

"I got to admit," Desmond was saying to Lana. "That was some great work in there. Maybe you're not completely useless after all."

"Yeah, that was awesome," Alex agreed. "Where'd you learn to cook so well, anyway?"

Lana shrugged. "J-just got lucky, I guess," she said.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I can't tell them anything," Lana said, looking worried. "If they find out, I'm a goner."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Later, Lana found Charlie practicing his fighting moves once again.

"You did a great job out there," he told her. "I'm proud of you."

In response, she told him, "Teach me how to fight."

That stopped Charlie cold. "Beg pardon?" he asked.

"Teach me to fight."

Charlie blinked. Blinked again. "I don't—"

"Please," Lana begged. "I'm tired of being looked down on by everyone. I want to be useful to the team."

Charlie sighed. "Fine. But I'm warning you, you're going to get hurt."

Lana nodded. "I know."

"Good. Training starts tomorrow." Charlie turned and walked away.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It's great that she wants to help out on the team more," Charlie said. "But I'm just worried about how hurt she's going to get in the process."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

With the Eagles, they were all discussing how they lost the challenge.

"I think this is Kyle's fault," Moira was saying. "It was his stupid idea to make that cake of Chris."

"Woah, woah, woah," Kyle protested. "How was I supposed to know that Chris wouldn't want to eat something that looked like him?"

"He's right," Kaia said. "But even if he did eat it, the cake was apparently bad. Something must've gone wrong with the ingredients." She looked at Hannah. "Are you sure that you used all the right ingredients."

"A hundred percent," Hannah replied.

"Really?" Kaia pressed. "Because it's possible that you might have accidentally grabbed the wrong ingredients."

"Not possible," Hannah insisted.

"What other explanation is there?" Kyle jumped in. "That must have been what happened."

**"****Attention Eagles," **Chris announced. **"Time to kick someone off!" **

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Either my plans work out and Hannah leaves," Kaia said, "Or they eliminate Kyle. Which would change my plans slightly, but won't ruin them completely. Either way, I win."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Kaia's trying to kick me off," Hannah said. "Let her try. The team still needs me more than Kyle. And once he's gone, I can get them to vote Kaia off. I don't trust her at all." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

At the campfire, Chris walked up with his marshmallow platter. "Welcome back, Eagles," he said. "There are six of you here now. After tonight, there will only be five."

"We can all count, Chris," William told him. "Just get on with it."

"Fine," Chris said. "William, Kaia, Nicole, and Moira are all safe." He tossed them all marshmallows.

"Which leaves us with far seeing Kyle, and blind warrior Hannah," Chris remarked.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kyle." Chris gave him the final marshmallow.

Hannah shook her head. "You've made a mistake," she told her team before grabbing her cane and walking off to the Boot of Shame.

"Here's something that you'll never see coming," Chris said, ready to pull the lever to launch her.

"Really? A blind joke right before I get eliminated?" Those were Hannah's last words before the boot kicked her away.

To the camera, Chris said. "With that, we're down to twelve. Who will be next to get the boot? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!

* * *

**Bonus Clip: **Late that night, at the edge of the water, a dark figure emerged. Before anyone even noticed that this thing had arrived, it had dashed into the foliage of the nearby trees and was gone.

* * *

VOTES:

Nicole: Hannah

Kaia: Hannah

Kyle: Hannah

William: Hannah

Hannah: Kyle

Moira: Kyle

ELIMINATED: Hannah

* * *

**Team Standings**

**FLYING EAGLES**

**Kaia, Kyle, Moira, Nicole, William**

**ROARING LIONS**

**Alex, Charlie, Deedee, Desmond, Lana, Logan, Theresa**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

* * *

**And so Hannah is gone. Congrats to Lauta Romero for guessing the next one to get eliminated. While it would've been cool to have her face off against Charlie one last time, I felt like this would work out. After all, the only way that she would've had a good chance to be eliminated is after loosing a challenge where she was at a distinct disadvantage. Plus with her starting to become aware of Kaia's manipulations, it was time for her to go anyway. **

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Hannah spent years honing her skills. If I had to pick a different fictional character to compare her skills to, it would probably be the blind guy from Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. I don't remember his name off the top of my head, and I'm too tired right now to look it up, but I'm sure you guys know who I'm talking about. **

**As stated by Lauta Romero, Lana needed something to stand on her own for. Some skill that made her useful. I decided on cooking to give her the solid win here. More skills may or may not develop as we get closer to the finale.**

**Like I said, this is one of my weaker chapters, I know. But at least for the next one I have a solid plan for.**

**The mysterious figure seen arriving on the island will have a role to play. But not for a few more episodes.**

**I think that's about it. Make sure you leave a review, don't forget to hit that follow button to get notified on updates, and until next time, this is Guest 1138 reminding you to beware of falling anvils from the sky, as they may be hazardous to your health. Ciao!**


	12. Drop of Eggtastrophe

**Author's Note:**

**To celebrate my totally awesome birthday, here's the next chapter for y'all!**

**Few things before I start: First, welcome to the reviewing family, Critca7! We're happy to have you here!**

**Second, based on your poll results, I've decided that the next season will feature a mixed cast of returning characters from here, new OCs of mine, and SYOCs from you guys. The returning cast from this season for the next season has been mostly locked in. There's one more open spot, but I'm going to let you guys decide who's going to take it. You've got a choice between Todd, Amber, Colt, or Quincy. Choose wisely, for only one will join the others I picked out. I should have an application sheet ready soon...in theory. **

**Time to answer reviews!**

**Tempokeep: I would've kept Hannah too. Even from my standpoint, Hannah's elimination was a bit weak. Interesting theories about who's going to go next.**

**Critica7: Yeah, Hannah wasn't really thinking things through. She fell for the classic blunder of letting the villain scheme.**

**Lauta Romero: I can confirm that Lana did not cheat during that challenge. Glad you like how unpredictable the eliminations are. I can say right now that this elimination will be pretty unpredictable. **

**Time for the chapter!**

**Note: I do not own Total Drama. I do own the OCs I made for this though.**

* * *

EPISODE TWELVE: DROP OF EGGTASTROPHE

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts before by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time on Total Drama," he said, "The teams were pitted against each other in an extreme cooking challenge that was too hot to handle (clip of several jets of fire shooting out). Nicole, Charlie, and Lana decided to form an alliance together that should have some very interesting results (clip of Nicole, Charlie, and Lana forming the alliance). Deedee nearly killed herself via fire several times…again (clips of Deedee burning herself multiple times), and Lana revealed her hidden cooking talent that helped lead her team to victory (clips of Lana cooking and Chris declaring the Lions the winners). Meanwhile, Hannah began to suspect Kaia of wrongdoing, so Kaia threw the challenge and made sure that the blind girl was eliminated (clips of Kaia switching the sugar out for salt and of Hannah's elimination.) Man is that girl sneaky! (clip of Kaia grinning evilly).

The scene returned to Chris. "Only twelve players remain. Who will be kicked off today? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

Lana swung a fist, only to be batted aside and knocked to the ground.

"You're slow," Charlie told her, offering a hand to help her up. She took it wearily, letting the ninja pull her to her feet.

"You've got to anticipate where your enemy will attack, and be ready to counter it," he went on, getting back into his fighting stance. "Again."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Lana cracked her back. "I knew this was going to be painful, but I didn't know that he would hit so hard!"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Lana attacked again, only to be knocked down by Charlie again.

"Strengthen your stance," Charlie told her. "Otherwise you're going to get knocked down all the time."

"He's right," a voice said, and the two turned to see Alex leaning against a tree, eating an apple. "You get knocked down in a fight, you're pretty much done."

"Don't you have anything better to do than sit here and watch us?" Charlie asked in annoyance.

Alex shrugged. "Not really. Besides, I can offer some advice if you want. I've been in more than enough street brawls. I know what's what when it comes to fighting."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__With the numbers whittling down, I've got to make some powerful friends if I want to stay in the game," Alex said. "I've already got Theresa, and probably Logan too. Figured I'd step it up and buddy up with the ninja, what with Hannah getting kicked off and all." She frowned then. "Why the heck did the Eagles vote their strongest player off, anyway?" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Just then, there was a loud, frustrated scream coming from the cabins.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Just Theresa," Alex explained. "She's going through a bit of writers block."

* * *

In the cabin, Theresa was busy erasing the entire page she had written, growling in frustration.

"Having troubles?" Logan asked, entering.

"What do you think!" she snapped, before taking a deep breath. "Sorry," she apologized. "I tend to get a little testy when I'm having trouble writing."

Logan then saw the dark circles under her eyes. "When was the last time you slept?" he asked.

"Two days ago," she admitted. "I just gotta figure this out, and then I can sleep."

"You really should get some sleep," Logan suggested. "It'll help you think better."

"You don't sleep very much," Theresa reminded him.

"True, but I can take it," Logan told her.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__The enemy agents could come at any time," Logan said, "So I've trained myself to sleep as little as possible and to be woken by the slightest sound."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Look, if you just tell me what your story's about, maybe I can help," Logan offered.

"Sorry, but I don't reveal my story ideas to anyone," Theresa responded.

"Are you really that worried about people stealing your ideas?"

"Of course I am."

"No one on this island is even remotely interested in writing books," Logan argued. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"And the dozens of cameras recording our every move on this _reality_ _show_?" Theresa reminded him.

"Good point."

"Look, I understand you're trying to help," Theresa went on, "But you don't have to worry. I'll figure something out…eventually."

* * *

Meanwhile, William sitting on the porch of the Eagles' cabin, silently fingering a gold coin.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice asked from behind him.

He jumped. "Uh, nothing!" he said quickly as he saw Nicole. He quickly pocketed the gold coin.

"What do you have there?" Nicole asked suspiciously.

"Family heirloom," William said quickly. "No need to be concerned."

"Oh. Okay." Nicole paused. "So, do you maybe want to get lunch sometime?"

"We all eat at the same time in the same place every day," William reminded her.

"Oh. Right." Nicole blushed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Nicole looks downcast. "How am I supposed to ask the guy out on an island where everything is done to a specific schedule?" she wondered. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Don't get me wrong," William said. "I like Nicole. She's nice…okay, really nice. But I got to stay focused. I can't get distracted by girls. After I win the million…then we'll see about going out with her." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

**"****Oh campers!" **Chris announced through the loudspeaker in a sing-song tone. **"It's that time again! Meet at the Zone 577, otherwise known as the Scrapyard pronto!" **

* * *

Chris looked out at the twelve remaining contestants. "I hope you're ready for today's totally awesome and deadly challenge," he said with a smirk.

"We're never ready, McLean," Alex called.

Chris ignored her. "For today's challenge, you will be doing the classic camp activity of an egg drop. Each person will design and build a structure that will contain your egg. Then Chef will drop the structure off multiple different high points around the island. If your egg breaks, you're out. The last person standing with their egg intact wins immunity. Best design as determined by me will win a special reward."

"The last person?" Moira asked. "Does that mean…"

"Oh yeah," Chris added. "I forgot to mention: it's Merge day! No more Eagles. No more Lions. It's now every camper for themselves."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Finally!" Desmond exclaimed. "I was really starting to get annoyed with these numbskulls. Now to cruise my way to victory."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Honestly," Theresa mentioned, "I didn't think I'd get this far. For that matter, I didn't think I'd even get past a few episodes."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Am I excited on making it to the merge?" Moira asked. "Sure. But this means that now I've got to work with that idiot Desmond. Ugh. The things I'd go through to win a million dollars."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You can use any materials you can find here in the Scrapyard," Chris added. "But some may be more useful than others."

"Can we get our eggs to use for scaling?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, about that," Chris said. "We ran out of eggs after that cooking challenge, thanks to _someone_ frying them all to a crisp." He stared briefly at Deedee before continuing. "So, I had to find a substitute."

"Dare I ask what you found?" Alex asked.

Chris held up a small object. "Grenades," he said with a smirk.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Is that even legal?" Alex asked._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Chris is seeing holding a stack of papers. "New contracts," he explained with a smirk. "Got to love lawyers." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"These grenades are specially modified to go off if too much damage is sustained," Chris went on. "And Chef has filled each one with something "special" that you'll be covered in should your grenade protection device break."

Chef then arrived to pass out the grenades to each camper.

"You all have one hour to build your devices," Chris added. "Starting…now!"

* * *

The contestants all stared warily at the massive scrap pile.

"So…who wants to go first?" Kyle asked.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Kyle asked, approaching the pile cautiously. "I mean, what could be in there that can—"

A flying goat suddenly burst from the pile and blew fire at him.

"Ahhhh!" Kyle screaming running back to the others.

**"****Oh yeah," **Chris called with his megaphone from where he was lounging. **"I may have stocked the scrap pile with some dangerous creatures and booby traps. Like the mutant fire breathing mountain goats from Revenge of the Island." **

"Wonderful," Alex muttered.

"So how do we get in there?" Kaia asked.

Charlie cracked his knuckles. "We have to fight our way through whatever mutant animals and traps are in there."

"And by "we", I'm assuming that you mean the people that are actually athletic," Kaia guessed.

"Exactly."

"Well, they say you don't live forever," Alex said, rolling up her sleeves and starting to approach the mutant goat.

"Out of the way!" Deedee yelled, shoving past Alex and running full speed at the goat. "I've got em!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Seriously, how exactly did Deedee make it this far?" William wondered._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The mutant mountain goat breathed fire at Deedee, but she just ran right through the flames, eventually leaping onto the mountain goat, laughing maniacally.

"Ha ha! Take this!" she yelled, beginning to punch the goat in the head…which really only made the goat angry.

The goat took off, flying into the air with a still cackling Deedee on its back.

"So…that happened," Kyle noted.

"Quick, before they come back," Charlie ordered, running to the scrap pile, followed closely by Lana and Nicole.

Soon all the remaining campers—excluding Deedee, of course—were at the pile, trying to find useful materials to build their devices.

Over on one side, Moira was digging through the scrap when a large metal jar was tossed at her feet.

"Found this over there," Desmond said. "Figured you could use it. I've already got one."

"You sabotaged this one, didn't you?" Moira challenged.

"Why would I do that?" Desmond asked with a smirk. "We're in an alliance, remember?" He walked away, smirking. Moira, frowning, reached back into the scrap pile and instantly activated a booby trap, covering her in red paint.

"Ach! Seriously!" she cried.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Moira still has the red paint on her. "Oh, I know what Mr. Strategy's all about," she said. "Giving me faulty equipment so he can swoop in and take the victory. Oh, I'm on to you, lad."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicole, Lana, and Charlie had gotten their materials and were busy working on their protection methods, with Nicole also helping Lana make hers.

Over on the other side of the scrap pile, Kaia was digging around when a boxing glove suddenly launched and hit her in the face, knocking her back. Chris and Chef both laughed and high fived.

Alex, meanwhile, was digging out random objects and tossing them into a large wheelbarrow that she had dug out. As she grabbed something else, she realized that she had grabbed a beehive. "Ah!" she yelled, throwing it aside. It landed at Kyle's feet and broke apart, prompting the bees to go after him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kyle screamed, running away as the bees mercilessly stung him.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kyle, covered in bee stings, looks annoyed. "Okay, how the heck did they manage to stash that in the pile?" he asked._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

William grabbed several bits of material, dodging a water balloon in the process. As he headed off to his corner to build, he caught Nicole staring at him. Upon seeing him return her gaze, Nicole quickly looked away, focusing back on her.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I really want to tell William how I feel," Nicole said. "But how can I do it? Especially since he doesn't seem interested in me?" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As William dug around in the pile, a massive creature rose up, revealed instantly to be a robot bear.

**"****Ooo, and William wakes up Bling Bear! Not good for him," **Chris called with a laugh. **"That's not going to end well."**

"Aw, crap," William said.

Bling Bear roared in his face. William screamed and ran, pursued by the bear.

Chris laughed. "Will William survive Bling Bear? Who will win our eggcellent challenge? And will Deedee ever come down? Find out all these answers when we come back." In the background, William ran past, still screaming and being chased by Bling Bear.

* * *

William was backed up against a rock wall as Bling Bear roared, looming over him. "This might be curtains," he said.

"William! Catch!" Nicole yelled, throwing something at him. William instantly caught it and realized what it was.

"A bow?" he asked. "Where did you—never mind. But how am I supposed to fight this thing without—"

A quiver of arrows was then flung at his feet. "Oh-ho-oh yeah!" William cheered, grabbing the quiver and loading an arrow up.

He looked up then at Bling Bear. "You're dead," he said with a smirk.

He launched an arrow and hit the bear directly in the eye. It roared in pain, which was when William hit it with another arrow in its other eye.

Bling Bear roared one last time before falling down, sparking. "Take that, you hunk of metal," said William, kicking the corpse and starting to walk back. As Nicole watched, the robot exploded behind him, creating the classic image of a hero walking away from an explosion in a movie.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Nicole sighed, a dreamy smile on her face._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

William walked back to the others. "Thanks for the bow," he told Nicole, heading back to his part of the scrap pile.

"We should totally let William into our alliance," Nicole said to Charlie and Lana.

"Bad idea," Charlie said.

"Why?"

"The more people in this alliance, the more likely it is that someone will betray us," Charlie explained. "Plus, he hasn't given us any reason to trust him."

"But he's nice!" Nicole protested.

"He could be faking it," Charlie argued.

"He's too cool for that."

Charlie shook his head. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, we've got a challenge to complete."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It's not that I don't trust William," Charlie explained. "I just don't think he'd work in our alliance. Plus, the only reason Nicole wants him in is because she has a crush on him."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

While Desmond was working on his device, Moira peeked out from behind a tree. Taking a small pebble, she chucked it close by to him. Instantly he turned and walked over to investigate the noise.

Quick as a flash, Moira snuck over, grabbed Desmond's jar, replaced it with the one that Desmond had given her, and made it back to the trees before he came back.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__If he thinks he can pull a fast one on me, he can forget it," Moira said with a smirk. "He's not as smart as he thinks he is."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

After a little more time, Chris blew his air horn. "Times up!" he called. "Let's see what you made.

* * *

The remaining campers stood in a line with their grenade protection devices as Chris approached.

"Remember: the best design as judged by me will win a special reward," he said. "Now, before we begin, has anyone seen Deedee?"

* * *

Up on a mountain, Deedee was on her goat, forcing it to shoot fire at several unfortunate interns. The entire time she was cackling.

* * *

Chris shrugged. "Oh well. Her loss at not competing for immunity. Let's see what you have."

First up was Charlie. His thing was painted all black and had several spikes on the outside.

"Scary," Chris noted moving on to Lana, who's device was more or less a bunch of pieces of scrap taped to the grenade.

"That won't last long," Chris remarked, causing Lana's head to droop. He moved on to Nicole, who had put her grenade in a large metal box and lined it with springs.

"Interesting," he said. Next up was Theresa, who had found a cylinder and had stuffed the grenade inside of it. Next to her was Logan, who's device looked very much like Lana's.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__So I'm not good at metal working," Logan said, throwing his hands up. "Sue me." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

William's device looked like a bow, with the grenade tied to the string.

"Okay, I'm not even sure what that is," Chris said.

"You give us a scrap pile filled with death traps and expect us to come up with some elaborate contraption?" William questioned. "We're not engineering majors you know."

"Don't care," Chris told him, moving on to Kyle, who had placed his grenade into the beehive he had gotten hurt by.

"Not bad. Props for using something that almost killed you," he told him. He then looked at Moira, Desmond, and Kaia's devices, all of them identical with them all using the same metal jars.

"Not exactly original, but they might do," Chris said. "Seriously guys, did everyone make these all as bland as possible?"

"You want something with more pizazz?" Alex asked, shoving her massive box forward. "I'll give you pizazz." She pressed a button and a section of the box split open, revealing a complicated work of metal and padding, with the grenade at the very center.

"And that's just in case the helicopter blades fail," Alex added, closing the box up and showing off the helicopter rotor she had added to the top.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex chuckled. "Looks like that shop class I mostly slept through paid off," she said._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Wow," Chris said. "I would say the decision on best design was close, but it really wasn't. Alex wins the design prize!"

"Yes," Alex cheered, pumping her fist. "What's my prize?"

"Your prize is this," Chris announced, holding up a medallion. "This medallion will exempt you from one challenge. Keep in mind this will not protect you from elimination. Use it wisely." He tossed the medallion to Alex, who immediately pocketed it.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll come in handy for one really nasty challenge," Alex said._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__What a useless prize," Kaia complained. "You don't have to do a challenge but still could be eliminated. Now I'm glad I didn't win it."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The campers all stood at the bottom of a large cliff. Chris stood off to the side.

"The first drop will be from this two-thousand-foot cliff," Chris said. At the top of the cliff, Chef stood with all the devices at the top.

"Just stand right there in the splash zone so you'll get splattered when your grenade breaks," Chris continued.

"That doesn't really make me feel better," Kyle remarked.

"Chef!" Chris ordered through his walkie. "Send them down!"

Chef cracked his knuckles and started kicking down the devices one by one. When they hit, there were several explosions. After the smoke cleared, Lana, Logan, and William's grenades had gone off, splattering them with green slime.

"And Lana, Logan, and William are out," Chris announced. "On to the next location."

* * *

Their next stop was the mountain that the sledding challenge had taken place on.

"And here they come again!" Chris called as the eight remaining devices were launched off the mountain via a cannon fired by Chef.

"Remind me again why we're standing in the splash zone?" Kyle asked.

"Part of the challenge. You step out of the zone, you're going to instantly have a date with the Boot," Chris warned.

When the devices hit the ground, this time the only explosion came from Kyle's, who's beehive device shattered and covered him with more bees.

"Agh! Come on, there weren't even any bees in there when I made it!" Kyle yelled, running away and swatting at the bees.

Chris laughed. "Next high point."

* * *

The next spot they went to was a large tree that towered above everything.

"Okay, how did we miss seeing this thing after being on the island all this time?" Alex wondered.

"Keep in mind, the island is mechanical. Guess Chris didn't have that tree ready until more recently," Charlie guessed.

"Incoming!" Moira called, pointing up as the seven remaining devices were dropped right at them. Alex's seemed to be going faster than the others, but then the helicopter rotor on it switched on, causing it to slow down. The rest hit the ground.

For a moment, nothing happened as Alex's slowly landed.

"Wow," Chris said. "I was totally expecting someone's grenade to go off."

That's when Moira, Desmond, and Kaia's grenades exploded, covering Desmond and Kaia in slime and Moira in red paint.

"Never mind," Chris said with a laugh.

* * *

It was now down to four: Charlie's spiky device, Nicole's mostly dented box, Theresa's severely dented cylinder, and Alex's perfectly intact device.

"Only four of you left," Chris said, looking at the four remaining devices. "I know which one I'd bet money on to win."

As Chef approached the devices to pick them up and carry them to the next location, there suddenly came a cackling in the distance.

"W-what's that noise?" Lana asked.

Everyone looked up into the sky to see Deedee flying towards them, still on a goat, grinning manically.

"Um, she's getting too close," Kyle observed. But Deedee, it seemed, had lost all control of the goat. Not that she cared.

"Take cover!" Charlie warned. But it was too late.

Deedee and the goat hit the ground right where the devices were. There was a massive fiery explosion that even burned the fur off a mechanical squirrel, who chattered robotically before it was grabbed by an eagle.

Everyone stood, a little charred by the explosion. Deedee stood right at the impact point, cackling. Pieces of the goat—the robotic mutant goat, it seemed—were everywhere. So were pieces of everyone's devices and grenades.

"Ha ha!" Deedee crowed. "A perfect three-point landing."

Charlie picked up the robot goat's head. "It was a robot too?" he asked Chris, who had somehow avoiding the explosion all together and had not a single bit of char on him.

Chris shrugged. "We couldn't get the mutants off Boney Island, so we made robot replicas of them instead. Except for Fang, of course."

Chris walked over to the remains of the devices. "Wow. I'd say that was a total catastrophe," he said.

"So, who won?" Alex asked.

Chris looked around until he found it: a single grenade that was intact. This grenade was nestled in what was left of Nicole's box.

"We have our winner!" Chris announced, holding up the box. "Nicole wins invincibility!"

"Yes!" Nicole cheered.

"As for the rest of you, get to voting," Chris ordered, walking away.

* * *

As the campers were all walking away, Desmond pulled Moira aside. "Care to explain what happened with our devices," he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb. There's no way there could've been a delayed reaction to our grenades going off," Desmond told her. "Someone sabotaged them."

"And you think I sabotaged both of us just so you wouldn't think I did it? I'm not stupid, Desmond," Moira told him.

"Well, someone had to have done something," Desmond grumbled.

"Someone definitely did do something," Kaia said, joining them. She carried the remains of her device, which was identical to theirs. "Look what I found."

Moira and Desmond took a look. On the inside were little screws that had seemingly come from nowhere.

"Where did those come from?" Moira asked. "I don't remember them when we were building ours.

"Best guess?" Kaia asked. "Someone remotely activated them."

"But who would do that?" Desmond wondered.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia shrugged. "This one wasn't me," she admitted. "But I have my theories on who did do it. Still, I can use this to my advantage." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Could've been Nicole," Kaia guessed. "After all, she did win the challenge."

"Why would she do that, though?" Moira wondered.

"Who knows and who cares?" Desmond griped, grabbing the pieces. "What matters is that we got played. And when I find out who's behind this…" he clenched his fist, crushing the pieces.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Desmond twirled a remote around his fingers. "Too easy," he said. "Tricking Moira into thinking I wasn't the one behind that sabotage. Granted, it was a risk sabotaging myself, but I should be safe tonight. And thanks to Kaia inadvertently getting caught in this, I could have another potential ally to control." He leaned back. "I'm in it to win it. Now that I've gotten this far, nothing can stop me." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Night fell as everyone gathered at the campfire. Chris stood at the front with the plate of marshmallows.

"After tonight, only eleven of you will be left," Chris reminded them. "Nicole won the challenge, so she gets immunity." He tossed her a marshmallow.

"Also safe are Lana, William, Charlie, and Moira," he continued, throwing them all marshmallows. "Desmond, Kaia, Kyle, Theresa, and Logan also live to suffer more pain."

Chris held up the final marshmallow. "We're down to Alex and Deedee."

Alex looked annoyed but didn't say anything. Deedee was too busy staring at the fire to pay any attention.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I know exactly who's going to get it this time," Desmond said._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It's kind of obvious," Charlie remarked._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It's safe to say that she's finally going to be kicked off," said Kaia._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"And the final marshmallow goes to…oh, who am I kidding, we all know Alex is staying," Chris said, tossing the final marshmallow to her.

If Deedee was disappointed, she didn't show it. "Welp!" she said standing up. "Can't stay forever, right?"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It's about time!" Kyle cheered._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Chris was prepared to pull the lever as Deedee skipped over, drenched in something.

"Uh, what are you doing, Deedee?" Chris asked.

"Going out in style!" Deedee yelled, lighting a match and setting herself on fire. "Hit it, Chrissy!"

Chris shuddered, and pulled the lever to kick Deedee off the island. As she flew off, leaving a fiery streak in the sky, she could still be heard cackling manically, despite being on fire.

"Well, there goes our craziest camper," Chris remarked. "The teams are done, and only eleven campers are left. Who'll be next to face the boot? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES:

Charlie: Deedee

Desmond: Deedee

Kyle: Deedee

Logan: Deedee

William: Deedee

Nicole: Deedee

Lana: Deedee

Alex: Deedee

Deedee: Alex

Kaia: Deedee

Moira: Deedee

Theresa: Deedee

ELIMINATED: Deedee

* * *

**Team Standings**

**Boys**

**Charlie, Desmond, Kyle, Logan, William **

**Girls**

**Alex, Kaia, Lana, Moira, Nicole, Theresa**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

12th: Deedee

* * *

**Wow...that happened. **

**Now, before you go complaining about Deedee getting eliminated, let me say that it was really hard to eliminate her. I hadn't really planned on her making it this far originally, but her popularity definitely convinced me to keep her around longer. I'm sad to see her go, however. She was awesome to write for. But it was unfortunately her time to go. After all, without any allies, she was vulnerable. At least she went out in style. **

**Eliminated character fun fact: Deedee is on several no fly lists due to most of the planes she's been on having...difficulties while in flight. I'll let you draw your own conclusions from that.**

**So yeah, the merge is here. I was debating on whether this chapter or the next one. I eventually decided on this chapter based on what I had planned for the next one. You'll see what I mean when that comes. **

**Desmond also sort of proved here that he can also be as cunning as Kaia at times. That could serve him well in the coming challenges. **

**As more and more characters get voted out, I get to focus on the remaining ones more and more. I'm particularly excited to focus on certain characters that I haven't been able to focus on in the earlier chapters. **

**Anywho, don't forget to leave a review and follow the story to stay up to date on new chapters. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you that cats are adorable when they're not trying to eat you. Ciao!**


	13. Dance Till you Drop

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to the wonderful magic that is Fall Break, I finally managed to get this chapter up. A few things to mention first before we get to it.**

**First, don't forget that there is a poll on my profile on which character you want to see most in the sequel. Remember the winning character will be included in the sequel. In regards to the SYOC app, that should come up soon. I'll announce it in whatever chapter comes next after I put it up, but you can keep checking my profile every so often just in case.**

**Second, not that it's all that important, but all the usual reviewers for this story reviewed the last chapter all within 24 hours. Now that's impressive!**

**Third, I will warn you that this is a big relationship driven chapter. The title of it should've given that away. You have been warned. **

**Fourth, time for review answers:**

**Critica7: Sure, Deedee wasn't all that much into strategy (I think her only strategy was to set herself on fire in every possible way). But she was still fun to have around. **

**Candela Monsoon: It's always the later half of the seasons where all the surprising eliminations take place. This one may or may not be surprising.**

**Lauta Romero: To answer your question, there won't be 26 chapters like a traditional Total Drama Season. There are over twenty of them though (I think). Having an elimination each episode will do that.**

**Tempokeep: I'm just imaging the chaos that would happen if Luna's powers (and insanity, as proven by your Total Drama Submerged) were combined with the manipulating mind of Kaia. Now THAT team could be hard to beat. **

**Anyway, let's get on to the drama!**

* * *

EPISODE THIRTEEN: DANCE TILL YOU DROP

**_This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up._**

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time on Total Drama," he said. "Two teams became none as our twelve remaining campers arrived at the all-important merge day (clip of campers' reactions of the merge happening). The campers were then forced to build devices that would protect a grenade (clips of several of the devices failing). Deedee continued to cause chaos (clip of Deedee trying to set the interns on fire with the goat), and tensions are already beginning to affect the alliance of Charlie, Nicole, and Lana (clip of Charlie and Nicole arguing). Desmond proved that he could strategize with the best of them when he sabotaged his own device to sabotage Moira and Kaia's devices as well (clip of Desmond, Moira, and Kaia's devices exploding). In the end, Ale x won a get-out-of-challenge-free card (clip of Alex winning the medallion), and after an explosive finale with Deedee blowing up just about every other device (clip of Deedee riding the goat into the ground and the explosion taking place right after it), ultimate victory went to Nicole (clip of Nicole celebrating her win). And we finally got to say goodbye to Deedee (clip of Deedee's elimination)."

The scene returned to Chris. "Only eleven campers remain," he said. "Who will Kaia deceive next? Who will get the boot tonight? And who will renew my contract so I can do another season? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

In the mess hall, shortly after the last elimination, Theresa cried out in frustration, tearing the page from her notebook, crumpling it up and throwing it aside.

"Where are the words I'm searching for!" she exclaimed to no one in particular, slamming her fists on the table.

"Having troubles?" Kaia asked from the door.

Theresa looked up, her hair in a mess. "I've been searching for the right words for days now, but I'm stuck! I've got nothing!"

"What you need," Kaia suggested, "Is rest."

"No," Theresa insisted. "I'm fine. Just need to figure this out."

"Theresa, the brain can't function that well without enough sleep. You'll have plenty of time to work on your story tomorrow. Just go to sleep."

Theresa yawned. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes for a few minutes." She laid her head down on the table next to her notebook and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Kaia smirked evilly, looking at the exposed notebook.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__There's probably something really incriminating in that notebook," Kaia explained. "Something that could take Theresa out of the game. Trouble is, if I expose it, that'll paint a target on my back. I just need to find someone that's willing to take that risk."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Desmond asked, entering the mess hall.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia rubbed her hands together. "Perfect."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Oh, just checking in on Theresa," Kaia told Desmond. "I think she got a bit tired and passed out while working on her writing."

She started walking past Desmond. "I'd leave her, and her writing be," she told him on her way out. "Just let her sleep."

Desmond watched Kaia leave. Then he turned back to Theresa and her exposed notebook.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__So, the writer leaves her work unprotected," Desmond said, grinning. "Now let's see what she's been writing and what secrets I can exploit."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Desmond reached past Theresa's sleeping body and gently slid the notebook over to him.

"Now, what do we have here?" he muttered to himself, flipping through the pages and scanning them.

His eyes widened. "Oh…my goodness." He began to grin.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Lana hit the ground with a thud, the dodgeball hitting the ground next to her. "What…is the point of this?" she panted.

"Training you to get more flexible," Charlie replied, helping her to her feet. "The more agile you are, the quicker you can move in a fight."

"And you train for that by dodging rubber balls?"

"No, we do it by dodging poison darts," Charlie explained, "But since we don't have poison darts, we've got to use dodgeballs."

Lana looked worried. "You're kidding about the poison darts, right?"

Charlie cringed. "Sure," he said slowly, "Why not?" He then looked at the camera and shook his head.

"Can I at least take a break?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. "Hurry back."

Lana ran off. Charlie took a deep breath and brushed his hair back.

"You should tell her."

Charlie turned to face Alex, who was leaning against the cabin, calmly rolling a coin over her knuckles.

"Tell her what?" Charlie asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "That you like her."

"I don't like her like that," Charlie argued.

Alex scoffed. "Please. I'm no love expert, but I know a crush when I see one. You'll just eat yourself up inside until you admit your feelings to her."

Charlie remained silent.

"Trust me on this one," Alex said, walking away. "You won't regret it."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Charlie's the strongest competitor left," Alex explained. "But he's a softie on the inside. This accomplishes two things for me. One: it makes him focus on hooking up with Lana rather than winning. Two: It'll actually get them into a relationship." She shrugged. "I want to win, but that doesn't mean I want to break those two apart."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As Lana returned, Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker.

**"****Oh kiiiiids," **he said, **"It's challenge time!"**

* * *

Chris met the remaining campers in front of the dining hall. "Today's challenge is going to test every lack of skill you have," he said. "Some of you might not even come out of this alive."

"You say that about every challenge," Desmond pointed out. "And no one's died yet."

"That might change after tonight," Chris said.

"Skip the drama and get on with it," Alex groaned.

"If you insist." A truck backed into view and the back opened, allowing carts filled with fancy clothing to roll out.

"Uh…what is this?" Nicole asked.

"I hope you brought your dancing shoes," Chris said, "Because tonight is the first ever Total Drama Prom night!"

"Um, what?" Kyle questioned.

Chris frowned. "It's a dance off. With a few added twists."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Really?" Kaia rolled her eyes. "This is what he's having us do?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"The rules are simple," Chris went on. "You will be divided into teams of two. Then you will dress up using the provided clothing for tonight's dance."

"What are the teams going to be?" asked William.

Chris smiled. "To make things interesting, I'm going to let you decide. Making it more like a true prom night."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Yes!" Nicole cheered. "I can ask William to be my partner for this! Finally, a chance to show him what an awesome girlfriend I'd be!"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Now then—" Chris started to say, but Alex interrupted.

"I'm using my prize from the last challenge now," she said, pulling out her get-out-of-challenge-free medallion.

Chris frowned. "I was hoping you wouldn't do that to make things more difficult, but whatever." He took the medallion from Alex.

Alex looked back at the others. "Have fun," she said dryly, walking away.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex looked annoyed. "I. Don't. Dance," she said slowly. "Ever."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Well, in that case," Chris said, starting to leave. "You have until tonight to pick your partners and get your outfits together."

Nicole instantly grabbed William's arm. "I'll go with Will," she said. Then she quickly added, "If that's okay."

"Uh…" William said.

"Great! Come on, let's go pick your outfit out." Nicole began to pull William over to the clothing racks.

Kaia approached Kyle. "You roll with me," she said.

"Uh…okay then," Kyle said.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I've got to stay close to Kyle now that the teams have merged," Kaia said. "Just to make sure he stays in line for as long as I need him. If he becomes a liability, I'll dump him._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Logan looked over at Theresa. "I'll go with you, if you want," he offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can totally crush this dance thing."

"You can go with her if you want," Desmond said with a smirk. "But I wouldn't go with her if I were you."

"Well, luckily it's not up to you, Desmond," Logan snapped.

"I mean, if you don't want to know what she really thinks of you…"

That got Logan's attention. "What does she think of me?"

"She sees you as an idiot detective that worries more about who's coming after him than solving the case."

"What makes you say that?" Logan demanded to know. Next to him, Theresa paled.

"That's what she wrote for your character in her book," Desmond explained.

"What?!"

"That's right," Desmond said, speaking louder so everyone else could hear him. "Theresa's big story that she's been writing? It's about us. Every character is based on us. And for the most part, it's not pretty."

Everyone gasped.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__She's been doing what?!" Kyle exclaimed. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I can't believe she would do that!" Nicole yelled. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia smirked. "It appears that my decision has paid off. Now the question will be on who they'll go after first: Desmond for spouting off Theresa's secrets, or Theresa for using us all as characters in her dumb book." She put her hands together. "Either way, I'm one step closer to the million." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"How could you think that that was a good idea, writing about us!" Kyle raged, shaking an accusing finger in Theresa's face. "Did you even think about asking us if it was okay?"

Theresa looked scared. Without warning, she ran off.

"Theresa!" Logan called, running after her.

"So…that happened," Charlie noted. He turned to Lana. "Dance with me tonight."

"Me? Really?" Lana squeaked.

"Yeah. Come on, you'll be great."

"But I don't know how to dance."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Well…okay, let's do it."

Desmond suddenly realized that the only other person left was Moira. "No. No, no, no!" he complained. "I'm seriously stuck with _her_?"

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual," Moira agreed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I hate her so much," Desmond said. "But, it's for a million bucks. And this does give me a chance to manipulate her into doing what I want."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Let's just get this over with," Desmond said. "Tolerate each other for one lousy challenge and move on to the next challenge."

"Fine," Moira agreed, "But only because if we don't, we'll be kicked off the island.

Chris laughed at that last comment from his security room. "Couldn't say it better myself," he said, chuckling. "Who will dance their way to victory? And who will disco dance into defeat? Find out when we come back!"

* * *

Theresa ran through the trees. Suddenly, Logan popped up in front of her.

"Theresa!" he yelled. She yelped and tried to stop, but crashed into Logan anyway, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oof. How the heck did you get in front of me?" Theresa groaned as she slowly got off him.

"Did you really think I would come to a completely unsecure island and not know every nook and cranny it has to offer?" he asked. "Those enemy agents could come at any time from anywhere."

"God, you are paranoid."

"That why you portrayed me so harshly in your book about all of us?"

"It's not like that," Theresa told him.

"Then what is it like?"

Theresa crossed her arms and looked down. "It's complicated."

"Please tell me. I want to know."

Theresa hesitated.

"You know I'll probably figure it out eventually. I am a detective, after all."

She sighed. "The characters aren't exactly you, per say. I just took bits and pieces of you to make these characters."

"Why?"

"Because that's how I create them for my stories," she explained. "I base everyone on people important in my life. This way, they'll always be there for me."

"Wait, so you do this because you care about us? That's why you put us into your story?"

She nodded.

"But why not tell us from the start? I don't see anything wrong with that."

"You might not. But others don't like it when others write characters that are basically them. Usually because they always hate how they are portrayed."

"And that's why you didn't tell anyone what your story was about," Logan guessed. "You were afraid of how they'd react."

"That, and I don't like sharing my stories until I'm ready," Theresa added. "That part was true."

They were silent for a moment.

"Well, come on then," Logan said, taking Theresa's hand. "Let's get this dancing challenge over with.

"Really? You still want me as your partner?"

"Of course," Logan insisted. "We're going to rock this challenge!"

* * *

A steady montage of the campers preparing themselves began to play. First, it showed Nicole showing William a neon green suit with a red tie. William shook his head adamantly.

Next, Desmond and Moira were seeing practicing a dance, which ended up with Desmond stomping on Moira's feet, seemingly on purpose. Moira yelled in pain, glared at Desmond, and slapped him in the face. This resulted in the two scuffling more.

Nicole now pulled out a purple suit with a yellow undershirt and a blue bow tie. Once again, William refused.

Charlie was now helping Lana with her dancing, guiding her through the steps with ease. At one point, she tripped, and Charlie had to catch her. Both of them still laughed, however.

Nicole then pulled out a pink suit from the cart. William shook his head fast, backing away from her.

Kyle and Kaia were also busy working on their outfits, with Kaia uncovering a sleek black dress with streaks of red running through the seams. As Kyle searched through the cart for a suit, a squirrel suddenly leaped out at him and latched onto his face. Kyle screamed as Kaia tried to pry the squirrel off.

Nicole pulled out a polka dotted suit and showed it to William. William face palmed and shook his head.

* * *

Night finally came. A logo of Chris's smiling face appeared on the screen as Chris began to narrate.

"Ittttt's time for the greatest dancing challenge on a hit reality series of all time!" he announced as he was shown at a desk in the middle of a large ballroom. "Tonight, ten of our remaining eleven campers will duke it out with their best dance moves for a chance at invincibility."

In the stands, Alex arrived and sat in a shadowy corner, intent on watching the fun from a distance.

"Annnd here they come now, our Total Drama Danger Zones Couples!" Chris announced with glee. "First couple up: Moira and Desmond!"

"We're not a couple!" both of them snapped as they entered. Desmond was dressed in a blue suit with a black tie, while Moira had a long green dress.

"Next up: Kaia and Kyle!" They entered, with Kyle wearing a basic tuxedo and Kaia wearing the dress she had found earlier.

"And now comes William and Nicole!"

"Come on, Will!" Nicole cried, trying to drag William into the room.

"No!" William yelled back, "They'll all see the stupid suit you picked out for me."

"You're going to have to get in here if you want any chance at getting that invincibility!" Nicole told him, finally yanking him in, revealing the firetruck red suit that William had apparently been forced to wear.

Everyone began to laugh at William, who turned red with embarrassment. "Why'd you force me into wearing this?" he asked, gesturing to her own red dress. "You look fine."

"Because now we match!" Nicole explained, putting her arm through William's and walking them to the others.

"And here comes Theresa and Logan!" Chris announced as Logan and Theresa arrived. Logan wore an old-style suit along with his fedora, while Theresa wore a blue dress.

"And finally, Charlie and Lana!" Chris concluded. The pair entered, with Charlie in a black suit and tie and Lana in a black and blue dress.

"Here's how this is going to work," Chris explained. "You'll spend the next indefinite part of your lives dancing in this ballroom. Your dancing moves will be judged by me. If I don't like your moves, then _this_ happens!" He pulled out a remote and pressed a button, shocking everyone on the dance floor.

To the camera, he said, "I put some high voltage shockers in all those fancy clothes just for kicks."

Turning his attention back to the now shocked and annoyed campers, he continued, "As you dance, the dance floor will get smaller and smaller." Glowing blue lights then appeared around the perimeter of the ballroom. "Step outside of the zone, and you're out. And when you're out, _this _happens." He pressed the button on the remote again, shocking them all once more.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__SO glad I opted out of this challenge," Alex said, smirking. "And now I get to watch everyone get shocked. While it's painful watching friends like Theresa and Logan get it, seeing Desmond getting electrocuted over and over again…" she chuckled. "That's quality entertainment."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Last couple standing wins invincibility," Chris finished. "Oh, and if you stop dancing at any time, _this_ happens." He shocked them all again. "Any questions?"

Every hand went up.

"Good! No questions. Let's get started!" Chris nodded to Chef, who turned on a boom box. Loud music began to play, forcing everyone to instantly start dancing.

Lana instantly began to struggle, stumbling a bit. "Here," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've got you. Just follow my lead."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Chris failed to mention if we had to do specific dances," Charlie pointed out. "Therefore, we could do any dance we want, no matter the music."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Meanwhile, Desmond was busy trying to deliberately stomp on Moira's feet. "Could you at least _try_ to help us win the challenge?" Moira complained.

"If I wanted us to lose, I could've thrown you out of the dance floor and walked off," Desmond told her.

"So why don't you?"

"Because that would ruin my chances at invincibility too, genius."

"And for that, you try to crush my feet?"

"I still hate you."

"Oh, shut up." Moira shoved Desmond. The big guy stumbled back, accidentally letting his foot leave the ring of lights.

A buzzer sounded. "And Moira and Desmond are out!" Chris called, pressing his remote and shocking both of them.

"Raspberries," Moira cursed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I didn't mean for us to get eliminated like that," Moira said. "But boy was it worth it." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The lights moved in a bit closer as the remaining four pairings continued to dance. Kyle, to everyone's notice, was dancing quite poorly.

"Dance better," Kaia ordered.

"I don't know how to dance," Kyle argued.

"That would've been important information to know before this challenge began," Kaia growled.

The two of them were shocked by Chris. "Dance better," Chris called. "Or I'll get bored."

* * *

Theresa had struggled a bit with the rhythm a bit, but was now falling into step with Logan. "Hey, you're not so bad a dancer," Logan noted.

"It's an easy thing to learn," Theresa told him. "I'm surprised that you know how. I always figured that your detective agency would keep you busy."

"One thing I've learned over the years is that you need to save time for the little things in life," Logan explained. "Eventually, I knew I had to learn to dance so I could actually go on a date."

"Has it helped?"

Logan smiled at her. "Not until now at least."

* * *

"Why do you care about me so much," William asked as Nicole swung him around.

"Because you're nice. And handsome. And you saved my life a few challenges back," Nicole reminded him.

"I mean, yeah, but don't you think that you could do better than me? I'm no one special."

"Don't be hard on yourself. You wouldn't have lasted this long on the island if you weren't special," Nicole complemented.

"Thanks, I guess," William said. "You're special too, then."

Nicole blushed. Then the pair were bumped by Kyle, still dancing terribly. Nicole stumbled, and fell out of the dance floor.

The buzzer sounded, and Nicole and William were shocked. "Only three more couples left!" Chris reported.

"Sorry about that," Kaia said, grabbing Kyle's arm and dancing him back towards the center of the ever-shrinking dance floor.

"Wait, we can knock others out of the dance floor?" Logan asked, bewildered.

"I thought that would be obvious," Chris responded, confirming the detective's suspicions.

At this point, the dance floor was only half the size that it had been at the start of the challenge, getting smaller and smaller with each passing minute.

"Watch Kaia and Kyle on our left," Logan warned Theresa. Theresa nodded and leaned into Logan's arms as Kyle, doing some sort of kicking dance, almost kicked her in the face.

"Okay, _that_ was uncalled for!" Logan yelled.

"Come on, dude, she made kooky character versions of us for her story without our permission."

"That doesn't give you the right to kick her in the face."

"She's right, partner," Kaia told Kyle. "Don't just randomly attack people, even in a dance fight for a million dollars."

"Let it go, Logan," Theresa told him. "It is a challenge, after all. Violence is encouraged."

"You want violence? I'll give you violence." Logan swung from Theresa's grasp and spun in a disco like fashion, knocking into Kyle, who tripped and crashed into Kaia, who then faceplanted just as the lights moved past her.

"There goes Kaia and Kyle," Chris noted, pressing the button and shocking them.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia let out a string of curses, each one bleeped out and her mouth being blurred for each word. She then stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry," she apologized. "Just had to let that out. It may be time to consider dropping Kyle as an ally, and maybe even getting him eliminated."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"We're down to two!" Chris announced as the dance floor got even smaller, forcing the remaining two couples—Lana and Charlie, and Logan and Theresa—closer together.

Lana looked downcast at their opponents. "They're doing a better job than us by far," she said sadly, stumbling yet again.

"It's all right," Charlie replied calmly. "We can still win this. Do you remember my flying kick move?"

"I think so."

"Think you could do it? Or at least the foot part?"

"Right now?"

"Trust me."

Lana nodded. "Just tell me—"

"Now!" As they got really close to Logan and Theresa, Charlie grabbed Lana under the arms and hoisted her into air. He then spun her around. Lana was stunned for a moment, but stretched her feet out nonetheless.

Theresa never saw it coming. Lana's foot smacked her right in the jaw. "Oof!" Theresa exclaimed, stumbling right off the dance floor.

Chris blew his airhorn. "That's game!" he called as he pressed the button to shock Theresa and Logan. "Lana and Charlie win invincibility!"

Charlie set Lana down, and the smaller girl wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "We did it," she said, smiling.

"Yes," Charlie agreed, "We did."

* * *

"Sorry about that kick we had to do," Charlie told Theresa as they, Lana, Logan, and Alex all were leaving the ballroom together.

"It's fine. You did what you had to do," Theresa said. "Congratulations on your win."

"So, who are you all going to vote for tonight?" Alex asked. "I'm going after Desmond, personally."

"Because he exposed Theresa's writing?" Logan asked.

"Because he's big and mean and I want to get rid of him," Alex replied. "But that too."

"How'd he even get his hands on your notebook anyway?" Charlie asked Theresa.

"It was probably after I fell asleep in the mess hall last night," Theresa admitted. "I was trying to work on my novel, and then Kaia came in and suggested I get some sleep so I could think better, and then the next thing I know I'm waking up the next morning…" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I think I figured it out," Theresa said slowly. "My book…I know what to write next."

"What?"

"A dance fight between the hero and the villain!" Theresa exclaimed. "I need to get this down quick!" She ran off.

"It's about time she figured it out," Alex noted. "Well, we'd better get ready for the elimination." She, Charlie, and Lana all left. Logan, however, looked after Theresa, an odd look on his face.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Something about this whole situation with Desmond doesn't add up," said Logan. "Desmond never would've been able to get that notebook if Kaia hadn't talked her into sleeping." His eyes narrowed. "Something's up with that girl."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Do we have the votes?" Desmond asked.

Moira sighed. "I think we do. I don't like it though. Why go after her?"

"Because her time has come," Desmond replied. "She's been getting on my nerves for a while now. Time to show her, and everyone on this island who's boss."

* * *

The campers all sat at the elimination campfire as Chris arrived with the marshmallows.

"You know the drill at this point," Chris said to them. "If you get a marshmallow, you're safe. If you don't, you're taking the next boot kick out to loserville. Now, Lana and Charlie are both safe thanks to their invincibility." He tossed them their marshmallows.

"Also safe are William,

Logan,

Moira,

Kyle,

Nicole,

Kaia,

And…Desmond."

Alex raised an eyebrow in shock. "Really? Me, guys?" Theresa, barely paying any attention, scribbled in her notebook.

Chris held up the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Alex." Alex nodded, and caught the marshmallow.

Theresa sighed. "Figured as much. Let's get on with it."

* * *

As Theresa walked down to the boot, Logan chased after her. "Theresa!" he called, catching up to her.

"It's okay, Logan," she told him. "Honestly, I lasted a lot longer than I thought I would. And I got more done with my story."

"I know, but…it just doesn't seem fair."

"Don't worry about," Theresa told him. "Just keep playing your hardest and go on for as long as you can."

"I'll do that," Logan promised.

Theresa smiled, then gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "See you later, L."

She entered the Boot of Shame area. "Whenever you're ready, Chris," she said. Gleefully, Chris pulled the lever, sending the boot down and kicking the writer off the island.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Logan was writing in a small pocketbook. "Case number 78-07," he narrated as he wrote, "The case of the Hidden Enemy. Chief suspect..." he paused before continuing, "Kaia." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Looks like our resident private investigator is on to something," Chris narrated from outside the confessional. "Is he on the right track? And can he last long enough to solve the case? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES:

Alex: Desmond

Logan: Kaia

Nicole: Theresa

Moira: Theresa

Desmond: Theresa

Kaia: Theresa

Kyle: Theresa

William: Theresa

Charlie: Alex

Lana: Alex

Theresa: Desmond

ELIMINATED: THERESA

* * *

**Team Standings**

**Boys**

**Charlie, Desmond, Kyle, Logan, William **

**Girls**

**Alex, Kaia, Lana, Moira, Nicole**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

12th: Deedee

11th: Theresa

* * *

**I'll be the first to admit it: this elimination was hard. Theresa is one of my favorite characters. She's even slightly based off of yours truly. But sadly, she is now another victim in Kaia's machinations. **

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Theresa has planned out details for every book she plans to write over the next ten years. **

**A lot to take away from this chapter I think. Most importantly, I think, is the fact that Logan is beginning to pick up Kaia's trail. The real question is whether or not he'll be able to figure out the truth and expose her before she realizes he's on to her and get him eliminated.**

**I hid two Easter Eggs in this chapter. One is a Total Drama Easter Egg. The other is a DC one. Both are pretty hard to find (maybe), and the DC one is only slightly there, but I'm still counting it because it was because of this character that I put a reference to him somewhere in the story. As for the Total Drama one, well...you may have to do some slight research about TDI to find it. **

**We're down to the top ten now. And the next chapter's going to be awesome. Actually, the next two chapters will be awesome. I'm really excited for writing these next few chapters just because of all the stuff that I have planned. **

**Anywho, that's all from me. Be sure to send in a review to tell me how I'm doing, and don't forget to hit that favorite/alert button so you can get notified when I finally get another chapter up. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you that we'd all know how to dance and sing if life was a musical (Sadly, it's not). Ciao! **


	14. Underwater Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I think this is the fastest I've ever written a chapter for this story. Thanks to a lot of free time during my Fall Break as well as being really motivated to write this chapter due to what I had planned for it, it's out early. **

**Also, I guess another reason why I worked so hard to get this out asap was because the SYOC Form IS OFFICIALLY LIVE! Just go to my profile and scroll to the bottom for instructions. So if you want your own character to show up in the sequel, get those characters in!**

**Also, we've hit over 1500 views! Thank you all so much for all your support and continued dedication to this story. **

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...review answers!**

**Critica7: The way I see it went down, Charlie got annoyed with Alex for pointing out his love for Lana, and got Lana to help vote for her. Or at least that's what I think. Charlie denies it, of course.**

**Lauta Romero: As long as Kaia doesn't figure out that Logan is beginning to investigate her, he won't be in her sights. The challenge was indeed similar to that episode, though I decided to put my own twist on it.**

**Tempokeep: Glad you liked it! I actually got the idea for it from a different Total Drama Fanfiction. I'm fairly certain it was the same one I got the tranquilizer war challenge a while back, though I still can't remember the name of that. All I remember really was that it had 2nd and 3rd generation cast members in it.**

**And now, on with the drama!**

* * *

EPISODE FOURTEEN: UNDERWATER NIGHTMARE

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time, on Total Drama," he said, "The campers found their softer sides in a dance battle to the finish (clip of Kyle knocking Nicole and William out of the challenge). Alex used her reward from the last challenge to opt out of the dancing (clip of Alex giving Chris the reward), and Desmond revealed Theresa's secret writing while unknowingly doing exactly what Kaia wanted him to do (clips of Desmond revealing what Theresa's writing was about and Kaia smirking). Man, that girl is _devious_! Nicole tried to hook up with William…again (clip of Nicole finding various bad suits for William to wear to the dance). But ultimately, victory—and invincibility—went to Charlie and Lana, which could lead to something more (clip of Lana hugging Charlie after their victory). And sadly, Logan had to say goodbye to Theresa after she was voted off before he could proclaim his love for her (clip of Theresa's elimination)."

The scene returned to Chris. "Ten players remain. Who's next to ride the Boot of Shame? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

Shortly after the elimination ceremony, Alex was skating on her skateboard around the main area, sweat running down her face.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I need to be at the top of my game if I'm going to win the next challenge," Alex explained. "I've almost been voted out twice in a row now. If I don't do something fast, I'm going to end up getting eliminated. So, I need to win or make some more allies now that Theresa's gone."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As she was skating, Alex suddenly noticed a dark figure out of the corner of her eye. "What the—" she stopped skating and looked back towards the figure. But it was already gone.

Alex shuddered. She was starting to become paranoid being on this show. Maybe not as paranoid as Logan, but still more aware than normal.

A loud metallic clanking sound was then heard nearby, coming from the dock. Curious, Alex went over to investigate, crouching in the bushes.

Over at the docks, she could see the interns operating a crane and lifting some sort of pod from the waters below. Already on the dock were several other pods.

"What are they doing?" Alex wondered. "Is this going to have something to do with the next challenge?"

She was so busy taking notice of what the interns were doing that she failed to see the hand with the baton emerge from the shadows behind her…until it whacked her on the head, knocking her out.

* * *

When Alex opened her eyes, she found herself in one of the pods, with a scuba suit hung up behind her. "What the—" she said, pressing her hands against the glass. Looking out, she could see that she was underwater, and that the other pods were also there, each one containing a camper.

"Okay, does anyone have any idea what's going on?" William asked from his pod, using a radio he had found in it.

"It's a challenge, dummy," Desmond growled. "McLean's behind this."

The screens in each of their pods lit up, revealing Chris. "Hello, campers," he said cheerfully. "Are you ready for today's totally awesome challenge?"

"Where exactly are we on the island?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, you're not on the island," Chris said with a smirk. "I figured that for today's challenge, we go someplace…special."

"Guys take a look out your windows," Charlie said.

Outside, in the water, something massive was in the distance. A rotted wooden sign floated past them, with the word "Wawanakwa" barely visible.

"That's right!" Chris exclaimed with glee. "You're back at good old Camp Wawanakwa!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Wonderful," Alex muttered._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"For your challenge, you must venture into the underwater remains of our original island and find something salvageable there. You will then take your item back to our new island. Best item, as judged by me, will win immunity. But be careful: the island being underwater all this time has caused several bits of it to become _very_ unstable. Not to mention all the deadly sea monsters in the area that will try to kill you."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Moira complained.

"Oh, and one more thing," Chris added, "The last camper that makes it back will be eliminated. No marshmallows, no ceremony. Just instantly booted. Do not pass GO, do not collect One Million Dollars." He laughed. "Have fun dying down there." The screen went black.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__An instant elimination?" Nicole repeated. "Chris is really pulling out all the stops for this challenge."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__All I need to do is not come in last," Kaia said. "Then whoever the poor shmuck that is in last gets eliminated, and I'll be one step closer to victory. If I'm lucky, it'll be some strong player like Charlie or Nicole. That would be the best-case scenario." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The group eventually split up, heading off into their respective alliances and friendships.

Nicole, William, Charlie, and Lana all approached in their pods what was left of the old mess hall.

"How can we possibly find something good here?" William asked, "Everything that's left is just junk."

"Chris probably lost something important in the big sinking," Nicole guessed. "He's probably hoping that one of us can find it for him."

"Leave it to Chris to make us do his dirty work," Charlie muttered.

"How should we get this done?" William asked.

"Just look around these ruins, and if you see anything that Chris might like, take it," Charlie replied.

William nodded and directed his pod deeper into the ruins.

"Remind me again why we're letting him join forces with us," Charlie told Nicole.

"Because he's my friend and we're going to need all the allies we can get," Nicole replied. "We can't trust anyone else."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__And William's cute," Nicole added with a loving smile._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"If you like him so much, why don't you go follow him. You know, make sure he doesn't get trapped under some rubble," Charlie suggested.

Nicole shrugged. "Works for me." She followed William's pod out.

"Come on," Charlie said to Lana, "Let's get searching."

* * *

Meanwhile, Moira and Desmond had arrived at what appeared to be the massive cliff the campers had to dive off of in the very first season of Total Drama.

"We could just hack a piece off of the cliff," Desmond suggested.

"Great idea, lad," Moira said sarcastically, "Let me just get my pickax and get right to that."

"I was joking."

"Then actually act like you're joking!" Moira exclaimed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Honestly, this stupid alliance with Desmond is driving me insane," Moira admitted. "But I still need him, unfortunately. He's my only ally. Without him, I'm on my own, and then I'm easy prey."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

A flash of movement caught Moira's eye. "Did you see that?" she asked Desmond.

"See what?" That's when a squid attached itself to Desmond's pod. Desmond screamed in terror.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Moira tried to resist laughing but failed. "That was priceless," she laughed. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Oh, it's just a harmless squid, Desmond," Moira told him. "Grow up."

She then spotted something stuck in the ground. It was the rusted remains of one of the buoys that made the diving circle from that very first challenge.

"Perfect," she said.

* * *

Kaia and Kyle were at a different part of the sunken island. Kaia had gotten into her scuba suit and had left her pod, swimming down to the ocean floor.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked from inside his pod. "There's nothing even remotely good out here.

Kaia ignored him, reaching down to scoop up a handful of dirt from the ground.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It's a classic misdirection," Kaia explained. "Chris tells us to get random junk from this junkheap of an island with the best item getting invincibility. However, the one who gets back to our island last is going home no matter what. So, all I have to do is get some dirt from the island and get back before the last person. I don't need invincibility, I just need to not come in last." She chuckled. "Those other idiots will waste their time swimming around and trying to get something good. Whereas I, on the other hand, now have what I need to survive. This gives me plenty of time to cause a little bit of chaos, especially if a certain someone is lurking around."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Kaia swam back to her pod and put the dirt inside of it. "Go find your item," she told Kyle. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Just for a look around," she replied, swimming off.

* * *

Alex had found the old mine that Ezekiel had been hiding in during the most recent seasons at Wawanakwa. "One of those fake jewels has got to be still here," she said to herself, inching her pod closer.

Suddenly, there was a rumble, and several pieces of rock fell from above her, hitting her pod's viewport. It cracked a little but remained intact.

"Great. The area's unstable," Alex muttered. "Typical."

* * *

Moira exited her pod and swam down towards the buoy, while Desmond still zoomed around in his pod, trying to shake the squid loose.

"That's right, keep him busy for a bit," Moira muttered, reaching the buoy. Thanks to it's rustiness, a piece of it broke off easily in her hands.

"Yes!" she cheered, not noticing the tentacles that were snaking towards her. Until they wrapped around her body and began to pull her down.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, looking down at the large squid monster that now had her trapped.

The scene zoomed out to show Chris watching through secret cameras. "Looks like Moira's found a friend," he said, laughing. "Will anyone survive our return to Camp Wawanakwa? And how much chaos will Kaia cause before she makes her way back here? Find out when we come back."

* * *

Moira struggled to free herself, but the squid monster was strong, and squeezing her tighter. Moira's face began to turn red from lack of air.

Then Desmond's pod smashed into the squid monster. It roared in rage, releasing Moira. She gasped for breath for a minute, then began to swim back to her pod.

As she swam back in, she could hear Desmond screaming for help on the radio. "It's got me! Let me go, you stupid—somebody! Help me out of this mess!"

Moira at first began to turn her pod to leave her ally to his fate, but stopped short.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It was a tough decision to make," Moira said. "But I couldn't just leave him there to die. I'm not cruel." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Desmond, who had gotten the smaller squid off his pod, screamed again as the monster opened its mouth, revealing scary pointy teeth.

Moira's pod then slammed into the monster's head, making it roar again. It let Desmond go and swam off.

"Yeah! Take that, you wee monster!" Moira crowed.

"Moira? You saved me?"

"What are allies for? Now come on, before it comes back."

Desmond was about to go when he saw something floating in front of his pod: a broken off tooth from the squid monster.

"Be right there. Just have to grab something first."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Technically it's from the camp," Desmond said. "Chris never said that it couldn't be from a monster, after all."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Alex switched the lights on in her pod, illuminating the outside rocks and debris. "Come on, come on," she muttered. "Where are you?"

Finally, she saw something poking out of the ground. It was one of the fake jewels that Anne Maria had been tricked by during Season Four.

"Finally." Alex put on her scuba suit and swam over to it. She pulled on it, and after a few minutes, she managed to wrench it free.

But as she swam back to her pod, the ground rumbled again, causing more rocks to fall right on top of her pod as she got back in it. The rocks brought the pod to the ground.

"What! No, no, no, no, no, no," Alex pleaded, trying to get the pod to work. "Come on, you stupid sub pod, work!"

* * *

"There," Charlie pointed to a large shape in the distance.

"What's that?" Lana asked.

"If I'm right, that's going to be what's left of the Flush of Shame," Charlie told her. "And our pieces to get us through to the next challenge."

As they got closer, it was indeed the Flush of Shame.

"Let's go," Charlies said, getting into his scuba suit. Lana followed his lead out into the water and to the giant toilet.

Charlie reached over to a loose part and yanked it off. Then he broke it into two pieces and gave one to Lana.

Another rumble shook the place. A piece of rock nearly flew into Lana, but Charlie yanked her out of the way in time.

"You okay?" he asked.

Lana nodded.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Okay, this may sound weird," Lana said, "But I think I might have a crush on Charlie…and I think he might have one on me."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As they reached their pods, their radios were already crackling with panicked chatter.

"Mayday! Mayday! Is anyone there?! This is Logan! I'm in dire need of help! Mayday! Mayday!"

Charlie exchanged a look with Lana in her pod. Then he hit the throttle and sped off in Logan's direction.

* * *

Kaia swam around, still looking for something or someone.

"Come on, I know you can't resist terrorizing us. This is your territory, so where are you?"

Something dark and with a fin swam past her from behind. Kaia, feeling the motion of the water near her, smiled.

"There you are." She turned around in time to see Fang charging at her, his mouth open.

Unfazed, Kaia said to the approaching shark, "You want to go eat Nicole?"

Fang stopped inches from biting Kaia. It looked at her wearily.

"I know where she is," Kaia continued. "I can take you to her."

The shark seemed to consider that for a moment. Then he grinned, showing off his many teeth.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I'm not targeting Nicole on purpose," Kaia admitted. "In fact, it doesn't effect my plan if she stays in longer. But with Fang targeting her, that makes her an easy target down here. So…" she shrugged. "I don't expect Fang to succeed in stopping her from coming in last though. He's not exactly the best hunter, even down in the water."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

William and Nicole were yanking up two speakers from the loud loudspeaker system. "This should do it," Nicole said. "Let's head back."

Suddenly, Kaia swam past them. "Might want to hurry with that!" she called over her shoulder. "He's coming!"

"Who's coming?" Nicole asked.

"Uh…." William trailed off, looking behind them.

"What?" Nicole looked over to see Fang swimming towards them at top speed.

"Ugh. Not the shark again," she groaned.

* * *

Alex struggled with her pod. "Come…on!" she yelled. "This is not how I go down!"

Finally, her pod sputtered to life. "Yes!" Alex cheered as more rocks began to crash down all around her. "Time to get out of here!"

She sped her pod out just as a massive boulder smashed down in the area where her pod had been moments earlier.

* * *

Charlie and Lana arrived at Logan's location to find him under attack from the same squid monster that had attacked Moira and William.

"Woah," Charlie breathed. "He's big."

"You think!" Logan yelled through the radio. "Help me out of this mess!"

"I'm on my way!" Charlie pushed the throttle on his pod, having it zoom over to the squid monster, hitting it in the side of the head.

The monster roared, obviously annoyed about all the head injuries it was getting. It let go of Logan's pod and then wrapped around Charlie's.

"Charlie!" Lana cried, moving her pod in to help. But the monster was ready this time, wrapping more tentacles around her pod.

Lana screamed in terror as the monster started swimming up towards the surface. When it broke through the water, the monster flung the pods into the air towards the nearest piece of land.

"Brace yourself!" Charlie called as their pods hit the ground.

* * *

Moira and Desmond reached the surface in their pods.

"There!" Desmond pointed towards a massive shape of land in the distance. "That's the island."

"Then what are we waiting for, lad?" Moira asked. "Race you to invincibility!" She sped off, followed quickly by Desmond.

* * *

"He's getting closer!" William warned.

"I can see that!" Nicole shouted back.

The two had made it to their pods and were trying to outrun Fang. However, the shark was fast, and kept on them easily.

"How are we going to shake this stupid fish?" William asked.

"He's only after me," Nicole told him. "You head back to the island. I'll deal with Chomper Face back there."

"What about the challenge?"

"I'll still make it back in time. Trust me, Will."

William hesitated, then nodded. "You know this doesn't mean we're going out, right?"

"Just go already!" Nicole turned her pod away and sped off in a different direction. Fang quickly followed her.

"But maybe someday," William muttered to himself before beginning to head back to the island.

* * *

Kaia returned to her pod to find Kyle still waiting for her.

"What did you do?" he asked her.

"Nothing of consequence," she replied, getting back into her pod. "Now let's get back to the island before the others beat us back. I'm sure most everyone is on their way right now, and I don't want one of us to get eliminated."

* * *

Charlie helped Lana out of the remains of her pod. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I—I think so," Lana stuttered. "Where are we?"

"I have a pretty good guess," Charlie told her pointing up. Lana turned to look and saw a massive skull rock closer to the center of the island.

"Boney Island?" Lana gasped.

"Yep." Charlie started walking. "Come on."

"Where?" Lana asked. "There's not going to be any boats anywhere. The island has been abandoned for years."

"Maybe. But it beats sitting around here," Charlie explained. "We're not giving up just yet." He continued walking deeper inland. Lana, not having any other choice, followed him.

* * *

Alex pulled her pod to a stop once she made it to the massive tower of rock and metal that made up the raised base of their island. "Finally," she breathed a sigh of relief. "And no one else in sight. First place, here I come."

Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait…how am I supposed to get up there?"

She searched her pod's control panel, eventually finding a button marked "Eject."

"Oh, ejector button. Somehow I should've expected McLean to come up with this." She grabbed her jewel and pushed the button.

Instantly, a massive spring launched her out of her seat and into the air. Alex couldn't help crying out in terror as she flew up. Eventually (and thankfully) though, she landed on the edge of the dock, rolling several more feet, and stopping right at Chris's patio chair.

"Welcome back," Chris said. "You're the first one back."

Alex pumped her fist. "Yes!"

At that moment, there were two more screams as Moira and Desmond landed next to her.

"Sorry, but you're too late," Alex told them. "I made it back first."

* * *

Back with Nicole, she was still trying to avoid Fang's attacks. "Stupid shark," she growled. "Why won't you just leave me alone!"

Fang, in response, managed to latch onto Nicole's pod, and began to punch away at the thrusters.

Warning sirens began to blare in Nicole's ears. "Ugh, that is it!" she yelled in anger, hitting her eject button. She launched from the pod and swam over to Fang, punching him in the nose.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I am so done with that shark messing with me!" Nicole exclaimed. "It's time I put him in his place!" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Nicole moved back to avoid Fang's teeth, punching him again in the nose. "Come on, you stupid goldfish! Come and get me!"

Fang, now apparently in a fit of rage, charged Nicole. Nicole hefted the speaker she had found and prepared to strike.

Then Fang was hit in the side of the face by a charging pod. Fang howled, and finally broke off his attack, swimming away quickly.

"Yeah! Take that, land shark!" William crowed from in his pod.

"William? I thought I told you to get back to the island," said Nicole as William swam out of his pod to join her.

"Well, I can't just leave you to become shark food, now can I?"

"I can handle myself against Fang you know."

"Well, consider this a just in case mo—oof!" William started to say before Nicole hugged him, squeezing him tight.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get back to the island."

"Yeah…my pod's kind of trashed," Nicole told him, gesturing to her sinking, destroyed pod. "And these things are built for only one."

William thought about it for a moment. "How good at you at hanging onto a fast-moving vehicle?"

Nicole instantly saw what he was getting at, and grinned.

* * *

"That was a very brave thing you did," Charlie told Lana as they progressed through Boney Island. "Attacking that monster like that."

"It was?"

"Definitely. You've changed a lot since the first day here," Charlie went on. "You're a bit more confident with your decisions. Your skills at fighting have improved a lot. And, most importantly, you barely stutter anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're becoming less afraid of everything…and everyone."

Lana blushed at the compliment. "Thanks." She then noticed a large wall up ahead. "What's that?" she asked.

Charlie frowned. "It looks like the Fun Zone. That place where Chris put all the mutated creatures from Season Four."

"So…was that big hole in it always there?"

"What?" Charlie looked where she was pointing and saw that, indeed, there was a large hole blown through the wall.

"No…no it wasn't."

"Does that mean that the mutated creatures have escaped…and could be on this island right now, waiting to eat us?" Lana asked worryingly.

"If they were here, they would've attacked us by now," Charlie pointed out. "Which now begs the question…where are they now?"

* * *

Logan landed with a _thump_ back on the island. "Let me guess: those ejector seats haven't had a safety test," he said to Chris.

"They just did, and they pass," Chris replied with his usual smile.

Logan groaned, looking out at everyone that was there, seeing that at this point, everyone was there except for Charlie, Lana, Nicole, and William. "I see we're only missing four people," he noted.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that the ninja is still out there," Desmond said. "But he's probably trying to save his girlfriend's skin again."

* * *

William approached the island at the fastest speed he could go without throwing Nicole off the back of the pod, of which she was now hanging on. "Doing okay?" he called.

"Fine!" she yelled back.

Finally, they reached the island. William pulled to a stop. "Time for ejection," he said, pushing the button.

Nothing happened.

"Uh…" He started pushing the button again and again.

"I think it might've taken some damage in that fight with Fang," Nicole guessed.

William slammed his fists against the console. "Now what?"

Nicole pointed up. "We climb."

* * *

Charlie and Lana emerged from the woods on the other side of Boney Island.

"Well, what have we here?" Charlie mused, pointing at the large catapult that sat on the edge of the beach.

"Is that…" Lana started to ask.

"Yes, it's the Hurl of Shame," Charlie confirmed. "I guess Chris decided to put it here after Season Four."

He then frowned and stepped closer to the water.

"What do you see?" Lana asked.

"It's the island," Charlie told her. "It's in launching distance of this catapult. And, if I'm right, the Hurl of Shame is set up with the right angle to get you back there. You can still be safe from elimination."

"What about you?" Lana asked.

"Someone has to stay behind to launch you," Charlie explained.

"No," Lana said, "I'm not leaving you behind."

"You don't really have a choice."

Lana didn't look happy at all.

* * *

"Oof," William groaned as he hefted himself up the cliff wall. "I forgot how tough rock climbing can be."

"Keep going, Will," Nicole called from underneath him. "We've still got a long way to go to get up to the top.

"I'm climbing as fast as I can," William told her. As he reached for the next slab of rock, it collapsed, causing him to lose his grip with one hand. He swung from one arm then, and something gold fell out of his pocket.

"Woah! Catch that!" he called down to Nicole. Nicole nimbly let go with one arm and caught the medallion as it fell past her.

William breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks!"

"What is this?" she asked, examining it. "Wait…this says, "Eliminate the player of your choice." Will…this is an instant elimination idol."

"Yeah," William sighed. "It is."

"But—how did you get it?"

"Well, remember that box challenge a while back?"

"Sure," Nicole said.

"Well, this was what was in the box."

"You _looked _in the box?"

"Well, Kaia was about to as well, but then I knocked her out and took a look instead. And I found it."

"But why haven't you used it yet? And why haven't you told anyone about it?" Nicole asked, tossing it back to him.

"Telling people would just make me a target. As for why I haven't used it yet, that's because I haven't needed to. I don't really have a problem with anyone here."

"When are you going to use it then?"

"I don't know. But let's get up to the top before we talk about this more," William suggested, stuffing the medallion back into his pocket and continuing his climb.

* * *

"I don't care what you say," Lana told Charlie. "I'm not leaving you here to eliminate yourself."

"Lana—"

"No!" she yelled, raising her voice to a dynamic that he had never heard from her before. "I'm not going to leave you behind. There always has to be a way out of every situation."

"Lana, I know you don't want to leave me behind, but you have no other—" Charlie started. But then Lana stood on her tip toes and kissed him. His eyes went wide with shock.

"I-I'm sorry," Lana said, backing up, "I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's fine," Charlie said, blushing. And then he saw the answer. "The vines," he said, pointing to the woods. "We can use the vines to pull the lever from inside the catapult."

Lana smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Minutes later, they were both on the catapult, with a set of vines tied around the lever.

"Let's hope this works," Charlie said.

"It'll work," Lana told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Charlie smiled at her, and then pulled the lever. The catapult launched them both into the sky and away.

* * *

"Do you hear screaming?" Logan asked. Seconds later, Charlie and Lana landed on top of him.

Charlie winced. "Sorry Logan," he apologized, getting up and helping Lana and Logan to their feet.

"That's okay," Logan grimaced, cracking his back.

* * *

William and Nicole were still climbing when Chris's smiling face appeared over the edge.

**"****Just so you know, you two are the last two left," **he informed them. **"Which means whoever gets up here last gets the boot."**

The two looked at each other.

"Sorry Will. I love you, but I have to stay in," Nicole said.

"I'm sorry too, and I hope that we can still be friends after this," William said, pressing his hand against a smiling Chris face. A boxing glove on a spring appeared and hit Nicole in the stomach. Completely unprepared for the sudden attack, Nicole lost her footing and fell back into the water below.

William winced. "Hope she can forgive me for that one."

* * *

At the elimination campfire, Chris stood at his usual spot. "Even though _none of you_ got the best item from what was left of Camp Wawanakwa—"

"Because you never told us what the best item was," Alex interrupted.

Chris ignored her. "Nicole ended up being the last one back to the island. Therefore, the Boot awaits."

"You understand I had to do that, right?" William asked Nicole.

"I wouldn't have," she told him. "But I know why you did it."

"So…are we good?"

Nicole gave him a slip of paper. "Call me after you win."

Lana hugged Nicole. "I'm going to miss you," she sobbed.

"I'll miss you too," Nicole told her. "Stay strong and get as far as you can."

"Tick Tock, Nicole," Chris told her. "We've got a schedule to keep."

Nicole sighed, then headed over to the boot.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia shrugged. "Okay, so Nicole's gone. Unexpected…but not unwelcome."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Nicole studying the boot. "Huh. You know, this could be a new gymnast thing. Avoiding a giant swinging booooooooooooooo…." That last part was drowned out after Chris pulled the lever and sent Nicole off the island.

"Nine players remain," Chris narrated, "Who's next to feel elimination pains? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES: NONE

ELIMINATED: NICOLE

* * *

**Team Standings**

**Boys**

**Charlie, Desmond, Kyle, Logan, William **

**Girls**

**Alex, Kaia, Lana, Moira**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

12th: Deedee

11th: Theresa

10th Nicole

* * *

**And so the first of what I call the Core Cast is eliminated. This goes to show that things are getting real now, and anyone could get elimianted now. **

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Nicole once tried to make it to the Olympics, but backed out after realizing how brutal they can get. It's a mystery on why she even considered going on Total Drama in that case. **

**Originally, this challenge was going to be for the top 9, with the episode coming up next airing now, but I decided to switch the challenges around (but keep the same elimination order) simply so I could give Nicole a final showdown with Fang. No one's really sure why Fang decided to go after her, but it still made for some entertaining scenes throughout Nicole's run on the show. **

**The thing William found in the box has finally been revealed. I considered only revealing it when he was going to use it, but then it would feel like an ex machina, and I probably already have too much of that in this story. So he revealed it to Nicole just in time for her to get eliminated. So his secret is still safe, and you as the audience knows what he has. A win-win, I think. **

**Now, the biggest question you probably all have is this: What happened to the mutants on Boney Island. That's a very good question. A _verrrryyyy _good question indeed. **

**Oh, and if you're wondering what the sub pods they were using looked like, I always pictured them as like the space pods used on Knowhere in Guardians of the Galaxy. **

**Anywho, I think that's about it. Make sure to leave a review so I can know how I'm doing, and hit that favorite button to stay in the loop when new episodes come out. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you to never answer the door for mysterious mumbling voices, as it will no doubt be the dreaded Land Shark (bonus points to the one that can guess what I just referenced). Ciao!**


	15. Freaks and Zeeks

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! Sorry about the long delay for this chapter. School work finally caught up to me. Side note: College research papers are not fun. But I finally found time to get this chapter up and running. **

**Anywho, if you've seen the title, then you know exactly who's going to show up in this chapter. I'll speak more on his involvement in my post chapter notes.**

**Don't forget that the SYOC application for the next season is on my profile page. If you want to try to get your character in the next season, fill it out and send it to me. The earlier/better the application is sent in/is, the more likely it is that the character will appear in the next season. **

**Speaking of the next season, don't forget to also vote in the poll on which of the four "wild card" characters I've chosen you want to see in the next season. Only one will be chosen.**

**And now it's time for the all important review answering section!**

**Lauta Romero: Yeah, Lana's changed a lot from the shy, quiet girl we met at the start of the season. Also, Sing is one of my favorite movies too! Can't wait for Sing 2 to come out (I think it's currently set for Spring 2021, but not sure).**

**Tempokeep: Yeah, this chapter was definitely designed to be a tribute to Wawanakwa. I knew from the start of writing this story that I wanted to do a challenge like this where they go back to what's left of the old island.**

**Critica7: Simple answer, because like he said, he's saving it for something big. And while saving a friend might have tempted him, he ultimately decided that there are bigger fish to fry.**

**And now with that done, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

EPISODE FIFTEEN: FREAKS AND ZEEKS

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scene of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time on Total Drama," he began, "The campers were sent to what was left of Camp Wawanakwa to find random items for me (clips of the ruined Wawanakwa sign and Charlie and Lana tearing off pieces of the Flush of Shame). Several campers made the acquaintance of a friendly squid monster (clip of Moira and Desmond encountering the squid monster), while Alex nearly got buried alive (clip of the rocks falling on Alex's pod). Meanwhile, Charlie and Lana ended up on Boney Island (clip of them on Boney Island), where Lana appeared to confess her crush on him (clip of Lana kissing Charlie). Even Fang got in on the action thanks to a certain someone leading him right to Nicole (clip of Kaia leading Fang to Nicole and William). And thanks to Kaia's plotting, Nicole was the last one back to our island, which earned her a swift kick back home (clip of Nicole's elimination)."

The scene returned to Chris. "We're down to nine. After tonight, it'll be eight. Who will be kicked out today? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

_You guys are on my mind_

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

_You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see_

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

_I wanna be famous_

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

_I wanna live close to the sun_

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won_

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

_I'll get there one day_

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

_Cause I wanna be famous_

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

_I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous_

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

_*Whistling the main theme*_

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

Lana sighed as she stared out over the edge of the island at the horizon.

"Come on, Lana," Alex told her. "It's late and we're all going to need rest for the next challenge."

"I know," Lana said sadly. "I just can't believe Nicole's gone. She was my first friend on the island."

"So your friend is gone," Alex scoffed. "Big deal. You didn't see me crying a river when Theresa, my friend, left. And if I get eliminated before the finale, I don't expect anyone to cry over me. You're letting your emotions get the better of you."

Lana looked down, avoiding Alex's gaze.

"Just think about it," Alex told her, leaving.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"Maybe she's right," Lana said. "Maybe emotions do get the better of me. No, no. They can help me too. Right?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Lana remained at the edge. Then she heard the snapping of twigs behind her.

"What is it now, Alex?" she asked turning around. That's when she realized that what she was seeing wasn't Alex. And it barely looked human.

And that was the last thing she saw before the thing lunged at her.

In the morning, Kaia exited the girls cabin, stretched, and started walking to the where the bathrooms were. Behind the cabin, Logan peaked his head out and observed her, writing down notes.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"I got to know whether or not Kaia is secretly evil," Logan insisted. "If she is, then she could be the most dangerous person on the island."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As Logan watched, a voice spoke behind him. "What are you doing?"

Logan yelped in surprise and swung around to see Charlie. "Oh, nothing," he said quickly, shoving his notepad back into his pocket.

"You're spying on Kaia, aren't you?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Can't tell you that," Logan replied.

"Is it because you're starting to suspect that she is not exactly what she seems?"

Logan blinked. "How'd you guess?"

"I've suspected for a while now that she is hiding something from us," Charlie explained. "Ever since I saw her on the day we got here, I could feel something…shall we say, sinister about her."

"I just need proof of what she's doing," Logan said. "If I'm right, she's an even better manipulator and framer than Scott ever was. But I have to keep things quiet, otherwise—"

"—Kaia will find out and you'll be targeted," Charlie finished. "Say no more. Find out what you can, detective. Quickly."

"I'm on it," Logan assured him. "No secret stays hidden when the greatest teenage private investigator in the world is on the case!" As he said this, he thrust his arm, with his pencil still clenched in his hand, up, allowing a seagull to fly down and snatch it up.

"Hey! That's mine!" Logan bellowed, chasing after the bird.

* * *

The loudspeaker screeched to life. "Campers!" Chris blared. "It's time for my morning to get a lot better and yours to get a lot worse! Meet up at the Dining Hall pronto!"

* * *

The campers all arrived outside the dining hall. Well, most of them anyway.

"Anybody seen Lana?" Moira asked.

"Lana? She's not here?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Haven't seen her since last night," said Alex.

"It's not like her to go missing like this, is it?" Kaia questioned.

There was the sound of an air horn. "Morning, campers!" Chris yelled, arriving. "Who's ready for today's challenge?"

"Hate to break it to you, McLean, but we're missing a camper," Logan told him.

Chris shrugged. "Oh well. Her loss."

"But Chris—" Charlie tried to argue.

"Look, I've got a whole day of pain and suffering to dish out to you," Chris told them. "And I don't have time..to wait…for…"

He trailed off as loud booming sounds were heard. The nearby trees began to shake.

"Uh, what's going on?" Alex asked.

And then, through the trees, came several mutant animals, all roaring and screeching in rage.

"Run!" Logan cried, and everyone ran screaming away from the dining hall.

* * *

Lana slowly awoke and found herself in a dark cave. The only light inside came from a small crack in the ceiling, which was far above her.

She struggled in fear and found that her hands were bound by a metal chain that tied her to the cave wall.

"Hello?!" she called out timidly. "Charlie? Alex? Anyone?"

There came a grunting and groaning sound from the shadows nearby as a lumbering figure turned its attention towards her. It shambled in her direction, still grunting.

Lana shrank back against the wall in fear as the figure finally stepped into the light with a snarl, revealing itself to be the twisted, mutant monster that was once Ezekiel.

Lana screamed.

* * *

The campers and Chris watched from the bushes as the mutant animals ran past.

"What is going on?" Kyle asked. "I thought that all the mutants were in that one place on Boney Island."

"Not anymore," Charlie explained. "Lana and I saw their little area. They escaped somehow."

"How is that possible?" Moira wondered.

"And why are they here?" Desmond added.

"For…your next challenge!" Chris interrupted with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, that's it. Your next challenge is to, uh, capture all the mutants. The camper that catches the most mutants wins invincibility."

"You can't be serious," William proclaimed. "How are we supposed to catch all of them?"

"Don't worry," Chris said, backing up into a tree. "I'll be here the entire time helping you out."

A slot opened up on the tree, revealing it to be an elevator. "Down in my Emergency Bunker," Chris added, stepping into the elevator. "Later."

The elevator doors closed and the tree shrank down into the ground.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex scoffed. "Typical McLean," she grumbled._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You know," Logan said. "Based on Chris's reaction to the mutants, it's safe to assume that this was as much of a surprise to him as it was to us."

"So, if Chris didn't bring the mutants here, then who did?" Kaia asked.

"Let's worry about that later," Charlie declared. "What we need to do is come up with a way to catch these things."

"We don't exactly have weapons, let alone traps," Kyle pointed out.

Charlie smiled. "That's why we're going to be making our own."

* * *

Ezekiel growled at Lana as she pressed back against the cave wall. "W-what do you want from me?" she stuttered in fear.

He made several growling sounds in response, which didn't really help her much.

"Wh-why are you keeping me here?" she asked him.

Ezekiel narrowed his deranged eyes and suddenly scampered off to the side.

"Hey!" Lana called after him. "Where are you going?! Come back!"

Moments later, several lights flicked on, revealing a large chamber nearby. In the center of the chamber was a pool of what was clearly bubbling toxic waste.

Lana gulped, beginning to piece together what Ezekiel was going to do to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other campers had found the scrap pile from the egg drop challenge and were busy digging through it.

"Are you sure that there's going to be something useful that we somehow missed here?" Alex asked skeptically.

"This is the closest scrap pile we have on the island," Charlie told her. "Unless you want to climb up that big mountain again."

"So, how exactly does a bunch of scrap jumbled together make traps that can hold giant mutant animals?" Kyle asked.

"It just has to hold these things long enough to get them off the island," Charlie replied.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Kyle questioned.

"That's McLean's problem, not ours," Desmond said. "He just said to catch them, not get them off the island."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," said Moira.

"We still have to find Lana," Charlie added. "She's probably scared out of her mind with what's going on."

"Dude, chill," Alex said. "If she's been listening to your training, she can take care of herself. She'll be fine."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"I hope," Charlie muttered._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

In his emergency bunker, Chris calmly sipped from a coffee mug as he watched several views of the island. "Nothing like watching panic and destruction for the sake of entertainment," he said.

The camera view on his monitor suddenly switched to the cave where Lana was being held. Chris frowned when he saw her.

"What have we here?" he wondered. That's when Ezekiel poked his face in front of the camera, snarled, and slashed it, cutting the footage.

Chris spat out his coffee. "What? Him again?!"

He ran into the side room. "Chef!" he yelled. "We've got a small problem!" He paused before saying, "The coffee machine's broken. You're going to have to get another one." Then he added, in a calmer tone, "Also, Ezekiel's on the island. We got to warn the other campers…after I get a better cup of coffee."

* * *

"Done!" Kyle declared, twirling his net.

"How exactly is that going to capture any monster?" Desmond asked him. "Most of them are three times bigger than us."

"I'm just going after the little ones," Kyle said. "Like the squirrels and seagull." He then noticed one of the mutant squirrels nearby. "Like that one, for instance," he added, approaching the squirrel cautiously.

"Should we remind him about what exactly those squirrels can do?" Alex whispered to the others. But by that point, Kyle was already swinging his net, scooping up the squirrel.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he crowed, holding the net up to his face, possibly to taunt the squirrel. This proved to be a mistake, as the squirrel's eyes began to glow red.

"Uh oh," Kyle said. Then the squirrel shot lighting at him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed, dropping the net and running away.

"Take cover!" Charlie ordered as every ducked under or into various pieces of scrap.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Lana pleaded as Ezekiel lumbered towards her. "I don't want to be a mutant!"

Ezekiel only growled at her, getting closer.

Lana struggled against her chains, trying to break free. She glanced all around the cave, hoping to see some sort of rescuer. All she saw was a pile of rocks with straw lining over it and a larger pile of bones.

She realized something then. And as Ezekiel reached her and raised his arm, presumably to knock her out again, she asked a question.

"Have you been living here all by yourself?"

Ezekiel paused, his hand right above Lana's. That was enough for her. Swallowing her fear, she guessed, "You have, haven't you?"

* * *

The squirrel shot more lighting at the other campers.

"How do we get rid of that thing?!" Kaia asked.

"I got this one!" William declared, pulling out his makeshift bow, with an arrow attached to it that had a metal bucket on its tip. He took aim and fired the arrow, which caused the bucket to cover the squirrel. He then grabbed a rock and slammed it on top of the bucket, trapping the squirrel.

"Yes!" he cheered. "That's one!"

But that was only the beginning, as mutant flying goats now flew into view and spat fire at the campers.

Alex rolled out of the way and grabbed a metal trash can lid, using it to deflect the fire from the goats. "Take this!" she yelled, throwing the trash can lid at the lead goat. It smacked the creature in the face and caused it to spiral into the other goats, knocking them all out of the sky.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex was holding the trash can lid. "So, I may have been involved in a few "Jumbo Frisbee" matches," she admitted. "The kinds that might have left some interesting property damage behind."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

There came a rumbling from below. Then the mutant moles began popping out of the ground.

"How many of these mutants are there?!" Alex complained.

"Enough to probably eat us about a hundred times over," Logan replied.

"I got this one!" Moira declared, grabbing a rope and lassoing it around a sturdy piece of junk at the top of the pile. She lifted herself up and used the rope to swing herself around behind the moles, hitting them from behind.

"So far so good," Kyle noted.

That was when even more mutants of all shapes and sizes stampeded through the tree line.

"You just had to jinx us!" Desmond complained.

* * *

"I get it," Lana said slowly, forcing herself to calm down despite the situation that she was in. "I know what it's like to be alone."

Ezekiel continued to stare menacingly at her.

"I guess I should explain," Lana sighed. "Though I don't really know if you can understand what I'm saying."

He snarled at that.

"Okay, point taken, don't insult your intelligence," she quickly apologized.

Ezekiel stopped snarling and went back to glaring at her.

"Right," she went on. "Well, I wasn't exactly popular or even well liked. I was alone both in school and at home. Making friends was…well, impossible. I was always too scared to even try. Not that I wouldn't have been able to even if I tried given my, well, situation."

"It was very lonely," she admitted. "In fact, before coming here, I didn't have a single friend." She looked up into Ezekiel's mutant eyes. "And I get the feeling that you didn't either."

He let out a low growl at that point.

"I mean, how could you?" Lana went on. "You were always eliminated first for stupid mistakes you made. And for thinking girls are inferior, of course."

It clicked for her then. "You're—you're kidnapped me to turn me into a mutant so you could have a friend! Is that right?"

Ezekiel's howl gave her her answer.

* * *

"Tip that trash pile over!" Charlie ordered. "It's the only way to stop those things in their tracks!"

"But we don't have anything to actually knock it down!" Logan protested.

"Actually, we do," Desmond said, yanking an old Meatball launcher from the scrap pile.

"How did we miss that the first time around?" Moira wondered.

"Who cares! Just take that thing down!" William cried.

"With pleasure," Desmond said with a smirk, taking aim and firing a giant meatball at the scrap pile.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Desmond is smiling. "I've been wanting to shoot that thing ever since they first used that thing!" he declared with a laugh._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The pile began to groan, but didn't tip.

"Hit it again!" Alex suggested as the mutants came closer.

Desmond launched several more meatballs at the pile. It groaned more, and then finally tipped over, spilling tons of scrap pieces and garbage and other random junk down right on top of the mutants.

Everyone cheered.

A screen popped up from under the ground and lit up, revealing Chris. "Guys, I have great news!" he said.

"You've called the army in to take care of these mutants?" Kyle asked.

"No," Chris replied. "I finally figured out what was wrong with my coffee machine. Chef just unplugged it to make room for his TV." He took a sip from his coffee cup. "Also, Lana's been kidnapped by Ezekiel and he's holding her in a cave on the island."

Everyone gasped.

"And you're only just telling us now?!" Logan yelled.

"Hey, I have priorities to deal with," Chris explained, annoyed. "These hot tubs aren't going to order themselves."

"Where is she?" Charlie growled.

"Slow your roll, Charlie. She's in the cave system making up Zone 77."

Charlie instantly started running in the direction of the zone.

"That fool ninja's going to get himself killed," Alex muttered, taking off after him.

"Oh sure, leave us with all these mutant creatures to deal with!" Desmond called after them.

"Go back and help the others," Charlie told Alex as they ran. "I've got this."

"Dude, you may be super ninja, but this is Ezekiel we're talking about," Alex replied. "This guy has been able to evade capture multiple times and was able to capture most of the All Stars cast and Chris, not to mention the fact that he survived a volcano. You're going to need my help. Plus, it's not like you can stop me."

Charlie sighed. "I'm not stopping for you to keep up."

"Didn't think you would."

* * *

Ezekiel began dragging the chained Lana towards the bubbling toxic waste.

"You-you don't want to do this," Lana pleaded. "I'd be a terrible mutant."

Ezekiel growled and didn't slow his pace.

"Please," she cried. "If there's even a shred of humanity left within you, you'll just let me go!"

Ezekiel hesitated for a moment, but the continued to drag Lana closer.

Lana thought quickly, trying think of some other way to get herself out of this. "If you do this, you won't ever see Anne Maria again."

Ezekiel froze, and looked down at his captive.

"Yes. Anne Maria," Lana told him. "If you turn me into a mutant and run away again, you'll never see her again. Because not only will you always be on the run, you'll also always be a freak to her."

Ezekiel glowered.

"But if you just let me go," Lana went on, "And just give up this...whatever it is you've got going on against this show...we can get you the help you need. You can be cured of the mutation you've gotten. You can get your sanity back."

Ezekiel seemed to consider this.

"If you get your sanity back, you can ask her out," Lana added. "Maybe she'll say yes even."

Ezekiel remained silent as what was left of his brain thought about what Lana had said.

* * *

Charlie ran into the mouth of the cave and instantly encountered two more mutant squirrels. "Out of my way!" he yelled, kicking the two aside and continuing on without even slowing down.

Alex followed close behind, looking a little concerned.

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"Okay," Alex said, "I'm starting to think that Charlie cares for Lana's safety a bit too much. If she's in danger, he turns into an unstoppable force of panic and determination." She then smiled. "Might be useful information someday."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Ezekiel finally nodded his head and dragged Lana away from the pit.

"Thank you," Lana said. "You made the right choice. I promise that you'll get the help you need."

Ezekiel actually seemed to smile at that.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed from nearby.

"Get away from her!" Charlie yelled, lunging over and tackling Ezekiel.

"Charlie?!" Lana cried in shock.

"You're not hurting her!" Charlie yelled in Ezekiel's face. Ezekiel roared in response and spat acid at him, which the ninja dodged.

He began pummeling Ezekiel repeatedly as Alex also arrived and ran over to Lana.

"Hang on," she said, fumbling with the chains. "I'll get you out of these." She broke through the chains instantly, allowing Lana to go free.

"Charlie!" she yelled, running over to where he was brutally punching Ezekiel.

He ignored her, continuing his attack on the mutant.

"Charlie, stop!" she yelled again.

He finally looked up. "He was going to turn you into a mutant!" he yelled at her, pointing at the toxic waste.

"I just talked him out of letting me go!" Lana yelled back.

"That's not what it looked like!"

"Uh, guys," Alex interrupted, pointing down. Both looked over and saw that Ezekiel had vanished.

"Great, now he's gone!" Charlie yelled.

He looked over at Lana. "Lana, I'm so glad you're okay." He took a step towards her, but she took a step back in response.

"Lana?" he asked.

She just shook her head and turned around, running away.

"...What just happened?" Charlie asked Alex.

"I'm not sure," Alex replied. "But I think she just dumped you."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"He just beat up poor, defenseless Ezekiel in there," Lana said. "He's not the boy I thought he was. I mean, yes, Ezekiel kidnapped me and tried to mutate me, but I think I was getting through to him. And now he's just blown any chance of him ever considering going back to normal"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Later, all the mutant animals were gathered up in cages.

"Congratulations on surviving another challenge," Chris told the nine campers. "I was expecting at least two or three of you to get eaten, but I guess there's always next time for that."

"Skip to the part where you tell us who won invincibility," Alex told him.

"I was getting to that," Chris replied. "After reviewing the footage, I've determined that today's winner with the most mutant captures is...Desmond!"

"Yeah, baby!" Desmond cheered.

"As for the rest of you," Chris added. "You're all on the chopping block."

* * *

"We got to take out Kaia," Logan insisted to Charlie. "Right now, before she realizes what we're up to."

Charlie didn't answer. He just continued to stare off into space.

"Charlie? Hey man, quick worrying about your romance issues and focus!" Logan told him.

"I'm listening," Charlie replied. "And I think that's not exactly a good plan."

"How do you figure that?"

"We simply don't have the votes," Charlie explained. "And we're still not a hundred percent sure that it is Kaia behind everything. Granted, we're 99% sure that she is, but we still won't be able to convince people to vote her off yet."

"Then what do we do?"

"What we need," Charlie said, "Is one final test to prove whether or not she's evil and just using the people around her to get to the finale and the million."

"But what could we possibly do to test that?" Logan wondered.

Charlie whispered in his ear what he was thinking.

"Oooo, that's a good idea," Logan said. "I'll see about getting what we need on board."

* * *

The elimination ceremony came. Chris stood at his usual podium with the plate of marshmallows.

"There are only eight marshmallows on my plate," he told them all, "And only nine of you. You all know the drill. Camper that doesn't receive a marshmallow takes the Boot out of here."

"The following people are safe...

Desmond...

Lana...

Logan...

William...

Alex...

Moira...

and...Kaia."

Charlie looked surprised. "I'm in the bottom two?" he asked, looking around at the others. "Who voted for me?"

Kaia and Desmond stared boldly in his direction, while Lana couldn't meet his gaze.

"Charlie, Kyle," Chris went on. "This is the final marshmallow."

He held it up. Both boys looked a little concerned.

Finally, Chris named who it would go to. "Charlie."

Charlie sighed in relief, accepting the marshmallow.

"Are you kidding?" Kyle exclaimed. He quickly turned to Kaia. "Quick, use the idol on me."

"What idol?" Kaia asked innocently.

"The one I gave you after that mansion challenge!" Kyle said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaia said seriously. "You never gave me any idol. Perhaps you were hallucinating."

"I was not—" Kyle started to say, but then Chef grabbed him. "No!" he yelled. "Noooooooooo!"

The campers watched him get dragged away. Charlie and Logan exchanged a look.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"It was about time to let Kyle go," Kaia said, shrugging. "We're at a point where I don't need allies anymore. With everyone at each others throats—Lana hating Charlie, Alex still gunning for Desmond, and that idiot detective trying to stay alive—I'll be able to cruise my way into the finale and the million dollars."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"So, this just proves it," Logan said. "Kaia's the bad guy. Now, I just need to logically deduce everything that's happened so that we can get her kicked off."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Kyle was placed in the line of fire for the Boot. "Couldn't I just rent an airplane?" he asked.

"You're about to become an airplane," Chris responded, pulling the lever and sending Kyle flying off the island.

"That never gets old," Chris laughed, turning to the camera. "Eight players remain. Who'll be next to ride the Boot off the island for good? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES:

Alex: Kyle

Charlie: Kyle

Desmond: Charlie

Kaia: Charlie

Kyle: Charlie

Lana: Charlie

Logan: Kyle

Moira: Kyle

William: Kyle

ELIMINATED: Kyle

* * *

**Team Standings**

**Boys:**

**Charlie, Desmond, Logan, William**

**Girls:**

**Alex, Kaia, Lana, Moira**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

12th: Deedee

11th: Theresa

10th Nicole

9th: Kyle

* * *

**And so Kyle is gone. This was mainly due to the fact that he didn't really have much plot left as chapters went by. He mainly just served as an extra vote in Kaia's pocket. **

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Kyle once took an eyesight test that proved that he had one of the top ten best eyesights in the world. How these tests work, I have no idea. **

**In regards to Ezekiel, I'll be the first to admit that the plot with him in this episode was convoluted. But then again, everything else with the rabid mutant Ezekiel has also been convoluted as well, so at least this plot with him has good company. As for if we'll see him again, well...that's still to be determined. **

**Also, we learn a little more about Lana's backstory, or at least a brief mention of it. More details may or may not show up as we get closer to the end of the season, which I'm now realizing is coming very soon. There's going to be I think seven or eight more chapters, and this season will be wrapped up. Before you ask, there will be a special episode at the very end just for fun. I think you'll like what I have in mind for that special chapter. **

**I think that's about it. Don't forget to drop a review to let me know how I'm doing, and hit that favorite/follow button to keep up to date when new chapters go up. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you that playing outside in a tornado can be hazardous to your health. Ciao!**


	16. Battle of the Bots

**Author's Note:**

**So...ah...yeah...**

**My original plan was to work like crazy over my Winter Break on these stories. But I decided instead to relax more. Which I guess is why this chapter is going up after...what, two months after the last one? You could say that the show went on winter hiatus. **

**Also, this was a really difficult challenge to write, and honestly, it looked at lot cooler in my head. But oh well. It's finally done. In terms on when the next chapter will come, it could be any time. This semester I've got a lot more writing classes (#CreativeWritingMajor), so I may be busier in terms of that. But I will try to get this story wrapped up before my summer job starts up again. Shouldn't be too hard, since I only have six more kids to kick off before the finale, including this chapter. **

**But ah, anyway, back to business, the SYOC form for the sequel is still open and will continue to be open until I say otherwise (aka, when I get to putting the SYOCs into the sequel story). So keep em coming if you want a chance for your character to be tortured by Chris! **

**Side note, I do believe this story has turned One Year Old! And this would not be possible without your tireless support. So thank you. **

**And now, on to the reviews!**

**Lauta Romero: Yeah, Charlie's pretty much an open target now. It won't be long before people will take advantage of his vulnerability. **

**Tempokeep: Interesting predictions. Some predictions are really close to what I have planned, and some are far from it. Maybe. I'll let you figure out what that means. **

**That about wraps things up. Enjoy this long overdue chapter! **

* * *

EPISODE SIXTEEN: BATTLE OF THE BOTS

**_This Episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up._**

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time on Total Drama," he narrated, "The campers spent the day battling mutant creatures in a challenge that I 100% intended to happen (clips of the campers battling the mutants are shown). While most of them fought the mutants, Lana found herself getting kidnapped by Ezekiel (clip of Ezekiel roaring at Lana), who wanted to turn her into a freaky mutant like himself. While she was almost able to talk him out of it, Charlie ended up saving her and brutally pummeling the freak show in the process (clip of Charlie beating up Ezekiel). Which seemed to result in Lana breaking up with Charlie no sooner than their relationship began (clip of Lana storming off). But, in the end, Kaia ended up turning her back on her alliance buddy Kyle, who found himself on the wrong side of the boot (clip of Kyle's elimination)."

The scene returned to Chris. "Only eight players remain," he continued, "How many will stay alive after today's deadly challenge? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

Logan stared at the wall of the cave. On that wall were several pieces of paper with crude sketches of several eliminated campers. Several pieces of string all connected each picture with a central one of Kaia.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"I'm using the cave as a place to keep all my detective work on this case secret," Logan explained. "That way Kaia doesn't know I'm on to her. Secrecy is extremely important. If she finds out I'm on to her, she'll find a way to take me out."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"What do you have, detective?" Charlie asked from behind him.

"Not much," Logan admitted. "We can safely assume that Kaia has been secretly manipulating everyone behind the scenes, but we have no concrete proof of that beyond her turning on Kyle."

"And that won't be enough, especially if she twists our words against us," Charlie agreed. "We need physical proof. Video footage, perhaps."

"The only way that's happening is if we get into Chris's command bunker," Logan reminded him. "And we don't even know where that is."

"It's somewhere underground. We know that much," said Charlie. "It's just a simple matter of finding an elevator that will take us down there."

"And what about getting past both Chris and Chef?" Logan questioned.

"We'll be able to do it."

Logan shook his head. "Dude, you seem to be very deep into this. Shouldn't you be more concerned with making things up to Lana?"

"She'll cool down eventually," Charlie replied.

Logan face palmed. "Dude, you have no idea how relationships work, do you?"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"I'm not an idiot," Charlie said, "I know I need to smooth things over with Lana. And what better way that exposing the biggest threat to us? Once we reveal that Kaia is evil and vote her off, she'll forgive me for beating up Zeke."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"I'll worry about that once we complete our mission, detective," Charlie told him.

Logan shrugged. "Your funeral, man."

* * *

"I can't believe he would do something like that!" Lana cried. "He clearly saw that Zeke was about to let me go! Why would he do that?!"

"Because he really does care about you, lass," Moira assured her.

"I know, but…his face when he did it," Lana continued. "He was just so angry…"

"Love will do that to you," Kaia told her. "It makes you do crazy, sometimes vengeful things to protect the person you care about."

"Interesting advice for someone that just left their ally high and dry," Moira noted.

"There was nothing I could do," Kaia said calmly. "Without an invincibility idol, I couldn't save him."

"Really?" Moira said, clearly unconvinced.

"Really," Kaia insisted. "You can search my bunk if you don't believe me."

"There's no need for that," Lana interrupted. "I believe you."

"Thanks," Kaia said, "It's great to have someone I can trust."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"With eight people left, I need to keep up appearances as long as possible," Kaia said. "Gaining Lana's trust is part of that plan. If I can get her to fully turn against Charlie, the victory is as good as mine. And since Moira's stating to get suspicious of me, it may be time for her to go."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"But in regards of relationships, how are things with you and Desmond?" Kaia asked Moira.

Moira scoffed. "Please. I'd rather be fed to Nessie than go out with that lunkhead."

"Then how come you're spending so much time with him?"

"Ach! We're just working together! That's all."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say," Kaia said as Lana giggled slightly.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Moira shivered. "Now that I think about it, Kaia gives me the creeps," she admitted._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

At the intercom speaker, the speaker blared, sending a sleeping bird off it. **"Attention soon to be dead campers,"** Chris announced, **"It's everyone's favorite time again. Head to Zone 10 for today's challenge."**

* * *

When the campers arrived, they saw yet another scrap pile waiting for them.

"Great, another building challenge," Desmond grumbled. "Is Chris just running out of ideas of torture?"

"He's probably just lulling us into a false sense of security," said Alex. "The next challenge will probably kill us all."

"He-he won't actually try to kill us, will he?" Lana asked nervously.

"Of course he would," Desmond insisted. "He thinks that an on-screen death will be a huge ratings boost."

"He's insane is what he is," Alex insisted.

At that moment, the scrap pile exploded as a massive robot wheeled out from it.

Several campers screamed. Logan dived for cover behind a boulder.

The robot stopped in front of the campers. Seconds later, Chris popped out of the top.

"Hello, campers," he said with a grin. "Like my new wheels?"

"Considering your new ride almost killed us, absolutely not," Alex told him.

"Well, you better start liking battling robots, because in today's challenge, you're going to be building your own," Chris announced.

"Wait, so we're going to be making robot suits to fight in?" Alex asked.

"No," he responded. "You'll be making remote controlled robots to fight with."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Even better," she said._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You all have three hours to build a robot fit for combat," Chris went on, "Which will then be put to the test in a winner take all tournament. Winner gets invincibility in the next vote."

"Yaddah yaddah yaddah, we get the point," Desmond said, "Just finish your rant and let us work, McLean. I've got a million dollars to win."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Moira scoffed. "That Desmond. Thinks he's going to make it all the way to the end. Bah! If his brain was bigger than his ego, he'd realize that he's got no chance of getting to the finale."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"Am I being overconfident?" Desmond asked. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm making them think I'm overconfident. Especially Moira. Sure, we're allies now, but once the time has come, she won't know what hit her. And then she'll rue the day she ever crossed me." He suddenly looked worried. "Wait. Strike that last bit."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You can use any parts you find in the scrap pile," Chris said, "Of course, some parts will be more helpful than others. And some will just blow up in your face." He laughed at the last remark, pulling out his air horn to blow it.

"Hold on," Charlie interrupted. "Building combat robots from scratch takes way more than three hours. At least give us the basic bodies for them for us to modify."

"Don't care," Chris replied, preparing to blow the air horn again.

"But if the robots we build from the junk can't even move, then how are we supposed to do the challenge?" William asked.

"Don't care," Chris repeated, ready to blow the air horn again.

"But if there's no challenge, the ratings will go down, and they might cut your hot tub funding," Alex added smugly.

That made Chris pause. "Fine," he said, annoyed. "Chef!"

Chef appeared then, dropping eight rectangular robot bodies, all of them with wheels on them,

"Happy now?" Chris asked. And then, before anyone could complain about anything else, he blew his air horn. "Go!"

The eight campers all ran towards the pile. Desmond was the first one there. "Ha ha!" he crowed. "First one to the pile, first one to victory!" He wrenched a big piece of metal from the pile, only to be blasted back by an explosion.

Chris laughed. "Like I said: some things in there will blow up in your face."

Moira laughed. "That's why you don't rush into things!" she called, grabbing the same piece of metal. This time, another trap was set off, and she was covered in red paint.

"Ach! Come on!" she complained.

Desmond laughed. "That's how it feels!"

While they were arguing, the others began to get to the scrap pile. Alex was the first one to move away, with a stack of boxes filled with metal pieces, wheels, and one of the robot bodies.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"This is going to be great!" Alex said with a smile. "I've seen a lot of robot competitions on TV, and I know all the tricks of the trade. Combine that with my mechanic skills I learned out on the streets, and I've got a great chance at winning this challenge."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As Charlie worked on one side of the pile, dragging out a large metal cylinder and dodging several arrows that shot out at him in the process, Lana, William, and Kaia were working nearby.

"Look at him," Lana said, glaring at Charlie. "Acting like he did nothing wrong. Not even coming to apologize for what he did."

"Technically, he really doesn't have to," William pointed out. "After all, all he did was save your life from a mutant monster. Even if he was about to let you go, it could've looked different to him."

"Why hasn't he come and explained himself then?"

"You've kind of given him zero chances to talk to you."

Lana's eyes widened. "Gosh. Maybe I should go apologize."

"That's the last thing you want to do," Kaia said, "You want to show him you're strong, right? Wait for him to come crawl back to you to apologize, not the other way around."

Lana narrowed her eyes. "You're right. He should come crawling to me first."

William facepalmed as a cannon popped out of the scrap pile and blasted him back into a tree.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"Kaia clearly doesn't know a thing about relationships," William proclaimed. "For that matter, neither does Lana. I just hope that Kaia's bad advice won't make things worse between her and Charlie._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Moira grabbed tone of the robot bodies, but Desmond yanked it from her grasp. "That's mine!" he told her.

"Give that back!" Moira yelled, grabbing it back.

The two wrestled over of the chassis, unaware of the large mechanical spider that was pulling itself out from the scrap pile until it was right over them.

When they saw the danger that they were in, they both screamed.

The scene then switched over to Chris, who was lying on a lawn chair watching the scene. He laughed. "Ah, I almost forgot about that thing. Will anyone survive this challenge? We haven't even gotten to the dangerous part yet, and we're about to loose two! Find out when we come back."

* * *

Moira and Desmond continued to run from the spider bot, which was now shooting at them with lasers.

"Where the heck did Chris get a laser shooting spider?" Desmond yelled.

"We had a lot of money left over after building the island!" Chris replied through his megaphone. "I spent it on a lot of things that will probably kill you!"

"Oh, well that's just great!" Moira grabbed a rock as she ran and hurled it with all her might at the spider. The rock hit it in the center of the head, causing it to collapse, sparking.

"I was just about to do that," Desmond told her.

"Sure you were," Moira replied. After a moment, she tossed him the robot body. "You can have that." She walked over to the sparking robot spider and smiled.

"This one's all mine."

"No, I'll take that—" Desmond started to complain, but Moira kicked the head of the spider, causing it to shoot a blast of lasers at Desmond, missing him by inches.

Desmond scowled. "Fine."

* * *

The timer finally ticked down to zero, and Chris blows his air horn. "Time's up!" he yelled. "Let's see what sorry state your robots are in to fight each other."

* * *

The scene changed to a large arena, where Chris stood in a observing box overlooking everything.

"Welcome to the Ultimate Total Drama Robot Rumble!" he announced. "Eight bots enter in a tournament of total annihilation! But only one will win it all!"

"Here's how it's going to work," he continued, looking down at the eight remaining campers. "You'll each have a one on one battle against a randomly selected opponent. Last bot standing in the arena moves on. Battles continue until one bot is left standing. Winner gets invincibility."

"I'd like to issue a protest against a certain bot we have to fight," Logan spoke up, gesturing to the large spider bot that Moira had.

"No rules against it," Chris replied cheerfully. "I'd say she's good to go. Time for round one!"

* * *

_Round One: Logan vs Moira_

Logan gulped from the side as he stared at Moira's spider bot She had added several blades to the legs, and and painted the body bright red. In contrast, his own bot was much smaller, with a saw blade on top.

"This will not end well," William guessed.

"Go!" Chris yelled. Logan instantly moved his bot towards one of legs of the spider bot. His saw blade swung and chipped a leg, but did little damage to it.

He moved the bot out of the way as Moira aimed one of her leg blades down, nearly smashing his bot. "Okay, let's try this," he muttered, moving in to attack one of the back legs. But the minute that his robot was in sight, Moira pushed a button and lasers shot out of the spider bot's eyes, frying Logan's bot instantly.

"Seriously?! Lasers too?"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex looked worried. "This might be a bit harder than I expected," she admitted._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As Logan trudged back to the sidelines in defeat, Charlie took him aside. "Now's your chance, detective," he told him. "Get into Chris's bunker and find what we need to expose Kaia."

"I still think that's a stupid idea," Logan told him. "You're the stealthy one. Why can't you go?"

"Because I still have to fight," Charlie replied. "You've already been defeated. No one will notice if you slip away."

Logan sighed. "Fine.

* * *

_Round Two: Alex vs William_

"Sorry about beating you in advance," William told her as he controlled his bot to roll around. It had massive wheels supporting the base, which had a long vertical blade spinning in the center.

"You seem to to be confident," Alex noted, patting her robot. She had added sleek black armor to it, with a long horizontal spinner coming out of the front. "Too bad Graveyard's going to destroy that confidence."

"You named your robot?"

"All the professionals do."

"This is a profession?"

"Enough talk," Alex decided, activating Graveyard's weapon. "Let's do this. Oh, and thanks."

"For what?"

"For making your wheels such big targets." Graveyard's blade sped up to a super fast speed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_William rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Okay, so I'm not that great at building robots," he admitted. "So sue me."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan had quietly snuck away from the arena and was now in the woods around it. "One of these trees has to be an elevator," he said to himself, beginning to hit the trunks of random trees.

After hitting several of the trees, he eventually found a button accidentally which revealed the tree elevator.

"Finally," he sighed with relief, getting into the elevator.

* * *

The pieces of William robot fell back at William's feet.

"Points for trying, but you still fail," Alex told him with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," William told her.

"Next!" Chris called.

* * *

_Round Three: Desmond vs Kaia_

"Your robot," Kaia said slowly. "Is a brick."

"Yep."

"With no weapons other than a spike at the front."

"Yep."

"You're incredibly stupid."

"I beg to differ," Desmond told her.

"Okay, time to put your robot down," Kaia replied, moving her drill bot towards Desmond's one. Desmond drove his bot out of the, turned it around, and rammed it into Kaia's, pushing hers back.

Kaia attempted to recover from the blow, but as she was controlling her bot to roll back, the ground under the bot exploded, blowing her robot to pieces.

Kaia was shocked. "What the-" she started to say.

"Oh yeah," Chris spoke up, "I forgot to mention the land mines I put in there as booby traps for you to avoid. My bad."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia let out a string of curses, all of which had to be bleeped and her mouth pixelated. The only word that was not bleeped was "Chris!"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_Round Four: Charlie vs Lana_

"Do I really have to fight her?" Charlie asked as he moved his black bot with swinging swords into position.

"You already seemed good enough to fight people trying to help me," Lana noted, "Why not me now?"

"Lana-"

"Let's just get this over with." Lana moved her spinner bot into position and moved it on the attack.

* * *

Logan entered the control room, finding it empty. "Well, that's a relief," he said. He didn't want to have to deal with Chef at all.

On the monitors, he watched as Lana's bot rammed Charlie's sending parts flying. "That's gotta be rough," he noted.

He spied a set of computer disks on the side with labels on them. One in particular caught his eye: the one marked "Kaia's greatest schemes."

"Jackpot!" He grabbed the disk and put it in the player. On the screen showed several different scenes in a row, including Kaia's framing of Amber for the destruction of Marvin's painting, her sabotage of Hannah in the cooking challenge, and her tricking of Kyle to give her his invincibility idol.

"I was right!" Logan declared. "Now to get this out of here. I'm sure everyone will be interested in seeing what she's done."

The elevator dinged suddenly and opened, revealing a glowering Chef.

"Nobody breaks int my control room," he growled. "Nobody."

Logan gulped. "Uh, I was just leaving!"

Chef raised a frying pan in response. Logan gulped again.

Chef lunged, swinging the frying pan. Logan screamed and dove out of the way, rushing for the elevator out of there.

* * *

Back at the arena, everyone watched as the pieces of Lana and Charlie's bots were sent flying in all directions.

"Wow. Looks like the happy couple have some issues to work out," Chris noted with a laugh.

The two glared at him.

"Well, seeing as your bots kind of destroyed each other, looks like it's a three bot rumble for the final match," Chris decided. "Moira, Alex, Desmond: get your bots ready."

* * *

Several minutes later, the three remaining bots were in the arena.

"Annnd...go!" Chris yelled. The three bots charged. Moira's fired a laser beam at Alex, who struggled to move Graveyard out of the way. The laser instead hit a landmine, which caused an explosion.

Desmond's bot rammed into Moira's, causing the giant robot to stumble slightly.

"Hey! Watch it, you big lug!" Moira yelled, turning her bot's attention to Desmond's.

"It's all part of my victory plan, you Scottish Hag!" Desmond shouted back.

"Ooh, I'm going cream you for that one, laddie!" Moira's bot advanced on Desmond's.

Alex was about to move in on them again when she stopped. Then, smiling, she moved her bot back a ways from the other two and waited.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"I'll just let those two fight each other for a while, and then when they're done destroying each other, I'll move in for the kill and the victory," Alex decided. "Simple. Easy."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Elsewhere, a tree rose from the ground and opened up, allowing Logan to run out of the elevator. Not even waiting for it to go back down, he started running back towards the arena.

"Gotta get back," he panted. "Gotta get away from Chef. Gotta expose Kaia. Gotta-"

His ramblings were cut off as he stepped on a landmine and was launched into the air.

* * *

Back at the arena, the fight was really heating up. Several of Moira's spider bot's legs were dented, and one of Desmond bot's tires were gone.

"Okay, that's enough waiting," Alex decided, moving Graveyard onto the attack. She caught Desmond's bot on the side as it was trying to avoid one of the blades on Moira's bot, sending it flying onto a landmine, which blew it to bits.

"Oh come on!" Desmond raged, throwing down his controller in anger and disgust.

"Well lass, looks like it's down to you and me," Moira declared, turning her bot's attention to Graveyard.

"Bring it!" Alex yelled, spinning her bot's weapon to full power.

Graveyard's blade smashed into the bot's legs. The leg dented severely, but also broke Graveyard's blade.

"Crap," Alex growled, moving her bot out of the way.

"You're not going to get away that easily," Moira told her, moving her bot to follow. But, thanks to the bent leg along with the previous damaged sustained from the battle with Desmond's bot, the spider bot began to tip over.

At that moment, Logan flew into the arena, landing on the ground. "Ow! Such pain!" he groaned.

Then Moira's bot fell on top of him. It sparked for a moment, and then exploded.

"And that will do it!" Chris exclaimed. "Alex wins invincibility!"

"Yes!" Alex cheered, moving Graveyard into a victory spin.

"But, because we need to destroy all bots to end the challenge..." Chris pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. Graveyard exploded instantly.

Alex crossed her arms. "Jerk," she grumbled.

Logan's hand suddenly rose from the remains of Moira's bot. "Such...pain..." he groaned.

* * *

That night, at the elimination, Chris addressed the campers.

"I think it's safe to say that there's a lot of drama going on here," he said. "Couples fighting, alliances fighting, and a lot of explosions. Which is...totally awesome! I knew getting a new cast would be a great idea."

"Can we just get on with the voting?" Desmond asked.

"Oh yes, about that," Chris said, "As it happens, no vote is required tonight."

Chef wheeled out Logan, who was in a fully body cast due to his injuries. "Logan is too injured to continue," Chris explained, "And thanks certain things still in my contract after my stint in prison, he must be sent home. So the rest of you lucked out this time."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"I feel kind of bad for Logan," Moira admitted. "It was my bot that squished him. It's my fault he got injured. But, come to think of it, how did he end up flying up into the arena like that?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"However, the contract doesn't say I can't send him through the regular elimination method," Chris added with a grin, "So Detective Logan's taking the Boot just like everyone else."

As Chef wheeled Logan over to the Boot of Shame, Charlie approached him. "Detective, did you find what we were looking for?" he asked.

Logan tried to answer, but all that came out was a few mumbles that couldn't be heard.

"Back away now," Chris ordered. "Unless you want to take the Boot now too."

Charlie moved back to let Chris do his job. When Chris pulled the lever, the Boot sent Logan, plus the wheeled bed he was on, off into the distance.

"Hope he lands on something solid," Chris laughed, turning to the camera. "Only seven players remain. Who's luck will run out next. Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

Somewhere in the woods, the moonlight briefly illuminated the disk that could expose Kaia's misdeeds.

* * *

VOTES: NONE

ELIMINATED: Logan

* * *

**Team Standings**

**Boys**

**Charlie, Desmond, William**

**Girls**

**Alex, Kaia, Lana, Moira**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

12th: Deedee

11th: Theresa

10th Nicole

9th: Kyle

8th: Logan

* * *

**So yeah...Buh bye, Detective Logan. Honestly, I'm amazed he lasted as long as he did. And what a way to go to: elimination by injury. **

**Eliminated Character Fun Fact: Logan has solved more than three dozens cases in his hometown alone. Which may be why he thinks people are out to get him. Somehow. He's _verrry _paranoid. **

**In regards to this challenge, the idea came from one of my favorite sports: Battlebots! In fact, several of the bots that the characters build are inspired by some of my favorite bots. For example, Alex's bot, Graveyard, is inspired by the bot Tombstone. Desmond's little brick bot thing is inspired by my favorite Battlebot, DUCK! (and yes, that's how it's shown in the show). If you guys love seeing bots destroy each other, I highly recommend you check Battlebots out. **

**So yeah, we're down to seven. And I'm sure that missing disk of incriminating evidence against Kaia won't show up again at all. *wink*. **

**And yeah, it looks like most-if not all-alliances are gone due to certain events. But will new ones be forged? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**I will also say that this WILL BE the last Building challenge. Mostly because they are very hard to write, and I'm getting bored with them. So next challenge is going to be very hard and very painful. **

**But yeah, that's about all from me. Make sure to hit that favorite/follow button if you want to stay updated on this story's new chapters. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you to be careful when entering a minefield. Ciao! **


	17. The Ultimate Obstacle Course of DOOM!

**Author's Note:**

**Don't you just hate it when your planned title for a chapter is too long for the site's chapter title character limit? I shortened it for the site chapter to fit the limit, but it's actually called "The Ultimate Deadly Military Obstacle Course of DOOM!" And now that I've gotten your attention with that title, let's get down to business.**

**As a brief comment, it seems like for every chapter even more time passes before I can finish it. It started out with like one a week, then one every two weeks, then one a month, and now one every two months. It's really starting to feel like the schedule for DC's Doomsday Clock at this point. But, as I promised in my message on my profile last month, I am doing my best to try to work on this stuff more. **

**Applications are still open for the sequel series for this, and will probably continue to remain open for a while after this story concludes. I'm also not really looking and really deciding on applications that are sent in until I finish this story. Once this story is done, I will start considering applications and notifying those respecitve writers on the status of their character(s) they've sent in.**

**Anyway, now it's time to answer some reviews real quick before getting on with the story.**

**Lauta Romero: Yeah, it's pretty obvious that neither Lana nor Charlie have really been in a relationship. Lana because of her being so shy and unsure of herself (which the reasoning behind all that may or may not be revealed later, wink wink), and Charlie because he's been focused so much on being an epic kick butt ninja. How their relationship progresses will just depend on if they can come to terms with what happened between them. **

**Tempokeep: Yeah, I just simply LOVE Battlebots. There's something just so awesome about robots just tearing each other apart. The new season was supposed to be filmed this month, but then the chaos happened, and it's been postponed. But it's still happening, and I can't wait for it to come. **

**Candela Monsoon: A double elimination? Now what gave you that idea...**

**And on that note, let's get this party started!**

* * *

EPISODE SEVENTEEN: THE ULTIMATE DEADLY MILITARY OBSTACLE COURSE OF DOOM!

**_This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up._**

* * *

A clip of the campers running towards the scrap pile is shown as Chef begins to narrate. "Previously, on Total Drama: the maggots all had to build battling robots to fight each other with. The Schemey One started to turn the shy one against the Ninja (clip of Kaia talking to Lana), and Ninja and Detective Boy teamed up to take Schemey One down (clip of Charlie and Logan in the cave with Logan's board). The Brawny One and the Scottish Girl got into a fight, and let the Punk Kid take victory (clip of Alex's bot attacking Desmond and Moira's bots and winning). But while all that was going on, Detective Boy broke into _my _control room and took something (clip of Logan breaking into the control room). But he ended up getting himself hurt (clip of Moira's bot falling on top of Logan's), and ended up having to be eliminated due to injury (clip of Logan's elimination)."

The scene showed Chef chopping away at a steak in the kitchen. "All of this has little to do with the fact that I'm forced to give up my vacation to host this stupid show while that pretty boy McLean is off accepting some fancy award!" He chopped the steak in half in anger. "But after tonight, only six people will be left. On Total! Drama! Danger Zones!" As he spoke, he chopped the steak up more.

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

It was still night when Lana peaked out of the cabin and tiptoed out, looking around nervously. She began to walk off into the forest.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__There's only seven of us left," Lana said. "Seven. How did I even get this far?" She sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous is all. Things are getting tougher, and I don't know what I'm going to do if I get voted out now."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

In another part of the woods, Charlie was searching the ground with a flashlight, looking for something.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Logan found something about Kaia down in Chris's bunker," Charlie said. "I'm pretty sure he must have dropped it somewhere out here. So I've got to retrace his steps. Figure out where he came up, where he ran, and his path where he flew. I've got to find it and expose Kaia for what she is."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

While Charlie was searching, he suddenly heard the sound of crunching footsteps getting closer. He froze, and then whirled around, ready to hit whoever it was behind him.

Lana screamed and stumbled back. "It's me! It's me!" she cried.

Charlie immediately dropped his combat stance. "Lana! I'm-"

"Oh, no, it's okay," she said quickly, "My fault for sneaking up on a ninja."

Charlie nodded as an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"We should talk," he eventually said.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Are you still mad at me for what happened with Ezekiel?"

Lana avoided Charlie's gaze.

"Look, about that," Charlie said, "How could I have known that he was about to let you go? I just saw him over you, and I reacted."

"I just thought that after everything, you would see the best in him just like you did me," Lana shot back, a hint of anger a disappointment in her voice.

"You were already the best you could be," Charlie insisted. "Ezekiel was deranged. There was nothing about him that could be better."

"You're wrong!" Lana suddenly yelled. Then, in a quieter voice, she added, "I wasn't at my best. When we first got here, I was nothing. A scared girl with no confidence. You saw what I could become and helped me get there."

She turned around and started to walk away. "I just wish you always would see the best in people instead of judging them as evil right from the start."

Charlie sadly watched her go.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__She'll forgive me," Charlie affirmed, "Once I expose Kaia for the deceptive scum she is, she'll forgive me."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The sun rose on another new day. All was quiet...until Alex came skating by on her skateboard, dodging tree roots and rocks.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Am I excited about making it to the final seven?" Alex asked. "Sure. But I got to stay focused. Final seven isn't final two, after all. I need to stay at the top of my game and hopefully make sure that everyone stays focused on taking out each other."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As Alex returned to the main part of camp, she heard the distinct sounds of arguing. She pulled up to a stop next to William, who was watching while Desmond and Moira argued over something.

"Those two again?" she asked.

"Been at it for almost an hour now," William confirmed.

"What are they arguing about this time?"

William shrugged. "Beats me. These days you can't even tell anymore."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Moira and Desmond really need to chill out," William said. "They've been at each other's throats for days. I'm half tempted to use my instant elimination coin thing to get rid of one of them just so we can have some quiet time for once."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Also watching the arguing pair, but from a larger distance, was Kaia, who looked on with interest.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Moira is starting to become a pest," Kaia mused. "I should've gotten rid of her long ago. It's time to take her out of the game. And with a little bit of coercion, I can get rid of her easily."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Kaia continued to watch as Desmond stormed off, grumbling.

"Having troubles with your little girlfriend, I see," she said as he passed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Desmond growled, swiveling to face her.

"Sorry, I misspoke," Kaia said, faking apology.

"I just wish that I can get rid of her," Desmond grumbled.

"You could do that," Kaia suggested. "Make sure she loses in the next challenge and then vote her off."

"She's got too many allies though."

"Does she?" Kaia asked. "Think about it. Besides you, is there anyone here that's actively in an alliance with her?"

Desmond paused, thinking it through.

"Just things for you to think about," Kaia told him, walking away. "And for the record, if you vote out Moira, I'll help you do it."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__She's right," Desmond realized, "I can vote out Moira, as long as I have the votes. With Kaia on my side, I only need two more. Alex is annoying, and Charlie's too goody goody. So that just leaves William and Lana." He rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this is going to be fun."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The loudspeaker blared. But this time, instead of the usual voice of Chris, Chef's loud, blaring voice came through. **"Listen up, maggots! Report to Zone 79 on the double! That means now!"**

"Oh great," William muttered. "We all know what this means."

* * *

William was quickly proven correct when the seven of them arrived and found Chef standing there alone.

"Line up maggots!" he barked.

"Terrific," Moira muttered.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Chef and I haven't been on the best of terms since I stole from his kitchen," Moira admitted. "So I'm not thrilled that we have to spend an entire challenge with him in charge."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Okay, listen up, cause I'm only going to say this once," Chef told them. "For today's challenge, you're running my military obstacle course. Assuming you survive, first one to make it to the end wins immunity. Last one there is eliminated."

"Uh, where's Chris?" William asked.

"None of your business," Chef snapped. "He's out right now, so—"

"Oh, am I?" With a _whoosh_ of his jetpack, Chris showed up, landing next to the big cook.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__You know," Alex said, "I never thought I'd be happy to see McLean coming back to save us from that crazy cook."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"I thought you were accepting some award," Chef complained.

"It went quicker than expected, so I got back early," Chris explained with a smirk.

"Your promised me that I could run this challenge!" Chef roared.

"Relax, big guy. We'll still do your challenge. We paid for the course, after all."

"Uh, what course?" Lana asked. "There's nothing here." Indeed, they were all standing in a large empty field.

"Oh, isn't there?" Chris pulled out a radio. "Bring it in!" he ordered.

Several helicopters flew in overhead, carrying a massive structure. The structure detached and plummeted to the ground, landing behind Chris and Chef with a loud _crash_!

"Oh-" Desmond said, with his second word being bleeped out.

"Here's what you have to go through," Chris said as the camera focused on the course. "First up is Mortar Mayhem." The scene cut to the inside of the course, which showed a large open rocky field. "Run through the field and hope you don't get blown up by the mortars," Chris added as mortars from the other end of the field fired, pelting the ground with explosions.

"Next is the dreaded Mud Crawl,' Chris continued as the scene showed a bubbling mud pit underneath a large array of barbed wire. "Complete with air jets underneath to keep everything bubbly. And potentially shoot mud into unwanted places," he added as a jet of mud shot out at random.

"Then you must climb the Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Rock Wall, the only wall to hit back at you." The scene moved to a rock wall going up, with boxing gloves shooting out of large holes scattered randomly between the hand holds.

"Then you have to jump into Shark Attack Pool, where you'll have to get in and get out, unless you want to be shark food," Chris said as the scene switched to a rickety diving board over a pool, where several shark fins were poking out. Suddenly, Fang's head poked out of the pond as well, grinning.

"After that is the Long Mile, where absolutely nothing bad is going to happen to you," Chris said as the scene showed a large stretch of land that looked perfectly normal.

"Finally, to finish, you must cross over a safeish bridge and hope that it doesn't collapse underneath you while Chef shoots at you with his famous Pasta Blaster," Chris finished as the scene showed a large bridge that was clearly falling apart. Below the bridge was a pit of mud.

The scene switched back to Chris. "Like Chef said, the last person to make it to the end will be instantly eliminated. No campfire, no marshmallows, and you lose your chance at…" He pulled out a briefcase and opened it, revealing the money. "One…Million…Dollars!"

He closed the briefcase. "So…excited?" he asked with a smirk.

The seven campers all had expressions of fear on their faces.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I just hope that there'll be enough left of me to actually send home," Lana admitted. "Maybe my parents will decide to spend some extra money for first class postal service for the box of my remains?" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Do I have a chance to fill out my will before I die on this insane course?" William wondered._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Of course I'm worried about this challenge," Alex admitted, "But with any luck, the more athletic people like Charlie and Moira will mess up and let me see how to get past each obstacle better than them."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Yeah, it's a tough challenge," Desmond said, "But if I play my cards right, I can use this challenge to eliminate Moira instantly without having to play for votes against her. Should be easy to do."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Ready…and... go!" Chris blew his airhorn, and the seven ran off towards the course.

Almost immediately, Charlie took the lead, easily outrunning everyone. But Moira and Desmond were not far behind him.

"Todays the day you go home, brat!" Desmond yelled to Moira.

"Not in this lifetime, you big lug!" Moira fired back.

Following behind them was Alex, careful to stay back to avoid their fight and possibly avoiding the first few dangers. Behind her was William and Kaia, with Lana bringing up the rear and struggling to keep up.

Charlie was the first one to Mortar Mayhem, right as the mortars fired from the other side of the field. He leaped and dodged, explosions going off on both sides of him.

Meanwhile, behind him, Desmond had pulled ahead of Moira into Mortar Mayhem. Unfortunately for him, a mortar caught him on his left, launching him up as he screamed.

"So much for him," Moira muttered as she dove to avoid a mortar. Unfortunately for her, Desmond landed right on top of her.

"Oof! Get off me!" she groaned.

"Gladly," Desmond growled, rolling off her as Alex ran past them, nearly getting blown up herself.

"You landed on me on purpose, didn't you?" Moira guessed.

"How could it have been on purpose?" Desmond growled. "I was flying in midair!"

As they continued to argue, they didn't notice as a barrage of mortar shells launched towards them…until they exploded and were blown back into the air.

From his lawn chair, Chris laughed. "Don't you just love all these explosions this season?" he asked. "Will anyone survive Chef's insane challenge? And will my next award ceremony run slower than the last one? Find out when we come back."

* * *

William ran for his life as explosions went off around him. "Feet don't fail me now!" he pleaded. He could see Alex not too far ahead.

Behind him, Kaia followed, though it appeared that she wasn't focused on the challenge.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__As long as I don't come in last, I'm not going to get eliminated," Kaia said. "That means, with a little bit of sabotage, I can get rid of whoever I want. It just all depends on who I can get ahead of and who falls into my traps." She sighed. "Too bad that stupid ninja will be too hard to catch. But there's always the next challenge to get rid of him."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

**"****Charlie has made to the Mud Crawl!" **Chris announced as Charlie leaped over the mortar launchers and dove to the ground, beginning to crawl as quickly as he could. **"But Alex isn't too far behind." **

That only made Charlie crawl faster. The mud jets, however, suddenly activated, shooting mud right up into his face. His mask protected his mouth and nose, but his eyes were blinded by it.

"Augh," he grunted in pain and annoyance.

Meanwhile, both Desmond and Moira had recovered from the latest explosion to see Lana run by, tripping and stumbling with every mortar that exploded near her.

"We're dead last," Desmond complained. "This is your fault."

"Save it for the boot!" Moira responded, shoving him down and sprinting off.

Desmond roared in rage. "I'll get you for this, you Scottish brat!"

At this point, both Alex and William were now crawling through the mud after Charlie, and Lana had just arrived, with Kaia not too far behind her.

As they crawled, the mud jets continued to go off, spraying them with more mud. One blast hit William right in the face, causing him to sputter and cough.

From his lawn chair, Chris laughed at the campers' misfortune. "Ah," he sighed. "I love this show."

His phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and answered it. "McLean here," he said. "Uh huh…yeah…yeah, that's how big I said I wanted it to be. Of course we have the budget for it. Don't worry, it's going to be totally awesome. Just make sure the place is ready to go for the next season. Yeah, McLean out." He hung up his phone and went back to watching the contestants get blasted with mud.

Charlie made it to the end of Mud Crawl. He stood up and tried to wipe the mud from his eyes, only to fail due to his hands also being soaked in mud.

Alex barreled past him. "Coming through," she called. "See you at the finish line.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I've analyzed the competition, and I think Charlie's the last big threat to me," Alex said. "Moira and Desmond are too busy fighting each other these days to really try, Lana's come a long way since the start, but I can still beat her. William's strong, but unless there's an archery challenge later, he won't stop me. And Kaia…" she paused. "I actually don't know a lot about Kaia. But I don't think she can beat me. All in all, if Charlie gets eliminated, the million is mine."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

**"****And Alex is the first to make it to the Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Rock Wall!" **Chris announced as Alex leaped onto the wall, beginning her climb up. But she didn't get far when a boxing glove smacked her right in the face. She lost her balance and fell from the wall back to the ground.

Charlie ran past her and leaped onto the wall, dodging the punches and using some of them to quickly swing up faster. "See you later!" he called down to her.

Alex slammed her fist against the ground in anger.

* * *

Back in the Mud Crawl, Lana struggled to drag herself through the mud, but was moving very slowly. The mud splashing in her face wasn't helping things either.

"Mind picking up the pace?" Kaia called from right behind her. "Moira and Desmond are almost here."

"I'm going as fast as I can," Lana called back.

"Just keep moving so we can ahead of them." Kaia then secretly kicked one of the posts holding the barbed wire up, causing it to tilt slightly and bringing the barbed wire down more.

"That should slow them down," she muttered to herself, and evil smirk on her face.

* * *

Charlie reached the top of the wall and stared down at the pool below it, where Fang waited ominously.

"Okay, Mr. Shark, let's see what you got," he said, cracking his knuckles.

He leaped down into the pool, karate chopping Fang on his way into the water. From above, Alex finally struggled to the top of the wall, several visible bruises on her face.

"Dumb…boxing gloves…" she panted. She looked down to see Charlie battle with Fang while trying to get out of the pool.

"Perfect," she said. But as she was about to jump in, William leaped past her. "This is for Nicole, fish face!" he yelled, slamming into Fang and dragging him down deeper into the pool.

"Crazy love struck—" Alex cut herself off and dived into the pool as she saw Charlie swimming to the edge of it.

* * *

Back at the Mud Crawl, Moira and Desmond were struggling through the mud, and Desmond was pulling ahead.

"See you at the boot!" he called back. That was when he hit the barbed wire that Kaia had brought down. His shirt caught on the barbs, trapping him.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled.

"See _you_ at the boot!" Moira told him, laughing as she passed him. Desmond lashed out and grabbed her leg.

"Not so fast," he told her.

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance."

* * *

Back near the front of the pack, Charlie, Alex, and William were all neck and neck getting into the Long Mile.

"I wonder what Chris has planned for this death trap," William wondered.

He soon had his answer when a helicopter appeared overhead with Chris in the cockpit. Missiles soon fired from the helicopter at them.

"Oh, come on!" all three of them yelled running to avoid the missiles.

* * *

As Lana sawm out of the pool, gasping from effort, Kaia jumped in and was instantly confronted by Fang.

"Hold up there, shark," she said. "There's two more people coming behind me. And they're both friends of Nicole."

Fang narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Hey, you hated Nicole for whatever reason. Shouldn't you want to take out all her friends since you can't eat her anymore?"

Fang seemed to consider this, and then grinned.

"So glad we've come to an arrangement."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia chuckled evilly. "Even that dumb shark is so easy to manipulate," she said._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Over with Moira and Desmond, the two had finally made it out of the Mud Crawl and were working on getting up the wall. Desmond was getting punched several times in the face, but refused to budge. Moira was climbing up expertly, dodging the punches as best she could.

* * *

Finally, the three front runners had made it to the bridge, which creaked ominously. And at the other end of the bridge was Chef, who was already taking aim at them. He fired several meatballs at them, which sailed over their heads.

"Cover!" Charlie ordered as the three dodged the meatballs, taking cover behind a large rock.

"So, what's your genius plan on getting past Chef?" Alex asked.

"We need a distraction," Charlie said. "Someone for Chef to focus on and shoot at while the others make it over the bridge."

The two turned to look at William.

"Oh no," he said, "No, no, no. I'm not being bait for the craziest cook on the planet."

"Relax, man," Alex told him. "Remember, as long as you cross the finish line before one other person, you get to move on."

William sighed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__The things I'll do for a million bucks," William said._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Hey, you!" William yelled, walking up from behind the rock. "You couldn't hit the broadside of an oven!"

Chef clenched his teeth and turned towards him, firing rapidly with the meatball cannon. William ran away from the bridge, keeping Chef's focus on him. Meanwhile, Charlie and Alex, seeing their chance, ran for the bridge. It creaked and groaned under their weight but held as they made it to the other side, running for the finish line. Chef, hearing them, turned around to shoot, but they were already over the finish line, with Charlie finishing in front of Alex.

William, now having really no other choice, made a break for the bridge while Chef was briefly distracted. The cook turned back to him and fired several meatballs at him. A shot skimmed his shoulder, but otherwise he was fine, making it over the finish line.

"Yes!" he cheered. "In your face, Chef!"

Chef, in response, turned his cannon on him and fired, hitting him directly in the chest and sending him flying back.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I'll admit, I may have underestimated William's tenacity," Alex admitted. "He may be a bigger threat than I thought."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Over in the Long Mile, Kaia was now leading Lana as Chris fired on them with his helicopter with missiles.

"Stupid Chris with his stupid missiles," Kaia grumbled as an explosion nearly knocked her off her feet. The next one flew over her head and hit near Lana, blowing her off her feet.

"Ha. Sucker," Kaia said to herself, not even looking back.

* * *

In the rear, Moira had reached the top of the wall first and was diving into the pool. She moved to swim out of it but was grabbed by Fang by the leg.

"Oy! Get off me, you stupid shark!" she bellowed, kicking at his face and knocking loose a tooth. Fang backed off, growling in anger, but before he could do anything, Desmond landed on top of him.

* * *

Kaia had now come across the bridge and was immediately shot at by Chef. She ducked the meatball and ran at the bridge. Charlie watched her with interest.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Kaia really needs to go as soon as possible," Charlie said, "The longer she stays, the harder it will be to get rid of her. Especially if she continues to manipulate people like she's been doing all season."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As Kaia ran, she suddenly tripped and fell onto the bridge, with creaked even more. Chef, seeing his chance, fired at her. Unfortunately for him, Kaia recovered quickly and dived forward, letting the meatball hit the bridge. Cracks began to form all over the bridge as Kaia made it to the safety of the finish line.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__That trip was on purpose," Kaia said with a smirk. "To get Chef to weaken the already weakened bridge. Now whoever comes over that bridge next will more than likely break it, making it even harder for anyone that's left." She chuckled. "All too easy." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Lana eventually staggered to the bridge, where Chef opened fire on her. She ducked under the meatball and started to cross the bridge.

"Come on, come on," Charlie muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, halfway over the bridge, the bridge collapsed, leaving only the ropes standing. Lana fell with a scream but managed to latch onto one of the rope railings and hung on for dear life.

Charlie started forward, planning on helping her, but stopped himself and watched instead. Lana hung there for a minute, struggling to grab the rope with her other hand, and eventually succeeding. Slowly but surely, she used the rope to move over to the edge with the finish line. Chef aimed at her with the meatball cannon, but apparently decided not to shoot her, and simply let her pass.

Finally, Moira and Desmond made it to what was left of the bridge.

"Great," Desmond complained. "Now how am I supposed to get over there."

"You can just stay here and lose," Moira told him, grabbing one of the ropes and untying it. "I'm going to win." She leaped off the edge, preparing to swing for the other side.

"Oh no you don't!" Desmond jumped off the edge and latched onto Moira's waist.

"Get off me!" Moira yelled down. But before anything else could be done, the rope snapped, sending them both plummeting to the ground below.

The five other campers all watched the edge as Chris, having landed his helicopter earlier, also arrived. There was a long silence as, presumably, the last two were climbing up as fast as they could.

Finally, a hand reached up and grabbed the edge. It belonged to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Moira. The girl dragged herself up onto the edge and crawled for the finish, finally flopping over on her back as she crossed it.

"And that's game!" Chris announced as Desmond made his way up over the edge. "Looks like we all know who's heading home today."

"No!" Desmond yelled in anger. "How?!"

"Too bad, lad," Moira told him as she stood up. "Better luck next time."

* * *

Later, as the sun was beginning to set, Lana walked up to Charlie. "You looked like you were going to help me back there," she accused. "Why didn't you?"

Charlie looked down. "Because I trusted that you could handle it," he told her. "And I wanted to give you that chance to show me that what you can do. You were right before; I should've been more careful with Zeek. I should've trusted you."

Lana met his gaze. "Maybe I…overreacted," she admitted.

"Maybe," Charlie agreed.

There was a long pause. "So…friends again?" Charlie asked.

"Let's…let's see how things go after the next challenge," Lana suggested.

The ninja nodded. "Fine. Sounds good to me."

* * *

As darkness fell, Desmond was placed on the spot in front of the Boot, with Moira nearby to gloat.

"Don't feel too bad," she told him. "You might've had a shot if this wasn't an instant elimination. I might even send you a pity check after I win the money."

"Can you please just get me off this island so I don't have to hear her again?" Desmond asked.

"Whatever you say," Chris told him with a smirk, pulling the lever and sending the Boot down and kicking Desmond off the island.

"That never gets old," Chris commented, turning to the camera. "Sixteen down, and only six to go. Who will find themselves being booted next? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES: NONE

ELIMINATED: DESMOND

* * *

**Team Standings**

**Boys**

**Charlie, William**

**Girls**

**Alex, Kaia, Lana, Moira**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

12th: Deedee

11th: Theresa

10th Nicole

9th: Kyle

8th: Logan

7th: Desmond

* * *

**And so, Desmond is gone. He played a strong game, but the instant elimination challenge messed him up. That, combined with his rivalry with Moira, ended up with his elimination. Honestly, this could've gone in either one's favor, but Moira edged him out in the end due to her slightly superior athleticism. **

**Eliminated Character fun fact: Desmond may have played some strategy, but his athleticism is what defined him.**

**So yeah, I wanted to do a super mega obstacle course challenge. I made it military themed so Chef could do something else this season besides barely being there. And of course Chris had to swoop in to take the challenge over because it's a typical Chris move to make. **

**Speaking of the challenge, the Rock 'Em Sock 'Em wall design was inspired by an obstacle on a completely different show. Shoutout to the first one in the reviews to guess that show.**

**In case you missed it, I made a brief little hint about the next season with Chris's phone call. More hints may be dropped as we wind this season down.**

**We're down to six now. Who do you think's going to take it all? Leave your guesses in the reviews.**

**I think that's about it. Don't forget to favorite/follow this story to stay updated on future updates. Reviews are greatly welcomed as they help me connect with you guys and help me figure out what to improve with my writing. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you that sleep is important to a healthy lifestyle. Ciao!**


	18. Having a Ball

**Author's note:**

**Heyo! Hope you're all doing okay. To keep you entertained in this time of lockdowns, here's the next episode of Danger Zones. Just a few things to go over before we get started. **

**First, shoutout to Taylorfang9 for being the first to correctly guess what the Rock 'Em Sock 'Em wall was referencing. It was indeed a reference to the Sucker Punch wall in Wipeout. Sucker Punch would've been a better name for this wall, but since that name was taken, I went with the next best thing. **

**Secondly, SYOCs are still open for the sequel, Total Drama (REDACTED). And no, that's not the title, I'm just hiding it until it's time for the big reveal at the end of this season. You can find the SYOC form/contract on my profile.**

**And now, as always, time to answer some of your reviews!**

**Lauta Romero: Just because no big secrets were revealed last chapter doesn't mean Lana's not hiding something big. *Cue maniacal laughter***

**Tempokeep: Motivation is always key for me. I've been building up a lot of motivation this past week since my classes are done for the summer and I have literally nothing to do all day but play video games and write. Oh, and beginning to rewatch Total Drama Island may also have something to do with it. I honestly forgot how awesome the original season of TD was!**

**And now that that's done, let's get back to the drama!**

* * *

EPISODE EIGHTEEN: HAVING A BALL

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time, on Total Drama," he said, "Chef's brutal military obstacle course pushed the campers to their limits (clips of the campers running through the mortars and crawling through the mud are shown). Some showed that they were mostly competent (clip of Charlie making it over the wall easily). Others… (clip of Desmond and Moira getting blown up by the mortars) not so much. Moira and Desmond continued to fight it out throughout the challenge while Kaia continued to try to sabotage people to get her further in the game (clip of Kaia sabotaging the barbed wire in the mud crawl). Ultimately, first place went to Charlie (clip of Charlie making it over the finish line). And Desmond finally met his match against Moira (clip of Moira beating him to the finish line), which led to a quick and painful farewell to him (clip of Desmond's elimination).

The scene returned to Chris. "Only six players remain. Who's next in line to face the chopping block? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

Moira whistled a happy tune as she strolled through the forest. "Ah, what a lovely day," she said. "Everything just seems so much better since that big lug Desmond got kicked out."

As she happily walked down the path, feeling happier than she had been for the past several weeks, a glint of the sun reflecting off something caught her eye. Curious, she stopped and approached the object, revealed to be a computer disk.

"What have we here?" Moira asked, picking up the disk and examining it. The words "Kaia's greatest schemes" were printed on in.

"Kaia's greatest schemes?" Moira repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

A shadow fell over her. She whirled around and saw Charlie standing behind her.

"I'll have that disk now," he said, holding his hand out.

Moira backed off. "What's on this disk?" she demanded to know.

"The truth about Kaia and the manipulative snake she really is," Charlie replied. "I'm certain that she's been behind several of the questionable eliminations that have been going on."

Moira nodded. "That makes sense. I always knew there was something off about that girl."

"Logan was helping me try to expose her, but then he got hurt retrieving this disk from Chris's bunker," Charlie went on. "I've been searching for it for days. With that disk, we can expose her and finally get her eliminated." He stuck his hand out further. "Are you with me?"

Moira thought about it for a moment, then shook his hand, giving him the disk in the process. "Aye. Let's get rid of her once and for all."

"Excellent," Charlie said, slipping the disk into an inside shirt pocket.

Little did they know that, several yards away, Kaia was secretly watching them.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__So, that idiot detective actually figured it out," Kaia said, not looking even the least bit worried. "No matter. They're already too late to stop me. I just need to keep the focus on everyone else for as long as possible. With my invincibility idol still in play, I'll survive even longer too." She paused. "Of course, I'll need to get that disk away from that ninja and destroy it, just in case. Never leave anything to chance."_

_END CONFESSIONAL _

* * *

"So, you're going to patch things up with Charlie?" Alex asked Lana.

"We're…going to see how things go after the next challenge," Lana replied.

"Hope things go well on that front," Alex told her. "You seemed a lot happier with him."

"Why do you care?" Lana questioned.

Alex shrugged. "Hey, I may be willing to vote you off to get me closer to a million dollars, but I'd like to see you go home happy."

Lana lowered her gaze. "Going home anyway won't be happy."

"Because you'll have missed out on a million dollars?"

"No." Lana sighed. "It's complicated. Let's just say that my homelife isn't really the greatest."

"Hey, look on the bright side," Alex said, "That big brute Desmond is finally gone, meaning that we can finally get some peace and quiet around here without him and Moira arguing all the time."

It was at that moment that loud organ music began playing over the camp loudspeaker. **"Attention punching bags!" **Chris called. **"It's a beautiful day to get sent to the emergency room for the next challenge. Report to Zone 9 immediately!"**

Alex cringed. "So much for peace and quiet."

* * *

When the final six arrived at Zone 9, they found Chris dressed in a baseball uniform playing the organ.

"Hello campers!" he said. "Who's ready for today's totally awesome challenge?"

"Literally none of us," William said.

"But let's get on with it anyway," Moira added. "Since we don't have much choice in it."

"Then let's get started." Chris played one last quick bar on the organ and stood up. "We had twenty-two of you when this whole season started," he began, "And now we're down to six. After tonight's dramatic campfire ceremony, they'll be five. We're nearing the end here, so get your game faces on."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Final six, baby!" William cheered. "And I'm going all the way. The million dollars is mine. Well, mine and Nicole's," he quickly added. "We're going to split the money."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__With Desmond finally gone, I can finally focus back on winning this game," Moira said. "Just need to get rid of Kaia with Charlie's help and I'm golden."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__We're getting too close to the end," Charlie said. "I need to take Kaia out now, today. All I need is a way to play that disk of evidence against her. Once she's exposed, she'll be easily eliminated." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Anyway, on with the challenge." Chris got up from the organ and walked over to a massive structure covered with a tarp. "As you probably guessed by now, this challenge will have to do with the classic game of baseball. Your first challenge will be…this!" He nodded to some interns, who dragged the tarp off, revealing what appeared to be a combination of a batting cage and a skee ball course.

"For this first challenge, you'll be returning pitches into these point holes on the course," Chris explained. "Higher point holes are smaller and higher up, and lower point holes are lower and larger. The person with the most points at the end of this challenge will receive an advantage in round two."

"Seems simple enough," William noted.

"Which means it isn't," Alex reminded him. "What pain inducing traps are in this challenge?"

"Well, since you asked," Chris began, "You can also hit your baseballs into zero-point holes to trigger some fun surprises to slow your fellow campers down. But you may end up getting hit with those surprises yourself. Oh, and did I mention that you'll be shot at by baseballs from pitching machines on the highest levels?"

Lana gulped. Chris laughed. "Campers, take your positions in the batting cage," he said. "And, as a reminder, no paramedics are on standby since we blew the medical budget on Logan a few episodes back."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Seriously?" Lana asked. "How does he have lots of money for death traps to try to kill us, and barely anything for medical expenses?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__The producers decided that medical expenses were unnecessary expenses," Chris explained with a laugh. "Better than cutting my hot tub funding."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The six campers all stood in the batting cage, each armed with a bat. Six hatches on the other side of the cage opened up right next to the scoring holes, and tubes emerged from them.

"Annnd…play ball!" Chris yelled, playing "Charge!" on the organ.

The tubes instantly began firing baseballs at the campers. They instantly sprang into action, with varying success results.

Charlie met the baseballs head on, whacking them expertly with his bat, aiming for the higher scored holes at the top. A few of them missed, but several more hit the 100-point holes, the largest point value holes, easily.

Next to him, Lana wasn't doing as well. Her hits mostly flew everywhere, with only a few hitting the small point ones.

The rest of the campers were having varying results too, with Moira and Alex doing relatively well and William and Kaia less so. Alex, in particular, was hitting every ball she could into the middle scoring holes, which were worth 50 points.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I've had to fight off crazy guy with a baseball bat before," Alex said, "Hitting baseballs flying at you at hundreds of miles per hour though? Personally, I'd take the crazy guys."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As the baseballs continued to fly, Kaia focused on trying to hit a ball into a penalty hole. After a few attempts, a ball finally sailed into it. Suddenly, a hatch opened over Alex and green jelly splattered all over her.

"Ah!" she cried in shock. "Disgusting!" Plotting revenge, she hit her next ball into a penalty hole. This time, a catapult arm sprung up from the ground, hitting Kaia in the face with a pie.

"Oh, it's on now," Kaia muttered to herself.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__But what I really need is to make sure that disk is broken," Kaia explained. "I know Charlie has it. Getting to him won't be easily. But if I can trigger a trap to hit him right in the chest, the disk will be gone, and the million dollars will be mine."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Kaia aimed for another penalty hole and hit the ball in. This one activated a dart shooter that shot a large dart at Charlie's chest. But the ninja thrust one hand out and caught the dart inches from his chest, while with the other hand still hit the next baseball into a 50-point target.

Kaia growled in frustration.

"One minute left!" Chris warned. This announcement led to increased action among the campers, with Kaia trying even harder to trigger traps against Charlie. Unfortunately, her wild, sporadic swings mostly missed. She only succeeded in hitting a ball in one more penalty hole, which dropped a large bucket of red paint on her.

"Ah! Raspberries!" she complained, wiping pain from her eyes. "Every time!"

Lana swung one last time at a ball flying right at her face. The bat struck the ball and hit it directly into a 100-point hole right as Chris blew his airhorn again.

"Yes!" Lana cheered. "I got one!"

"Times up!" Chris announced. "Let's tally up the points."

After a minute, Chris returned to the campers. "I've got to say, these scores were a lot closer than I expected," he said.

"Just get on with it," Alex said.

"Well, the scores were close, but in the end, Charlie ended up with high score of 6,800," Chris reported. "With Alex coming in at a close second of 6,550."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Meh," Alex shrugged. "Still got a shot at winning the whole thing in the second part. Not too shabby though, being close to super ninja's score."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Charlie, by winning the first part of the challenge, you get an advantage in part two: this metal bat!" Christ tossed the ninja a large metal bat, which he caught and twirled expertly.

"What does that have to do with part two?" Chris asked. "And what does this modified baseball have to do with it?" He held up a baseball that appeared to have been stitched together by frayed pieces of string.

"That doesn't bode well," William muttered.

"Not for you it doesn't," Chris told him with a laugh. "Find out when we come back."

* * *

"So how do we get this disk to one of Chris's monitors?" Moira asked as she walked with Charlie on their way to the next challenge.

"I'm working on that," Charlie told her. "It won't be easy, but we might be able to play Chris's egotistical nature and his need for drama against him and get him to play it for us."

"Sounds as good of a plan as any," Moira declared.

In front of them, Kaia, overhearing them, narrowed her eyes.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I have to get rid of that disk," Kaia said. "Either that or win invincibility. Preferably both." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As they arrived at the next location, Chris flew in overhead on a helicopter. "Welcome to part two of your challenge!" he called, jumping out of the helicopter. He then gestured to a large set of standing structures in a circle over a pit.

"For this challenge, you'll once again be using your bats to hit more balls. Only this time, you'll be trying to knock each other off these platforms. Last one standing wins invincibility in tonight's vote."

"Uh, baseballs can be very lethal," William pointed out.

"True," Chris admitted. "And though I was very tempted to just let you hit regular baseballs, I decided to use some very special ones instead." He pulled out the one from earlier. "I've filled these baseballs, which I'm calling murderballs, with a lot of fun surprises to make staying on the platforms a lot harder."

"Essentially the doom balloons from last season," Kaia said.

"Except they hurt a lot more," Chris said. "Allow me to demonstrate." He threw the murderball at Kaia, who had no time to dodge. The murderball hit her in the side and exploded, covering her in thorns.

"Ow!" Kaia cried out in pain.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia, still covered in thorns, yanked a handful out of her arm. "I hate this show." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"There are two ways you can knock people off into the pit," Chris went on. "You can either hit the murderballs at them, or the tower that they're on. Oh, and you don't want to fall into the pit. Not only will you be out, but the pit is filled with the finest grade mud in the area."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Lana said hopefully.

"…and also snapping turtles," Chris added. Everyone gasped and groaned.

Chris laughed at their discomfort. "Let's get started," he said.

* * *

The six campers stood on the platforms, one teenager for each platform. The platforms were also apparently built so the camper was constantly fighting for balance on it.

"Playing the role of the pitching machine, freshly repaired and super charged up from his stint in that lesser show they tried replacing me with, it's the Tennis Menace!" Chris announced as a center platform rose from the pit. On it was the Tennis Menace, now modified to shoot murderballs.

"The Tennis Menace will fire murderballs at you one at a time until there's only person standing," Chris added. "And it will be totally random too, so someone may be shot at several times in a row. Let's do this!" He blew his airhorn. "Go!"

The Tennis Menace spun its dome around and fired the first murderball at Moira. The Scotswoman swung her bat and hit the ball at Kaia. She ducked, and the ball sailed over her head.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Kaia called.

The Tennis Menace then shot a murderball at Lana. She ducked, but stumbled a bit, nearly falling off the platform.

"You got this, Lana!" Charlie called. She glanced in his direction, distracted briefly, but was able to right herself.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I'm just being supportive," Charlie insisted. "Not trying to hook up with her again. At least not until she's ready."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The Tennis Menace shot three balls in quick succession at Charlie, William, and Alex respectively. Each one hit the ball at another opponent but missed.

"I'm getting bored!" Chris warned from his lawn chair. "Make things interesting or I will!"

"If you insist," Kaia replied, smacking an incoming ball at Charlie, who deflected it with his bat.

The next shot came at Moira. She hit it in the direction of William's podium. The ball exploded on the support pole, revealing termites, who instantly began eating away at the support pole.

"Woah! Termites!" he cried in alarm as his tower began to teeter, eventually snapping in half and sending him plunging into the mud. His cry of fear quickly turned into several cries of pain as the snapping turtles bit him.

"William's out!" Chris reported as the archer crawled out of the bit, covered in mud and turtle bites.

"One down, four to go," Kaia muttered, hitting another murderball at Charlie. As before, he deflected it out of harm's way.

Several more murderballs flew, and several more were hit, with no one else still going down.

"Come on, guys!" Chris complained. "Hit something!"

"It's not like we're baseball pros, McLean!" Alex called back as she hit another murderball away.

"In that case, it's time for the speed round!" At Chris's words, the Tennis Menace began firing rapidly at everyone in sight. Alex, taken off guard, was hit in the chest with three murderballs at once, all of which exploded, covering her in itching powder, green slime, and pepper. Naturally, she was unable to stay on her platform.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex, still covered in all the stuff, coughed and sneezed while scratching her arms. "Se-riously!" she coughed._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The four remaining campers on the platforms struggled to keep their balance while trying to avoid this new onslaught of murderballs. Kaia nearly fell off at one point but recovered. She glared over at where Lana was, who looked like she was on the verge of falling off herself.

"Come on, Lana!" Charlie called. "Just keep your balance! You got this!"

Kaia flashed a sinister grin.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__If I can't get to that ninja directly, then maybe with a quick distraction I can finish this plan," Kaia decided. "And his little pathetic girlfriend is the perfect one." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Let's see her dodge this," Kaia said, swinging her bat at the next murderball and hitting it directly at Lana. The girl, distracted from the rapid succession of them that came at her, was caught off guard and caught the ball right in her shoulder. It exploded into something red, coating her. The force of the ball's impact also knocked her off, sending her screaming into the pit.

"Lana!" Charlie cried, dropping his guard. Kaia smirked again.

"Gotcha." The next murderball she hit flew directly at Charlie's chest. Caught by surprise, he moved his ball to deflect it, but it was too late. The ball hit him directly in the chest, right where he had hidden the disk. It also sent him plummeting off his tower and out of sight.

"And then there were two," Kaia smirked, now turning her attention to Moira.

"You're going to regret that, lassie," Moira snapped, hitting a murderball directly at her. Kaia simply held her bat up and deflected the ball at the base of Moira's tower. This murderball exploded into lava, which instantly began to melt through the base of the tower.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Okay, how the heck did Chris manage to stick lava inside a baseball?" Moira wondered._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The tower that Moira was on collapsed, melted by the lava. This sent Moira crashing into the mud.

"Raspberries!" she complained before crying out in pain as the snapping turtles came at her.

Kaia smirked. "That would be game."

"Not yet, Kaia!" Chris called up to her.

"But…I knocked everyone off," she protested. Then she saw it. Still hanging onto the center pole supporting his platform was Charlie. He hung on with one hand while still clutching his metal bat with the other.

Kaia growled in frustration. "Time to finish you off for good," she said, hitting murderball after murderball at him.

As Charlie struggled to climb up, the murderballs sailing past him, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He took a deep, slow breath, and then propelled himself off his platform pole, grabbing onto the center platform that the Tennis Menace was currently on.

"What!" Kaia cried in surprise.

"Isn't that illegal?" William asked Chris.

"Never said you couldn't do it," Chris replied. "I'd say it's fair game."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Heh," Alex said. "You have to love those unspoken rules." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Charlie began climbing up the pole while Kaia continued hitting murderballs at him. Eventually, he was able to reach the top and the Tennis Menace's controls.

"Full blast!" he yelled, cranking the dial on the machine up to the highest setting. The murderballs shooting out of it began firing at an even faster pace than before.

Kaia swung her bat at the first line of incoming murderballs, but the wooden bat simply shattered. The next several hit her, coating her in all sorts of disgusting glop and eventually knocking her into the mud and snapping turtles below.

"Game Over!" Chris declared. "In a stunning turn of events, Charlie staved off defeat and has won himself invincibility!"

"Yes!" Charlie cheered, pushing the Tennis Menace into the mud pit below. Upon impact, the machine exploded.

Chris winced, but recovered quickly. "See you all tonight at the most dramatic campfire elimination ceremony yet!"

* * *

Moira caught up with Charlie shortly after the challenge. "Nice work, lad," she said.

"It's not all good news," Charlie admitted, sticking a hand into his inside shirt pocket and pulling out the disk, which was now cracked in half.

"Raspberries," Moira groaned.

"She knew," Charlie said slowly. "She had to have known. That's why she strictly aimed for me. She knew I had evidence against her and acted accordingly."

"What do we do now?"

"We're going to have to convince the others to help vote her off, disk or no disk," Charlie said. "I think I can convince Lana. Can you talk to Alex?"

"Aye, she'll be looking for a good target to go after now that Desmond's gone," Moira told him. "I'll handle it. What about William?"

"We just need four votes to get rid of Kaia," Charlie reminded her. "Besides, William might just vote for her anyone. He knows not to mess with me by voting Lana, and while you and Alex are big targets, he doesn't have the votes."

"Very well," Moira said. "Let's do it."

* * *

William was walking back to the boys' cabin when Kaia caught up to him. "So, who are you going to vote for?" she asked.

"Don't know yet," William admitted. "There's not really a lot of good options out there."

"You know who I'd vote for?" Kaia asked before answering her own question. "Moira. And I think you should too."

"Why?"

"Because I think she's starting to get into you."

William laughed. "Uh, she used termites to get me out of the challenge today," he said. "I don't think that's a sign of a crush."

"Oh, but it is," Kaia insisted. "She's trying to get you to notice her. And with Nicole gone, she knows she has a clear path right to you."

William thought about it for a moment. "Still, isn't having a girl crush on me a good thing?"

"Not when you already have someone you promised to go out with it isn't," Kaia responded. "Getting rid of Moira is the best option. It shows her that you're not into it, keeps her away from you, and makes Nicole happy. Everybody wins. Well, except her of course."

"But isn't voting her off giving her the attention that she wants?"

"Maybe, but by blocking her run at the million, she'll get the message."

William sighed. "All right, I see your point. But I don't think there's going to be enough of us voting for her to matter."

"Let's just vote tonight and see how it goes," Kaia suggested, grinning slightly.

* * *

That night at the elimination ceremony, Chris arrived with a plate filled with five marshmallows. "There are only five marshmallows left on my plate," he said. "Only enough for five lucky campers still in the running for the million dollars. The unlucky one will be forced to go home by way of giant boot."

He tossed the first marshmallow to Charlie. "Charlie get's invincibility," he began. He then tossed three more marshmallows to William, Lana, and Alex. "William, Lana, and Alex are also safe," he added.

He held up the final marshmallow. "Moira, Kaia," he said, "This is the final marshmallow. And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Moira." He tossed the marshmallow to Moira. "Kaia, pack your bags—"

He barely finished his sentence before Kaia tossed him her immunity idol. "Immunity idol," she said coolly "I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"All righty then," Chris said, not missing a beat. "Guess that means Moira's leaving instead."

Moira clenched her fists. "Raspberries," she grumbled in defeat.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Charlie growled. "How could I have forgotten about the last immunity idol?! Kyle said that he gave it to Kaia. I'm an idiot!"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It was a risk to play the idol, but Charlie forced my hand," Kaia said. "Now I really need to win the next few challenges to stay alive."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"This is all my fault," Charlie said to Moira as she stood in front of the Boot of Shame. "I should've listened to you and gotten William to vote with us."

"It wouldn't have mattered, lad," Moira assured him. "She would've gotten rid of me anyone because of that idol. Just kick her butt for me and everyone else who got kicked off because of her."

"You can count on me," Charlie told her.

"Good," Moira said. "Good lu—" Her last words were cut off by her screaming as the Boot of Shame came down and kicked her off the island.

Charlie glared at Chris. "What?" Chris asked. "I've got a show to wrap up." He turned to the camera. "Will Charlie find another way to expose Kaia's schemes, or will the most devious player in Total Drama history outsmart him in the end? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES:

Alex: Kaia (Voided)

Charlie: Kaia (Voided)

Kaia: Moira

Moira: Kaia (Voided)

Lana: Kaia (Voided)

William: Kaia

ELIMINATED: Moira

* * *

**Team Standings**

**Boys**

**Charlie, William**

**Girls**

**Alex, Kaia, Lana**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

12th: Deedee

11th: Theresa

10th Nicole

9th: Kyle

8th: Logan

7th: Desmond

6th: Moira

* * *

**And so Moira is gone. Shoutout to Lauta Romero for correctly guessing this elimination. Also, apologies to all the Moira fans out there. Though she remains one of my favorite characters, her story was pretty much wrapped up with Desmond's elimination the previous episode.**

**Eliminated character fun fact: Moira believes that she once saw the Loch Ness Monster. But these claims of her have never been proven.**

**Bonus fun fact: Originally, I had Moira going the previous challenge and Desmond getting eliminated this challenge. But after thinking about it, I decided to switch their elimination episodes around. **

**It's amazing what comes when you have a new vision of where you want stories to go. Originally, this was going to be a 3v3 soccer challenge. But eventually I realized that I had little to no ideas for that challenge. So I scrapped it and went with this one instead. **

**Kaia's immunity idol has been played. Having her use the idol was the only logical way I could think of to make Moira be eliminated instead. Now she's vulnerable and on the verge of being exposed. Given that there's only five people total left in the game though, the disk's destruction may not even really matter all that much.**

**Speaking of five people left, with Moira's elimination, who do you think is going to win now? You have a 20% chance of getting it right at this point. **

**I think that's about it. Don't forget to click that favorite/follow button to stay informed on updates. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you that murderballs can be hazardous to your health. Ciao!**


	19. Enter the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back again with another exciting (maybe) episode of TDDZ! But first, some announcements. **

**First, in a case of good news bad news sort of thing, my usual summer job has been cancelled due to the location I work at not opening up this year due to the whole pandemic thing. Sad for me, but at least this gives me more time to work on these fanfics for you guys. And while I will be looking/getting another job, this one will be closer to home and I'll have more time off, so even more time to work on these stories!**

**Also, keep in mind that as we get closer to completing this story, it may be time to start sending in some of your own OCS for next season. Just fill out the SYOC form on my profile and PM it to me if your interested. **

**Now it's time to answer some reviews! **

**Lauta Romero: I considered doing something like that, but ultimately decided that there wasn't too much point to it. But you'll be seeing everyone again before this season wraps up. As for what Lana's hiding, well...just read on and you'll see. **

**Tempokeep: Interesting predictions you have there. Let's see if you're right!**

**With that out of the way, let's get back to the drama!**

* * *

EPISODE NINETEEN: ENTER THE DRAGON

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time on Total Drama," he said, "It was all bats blazing for our final six (clips of Charlie and Moira hitting the murderballs). Moira and Charlie teamed up to take down Kaia after Moira found the disk with incriminating evidence on it (clip of Moira and Charlie agreeing to an alliance). Too bad Kaia overheard their plan (clip of Kaia overhearing them) and decided to sabotage Charlie to keep her cover (clips of Kaia trying to hit the murderballs to hit Charlie). Ultimately, while Kaia did succeed in destroying the disk (clip of Kaia's murderball shot hitting Charlie in the chest and destroying the gift), ultimately, the ninja managed to win immunity (clip of Charlie knocking Kaia off the platform). But, in a final play, Kaia used her invincibility idol to save herself while also tricking William (clip of Kaia convincing William to vote off Moira) into helping her eliminate Moira (clip of Moira's elimination). Man, that girl has got to be the most manipulative contestant we've ever had on the show (clip of Moira grinning evilly).

The scene returned to Chris. "Only five remain on the island. Who's next on the chopping block? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

Up in his tree, Charlie was sitting cross-legged, meditating. It was clear that there was something big on his mind.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Kaia's far more dangerous than I thought," Charlie said. "Before she was a high-level threat. Now she's danger level. If I can't kick her off the island in the next challenge, she's got a real shot at winning the million. And that is not an option." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As Charlie meditated, a voice called out his name. "Charlie?"

Charlie opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Lana below him. He jumped down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her, "What's wrong?"

"That's…that's what I wanted to ask you," Lana replied. "You didn't seem too happy about the elimination."

"It's nothing," Charlie told her. "I just wanted someone else to go home, that's all."

"You mean Kaia," Lana said. "That's who you told me to vote for."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed.

"What do you have against her?"

"She's not who you think she is," Charlie told her. "She's behind the eliminations of so many people. She's manipulative, lying, and will do anything to win."

"How do you know all this?" Lana asked.

"Logan did most of the work, but there was also this." Charlie pulled out the broken remains of the disk. "Moira and I were going to find a way to play it, but Kaia figured out our plan. And I was a fool. I messed up. And now she's poised to win it all."

"So, you're giving up?"

Charlie blinked. "What?"

"It sounds like you're giving up. That the mistake you made means you should stop, maybe even quit. That's not the Charlie I know."

Charlie stayed silent as Lana continued.

"You made a mistake. Take it from someone that's messed up more times than I can count: the only thing you can do to recover from this is to keep moving forward."

"I know that," Charlie said.

"Then stop despairing and giving up hope and start acting like the boy I know you are," Lana told him.

Charlie looked down into Lana's eyes and smiled softly. "You've come a long way since this season started."

"Well, I had a great teacher," Lana replied.

The two were silent for a long time. Then Charlie cleared his throat. "We should get some rest," he suggested. "We've got a challenge to win tomorrow, and as long as Kaia doesn't win, we can get her eliminated."

Lana nodded. "Now that sounds like the Charlie I know."

* * *

When morning came, the five remaining campers sat in the dining hall, struggling to eat Chef's latest meal of moldy fruit and paste.

"I'm pretty sure that my apple just tried to crawl away," Alex grumbled.

"It's a shame that Lana cannot cook for us," Kaia added. "Her meals are far better than this garbage."

A carving knife impaled her plate. "I mean…it's very tasty garbage," she added quickly to avoid more of Chef's ire.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kaia scoffed. "I'll make that crazy cook pay after I win the million." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Morning, campers!" Chris called cheerfully, entering. "Enjoying breakfast?"

"You already know we're not," Alex replied. "What do you want?"

"First off, congratulations to all of you for surviving into the Final Five," Chris said. "To congratulate you, I've decided to give you a special treat."

"You?" Charlie pressed.

Chris frowned. "Fine. The _producers_ decided to give you a special treat."

"What is it?" Alex asked. "Care packages filled with explosives?"

"No," Chris said.

"Airdropping balloons filled with toxic waste down on us?" William questioned.

"All good ideas that might be used for next season, but no," Chris said with a grin. "Instead, you're all going to get to talk with someone from home."

Lana did a spit take. "What?" she cried nervously.

"Yep! You're all going to have a chance to talk with your loved ones for a very brief moment," Chris confirmed.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Lana gulped. "Uh oh," she said nervously._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"You'll each have about thirty seconds to talk with your friends and family rooting for you at home," Chris continued as a screen dropped from the ceiling and turned to static. "First up, William!"

The screen changed to show a middle-aged man that looked exactly like William, except, unlike William, he had a thick mustache and beard.

"William, my boy!" he boomed.

"Dad!" William cried with joy.

"You're doing a great job, my boy!" William's father boomed. "Just keep shooting straight and you'll win it all!"

"Aw, thanks Dad," William said.

"And especially nice job getting a girlfriend," he went on. "That Nicole girl's a real knockout! I expect grandchildren within the next decade!"

"Uh, Dad—" William started to say, but then the feed cut off.

"Times up!" Chris announced. "Next up: Charlie!"

The static changed to a small temple in the middle of a jungle. A larger masked ninja was tending to a fire.

Charlie instantly stood up and bowed. "Master Shirogami," he breathed.

"Greetings, apprentice," the ninja said. "You have done well."

"I owe it all to your training," Charlie told him.

"Indeed. You have proven yourself, despite some setbacks and failures that you should've known better."

Charlie bowed his head. "I made some mistakes. I'll admit that much. But I plan on correcting some of them before this competition is over."

"Be wary, though," Shirogami warned. "And remember to not let…distractions get in the way of your goal."

Charlie's eyes flickered to Lana briefly as the feed cut to static again.

"Alex! You're up!" Chris announced.

The screen cut to a large group of teenagers dressed similarly to Alex. All of them were cheering and hollering.

"Aw, thanks guys," Alex said, "I'm surprised that you're watching this—"

But the skaters continued cheering, drowning Alex out.

"Uh, guys?" Alex tried to interrupt. The skaters didn't hear her and continued to cheer until the feed cut off.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__So, my homies can get a little excited," Alex said, sitting with her back against the wall of the confessional._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Okay then," Chris said, looking a bit rattled from Alex's feed. "Next up: Lana!"

Lana gulped. "M-maybe we can come back to me," she stammered timidly. "My parents are very busy, and—"

The screen switched to a feed of a dark suited man sitting in a fancy chair next to a fire. "Lana!" he bellowed, not looking at all happy.

Lana shuddered. "H-hi Dad."

He looked far from impressed. "You've shown…satisfactory performance, to my surprise. But it's not over yet. And I have no doubt of your eventual failure."

Lana winced, fighting back tears.

"But, let it be known that should you actually win, I expect my money to be put into the account on our private island," Lana's father continued. "Right where the money you should've won on your…last reality show outing. The one where you embarrassed the entire family. Pray that you do not embarrass me a second time." With that, the feed cut out.

Lana wiped the tears from her eyes as a silence filled the room.

"Hold on," Alex said. "Are you already rich?

Lana opened her mouth to speak, but Chris cut her off. "No time to talk, we've got one more family to hear from: Kaia!"

The feed changed to another teenage girl a bit older than Kaia with blonde hair. Kaia grimaced. "Well if it isn't by older sister," she deadpanned.

"If it isn't my scheming little sister," the girl said in an equal unhappy tone. "You throw another person under the bus yet?"

Kaia's eyes flickered to the other campers, who were clearly listening to every word. "You really want to go there?"

"Oh yes I do," Kaia's sister said. "Since you've been playing your little games since you started. Setting your teammates up to fail. Sabotaging them. Framing them. And oh yes, turning on your ally." She smirked at the other campers. "But then, you all already figured out what a snake she is." With a chuckle, Kaia's sister cut off the feed.

"You did _what now_?!" William asked.

Kaia smirked. "Well…guess the cat's out of the bag now."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Guess backstabbing runs in the family," Charlie noted, not trying to hide his delight. "She's exposed and ripe for elimination now."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__My sister may have revealed what most of those idiots couldn't figure out on their own, but she also made me more determined to win," Kaia said. "That way I can get the million and rub it in her face." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"All righty then," Chris said, obviously enjoying the revelations that came up. "Who's ready for today's challenge?"

* * *

"So, you're actually really rich?" Alex asked Lana as they walked through the woods.

Lana shoved her hands in her pockets. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Are you seriously embarrassed by being already rich?" Alex asked.

"Lay off her, Alex," Charlie snapped. "She doesn't want to talk about it."

"I'm just saying that it's not really something to be embarrassed about," Alex said. "So, you got a lot of money already and don't even need the million. Big whoop."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Lana's got a big heart," Alex said. "But she overreacts at the tiniest of things sometimes. But after seeing what her old man's like, I can see why she told me last challenge why her home life isn't perfect. Still, hiding that you have a lot of cash already? Not really a big deal."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Seriously," Charlie ordered, "Drop it."

They were interrupted by a loud roar from nearby. "Uh, what was that?" William asked.

"Sounded like one of those mechanical bears," Charlie replied.

The roar came again, much louder this time.

"That didn't sound like a bear," said William.

The group stepped out of the woods into a clearing and saw a massive medieval castle in the center. And standing on the castle, nearly covering it, was a large red dragon.

"Oh…it's a dragon," Charlie noted.

The dragon roared and shot a fireball from its mouth at the campers. "Take cover!" William yelled as all five of them dove away to avoid the fireball.

Nearby, Chris laughed. "That'll cause some carnage. Will anyone survive the fury of the most powerful robot on the island?" He grinned at the camera. "I seriously doubt it."

* * *

"Welcome to Zone 537," Chris told everyone, "Also known as Castle McLean. As you can see, it has a little pest problem right now. Seems like the most dangerous robot on the island has decided to make the castle its home."

"Why would a robot dragon make a home in a castle?" Alex asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Chris said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"__Remember," Chris called to his terrified looking interns, who were huddled together in the castle. "You only need to stay in there long enough for the dragon to show up."_

_There was a roar, and the castle shook as something big flew overhead. _

_"__There he is. Have fun!" Chris ran off as the dragon landed and the interns screamed. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Here's your challenge," Chris went on. "Inside the castle keep is a flag. Your job is to get the flag. First person to get the flag out of the castle wins the challenge and invincibility from the vote tonight. All you have to do is get past the dragon over there."

The dragon roared again.

"How exactly are we supposed to fight that thing without weapons?" William asked.

"Don't worry," Chris told him as Chef showed up driving a tiny scooter with a cart filled with weapons hooked on the back of it. "We've got everything you need right here."

Kaia looked at the weapons. "Arrows, swords, shields—how is this supposed to stop a robot dragon?!"

"It's a medieval challenge," Chris informed her in annoyance. "Giving you advanced weapons would ruin the theme."

"Works out for me," William said, grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows from the cart.

The others also grabbed weapons. Charlie grabbed two katanas, Kaia and Alex both grabbed swords, and Lana was left with a spear. Everyone besides William also grabbed a small circular shield.

"Remember: fire breath can be deadly," Chris reminded them. "So, if you get hit, make it look good for the cameras so we can get good ratings."

"Thanks for your concern," Alex grumbled as Chris retreated to a safe distance.

The five of them turned their attention to the castle and the dragon, who roared again.

"So…ideas, anyone?" William asked.

"I vote we send Ms. Backstab over there out as bait while the rest of us take it down," Alex said, pointing at Kaia.

"All I did was play the game my way," Kaia said stiffly. "If you want to get mad at me for that, go right ahead. But in the end, it will be me beating all of you."

"We'll see about that," Alex growled.

"How about we stop fighting each other and focus," Charlie suggested.

"Whatever." Alex twirled her sword and started for the castle.

"You're going to fight that thing alone?" Lana asked in astonishment.

"It's either that or lose my shot at invincibility," Alex called over her shoulder.

"If anyone's getting that invincibility, it's going to be me," Kaia growled, following Alex.

"In your dreams, snake!" William bellowed, running after them.

"No, guys, wait!" Charlie called after them, but he was ignored. He looked back at Lana, still hanging back with him. "We have to stop them," he said. "They don't have any sort of plan. They don't stand a chance."

"Do any of us?" Lana asked.

"Let's worry about that when we get Alex and William back here."

"And Kaia?"

"Let her try to get past that thing," Charlie replied after a moment. "If she gets fried, less trouble for us."

"No," Lana argued. "We got to get everyone back safely. Kaia too."

"She can't be trusted," Charlie argued.

"I know she's bad news and all, but you can't leave someone out there to die," Lana told him. "Regardless of what they've done."

Charlie was silent.

* * *

The Dragon let out a roar and blew a fireball at Alex. She knelt and blocked the fireball with her shield. "Come on, you stupid fire breathing lizard!" Alex yelled. "Come and get me!"

The dragon launched another fireball at her. This one hit the edge of the shield, nearly knocking it out of her hand.

"You're not going to draw it out," William told her, noking an arrow on his bow. "For pests like these, you gotta take them out from a distance."

He fired an arrow at the dragon, which simply bounced off its head. The robot gazed down at him, red eyes blazing.

William gulped. "Uh oh."

The dragon blew a stream of fire at William. He screamed and started running, yelling, "I'm too young to die!"

Kaia, meanwhile, was sneaking to the outer wall of the castle, letting William and Alex distract the dragon. "That's right, idiots," she muttered, "Keep it occupied."

She turned the corner only to find herself face to face with the dragon's head. It snorted smoke in her face.

"Oh, go eat a ninja," she growled, swinging her sword in its face. Unfortunately, the blade broke off at the hilt.

"What the—" She looked at the sword hilt and saw a picture of Chris's face with writing under it. "Made by the McLean Prop Company?" she read. "Seriously!"

The dragon lunged at her, nearly biting her head off. Kaia backed off and started running but was sent flying by the dragon swiping its tail at her.

As Kaia sailed by her, Alex used the dragon's distraction to her advantage and made a run for the castle. But the dragon saw her running and slammed a massive foot down, knocking her back.

William fired another arrow at the dragon's eyes, hitting one and cracking it slightly. This caused the dragon to turn towards him and roar.

As Charlie ran towards the fight going on, there was a flash of fire and the sound of William screaming. Seconds later, William ran past him, now covered in ash from being hit with the fire blast.

"Everyone fall back!" Charlie ordered. "I'll hold it off!"

"And let you win?" Kaia growled, getting up and brushing the dirt off her shirt. "As if."

"None of us are getting past that thing alone!" Charlie countered. "We need a plan! Now get back!"

The dragon roared and shot a fireball at Charlie. He twirled his katanas, and, with a simple swing, he deflected the fireball aside, giving the other campers time to escape its wrath.

* * *

"Okay…who's got a plan to get past that thing?" William asked as the five huddled together.

"As much as it pains me to say it, we need to work together if anyone's going to have a chance to win this challenge," Charlie admitted. "All five of us."

"You really want to trust _her_?" Alex growled, pointing to a glowering Kaia.

"I don't trust her," Charlie quickly replied. "But none of us can get past that dragon alone. We need to work together to take it down, and then it'll be everyone for themselves to finish the challenge."

"Still waiting on hearing a plan," William spoke up, "One that doesn't involve me getting barbequed by Puff over there."

"We need to go for the head," Charlie said. "There's a gap between the metal plates on the dragon's head and neck. When it shifts its head, the plates grind together. If we can jam that spot up with something, we might be able to stall it."

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, most of what we have are prop weapons," Alex pointed out. "Besides, I think a better option is to try to jam up its fire breath by clogging its mouth. It'll cause a chain reaction inside of the monster and blow it up."

"That's…actually a better plan," Charlie said.

"So, here's what we're going to do," Alex said, taking charge and beginning to draw in the dirt. "Charlie and William will distract the dragon here, allowing the rest of us to launch an attack here. Lana will throw her spear into its eye, blinding it and allowing Charlie to leap onto its back, climb up to the head, throw his katanas into its mouth, and finish him off." She looked up. "Any questions?"

"About seven hundred," William replied.

"Uh, I don't think—" Lana started to say, looking very nervous.

"No time for that," Alex told him. "We've got to get moving. Everyone get to your positions!"

* * *

As the girls snuck around at the edge of the woods to get to the dragon's other side, Alex pulled Lana aside. "Okay, spill," she told her. "What's eating you?"

"N-nothing," she stammered.

"Are you still shaken up from your not big big secret about having loads of money?"

"It's more than that," Lana said.

"Spill," Alex repeated.

"Can't this wait?"

"Considering you've been out of it ever since this morning, no, it can't wait. Especially since we need you focused for this whole thing to work. Now come on, what's eating you. What did your jerk of a dad mean about 'last time?''

Lana sighed, looking embarrassed. "When I was twelve, my father took an interest in my cooking skills and entered me into Cookoff."

"That extreme cooking show?"

Lana stopped walking. "At first I thought he was finally being a good father. But it turned out he only wanted me to win for the prize money."

"He sounds like a total jerk," Alex said.

"It got worse when I lost flat out."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible? I've tried your food. It's delicious."

Lana turned red and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I…kind of tripped and threw a pot of hot soup into the head chef's face," she admitted.

"Wait…the Chicken Soup incident?" Alex asked. "That was you?"

Lana nodded, embarrassed.

"That was hilarious!" Alex laughed until she saw Lana's expression. "Oh…sorry."

"My father didn't take it too well," Lana went on. "I never left the mansion since. The humiliation of what I did was too much."

"So…that's why you were a scared little mouse at the start of this whole thing?"

Lana shoved her hands in her pockets. "My mother made me go on this show. She wanted me to make some new friends. All my father wants is for me to bring him more fame and fortune."

"So, all of your timidness is because you're afraid of messing up again and disappointing him again," Alex concluded.

Lana remained silent.

"Kid, let me tell you something," Alex said. "You're going to mess up in life. That's just the way it is. And yes, those mistakes will be messy. But you gotta just keep going no matter who you upset. Be your own woman and show your jerk of a father how much he should value you more than any of his money. Besides," she added, "You've grown so much since day one thanks to a certain ninja boy. It'd be shame for all that growth to be lost just because a stupid TV host let your old man talk to and crush your self-esteem."

As Lana was about to speak, the dragon roared and there was the sound of William taunting.

"That's our cue," Alex said. "Let's get—" she paused, suddenly, looking around.

"Where's Kaia?"

* * *

"Hey dragon!" William called, "You couldn't hit the broadside of a castle with those fireballs!" He fired an arrow and rolled to the side as the dragon fired a fireball at him.

"Come on, girls," Charlie muttered, bending back to avoid a swipe of the dragon's tail. "Any time now."

A shield was suddenly thrown, clonking the dragon on the side of the head. "Over here, scale face!" Alex yelled, charging the robot behemoth.

The dragon swung a paw at her, but the skater ducked under the claws. "Let's finish this!" Alex yelled. "Lana, now!"

As Charlie, following the plan, leaped onto the dragon and started climbing it, Lana threw her spear with all her might at it. The spear flew straight and true…until the dragon batted it aside with another paw. It spun off and impaled into the ground.

"Uh oh," Alex said as the dragon began to shake, trying to get Charlie off its back.

"That didn't work!" William called, firing another arrow uselessly, "Now what?!"

"Launch me," Lana said, grabbing the spear out of the ground.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Just do it!" Lana started to run at her. Alex knelt down, placing her hands on the ground. When Lana stepped on them, she pushed up, launching Lana into the air.

With a fierce cry that may have been of terror, Lana threw the spear just as the dragon was opening its mouth to blast her with fire. The spear flew straight into the mouth as she began to fall. But Charlie was there, leaping off the dragon's back and catching her, both rolling several feet away when they hit the ground.

The dragon buckled, coughed, sparked. Then its head exploded, sending pieces of metal flying in all directions.

"That's what I'm talking about!" William cheered as he helped Charlie and Lana to their feet.

"It's not over yet," Alex told them. "Kaia slipped away. We've got to stop her before she—"

"Wins the entire challenge?"

Everyone looked up to see Kaia exiting the castle, the flag safely in her clutches.

Kaia tched. "Too bad. Guess you all forgot the real prize was inside the castle. But thanks ever so much for distracting that thing so I could win the challenge." She walked past them, adding as she left, "See you at elimination."

The four others watched her go.

"Crap," Alex said.

* * *

"You were supposed to watch her!" Charlie yelled at Alex as they were walking back to camp.

"I was busy giving your girlfriend a pep talk, Romeo," Alex shot back.

"We're not a couple," Charlie and Lana both said quickly.

"At any rate, how about we stop focusing on the past and figure out what we're going to do about the elimination," Alex suggested.

"Thanks to you, the enemy gets a free pass into the final four," Charlie reminded them. "Maybe it's time you were sent packing."

"You couldn't beat Kaia by yourself," Alex pointed out. "What makes you think that you can beat her without me?"

"What makes you think you can beat her?"

"Time out!" Lana yelled suddenly, getting in between them. "What's done is done. I'll put myself up for elimination tonight."

"Out of the question," Charlie told her.

"You don't need to protect me anymore," Lana told him sternly, looking braver than she had ever been before. "We all know I'm the weakest link here. And you guys are going to need to be at your best if you're going to take Kaia done in the next challenge."

"She does have a point," William said, playing around with a coin. "It's not like we can just get rid of Kaia instant—"

He stopped suddenly, facepalming. "I'm such an idiot," he groaned.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"I just solved all our problems," William replied.

The other three exchanged looks with one another.

* * *

At the elimination campfire, Kaia looked smug, while the others looked surprisingly calm.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions," Chris said to everyone. "Or, in this case, only Kaia's voted. Surprisingly, no one else has. Any reason why?"

"There's no need for a vote," William said, standing up.

"Because you know it's hopeless and that Charlie's the one going home?" Kaia asked.

"Wrong," William said, getting in Kaia's face. "You're the one going home tonight."

Kaia chuckled. "What part of immunity don't you understand, fool?"

"This part!" William pulled out his gold medallion. "Instant elimination idol, baby!"

"What?!" Kaia exclaimed.

"You heard right," William continued. "The player of my choice is eliminated. And I choose you, Kaia."

"But—but—I have invincibility!" Kaia exclaimed, looking at Chris. "Surely that cancels that out, right?"

"Nope!" Chris replied cheerfully. "Thems the rules!"

"Should've looked in that box quicker, you manipulative snake," William told Kaia.

The pieces were finally coming together for Kaia. "That thing was in the box challenge!" she exclaimed. "I thought you said that there would be consequences for whoever opened the box!"

"I said there would be consequences," Chris replied. "I didn't say who would get them."

Kaia growled in pure rage. "You!" she roared, jabbing a finger at William. "You're going to pay for this! You hear me!" She leaped from her seat and lunged at him.

Charlie reacted instantly, roundhouse kicking her into Chef's waiting arms.

"Grrr! No! The million is mine!" Kaia yelled, struggling as Chef brought her to the Boot of Shame. "You'll pay for this!" she continued ranting. "You'll all paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Her last words faded into the distance as the Boot kicked her off the island.

The four remaining campers breathed a sigh of relief.

"And there you have it," Chris said. "A shocking turn of events, and now we're down to the Final Four. Who'll survive into the Final Three? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

VOTES

Alex: None

Charlie: None

Kaia: Charlie (voided)

Lana: None

William: None

ELIMINATED: Kaia (elimination idol)

* * *

**Team Standings**

**Boys**

**Charlie, William**

**Girls**

**Alex, Lana**

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

12th: Deedee

11th: Theresa

10th Nicole

9th: Kyle

8th: Logan

7th: Desmond

6th: Moira

5th: Kaia

* * *

**And so the villain has been defeated at last. Adios, Kaia! You all knew this was coming, and the time was finally right to get rid of her. **

**Eliminated character fun fact: Is there anything fun to say about Kaia? She's the most scheming, manipulative person ever to set foot on Total Drama...at least by her admission. **

**Like the previous episode (and pretty much every episode after this one), this challenge went through some big changes. Originally I was going to have it be some sort of surfing challenge. And then I realized that I had no ideas for it other than another appearance from Fang and scrapped it in favor for this. **

**The big secret with Lana is finally out there. I was going back and forth about whether or not to reveal this big thing with her coming from an insanely rich family and her whole cooking mishap on a previous reality show (aka, her backstory on why she's so nervous and scared) in the next episode or not, but I ultimately decided to do it here simply because the calls from home were the best way I could think of to expose Kaia fully, and I knew that I couldn't reveal the big thing about Kaia to the cast without doing Lana's secret as well. Hopefully her secret made you all happy and whatnot. I'll probably get more into it in the next chapter.**

**I can truthfully say that there are only THREE episodes left this season! With any luck, I should have it done by the end of the summer at the latest! Thank you all for your continued support as we climb ever closer to the finale. **

**I think that's about it. Make sure to hit that fav/follow button to stay informed on future updates. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you that black arrows are the best way to deal with dragons...or maybe nukes. Ciao! **


	20. The Climb

**Author's note:**

**You know the drill by now. New chapter coming at you here, usual reminder that SYOCs for the sequel are open and the application can be found on my profile, etc. Time for the review replies!**

**Lauta Romero: Thanks for the critique! To answer your question, you can pretty much submit as many as you want. Depending on how many applications I get, not all of the ones you submit may make it in. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it later on. And as for karma striking against Kaia, well, let's just say karma can strike at any time...**

**Candela Monsoon: Glad to have you back! It was pretty much Kaia's time to go anyhow. Now it's pretty much anyone's game with her and her schemes gone. **

**With that settled, on to the drama!**

* * *

EPISODE TWENTY: THE CLIMB

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris stood in front of Castle McLean and what was left of the dragon. "Last time, on Total Drama," he said, "We rewarded our final five with phone calls from home that revealed way more than what the campers wanted (clips of the video calls). Turns out Lana's got so much money that she doesn't even need the million. Who knew? Anyway, we then decided to throw everyone at a castle infested by a large metal dragon (clip of the dragon blasting a fireball at the campers). Charlie organized everyone to work together to fight the beast (clip of the campers huddled together coming up with a plan), and Alex showed her softer side by giving Lana a pep talk (clip of Alex talking to Lana), which led to Lana slaying the beast (clip of Lana destroying the dragon). Despite trying to get everyone working together, Charlie was ultimately used as a diversion by Kaia so she could get the flag herself and get invincibility (clip of Kaia winning the challenge). But, in a final twist, William used the elimination idol he got a long time ago to finally eliminate her (clip of Kaia's elimination), proving once again that even the most scheming campers can get eliminated through the most random rules." Chris sighed. "I love this game."

The scene returned to Chris. "We're down to four campers left," he continued as images of the final four were displayed. "Who's going to fall today? And how far? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

Charlie swung his stick and pointed it at Lana. "Go again," he ordered. "Try to knock me off my feet."

Lana straightened her stance and ran at him, sweeping her own stick at his legs. Charlie blocked the strike and swung back, nearly pushing her to the ground.

"Your stance has improved," Charlie told her, "But you still need better footing, or your enemies will knock you down and end you."

As the two fought, William and Alex were arm wrestling at a nearby table. "So…what do you think the next challenge will be?" William asked, grunting with effort.

"Probably something horrible," Alex replied, also straining to push William's hand down. "It's always something horrible."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__After all these weeks being stuck on this stupid island running around and getting battered by everything imaginable, I've just about had it with McLean and his stupid challenges," Alex admitted. "I would've quit long ago if not for the million dollars." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"At least we finally kicked Kaia's butt out of here," William pointed out.

"Yeah, the wicked witch is dead, but now we have bigger problems," Alex said, lowering her voice. "You and I both know that Charlie has to go next."

William shrugged. "I don't know. He seems like a nice guy…"

"This is a competition," Alex reminded him. "And that ninja's the strongest guy here. If we don't eliminate him, then we're in a world of hurt for whichever one of us makes it to the finale with him."

"_If_ one of us makes it," William corrected. "Chances are he's going to take Lana to the finale and then throw it so she can win."

"Something tells me she won't let him," Alex replied, looking at Lana and Charlie. "I had a conversation with her at the last challenge. It sounds like she wants to prove herself to her jerk of a father…and maybe a little bit to herself. If she makes it—and that's a big if—she'll want him to try his hardest and hold nothing back against her. But my point still stands: Charlie has to go if we want to have any sort of chance of winning."

William slowly nodded. "Fine. If he loses this next challenge, we vote him out."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Nothing personal, Charlie," Alex said. "But you're the last major obstacle between me and a whole lot of money."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

The loudspeaker suddenly blared, forcing a nesting bird to fly off in annoyance. **"Campers!" **Chris announced, **"The best thing about this morning is that it's going to get worse for you and more entertaining for me! Meet me in Zone 69 for your daily allotment of pain!"**

* * *

Chris met the four of them at the foot of a large mountain. "Today's challenge will be the most dangerous thing you've ever done in your lives," he said. "Some of you might sustain serious life-threatening injuries." He then smiled. "So, make it look good for the cameras."

"Get to the point already," William interrupted.

Chris looked annoyed, but continued. "Today you'll be climbing Mount Chris," he said, gesturing to the massive mountain behind him. The mountain was so big that the campers couldn't even see the top, as it poked through the clouds. "The first one to the summit wins invincibility. But you'll be facing several…obstacles."

"Such as?" Charlie questioned.

"Oh, just some little distractions," Chris said with a smirk. "Some explosives, extra slippery grease, falling rocks, swinging axes, and a few other various surprises. Oh, and you'll be climbing free hand. No safety harnesses, no grapple lines, or even stable handholds."

Everyone looked startled. Even Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course," Chris added after a moment's hesitation, "Legal says we have to have some sort of protection for you. So, we've added a safety net down here in the likely event that you fall." A net appeared at the base of the mountain, but it was torn and frayed in multiple spots.

"Your concern for our safety is very moving," Alex muttered sarcastically.

"Annnnnndddd…. go!" Chris blew his airhorn, and the final four started running for the mountain.

Charlie was the first to reach it, beginning to climb it effortlessly. The others were right behind him.

Upon getting a few feet up, Charlie realized that the most of the first third of the mountain was covered in grease. He was slipping and sliding before long. "What I wouldn't give for some handholds right about now," he muttered.

"Not good with slippery substances, ninja boy?" Alex asked as she struggled past him. "Too bad. See you at the finish!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I know Alex is gunning for me," Charlie said. "But at best, all she can do is force a tie. And in a tiebreaker challenge, I know I can beat whoever I'm up against." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

On another part of the wall, Lana was also struggling to get past the greased part of the wall. "Ugh!" she complained, "How am I supposed to get up this mountain?"

She then had a thought. She picked up a rock and began trying to wipe the grease off her section so she could climb it better. "That should do it," she decided, now being able to climb the wall much quicker and with less slipping.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I've come too far to quit now," Lana said. "Alex was right. I've got to stop being so underconfident. Put the past behind me and get to the finale." She sighed. "I hope." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

William, meanwhile, had pulled out a bow and was calmly noking an arrow with a rope and a hook.

"Where'd he get that bow?" Chris asked Chef, who shrugged.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Chris never asked for those weapons from the last challenge back," William explained, twirling an arrow between his fingertips. "So glad he didn't. This challenge is mine." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

William fired his grappling hook arrow up onto an upper ledge on the mountain. Using his grappling line, he began climbing the mountain with ease, only slipping a little bit from using the wall to walk up the mountain.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alex complained, trying to climb up faster.

Charlie, meanwhile, had finally gotten a grip and was busy making his way up the mountain with the others. The next several minutes passed without much excitement.

"I'm getting bored!" Chris warned. "Start falling and make things exciting or I'll unleash more surprises."

"It's your own fault having four competent people left on your show!" Alex called down from where she was climbing.

Chris glared at her and pressed a button on a remote. A cannon popped out of the mountain and fired a dodgeball directly into Alex's stomach, knocking her off the mountain and down into the net, which did little to stop her from hitting the ground.

"That's better," Chris decided.

Alex glowered at him in annoyance.

* * *

William continued to climb up the rope he had shot up the mountain. "Victory is going to be mine," he declared. "No one's going to be able to catch me—"

A traveling saw blade swept by, cutting the rope he was climbing. "Crud!" he yelled as he fell past Charlie, who kept climbing at a decent pace.

As he climbed up, interns that were on an upper cliff began pushing boulders down towards him, trying to knock him off the mountain. The ninja pressed himself against the rock face, allowing the rocks to fall past him.

Lana wasn't so lucky. She managed to dodge the first boulder, but the second one caught her shoulder. And then the third one hit her directly on the head. "Woah!" she screamed as she crashed down into the net.

Chris and Chef laughed hysterically, high fiving.

* * *

Alex was back on the mountain and was climbing up as fast as she could, trying to catch up to Charlie, who had gained a very far lead over everyone. "Not giving this up without a fight," she growled.

Several slides of rock began popping out of the mountain right where Alex was climbing. "Oh, come on!" she complained as one popped out right into her. Luckily for her, she managed to grab onto the slab and pull herself up.

Sparks began coming out of several of the stone slabs, and they stopped moving, creating a set of platforms for Alex to jump on and get further up the mountain.

Alex smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

Charlie continued his climb up the mountain. "Doing okay, Lana!" he called down to her.

Lana, who had recovered from her recent fall, was several feet below him, right behind William. "Oh, just hanging in there!" she called back up, struggling to climb higher.

"Just checking!"

"Thanks for your concern!"

Charlie continued his way up the mountain as more boulders fell down at the climbing campers. It seemed that nothing would be able to stop him.

"Time for the projectile zone," Chris said as he watched Charlie's progress. "Oh, Chef Hatchet!"

Chef pulled out his meatball cannon and took aim at Charlie, firing a meatball at him. The ninja had no time to react before the meatball hit him directly in the back. Caught off balance, he lost his grip and began to fall.

"Charlie!" Lana called.

As Charlie fell, Chris hit the pause button on the monitor he was watching on. "It's a high climbing race to the finish," he narrated, "But it's still anyone's game to lose. Will Charlie hit rock bottom? How far will Alex be able to walk up the apparently malfunctioning mountain? And how many more tricks does William have up his quiver? Find out when we come back."

* * *

As Charlie was falling, Lana reached out quickly and grabbed his arm. Unfortunately, the force of him falling pulled her down too. Both hit the net at the bottom hard and bounced, with Lana eventually landing on top of Charlie.

"Uh…hi," Charlie said.

Lana blushed. "Hi."

* * *

Alex continued climbing up the slabs of stone that were sticking out of the wall and clearing glitching, as the gears on them were sparking severely.

"All this money, and he couldn't iron out all the bugs," she muttered. "At least this time it works in my favor."

As she was running up though, Chef began shooting at her with his meatball cannon. Several shots hit around her as she ran up the slabs that had formed pretty much stairs.

"Oh, come on! Not the meatball launcher again!" she complained as several more hit around her. As her foot hit another slab, the sparking on the gears stopped, and the slab pulled back. With nothing for her to step on, Alex fell with a cry.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex cracked her back noisily. "This show is really starting to drive me nuts," she complained." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

William was climbing up the rocks once again. As he made it to one of the stone slabs that was still extended, Chef fired a meatball at him. William ducked and grabbed his bow again, firing an arrow that had a boxing glove attached to it, hitting Chef in the face.

"Yes!" William cheered. "In your face, psycho chef!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It may look ugly," William said as he twirled the boxing glove arrow around his fingers. "But the boxing glove is a classic gag. And it works too!" After he said this, the boxing glove hit him in the head on accident. "Ow!" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Are we going to talk about it?"

Lana struggled to pull herself up. "About what?"

"The numbers problem we have going on," Charlie told her from above. "After tonight, they'll be three of us left."

"So?"

"So, odds are this whole competition is going to come down to me and you."

"You really think so?"

"I'm not going to let you get eliminated, Lana. And chances are that I'll win immunity in these last challenges. I just wanted to say that, if it is down to you and me—"

"If you're about to tell me that you're willing to throw the finale just to see me win, you can forget it," Lana interrupted.

"What?"

"If I win this thing, it'll be all on my own, without your help," Lana told him sternly. "You helped me get this far. But I need to show that I can do things on my own. So, you will _not_ be throwing any challenge to benefit me. Is that clear?"

Charlie smiled under his mask. "That's my girl."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I've got to say, I'm loving this new confidence Lana seems to have," Charlie said. "I remember back when this competition started how scared and shy she was. And now look at her. Guess all the training I've been giving her is really helping her out." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__It's not just Charlie teaching me to fight," Lana explained. "Ever since everyone found out I already have a lot of money, I've been more determined to do things on my own. I need to prove that my wealth doesn't define me, and that I can stand on my own."_

_END CONFESSIONAL _

* * *

Alex struggled up the wall more, her face now having a large bruise on it. "Stupid malfunctioning death mountain," she grumbled, biting back more curses.

She soon came upon a ledge built into the mountain. As she pulled herself up onto it, she saw, to her horror, a large pile of explosives.

"You cannot be serious!" she yelled as the explosives went off, knocking her off the ledge and down towards the ground once more.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_A blackened Alex coughed out a large clod of dirt. "This is getting ridiculous," she grumbled. _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Up with William, he was nearing the point where the mountain was poking through the clouds. "This mountain's…gotta have…an ending at some point," he panted, swinging to the side as a spike almost impaled him.

His hand suddenly caught a smiling Chris face, which he realized far too late. "Uh oh," he said as a part of the rock in front of his face exploded in a cloud of bees.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" William batted away the bees, forgetting briefly that he was hanging onto the side of a mountain…until he started falling. He only saved himself from crashing down to the bottom by grabbing a cliff edge.

Down where he was sitting, Chris laughed. "I knew ordering those killer bees would be worth it," he said.

Just then, his phone rang. He answered it quickly. "McLean here. Yeah, trying to do a show…" His face brightened at what the speaker on the other end of the line was saying. "Double my usual salary and the budge of this season? Done!" He hung up the phone. "Good news, Chef. The budget's been approved for next season."

"Thought the budget was already approved," the cook grunted.

"The old budget was. But the network just doubled it. We can go even bigger than what we already had planned there. Call the crew down there and tell them to add the finishing touches to the place. And go over the new audition tapes again and finalize who we're bringing in."

Chef pointed up to the mountain, where the four campers were still trying to make it to the top.

"After the challenge, of course. Unless you want to be paid for only half the episode."

Chef grinned savagely and walked off.

* * *

"Keep going!" Charlie called down to Lana, who was trailing behind.

"Going as fast as I can," Lana replied, sweat dripping down her face. "This isn't as easy as it looks."

"Remind me to train you in climbing tall death mountains after we survive this," Charlie joked.

Despite herself, Lana laughed.

Charlie reached up to find another spot to grab onto, but felt the rock give under his weight. He fell a few feet, but recovered quickly, grabbing another piece of the mountain.

"Careful!" Charlie yelled. "Some parts of the mountain are unstable!"

"No kidding—" Lana began to say, but then the rock gave out under her grip too. She also was able to latch onto the mountain after a moment of falling.

"I'm okay!" she called up to Charlie. Then she realized she had grabbed a smiling Chris face. Before she could react, the side of the mountain she was on exploded in a shower of glue. She fell back against the side of the rock wall, upside down, and stuck fast.

"Lana!" Charlie slid down the mountain face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lana told him. "Go."

"What about you?"

"I was never going to win this challenge, Charlie," Lana replied. "You're the only one that can catch William and Alex. Now go, before one of them wins the challenge."

Charlie nodded and started climbing again as Lana struggled to tear herself from where she was stuck with glue.

* * *

Alex continued her way up the mountain, now looking even more frustrated. "If I set off one more of these stupid traps, I'm seriously going to lose it," she said to herself.

She neared the edge of a small cliff and grabbed the edge of it. But she yelped in pain as her fingers got caught in several mouse traps.

"I was wondering where I put those mouse traps," Chris said with a laugh.

Alex yanked the mouse traps off her fingers. As she did, Charlie climbed hurriedly past her. "Hey!" Alex called, "Get back here!"

"Can't talk, too busy winning!" Charlie called back over his shoulder.

Alex growled. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She started climbing again, but she had only climbed a little bit before a balloon of grease exploded in her face and coated her. "Oh, come on!" she complained as she slid back down the mountain. Due to the grease, she slid down incredibly past, shooting past the still stuck Lana and crashing into the net. In seconds, she found herself tangled up in the net.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she yelled, trying to free herself from the net, but to no avail.

* * *

Charlie was now climbing up right next to William. The two were climbing at the same speed, neck and neck, as the summit began to be in sight.

"You're not winning this one," Charlie told him.

"That's what you think," William countered.

"Oh yeah?" Charlie began to climb faster, pulling ahead slightly.

The two were almost to the top when Chef appeared above them. "Enjoy your dinner," he chuckled as he tossed down two rolls of dynamite at them.

The two rolls exploded in a massive blast that destroyed part of the mountain while also knocking Chef off the top. Down at the bottom of the mountain, Chris winced. "Looks like the lawyers will be working overtime on this one," he said.

The smoke at the top cleared, revealing Charlie falling to the ground, but William hanging on, having dug an arrow into the mountain to stop his fall. Grunting with effort, William continued to pull himself up until he collapsed at the top.

"Did it!" he panted.

"Game over!" Chris announced. "William wins, and is safe from tonight's vote! As for the rest of you," he added, focusing on the glued Lana, tangled Alex, and charred Charlie, "I'd say you're all on the chopping block."

* * *

Later, Alex pulled William aside. "You gotta vote for Charlie tonight," she told him. "It's the most logical choice. He's the biggest threat to beating you later."

William smirked. "I think it's more about the fact that you know that the best you can manage tonight is to force a tie vote with him."

Alex stopped short. "What are you talking about?" she asked, though William could tell already that she already knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Lana will be voting for Charlie no matter what happens," William explained. "And since I'm immune, that leaves you as the only target. If I vote for you, you go home. If I vote for Charlie, then it's down to you and him in a tiebreaker challenge. So why should I vote with you when it makes more sense to get rid of you?"

"Because," Alex replied, thinking quickly. "Wouldn't you rather have a chance to get rid of the strongest player in the game than have no chance at all? You got lucky today. Can you really say that you'll be able to beat him again a second time?"

William thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Alex said with a smirk. "Make your choice carefully."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Tonight's probably the biggest night of my life in this competition," William admitted. "After all, I have the deciding vote. What I'm going to do, who I'm going to vote for…I hope things work out in the end." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

At the elimination campfire, Chris thumbed through the votes. "Interesting votes being cast tonight," he noted. "We have one vote for Alex…one vote for Charlie…another vote for Alex…and the last vote is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Charlie. It's a tie!"

Alex sighed with relief, cracking her knuckles and turning to Charlie. "Okay, ninja boy. Final round. Winner take all."

Charlie stood up. "Gladly," he said. "This will be your last battle."

"Actually," Chris interrupted. "There's no need for a tiebreaker challenge, because I've decided you're _both_ going home."

"What!" both of them shouted.

"Why?" Alex demanded to know.

"Have to keep things moving along. New season's almost ready to start production, blah blah blah. So, let's get a move on. The boot's waiting."

* * *

As the two were forced to head over to the boot, Lana rushed over to Charlie. "Charlie!"

Charlie gripped her tightly. "It'll be okay, Lana," he told her. "You've got this. Just remember your training and you'll be fine."

"Charlie…I—"

Charlie pulled her in for a long kiss. "Time's up!" Chris yelled, interrupting the moment. Chef shoved Charlie away to the boot, where Alex was already standing.

"This isn't over, McLean!" Alex shouted. "Your show still—" Whatever she was going to say was lost as the boot kicked them both off the island.

"Is the greatest of all time?" Chris finished with a laugh. "Tell me something I don't know." He turned back to Lana and William. "And so, we finally have our two finalists."

The realization finally sank in for Lana. "Finalists?" she repeated, looking worried.

"Which one will come out on top and take home the grand prize: One Million Dollars?" Chris continued. "Tune in next time to find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Lana looked nervous. "I'm so dead."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

VOTES

Alex: Charlie

Charlie: Alex

Lana: Alex

William: Charlie

ELIMINATED: Alex, Charlie (double elimination)

* * *

**Finalists**

Lana, William

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

12th: Deedee

11th: Theresa

10th Nicole

9th: Kyle

8th: Logan

7th: Desmond

6th: Moira

5th: Kaia

4th/3rd: Charlie

3rd/4th: Alex

* * *

**Surprise double elimination! Shoutout to Candela Monsoon for guessing that there would eventually be one a while back. And shoutout to Lauta Romero for correctly guessing our two finalists. In regards for the eliminations, with Kaia the villain gone and things more or less patched up with Lana, Charlie's plot was finished, so it was time for him to go. Plus he's way too strong and smart to go to the finale and not win. As for Alex, well, probably the only reason she made it this far was because she didn't make any enemies. It was only when it came down to this when everyone turned against her. **

**Eliminated character fun fact: Charlie graduated at the top of his class at his ninja dojo. Obviously. **

**Eliminated character fun fact #2: Alex wants to someday be a professional skateboarder and win competitions. Of course, who knows if she can still do that after all the stuff she went through on Total Drama. **

**I hope y'all liked the challenge. It was fun coming up with more death traps that the campers could miraculously survive. **

**With the double elimination, we're down to two episodes left: the finale and a special episode that will pave the way for the sequel series. Stay tuned for more information on the sequel series as we finish off this one. **

**I think that's about it. Don't forget to hit that favorite/follow button so you can stay informed on updates, and drop a reply to tell me your thoughts and what you think. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you to always wear a parachute when jumping out of airplanes. Ciao!**


	21. The Amazing Labyrinth

**Author's note:**

**Hey, hey, everybody! I just have one question to ask you...WHO'S READY FOR THE FINALE!**

**This episode has been a long time coming, and I'm so excited to be bringing it to you guys right now. I was so excited for it that I couldn't wait until morning for me to post it. So here it is for you. **

**A few things to go through first, of course.**

**First, SYOC apps for the sequel are still open, and there's still time to get them in. I've been extremely impressed with the ones I've seen so far, and I hope I get some more really great ones going forward. Sometime tomorrow I'll probably start getting word to those authors whose characters I'm going to be using so they know. To those authors, be ready to provide some extra information about your characters if I ask for it (nothing complicated, just a few brief things for most)**

**And now it's time to answer some reviews!**

**Lauta Romero: Yeah, when it comes to finales, it's either two extremely powerful contestants (as with Shawn and Sky's finale) or two contestants that are mediocre in skills. Those generally work best it seems. **

**Candela Monsoon: It's definitely nice to be right about predictions, right? I planned the double elimination a while ago, and when I saw your prediction a while back, I was thinking, "hoo boy, this guy's going to be so happy he was right." **

**Tempokeep: I do indeed like to keep people guessing if possible. Surprise twists make for some good storytelling. **

**With that out of the way, let's get on with the finale! See you at the end, fellow readers and writers!**

* * *

EPISODE TWENTY-ONE: THE AMAZING LABYRINTH

_**This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the dining hall. "Last time on Total Drama," he narrated, "The final four climbed to new heights in our ultimate mountain climbing challenge (clip of the campers climbing the mountain). Charlie struggled on the grease (clip of Charlie sliding down at the bottom of the mountain), while Alex just… (clips of Alex falling victim to the various traps) struggled. William dominated the challenge thanks to the bow he retained from the last challenge (clip of William using the bow and arrows to get up the mountain). And Lana found herself in a sticky situation (clip of Lana getting glued to the mountain side). In the end, William won invincibility (clip of William making it to the top of the mountain), and in a surprise twist that no one saw coming, it was both Charlie and Alex on the chopping block (clip of Charlie and Alex getting eliminated)."

The scene returned to Chris. "Which leaves our two finalists: William the Master Archer, and Lana the Nervous Wreck." Pictures of the finalists appeared on the screen. "Which one of these two losers will turn into a winner and receive a boatload of money? Stay tuned for the most dramatic finale yet right here on Total! Drama! Danger Zone!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

It was still the same night of the previous elimination. "I can't believe Charlie's gone," Lana said as she and William were heading back to the cabins.

"Look on the bright side," William told her. "After that last challenge, it's just down to us. Meaning that one of us—hopefully me—is going to be stinking rich after the next challenge."

"Assuming we survive," Lana muttered.

"Oh, think positive," William said, "No one's ever died in a finale before, despite Chris's best efforts. We could break every bone in our bodies, but we'll be fine."

Lana shuddered.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I want to win," Lana admitted. "I really do. But the final challenge? I guess I just didn't think I'd make it this far." She sighed. "I don't know if I can do this." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Don't worry about it," William told her. "After I win, I'll invite you to my victory party. You're pretty cool. Plus, Nicole would probably want me to invite you too."

"What if I win?" Lana asked.

William chuckled. "No offense, but even though that ninja taught you a few tricks, I'm pretty sure I can take whatever Chris throws at us."

"Well then, bring it on," Lana said. "And may the best one win."

"Thanks," William replied. "I plan to."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_William twirled an arrow. "So…I'm in the finale," he said. "I honestly didn't expect this. But I welcome this. Now all that stands between me and a million bucks is Lana." He chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, she's a good kid. But even after all the crap she's been through on this show, she's not going to be able to beat me. So bring it on, Chris. I'm ready for whatever you're going to throw at us."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

A twig snapped nearby. Lana jumped. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"It was probably some robot murder animal," William told her. "If it attacks, we just run for our lives."

No robot animals came at them, but a dart did. It hit Lana in the neck, and she went down instantly, unconscious. William reacted quickly by rolling behind a rock to avoid more darts that were now firing rapidly at him.

"Ha!" he yelled as the darts stopped flying. "You missed!"

The darts had indeed missed. But the frying pan that came at him from behind didn't.

* * *

When Lana woke up, she found herself next to an unconscious William surrounded by massive green hedges. She groaned, struggling to her feet.

William sat bolt upright. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

"A change of scenery, apparently," Lana said. "I think we just got sent to whatever death zone the final challenge is in."

"So…what are we supposed to do?" William asked. "Trim the hedges or something?"

A screen popped out of the ground and turned on, showing Chris wearing a party hat and blowing a noisemaker. "Welcome, finalists!" he boomed. "I hope you brought your A-game, because this challenge will be so dangerous that both of you will probably die."

"Is that why you're wearing the party hat?" Lana asked.

"No," Chris replied, "I'm wearing the hat because they just tripled my salary for next season. But yeah, your reason works too."

"How about you just get to the part where you tell us how we're supposed to win the million dollars," William suggested.

Chris frowned briefly. "Fine." He went back to flashing his signature grin. "First, say hello to the peanut gallery of the twenty losers behind me." He gestured behind him, where the other campers were sitting on two sets of bleachers. "They'll be cheering you on while wishing that they were in your positions and not on the loser's bench. On the right, everyone rooting for William. On the left, everyone on Team Lana. As you can see, it's pretty clear who most people want to win."

Indeed, it was clear that William had more of the campers rooting for him. On his side were Quincy, Rob, Phyllis, Wendell, Colt, Marvin, Amber, Dana, Todd, Desmond, Kyle, and Nicole, while Charlie, Hannah, Alex, Moira, Kaia, Logan, Theresa, and Deedee were rooting for Lana.

"At least some friends still support me," Lana said, glaring at Nicole on the screen, who winced sheepishly.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I feel bad not rooting for my best friend," Nicole admitted, looking sorry. "But I have to side with my new boyfriend. I hope we can still be friends, Lana!" _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

"Why exactly are we letting Ms. Stab You In The Back sit with us again?" Alex asked, pointing to Kaia, who was sitting at the other end of the bleachers away from everyone else.

"Just ignore her," Logan said. "She's still mad after we turned the tables on her little plan. Thanks to my sleuthing skills, of course." He pumped his fist in the air, then cried out in pain. "Ow!"

"Easy, Sherlock," Theresa told him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're still recovering from your injuries."

"And your contributions really didn't add up to a whole lot, lad," Moira added. "Since she broke the disk before it could be revealed to anyone."

"Keep prattling on, fools," Kaia called from where she was sitting. "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__The only reason I'm rooting for that nobody rich girl is because William was the one that ruined my plans," Kaia growled. "Lana better not fail at crushing that idol hiding moron, or she'll pay."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Chris let out a loud whistle. "Hey, loser bench! I was talking!" He turned his attention back to Lana and William. "Anywho, it's time for the final challenge: The Maze of Ultimate Death!"

"Really? That's the best name you could come up with?" Desmond asked.

"Shush!" Chris silenced him before continuing. "Lana, William, your task is to navigate through giant deadly hedge maze finding several keys hidden around the maze. The keys unlock an exit to the maze, and there are two of them, one of each of you. The first one of you that unlocks his or her exit with three keys will win the challenge, and the grand prize: One. Million. Dollars!" He held up the briefcase with the money as he said this.

"What kind of traps and monsters are inside the maze to stop us?" William asked.

"Oh, the usual traps, killer robot animals, and maybe a few riddles," Chris said.

Suddenly, a loud roar came from deep within the maze.

"Oh yeah," Chris added, "And watch out for the Minotaur."

"The what?" William questioned.

"Half man, half bull monster from Greek mythology," Lana explained. "Just run if you see it."

"Ready? Annnnnd…go!" Chris blew his airhorn, and the hedges on opposite sides of the small square of hedges the finalists were trapped in. Both Lana and William took off through opposite passageways.

On the loser benches, the eliminated contestants began cheering. However, Kaia's eyes never left the briefcase in Chris's hands.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Never get in a show like Total Drama without a backup plan in case of surprise elimination," Kaia said with a smirk. "If I can't win the million by normal means, then it's time for Plan B."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

In the maze, Lana followed the open path, running as fast as she could. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, and an entire section of the hedges moved to the side, causing her to run right into one.

"Ow!" she yelled, stumbling back and rubbing her nose.

Chris laughed. "Did I mention that the maze walls will move at random? My bad!" A new section of opened next to her, allowing her to continue running.

* * *

William was having the same problem with the shifting hedges. "This is ridiculous," he complained as the ground under him shifted and turned to face a different path.

A cannon popped from the ground and fired on him. He rolled under the cannonball and continued.

* * *

Back over with Lana, she was busy running when she came upon a large clearing that contained a fountain of lava and had a small key with a picture of her face on it.

"That must be one of my keys," she realized. "But how do I get it out from the lava?"

She then saw a coil of rope on the ground nearby. She quickly ran over to it and picked it up. Swinging it around in the air, she flung it at the key, yanking it off the top of the fountain while only burning the rope slightly.

"Yes!" she cheered as the key landed in her other hand. "One down, two to go." She coiled the rope around her shoulder as another path opened behind a hedge, which she then ran down.

**"****It's 1-0 in favor of Lana!" **Chris reported, causing Lana's supporters to cheer. However, they were too busy focusing on the challenge to notice Kaia slipping away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, William had come across a large moat in the middle of his path. He could just barely see his key at the bottom of it.

"Score," he said, diving down in the to moat and swimming down to the bottom of it. However, as he reached to grab it, he heard a growling sound behind him. He turned and saw Fang right behind him, teeth bared.

"Yipe!" He grabbed the key and swam to the other side of the moat, with the mutant shark in hot pursuit.

**"****1 all in the hunt for the keys!" **Chris reported.

As there were more cheers, there came a loud clattering sound as Deedee dragged a large wagon filled with fireworks into the area.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Theresa asked.

"Preparing for the big celebration for when someone wins!" Deedee exclaimed. "I brought my special homemade fireworks for this! Watch!" She grabbed a firework and a lighter and set the firework off."

"Fire in the hole!" she cackled, throwing the firework in the air. It launched forward, hitting a tree and turning it to ash instantly.

"Whoops. Wrong one." Deedee rummaged around in the wagon and pulled out another one. "Let's try _this one!_" She lit it and threw up. This time when it launched, it hit a passing, whistling Chef. It exploded and coated the cook with ash. He froze for a moment, then collapsed.

"Nope! Wrong one again. How about—"

"Uh, why don't you go work on that…anywhere but here," Charlie suggested. "So it doesn't ruin the surprise."

Deedee cackled. "Whatever you say, ninja boy!" She ran off with the wagon, still cackling. The other contestants let out a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

Lana was moving through the maze, hitting another dead end. "Augh!" she complained. "I can't make heads or tales of this place. How am I going to find the rest of the keys, let alone the exit?"

There came a loud roar from over the hedge on her left. The hedge then shattered, revealing a large mechanical beast with a giant axe. It was huge, wielded a massive axe, and had a bull's head. It was the Minotaur.

It glared down at Lana and roared, breathing fire from its nose. Lana screamed in terror.

From outside the maze, watching everything on the monitors, Chris laughed. "Looks like both our finalists are facing difficulties from the two biggest monsters in the maze. Will William have a more Fangtastic job and claim victory? Or will Lana defeat all the odds and ride the bull to the million? Stay tuned to find out the answer to all these questions and more!"

* * *

The Minotaur swung his axe at Lana, who was barely able to jump out of the way in time. "Uh, nice Minotaur?" she asked.

The beast responded by roaring in her face, shooting fire from its nose. Lana decided then that the best thing for her to do was to run. She ran down an open path, with the Minotaur close behind her.

* * *

Elsewhere, William was still running from Fang, who was tying a bib around his neck as he was chasing him.

"What is your problem, fish face?" William called over his shoulder.

The shark, of course, ignored him, lashing out with his massive head to try to bite him. William dodged and continued running.

Up ahead, he could see a pillar with a short rope running from the top of it. An idea came to mind, and he ran at top speed towards the rope. As Fang lunged at him again, William jumped and grabbed onto the rope, using his momentum to swing around back at the shark.

"See yah!" he yelled, kicking the shark in the head and sending him flying into an open path, where a hedge popped up, trapping Fang behind it.

"That's for my girlfriend, you poor excuse for a maneater!" William yelled before continuing on deeper into the maze.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Nicole let out a dreamy sigh._

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Lana was still running from the Minotaur. "Augh! Leave me alone!" she yelled over shoulder.

The Minotaur roared and swung its axe at her, cutting the tops off the surrounding hedges.

Suddenly, a hole opened in front of Lana. Caught off guard, Lana stumbled and fell into the hole with a scream.

She hit the bottom hard and looked up to see the Minotaur stomping above past her, its heavy footsteps vanishing in the distance.

Lana breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I never thought I'd be thanking Chris for one of his crazy traps saving me at the last minute," Lana said, "But here I am doing it."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Back over with William, he had stumbled across a large mechanical statue of Chris's head. As he approached, the head began to speak a riddle.

"What goes on four legs in morning, two legs at noon, and thee legs in evening?"

William smiled. "Really? That's the easiest riddle in the book. The answer is man."

The statue's eyes glowed red. "Wrong!" Its mouth opened and blew fire at William, forcing him to fall back and hide behind another hedge.

"What!" he complained. "But that's the answer to the riddle! Stupid Chris head is broken!"

The fire from the statue head burned down the hedge William was hiding behind. He yelped and rolled to the side to avoid more fire breath.

"Think, think!" he told himself. "What would Chris make the answer to a riddle that's supposed to be man?" Then he had his answer.

"Of course," he muttered. To the head, he called. "The answer to your dumb riddle is Chris McLean!"

The fire breath instantly stopped, and the head opened, revealing another of William's keys.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__Leave it to Chris to stoke his ego by making the answer to that old riddle himself," William said, annoyed. "Typical."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

**"****It's 2-1 in favor of William!" **Chris announced as William's supporters cheered.

As Chris watched from his lawn chair, Kaia crept out of the bushes, making no sound at all. And, as the host was distracted by the campers in the maze, the villain reached out, grabbed the briefcase with the million dollars, and crept away.

* * *

Back with the other eliminated contestants, Hannah suddenly stopped cheering. "Someone's missing," she said aloud.

Charlie, overhearing her comment, looked around. "Uh oh," he said. "Where's Kaia?"

That got everyone's attention. "She was here a minute ago," Theresa said.

Kyle, with his enhanced eyesight, looked around. "She's in the woods," he said, eyes widening. "And she has the million!"

Charlie instantly guessed Kaia's plan. "After her!" he ordered, leaping to his feet. "Some of you, come with me. Everyone else, try to cut her off! Quickly, before she finds a way off the island!"

Everyone sprang into action, with Alex, Desmond, Nicole, and Logan following Charlie.

"The game's afoot as the scheming girl makes her escape with the grand prize!" Rob commentated.

"Shut up, twerp," Colt growled, shoving Rob aside.

* * *

Back in the maze, Lana climbed out of the hole and ran down the only open path on her right. At the end of the maze was a large treasure chest.

"I really hope one of my keys is in that thing," she said to herself, running towards the chest. As she ran, spikes shot out from the sides at her, nearly hitting her. But she made it to the chest intact.

"Please be in there, please be in there," she pleaded, opening the chest. Sure enough, one of her keys was in there.

"Thank goodness." She reached in and grabbed the key. But as she pulled up on the key, the rope it was attached to pulled up with it. A loud click was heard.

"Uh oh." The hedges that were surrounding the clearing she was in rumbled, and tiny robotic scorpions began crawling from them.

"Ah!" Lana screamed, yanking the cord off the key and running for her life, pursued by the scorpions.

Chris laughed at her misfortune before announcing, "It's 2 all! Both our finalists are neck and neck!" Then he realized that there wasn't anyone on the stands.

"Hey!" he complained. "Where'd everybody go?"

* * *

In the woods, Kaia ran with the briefcase, heading towards where the Boot of Shame was. "Just need to get that boot and I'm out of here," she said to herself.

"Hold it right there!" Charlie yelled, throwing a large stick at Kaia's legs. The blow forced Kaia to the ground, tripping her up and causing her to roll, the briefcase slipping from her grasp.

Kaia got up with a snarl, glaring at Charlie. "You," she growled. "It's always you."

"Step away from that briefcase," Charlie ordered as the other campers arrived, surrounding Kaia.

Kaia grabbed the briefcase again. "Never!" she yelled. "The million dollars is mine! It was supposed to be mine all along! But you all ruined it!"

"Man…talk about a sore loser," Theresa noted, jotting something down in her notebook.

"I deserve it more than any of you!" Kaia raged. "All my days plotting, planning, making you all turn against one another! I did way more than any of you! I played the game better than all of you! So, I'm taking the million dollars with me! And none of you will stop me—"

Moira swung in on a vine and yanked the briefcase out of her grasp.

Kaia screamed in rage. "No! No! No!"

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Desmond growled with a smirk, smacking a fist into his palm.

"Allow me," Colt agreed, cracking his knuckles.

Kaia looked around at all the angry campers surrounding her. "See you later!" she yelled, bringing out a grappling gun and firing it at the tree above her. The line started dragging her up.

"Hey guys!" Deedee exclaimed, appearing then with a lit firework. "I think I finally got the right one this time!" The firework then ignited, launching from Deedee's hand and hitting Kaia.

The firework exploded right in Kaia's face. When the smoke and flame cleared, Kaia was covered in ash and soot. She groaned in pain and fell into a patch of some familiar looking flowers.

"Aren't those…" Nicole asked.

"Aye," Moira confirmed.

Kaia stood up, looking droopy and having a dopey smile on her face. "I like turtles," she slurred before she collapsed back to the ground.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Kyle laughed. "Serves her right, the backstabbing traitor." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Alex smirked. "Karma. Gotta love it." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__So much for her plotting," Hannah said. "Justice has been served."_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Back in the maze, William had hit yet another dead end. "Where the heck is that last key!" he yelled, ducking as a swinging sword tried to decapitate him.

With a roar, the Minotaur exploded through a hedge, roaring and spewing fire.

"Oh crap!" William ducked under the swinging axe and slid through the Minotaur's legs. As he leaped back to his feet, he caught a glimpse of the Minotaur's back, where he could see two keys embedded in it.

"Of course," he muttered. He grabbed his bow off his back and nocked an arrow. He took aim at the Minotaur and fired a single arrow. It flew true, hitting his key and knocking it free of the beast and impaling it into the hedge.

"Yes!" William jumped over the Minotaur's swinging axe and grabbed the arrow and the key. "Million dollars, here I come!"

* * *

Charlie handed the briefcase back to Chris. "Maybe you should keep a closer eye on this so that thieves don't try to steal it again."

Chris wordlessly took the briefcase back and went back to his lawn chair. "Looks like William's got all his keys and is now trying to find the exit!" he announced.

Charlie glanced at the monitors worryingly. "Come on, Lana," he whispered. "You can do it."

* * *

Lana was running, nearly getting launched by another hedge as it sprang up to hit her, when she ran smack into William.

"Sorry!" William yelled, getting up quickly and running past her. "Got some money to win! Also, you might want to run! The Minotaur's right behind me!"

Lana looked in the direction that William was running from and saw that indeed, the Minotaur was stampeding towards them. She screamed and started running the same way William was.

Suddenly, a hedge popped up in front of Lana, causing her to smack into it and trapping her with the Minotaur. She turned around to face the beast, trembling with fear.

She tried calming herself by taking a deep breath. She got into a fighting stance, just like Charlie had taught her. The Minotaur roared and swung its axe at her.

Timing her leap, Lana jumped at the last second, dodging the axe and rolling, ending up behind the monster. That was when she saw where her final key was.

"Uh oh," she said. "That's…difficult."

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I have to get my key from the Minotaur and still beat William to the exit?" Lana asked. "How am I supposed to do that?!"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

As she pondered briefly what to do, Lana suddenly had a plan. "Hope this works," she said to herself, grabbing the rope she had gotten earlier and swinging it, lassoing the Minotaur around the neck.

The beast roared and tried to swing her off, but Lana was already climbing, hanging on for dear life. Grunting with effort, she finally made it onto the Minotaur and used the other end of the rope to tie a line between the horns on the head.

As the beast continued to try to knock her off, Lana held on and looked around. She could see, in the distance, a stone wall with pictures of both her and William on it. And her opponent was already heading in that direction, though stalled at the moment by a blocked path.

"There it is," she said. She yanked on the rope line. "Mush, Toro!"

The Minotaur roared, but charged in the direction of the exit anyway.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_"__I don't normally use quips like that, but that actually felt really good," Lana said with a smile. "But still not really my thing." _

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

William sighed in relief as the hedge in front of him lowered. Now he too could see the exit. "Yes!" he cheered. "Victory is mine!"

That's when he heard the thundering sound behind him. "What the heck?" He turned around to see the Minotaur charging, with Lana on its shoulder.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding!" William took off at top speed towards the exit. The Minotaur—with Lana in tow—was right behind him.

Outside, the others were screaming their heads off.

"Keep going, William!" Nicole yelled.

"You've got this, Lana!" Charlie called.

The two reached the clearing with the exit at the exact same time. Lana slid down the Minotaur's back, grabbing her key out of it as she fell. "Thanks for the ride!" she called as the Minotaur slammed into the wall and collapsed, lying still as its eyes faded to black, having lost power.

Both William and Lana raced to their respective walls, shoving the keys into their holes and unlocking the exit. The walls dinged simultaneously and dropped, and the two burst from the maze.

The campers cheered as both finalists paused, panting.

"Who…who won?" William gasped.

"Let's check the instant replay!" Chris hit a button on his remote and the monitor rewound the footage until the moment when the exits opened. He then hit play, and the footage continued in slow motion, showing that the first person with their foot out of the maze was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lana.

"Lana's the winner!" Chris announced as the campers cheered. "Lana's the winner!"

Lana stood there in shock. "I…I won?" she asked, not really believing it.

"You sure did!" Charlie ran over and embraced her. "You did it!"

Tears fell from Lana's eyes. "I…I won!" She let out a cry of triumph.

William reached out a hand for Lana to shake. "Congratulations," he said, shaking her hand. "If I had to lose to anyone, I'm glad it was you."

Nicole was next to embrace her friend. "I'm so proud of you!" she squealed.

"Weren't you on William's team though?" Moira asked.

"I was rooting for both of them," Nicole replied. "Both deserved to win."

Lana couldn't stop smiling as all her supporters came up to congratulate her.

"Nice going, kid," Alex said, giving her a fist bump.

"You did good, lass," Moira agreed.

"A victory for the ages," Theresa added.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Lana couldn't begin to hide her excitement. "I can't believe that just happened," she said. "When I first came here, I thought I had no chance at winning. But now, here I am, winning! I hope you see that I can handle myself now, Dad. Because I'm not giving this money to you at all. It's mine to use how I want. Got it?"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Night fell as all the campers—minus Kaia, who was still passed out in the patch of Loopies—gathered at the elimination campfire one last time.

Chris appeared with a plate of one marshmallow and the briefcase. "It is my honor to award the spoils of victory to the last camper standing: Lana!"

He approached Lana, who was still overwhelmed with emotion. "Lana, the Final Marshmallow is yours, along with the grand prize of One Million Dollars."

Everyone applauded as Lana took both from Chris.

"What are you going to do with the money?" Nicole asked.

Lana thought about it for a minute. "I don't know," she admitted. "But I'm sure we can all come up with ideas together."

Charlie smiled. "That's my girl."

Deedee lit a lighter. "Let's get this celebration started!" she exclaimed, lighting the entire wagon of fireworks on fire.

As all the campers took cover, Chris turned back to the camera. "Well, that's it for another season and another batch of crazy teenagers," he said. But then he winked. "Or is it? But until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been…" As he was about to do the outro, Deedee's fireworks went off and started exploding everywhere.

"Total! Drama! Danger Zones!" As the camera zoomed out for the outro, the fireworks could be seen exploding even in the distance above the island.

* * *

**I'll talk about that ending in my closing thoughts. But first, here's the alternate ending of what would've happened if William had won...**

* * *

Both William and Lana raced to their respective walls, shoving the keys into their holes and unlocking the exit. The walls dinged simultaneously and dropped, and the two burst from the maze.

The campers cheered as both finalists paused, panting.

"Who…who won?" William gasped.

"Let's check the instant replay!" Chris hit a button on his remote and the monitor rewound the footage until the moment when the exits opened. He then hit play, and the footage continued in slow motion, showing that the first person with their foot out of the maze was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…William.

"William's the winner!" Chris announced as the campers cheered. "William's the winner!"

William pumped a fist. "Yes!" he cheered. "Wooo!"

Nicole ran over and kissed him. "I'm so happy!" she cheered.

Charlie approached Lana. "I'm sorry, Lana," he said.

Lana shrugged. "It's okay. I finished the challenge and didn't give up. That's all that matters.

Charlie smiled and hugged her. "That's my girl."

William continued to cheer as his supporters came to congratulate him.

"Good job, dude," Rob said, giving him a high five.

"You showed that weakling who's boss," Colt agreed.

"Indeed, your victory here was quite thrilling," Phyllis added.

* * *

_CONFESSIONAL_

_William was grinning. "Guess that just goes to show that even us archers can play with the best of them," he said. "Score a million big ones for me!"_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

* * *

Night fell as all the campers—minus Kaia, who was still passed out in the patch of Loopies—gathered at the elimination campfire one last time.

Chris appeared with a plate of one marshmallow and the briefcase. "It is my honor to award the spoils of victory to the last camper standing: William!"

He approached William, who was standing hand in hand with Nicole. "William, the Final Marshmallow is yours, along with the grand prize of One Million Dollars."

Everyone applauded as William took both from Chris.

"What are you going to do with the money?" Nicole asked.

William thought about it for a minute. "I'm thinking a trip around the world," he admitted. "With my girlfriend, of course."

Nicole smiled. "That's so sweet of you, Will. Let's do it."

Deedee lit a lighter. "Let's get this celebration started!" she exclaimed, lighting the entire wagon of fireworks on fire.

As all the campers took cover, Chris turned back to the camera. "Well, that's it for another season and another batch of crazy teenagers," he said. But then he winked. "Or is it? But until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been…" As he was about to do the outro, Deedee's fireworks went off and started exploding everywhere.

"Total! Drama! Danger Zones!" As the camera zoomed out for the outro, the fireworks could be seen exploding even in the distance above the island.

* * *

ELIMINATION CHART

22nd: Quincy

21st: Rob

20th: Phyllis

19th: Wendell

18th: Colt

17th: Amber

16th: Dana

15th: Marvin

14th: Todd

13th: Hannah

12th: Deedee

11th: Theresa

10th Nicole

9th: Kyle

8th: Logan

7th: Desmond

6th: Moira

5th: Kaia

4th/3rd: Charlie

3rd/4th: Alex

2nd: William (Lana in Alternate Ending)

Winner: Lana (William in Alternate Ending)

* * *

**Cue the fanfare! The most unlikely of contestants has won it all! **

**Right from the start, I knew that I wanted Lana to win. Everything else came in later, but her winning was the first thing I decided after the characters. And I directed the plot to sort of hint at that. She had the most plot and character growth throughout the entire story. And it was through this growth and her getting better and more confident in herself that allowed her to win. **

**The challenge I had here was, once again, revised from what I originally had in mind. Originally, I was going to do some weird episode before the finale and the actual finale was going to be a bunch of Minute to Win It challenges. But then I decided that a challenge loosely based off an old board game I have (called the Amazing Labyrinth) would be way better. **

**I hope you enjoyed the subplot of Kaia trying to steal the money and finally getting what was coming to her. Like Alex said, you gotta love karma.**

**Just the special episode left now. I'm very excited for that one too, because then you _ finally_ get to learn what exactly is in store for our campers and who exactly will make it to the next season, which is titled [REDACTED]**

**But until then, that's all from me. Make sure to hit that favorite/follow button to stay informed on future updates. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you that everything can explode with enough explosives. And I do mean everything...**

**Ciao! **


	22. Party of Peril

**Author's note:**

**I bet you guys weren't expecting me back so soon with the special episode. But I was so excited for next season that I worked my butt off and got this episode out and ready. Sometimes things just work in your favor. **

**A few things to go over first before we wrap TDDZ up. First, the application for the next season is still up, though not for much longer. I thought of putting it up for longer, but given the amount of characters I already have lined up for next season, it's best that I close it soon. Therefore, you have until 8 PM EST on Sunday, June 28 to send your SYOCs in to have a shot at next season. From what I've seen so far, it's all been really good characters.**

**And now, for the final time this season, review reply time!**

**Tempokeep: Lana was probably the obvious winner because she had the most plot and character growth throughout the season. But still glad you liked the finale.**

**Lauta Romero: I definitely tried to have an Owen vs Gwen vibe for this finale. Having Lana win made me feel better about Gwen losing her finale when she should've won (nothing against Owen, but Gwen had more plot than him, and that's all I'll say on the matter)**

**Candela Monsoon: Karma always wins against the villains in the end. It just took a little longer to hit Kaia.**

**And now that that's done, time for the episode!**

**...oh wait, one more thing! Credits!**

**Chris McLean owned by the guys that have the rights to Total Drama**

**Lana, William, Alex, Charlie, Kaia, Moira, Desmond, Logan, Kyle, Nicole, Theresa, Deedee, Hannah, Todd, Marvin, Dana, Amber, Colt, Wendell, Phyllis, Rob, and Quincy owned by me.**

**Sonya Swaray owned by Lauta Romero**

**ON TO THE EPISODE!**

* * *

EPISODE TWENTY-TWO: PARTY OF PERIL

**_This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up._**

* * *

Chris sat in what appeared to be his security bunker. "This season on Total Drama," he began, "22 new campers came to our latest island to battle it out for one million dollars (clip of the campers' arrival). And this season was full of surprises. Dana might have actually been a witch (clip of Dana using her magic staff). Theresa put her fellow campers into her story without their permission (clip of Theresa writing). Lana was already stinking rich before even setting for on the island (clip of Lana talking to her father). Deedee was insane (various clips of Deedee setting things on fire were shown). All right, so that last one was obvious from the start. But, in the end, the last camper standing was Lana, who received the million dollars and proved that even people like her that start out incredibly weak can still win it all in the end (clip of Lana winning).

The scene returned to Chris. "And now, with that all done, the campers are celebrating right here on the island because their contracts demanded that they do." He laughed. "I love lawyers." His face returned serious again. "But what they don't realize is that there's still one last game to be played…for some of them. Who will rise to the challenge, and who will be forced down with agonizing defeat once again? Find out right here, on a very special episode of Total! Drama! Danger Zones!"

* * *

*Intro*

(As the intro music begins to play, cameras are seen appearing from above on a tree branch, from a sand pit, out of a small hole in a cliff, and from a pool of what appeared to be lava. The clapper clicks)

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Chris is seen flying by on his jetpack)

You guys are on my mind

(The camera pans up over a cliff and into a body of water that appeared to have steam rising from it)

You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see

(In the water, we see Quincy taking a picture of Fang before getting yanked up by a fishing hook before the mutant shark can eat him. In the next shot, the fishing hook is revealed to have been cast by Wendel. As he glares at Quincy, an explosion next to Wendel goes off, sending both boys flying past Theresa, who is too busy writing things in her notebook to notice Kyle watching her from a distance)

I wanna be famous

(An obviously cybernetic bear rises behind Kyle, who turns around in shock before an arrow shot by William destroys the robot. William gives Kyle a salute while Nicole lands next to him with a loving smile, making him a bit nervous)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Kaia and Desmond are seen arguing, unaware that they are half sunk in mud.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

(At the side of the mud pit, Todd is seen being forced by Colt to press a red button, which causes Todd to be flung into the air by a spring)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Alex is seen skating past on her skateboard away from a cackling Deedee, who has two torches in hand. Alex is then saved by Moira, who swings in on a vine and grabs her before Deedee can burn them.)

I'll get there one day

(The scene pans into the mess hall, where Dana is reciting an incantation over a cauldron before Chef pushes her aside and adds several rotting vegetables to the mix.)

Cause I wanna be famous

(Logan is running from Dana and Chef in fear before he is stopped Hannah. Behind them, a plane crashes through the wall where Logan would've been, and Amber falls out of the pilot's seat)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(Rob is seen attempting to do comedy to a clearly unamused Phyllis)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous. I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be famous)

(Marvin is seen quickly carving something out of wood, then painting it. As he turns to the side, Chris confronts him. Marvin shows him that he had made a lifelike mini replica of Chris. Chris smiles, but a jet of fire shoots out from under where Marvin is holding the replica. He throws it, now on fire into the air. As the fire rises then falls, the scene turns to night)

*Whistling the main theme*

(Lana is seen nervously looking away from Charlie as he meditates. The camera pulls back to reveal the entire cast around a campfire, with Chris off to the side. The title is seen above)

* * *

Over in the middle of the campground, the campers were busy celebrating the end of another season. Many of them were off in their own little friend groups, eating the massive amounts of food cooked not by Chef, but by Lana.

"Dang, Lana, Chris should really fire Chef and hire you," Theresa commented as she bit into a burger.

"I don't think I could stand being his assistant for an entire season," Lana replied, blushing at the comment. "Plus, I don't want to get Chef mad. That's a good way to get a knife in the back."

"Aye, I know Chef's rage firsthand," Moira agreed, tossing a potato chip into her mouth.

"He can try to kill her," Charlie said, "He'd have to go through me first."

Lana playfully slapped his arm. "I thought we agreed that I can take care of myself now," she said. "Me winning the million and all."

"I'm just teasing," Charlie said with a laugh.

* * *

Kaia sat alone to the side, brooding while she watched all the others have fun.

"Still mad about losing, I see," Desmond noted, joining her.

"What do you want?" Kaia grumbled.

"Just to chat. I'm not too satisfied either."

"Well, obviously. You don't like that little rich girl."

"Admittedly, no. But Moira's worse." Desmond leaned back. "But you're just making things worse for yourself by being a sore loser. Cheer up and have some fun for once in your life. You still have your health."

He took his leave, leaving Kaia to her thoughts.

* * *

"Pull!" William yelled.

"Aye aye, captain!" Deedee called back, throwing a firecracker into the air. William, with a flaming arrow nocked on his bow, fired the arrow, lighting the firecracker, which exploded in a shower of sparks in midair.

"Is it really a good idea to indulge psycho girl like that?" Nicole asked him. "I mean, she could burn down the entire island."

"Ah, relax, darling," William said. "It's all in good fun." He lit another arrow on fire and nocked it. "Pull!"

Deedee threw a firework into the air, which William lit with another arrow. The firework went off and flew towards the ground, heading right towards Hannah. But the blind girl simply swung her cane out and batted the firework away, letting it explode harmlessly away from her.

"Boys and their explosions," she muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan was looking around the area, concerned.

"Something's not right here," he muttered to himself. "Something we're not seeing…"

"Whacha doing?"

Logan screamed and jumped, whirling around to see Alex behind him. "Don't do that!" he complained.

Alex shrugged. "Whatever. What are you thinking about?"

Logan hesitated. "Something's wrong here," he said. "I feel like something's about to happen."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"For starters, where's Chris? Where's Chef? Where are the interns?"

"Probably deconstructing things around the island," Alex said.

"But why are we here for this party?" Logan continued. "Why not have it…literally anywhere else?"

"Because it was apparently in our contracts to have it here," Alex replied. "Dumb lawyers."

"But why it that specific clause in there?" Logan crossed his arms. "Chris is up to something. I know it."

"Relax, Boy Detective, I'm sure that there's nothing sinister going on here. Try to relax. Enjoy the party. And don't be trying to look for any surprises."

There was suddenly a loud clopping sound as a helicopter appeared in midair, heading in to land near the party.

"Who's that?" William asked.

"Can I set them on fire?!" Deedee added.

Charlie looked at the landing helicopter. "That's not your dad, is it?" he asked Lana.

"Flying in something as cheap as that kind of helicopter?" Lana shook her head. "Not a chance."

"Maybe it's Chris," Nicole guessed as the campers all gathered near the helicopter.

"Whoever it is, they better have a good reason for interrupting this dumb party," Colt growled, slamming a fist into his palm.

The doors to the helicopter opened, and a girl stepped out, carrying an electric guitar. She was tall, with light gray make up skin. Her dark pink hair was styled into a mohawk, and her lips were painted dark purple. She wore a black tank top with a skull logo along with a purple vest, black leggings with pink edges, black platform shoes, and a lilac visor over her eyes.

She slipped her gray headphones off her ears and draped them around her neck. "Is this the Total Drama Danger Zones Farewell Party?" she asked.

"Who's asking?" Desmond responded.

"Don't you recognize her?!" Alex said, trying to conceal her excitement. "That's Sonya Swaray!"

"Who?"

Alex facepalmed. "The famous teen star? Singer, dancer, actor? Even more famous than the Drama Brothers?"

"Never heard of her," Desmond replied.

"That's because you have no taste in good music," Alex told him, walking up to Sonya and offering a fist bump.

"Always nice to meet a fan," Sonya said, fist bumping her.

Alex giggled girlishly, something unseen before from her. "Well, I'm probably more of a super fan."

"Why exactly is a famous teen rock star way out here on this insane tv show?" Nicole questioned.

"Chris McLean hired me to play at this gig," Sonya explained. "Figured since I couldn't get into this season I might as well entertain the people that did.

"_You_ tried to audition for the show?" Alex asked in astonishment. "But why? You're already famous."

Sonya shrugged. "I just wanted to spend some time off stage. Life as a celebrity can get rough sometimes. Now…" She hefted her electric guitar and strummed a quick rift. "Who's ready for some tunes?!"

"Don't you need a backup band?" Wendell asked as Quincy snapped a picture with his camera.

Sonya laughed. "Are you kidding? Everything's digital these days. I got their roles prerecorded on my helicopter. So let's rock!" She strummed her guitar again, and more music began playing from the helicopter.

As Sonya began singing a hard rock song and the other campers enjoyed themselves, Logan couldn't bring himself to pay attention. There was something still bothering him about the entire situation.

"You're sensing it too."

Logan yelped again and turned to face Kaia. "What the heck do you want?" he asked.

"Something's about to happen," Kaia went on. "There's going to be one final twist in the game."

"Why should I trust you?" Logan replied. "You're the one that got so many people eliminated, framing people and throwing allies under the bus."

"We don't have to like each other to recognize that everyone is in danger," Kaia told him. "Not that I care about anyone else, of course. But I'm thinking that whatever's about to happen will happen very soon."

"What makes you say that?"

Kaia pointed. "Mount Chris is spewing smoke."

Logan looked and saw, in the distance, Mount Chris. And indeed, as Kaia had pointed out, it was belching out black smoke.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, shaking everyone and stopping the music.

"Does that usually happen?" Sonya asked after the shaking had stopped.

"I don't know; we don't usually have rock stars play here," Rob said. "Maybe tone the volume down a bit."

Sonya glared at him. "Don't you _ever_ tell me to turn down the music," she warned.

"Geez, everyone's a critic," he muttered.

The ground rumbled a second time, even more violently. There was a puff of smoke, and Chris suddenly appeared.

"Hello, campers!" he said with a grin.

"Just when you thought it was safe to go back to the island," Rob narrated, "A wild tv host appears!"

"Save the narrations to the professionals," Chris said, annoyed.

"Dare I ask what's going on, McLean?" Alex questioned.

"Oh, it's very simple. Allow me to explain," Chris said with a grin. "As you know, Total Drama has been renewed for yet another season. Therefore, all resources have been moved into getting ready for that new season. The good news is that the new season will be bigger and better than ever. The better news is that that means there's going to be an even bigger location for the campers to fight it out for another million dollars."

"What does that have to do with us?" Charlie asked worryingly.

"Yeah," Desmond agreed. "We've done our time."

Chris smiled. "With the new location, I have no need for this island. So I've decided to blow it up."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"You can't be seriously!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You made us party here just to blow us up?" Wendell asked in anger.

"Of course he did," Todd grumbled. "It's just like him to do that."

"What are we going to do?" Marvin asked aloud.

Chris blew his air horn. "Zip it!" he ordered.

"We have to get out of here," Moira decided.

"Quick," Sonya said. "Into my helicopter."

But when they turned around, the helicopter was already taking off, leaving the island.

"Hey!" Sonya yelled, shaking her guitar at the fleeing chopper. "Get back here!"

"Now how do we get off the island?" Quincy asked.

"Oh, that's the easy part," Chris said as a chalkboard with a map of the island popped up. "There are three different planes somewhere on this island. Two of them are big enough for all of you. One of them is only big enough for two of you. Just get to the planes and the autopilots will get you off the island. They're programed to take off right before the island explodes."

"What's the catch?" Charlie questioned. "There's always a catch."

"The catch is two things. First, when the self-destruct system is activated, the traps on the island tend to malfunction in even deadlier ways than normal," Chris replied. "Second, to find these planes, you're going to have to go through a whole bunch of the Danger Zones again. And those planes are the only ways off the island since the Boot of Shame got taken down earlier today."

"But how are you supposed to get off then?" Alex accused.

"He's not actually here," Hannah said. "I don't feel him where his voice is coming from. He's a hologram."

"Correct," Chris said with a laugh. "I'm actually at the new filming location. Good luck, and if you get blown up, make it look good for the cameras."

"Hold it," Sonya said. "If you were just going to blow this place up, why the heck did you hire me to play here."

"For laughs," Chris said.

"There'd better be some extra money for this," Sonya warned.

Chris frowned. "Fine. If you survive, you can take part in next season since you wanted it so badly."

Sonya nodded. "Fair."

"Now then," Chris finished. "You might want to start running, because…" A loud beep was heard through the loudspeakers, and a pleasant voice announced, **"The island will self-destruct in one hour." **

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Chris said with a laugh. "Later!" With that, the hologram of him vanished as the ground shook yet again, with several trees falling nearby.

"What's the plan?" Theresa asked. "Anyone have a plan."

"I do: run for your life!" Rob yelled, taking off for the woods. Quincy, Wendell, Kyle, and Phyllis followed him.

Marvin grabbed Amber's hand. "Come on, this way!" The two ran off in a different direction.

"Guys, hold on—" Charlie tried to say, but no one was paying attention to him.

"Pathetic," Dana muttered. She walked off on her own, as did Colt in one direction and Kaia in another.

"Guys," Charlie tried to speak up again, but no one heard him.

"I'll get us to one of those planes," William said to Nicole.

"Then let's go," Nicole said.

"Wait for me, lass! I'm coming too!" Moira called, following the two.

More of the campers were getting ready to split off too, despite Charlie's protests. "Guys, wait!" he called, trying to calm their panic. "We need to stick together."

No one seemed to hear him. Charlie exchanged a look with Lana. "They're not listening," he said.

"Allow me," Sonya told him, bringing out her guitar and strumming a loud chord that echoed over the entire clearing. The remaining campers there stopped and turned back to them.

"Thanks," Charlie told Sonya. To the others, he said, "Listen up! If we're going to get out of this, we're going to have to use all our skills to get through the Danger Zones and find the plane out of here."

"He's right," Lana said. "We need to combine our skills if we're going to survive."

"You should listen to these two," Sonya agreed. "I've been here for less than ten minutes, but I can tell that they've got the right idea. So let's go!"

"Fine," Desmond said. "Let's do this."

The remaining people in the clearing—Charlie, Lana, Sonya, Desmond, Logan, Theresa, Alex, Deedee, Hannah, and Todd—all began to follow Charlie out of the clearing and into the woods.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Wendell asked Rob.

"I don't know! I'm just running here!" Rob replied.

"You mean you don't even have a plan?"

"I think the plan is obvious," Kyle interrupted. "Find the plane so we can get off this doomed island. Now, it's probably at one of the edges of the island, so we should try to make our way there."

"At least we have some good photo opportunities," Quincy offered, snapping a picture of the still smoking Mount Chris.

"Perhaps it would be more advantageous to focus on the perilous situation of which we are facing at the current moment," Phyllis suggested.

"I didn't understand half of what she just said, but she's right," Wendell agreed. "Focus on getting out of here."

The ground rumbled again, and several trees near them began to explode.

"Ahh! Exploding trees! Run for your life!" Rob screamed as they all went back to running.

* * *

Nicole swung down from the tree. "No sign of the plane," she reported. "But if I had to guess where one of them is, I'd probably guess the dock."

"Then let's get going," William said. "We don't have a lot of time."

**"****The island will self-destruct in 50 minutes," **the pleasant voice reported.

"Thanks for making my point, warning system!" William called.

As they walked, Moira walked beside Nicole. "You and William seem pretty tight," she noted.

Nicole blushed. "Thanks."

"Just be sure to spend some time with your other friends too," Moira suggested. "I've noticed you've been kind of steering clear of Lana lately."

"It's her big day. I don't want to get in the way of that."

"I think she'd really appreciate you hanging out with her more. You were her first friend here, after all. Just think about out, lass."

There was a loud roar and from the trees exploded the Minotaur from the finale.

"Oh no, not him again," William groaned, nocking an arrow.

"Any ideas?" Moira asked.

"Yeah…run!" William fired the arrow at the Minotaur's head and fled, with the two girls behind him.

* * *

"Despite the imminent destruction of everything, the place is still beautiful," Marvin commented as he and Amber struggled through the thick undergrowth.

"You find the beauty in everything, don't you?" Amber noted.

"A true artist always finds beauty in everything," he responded.

They came upon a clearing where they saw something that made them both feel a lot better.

"Is that…the two-seater plane?" Marvin asked.

"It has to be!" Amber said, running towards it. "Come on! It's time to get off this doomed island."

"But the plane won't take off until the island's about to explode," Marvin pointed out.

"We don't need autopilot," Amber said. "You've got a real pilot here, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Then let's get the heck out of here."

* * *

The group of ten campers had come across an area that looked like an old west town.

"It's the dodgeball challenge zone," Charlie said.

"What does that mean?" Sonya asked.

To answer her question, several sparking cannons popped out of the ground and began shooting dodgeballs at them. Several of these dodgeballs were on fire.

"I got this one!" Theresa said, cracking her knuckles. She ran up towards the flying dodgeballs and caught two of them easily, throwing them back at the cannons, smashing them easily.

"Don't stop running!" Charlie ordered as more cannons popped up and fired more dodgeballs at them. The group ran through, with Desmond also throwing dodgeballs back, Hannah twirling her cane and deflecting every dodgeball that came at her, and Sonya using her guitar as a bat to smash them aside.

* * *

"Are you sure tearing out that autopilot is a good idea?" Marvin asked as Amber tore it out of the plane's dashboard.

"Better than waiting for the island to blow," Amber replied, starting the engine. "Hang on! Here we go!"

* * *

William, Moira, and Nicole were still running from the pursuing Minotaur, who was taking down trees left and right.

"I hate this thing so much!" William complained, nocking another arrow and firing it uselessly at the giant mechanical monster.

"That thing's going to destroy the plane if we lead him to it!" Nicole added.

"I've got an idea!" Moira said, taking to the trees and heading towards a large tree branch that was hanging there. As William and Nicole ran under it, she bent it back and let it go right as the Minotaur was running towards it. The branch hit the Minotaur right in the head. The force of the blow was enough to knock the head off the beast. The now headless body sparked, and then collapsed.

"Nice job," Nicole said. "But we have to keep moving for the dock."

**"****The island will self-destruct in 30 minutes," **the voice said.

"Thanks for that—" William started to say, but then he slammed right into someone else that had just burst from the woods. Both fell to the ground.

"You?!" William exclaimed once he saw that the person he slammed into was Kaia.

"Are you seriously trying to sabotage us trying to get off an exploding island?" Nicole asked angrily.

"Do you really think I'd do something like that when it's more important to get off rather than risk getting blown up myself?" Kaia spat. "I'm just trying to get to a plane, same as you. And I suggest we get a move on, because I saw the two-seater plane take off a few minutes ago."

"We?" Moira scoffed. "As if we'd team up with you."

"You can't stop me from following you," Kaia pointed out. "So it looks like you're stuck with me. And we should continue to get moving instead of wasting time talking."

* * *

Charlie's group had now come upon the large mansion that they had been trapped in.

"Let's just go around," Todd suggested. "We don't have time to go through all those traps in there again."

The mansion suddenly creaked and turned, beginning to stand up. In moments, it was now a giant, blocky robot.

"And it can do that," Todd muttered. "Terrific."

Before anyone could do anything, Deedee ran out, lighting two large torches she had somehow gotten on fire. Cackling maniacally, she charged the monster house and threw the torches right at the house.

"What are you doing?!" Lana called. "That's not going to do any—"

The mansion ignited completely on fire, crumbling into fiery remains instantly. Deedee jumped amongst the still flaming debris, still cackling.

"She's…literally insane," Sonya commented.

"Don't worry, you never get used to it," Alex told her.

**"****The island will self-destruct in 20 minutes," **the voice announced.

"That's not helping!" Alex yelled in annoyance.

**"****Well excuse me," **the voice complained.

* * *

Trees were still exploding around Kyle's group as they ran through the woods.

"I hate this show!" Wendell complained. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"

"Just keep running!" Kyle replied. "I can see the plane!"

"What! You're only telling us this now?!" Quincy yelled.

"Do you want to complain, or do you want to live?"

The five of them burst from the trees, with one last exploding tree blasting them into the ground. A large plane was waiting for them at the end of a beach.

"Go, go, go!" Kyle led his group to the plane, where they all collapsed, panting.

"Phew. First ones on the…" Kyle trailed off when he saw that Dana was already there.

"How the heck did you beat us here?" Kyle demanded to know.

"Magic," Dana replied simply.

There came a bellow of rage from nearby as Colt exploded from the woods, with several mechanical birds pecking at his head. "Get off me, stupid pigeons!" he roared, grabbing two of them off his head and crushing them with his bear hands. He reached the plane and threw the last bird off.

"Stupid birds," he growled.

* * *

"The dock should be just around this corner," Charlie said as the group hurried through. Unfortunately, when they turned the corner, they found that their way was blocked by a large wall of rock covered in spikes.

"Oh, come on!" Desmond complained.

"We can go over it though, right?" Logan asked.

**"****The island will self-destruct in 10 minutes," **the voice reminded them.

"No time to get everyone over," Charlie said. "We'll have to go through. Deedee, got anything with a big enough fiery explosion to bring down that wall?"

"Sorry, ninja boy, but I'm fresh out," Deedee admitted.

"Great. Now what?" Desmond asked.

Charlie thought about it for a moment, eying Sonya's electric guitar. "How loud can you play that thing?" he asked her.

She understood instantly. "I like your style," he said, turning some dials on the guitar. "Let's turn up the volume on this thing!"

"I think a better question would be how she can play that thing without any sort of amps or speakers—" Todd tried to say, but was interrupted by Sonya playing an extremely loud power chord that shook the entire area.

The rock wall cracked, then crumbled to the ground.

"It's all in the power of rock and roll," Sonya told him.

* * *

"What was that?" William asked.

"Sounds like that rock star girl is nearby," Moira guessed.

**"****The island will self-destruct in five minutes," **the voice said. **"Commencing Mount Chris eruption." **

"It's doing what now?" Nicole asked.

There was a loud explosion from the distance. The four of them turned to see Mount Chris beginning to spew lava and fireballs.

"Run?" Nicole guessed.

"Run," William agreed as the four of them took off running, with fireballs pelting the ground around them.

* * *

Back with Charlie's group, they were also running to avoid getting hit by the fireballs.

"There's the plane!" Lana shouted, pointing to the large plane at the start of the dock that was hanging in midair.

"Go, go, go!" Alex yelled as more fireballs crashed into the sand around them, spraying them with dirt and sand.

Todd nearly tripped and fell, but was helped up by Lana. Hannah ducked under a fireball while helping Logan and Theresa up. Before too long, the ten of them had made it.

"We made it," Logan panted, leaning against a seat on the plane.

"I hope the others are on the other planes," Lana said, a worried look on her face.

"They'll make it," Charlie insisted, putting a comforting hand on Lana's shoulder. "I know they will."

"There!" Alex suddenly called, pointing. Running down the beach was William's group, heading towards their plane.

The ten on the plane began calling and screaming, yelling at them to hurry up as more fireballs pelted the area.

"Come on! Come on!" Theresa yelled.

"You got this!" Logan called.

**"****The island will self destruct in one minute," **the voice announced. **"Beginning plane launching sequence."**

The plane began to roll slowly towards the edge of the dock.

"Run!" Charlie yelled. "Run!"

But William was already coming up with a plan B. He nocked one last arrow to his bow, one with a rope tied to it. "Hold on to me!" he told his companions, firing the arrow at the plane. It soared over Charlie's head and hit the top of the inside of the plane.

William grabbed onto his end of the rope, throwing his bow aside. Nicole grabbed onto him, Moira her, and Kaia her. The force of the plane speeding up began to drag them along.

"Pull them in!" Charlie ordered, grabbing his end of the rope and beginning to pull, straining with effort. Alex, Desmond, and Logan all helped him, and soon enough, they had pulled the four of them up to a point where Charlie could grab William's hand and pull the four of them in.

"Thanks," William thanked him.

**"****The island will self-destruct in thirty seconds," **the voice said. **"Twenty-nine…twenty-eight…twenty-seven…" **

"We know how to count, you stupid machine!" an annoyed Alex yelled back out the still open plane door.

**"****I don't think I like that tone of voice," **the voice said. **"So just for that, six five four three two—self-destruct sequence aborted." **

"It…it stopped?" Lana asked.

"That's a relief," Logan said.

**"****Just kidding," **the voice said cheerfully. **"Two one kaboom." **

The entire island exploded in a massive fireball and shockwave. Debris began showering everything in the area.

"Close the door!" Desmond yelled as the plane rocked from the shockwave. Theresa did what she was told, reaching out and grabbing the lever to close the plane door.

The plane rocked a bit more, but then stilled. The fourteen of them on the plane breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"We made it," Lana said.

"But what about the other plane?" Theresa wondered.

"We just have to hope that everyone else is on it," Charlie said.

"So…anyone know where this piece of junk is going?" Sonya spoke up.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the other plane, they had been caught closer to the explosion. A large flaming piece of metal struck the plane on the wing.

"We're hit!" Kyle yelled.

"Houston, we're going down!" We're going down!" Rob called as the plane spiraled down into the ocean.

There was a loud splash. Pieces of the island and the plane floated by as the campers that were on the plane surfaced.

"Ugh. That hurt," Quincy groaned.

There was a flash of smoke, and the hologram of Chris appeared on a larger piece of debris.

"Well, well, well," Chris said. "Looks like you had some technical difficulties."

"McLean, you'd better send a boat to pick us up, or so help me I'll track you down and destroy you!" Colt ordered.

"Sorry. No can do," Chris said. "But if you swim in that direction, you'll reach the location of next season. Sadly for you, the only way you'll be taking part in it is from the sidelines."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Anyone that had made it onto a big plane and gotten that plane to next season's location would've been able to take part in the next season," Chris explained. "But since your plane went down, you'll be forced to watch from the Aftermath studio. Yes, we're bringing the Total Drama Aftermath show back."

Chris turned back to the campers in the water. "If I were you, I'd start swimming before the sharks come," he suggested. "Good luck."

As Chris ended the hologram transmission from his secret control room, there was a loud _crash_ from near where he was.

"For crying out loud!" he complained, running over into the next room, where he saw the two-seater planed crashed right in the middle of a large studio. Amber and Marvin were slowly making their way out of the plane's cockpit.

"Did we make it?" Marvin asked.

"To the next season? No," Chris told them. "But, since you did take the two-seater plane and crashed it into the Aftermath studio, looks like it'll be you two hosting Aftermath."

"Wait, what?" both Marvin and Amber asked at once.

"Shush," Chris said, looking at his watch. "The other campers on the big plane that didn't crash will be here soon, and I have to be there to introduce them to the next season. Later." Before Marvin and Amber could raise any more questions, the host was gone.

* * *

"We're landing," Hannah announced, feeling the bump as the plane touched down.

"But where did we land?" Theresa wondered.

The plane rolled to a stop, and the door began to open. Blinding light began to shine through the door, causing everyone (except for the blind Hannah) to squint. When they could finally see, they saw Chris standing there.

"Welcome, campers," he said. "Who's ready to take part in the next season?"

"Next season?"

"Uh uh. No way." Alex said.

"You can't make us compete in your sick gameshow again, McLean," Desmond told him.

"Actually, I can," Chris replied, flashing out a set of contracts. "New contracts just came in. And good news for you, Sonya. The producers decided to let you compete this season too."

"Solid," Sonya said, looking satisfied.

"Now, who wants to see where you'll be competing at?" Chris asked, beckoning for them to step off the plane. The teens exchanged looks, but followed.

"Raspberries," Moira breathed.

"Oh…man…" Alex agreed.

"This…is big," Charlie said. Even he was stunned at what he was seeing. For behind Chris was an entire city, with skyscrapers and buildings everywhere.

"Yes, that's right!" Chris told them. "We've got an entire city to play in next season. And oh look," he added, looking up as another plane began to approach. "Here comes your competition."

"The rest of the guys from last season?" William asked.

"No. It's a plane filled with all _new_ competitors," Chris corrected. "A fresh batch of unsuspecting teens ready to battle it out for one million dollars." He turned to the camera. "What kind of crazy hopefuls will be on that plane? And how much pain can we put everyone through this time around? To find out, tune in next season. Until then, I'm Chris McLean, and I'll see you all next time on Total! Drama! City!" As he announced the title, the camera zoomed out until the entire scope of the city could be seen.

* * *

**TEAM STANDINGS**

**MOVING ON TO TOTAL DRAMA CITY**

Lana, William, Alex, Charlie, Desmond, Moira, Logan, Nicole, Theresa, Deedee, Hannah, Todd, Kaia

**AFTERMATH STUDIO**

Dana, Kyle, Colt, Wendell, Phyllis, Rob, Quincy

**AFTERMATH HOSTS**

Marvin, Amber

**NEW CONTESTANTS FOR TOTAL DRAMA CITY**

Sonya

Various other new characters

* * *

**Boom! There it is! Total Drama City will be your sequel to Total Drama Danger Zones. A bigger playing field! More challenges! Same old Chris. **

**With a bigger field to play in, things will be bigger, badder, and more dangerous than ever before. Coming up with challenges for the next season will be a challenge for me, but we'll see how it goes!**

**And yes, my little farewell at the end of the last episode was hinting at what was going to happen in this episode. Foreshadowing! Gotta love it!**

**About certain campers and their status for next season. Basically, the campers that didn't go through didn't simply because I have no plot for them. Marvin and Amber are going to be the hosts for Aftermath because they're the only duo that's not competing. Plus if Rob was the host, everyone would get annoyed very easily. **

**As for the ones moving on to TDC, the only character I was on the fence about letting through was Kaia. With her scheming ways exposed, she would have a tough time doing anything. But after reading certain SYOC apps, I figured out something for her, and she made it through. Barely. **

**And now, here's probably the question you're wondering: what's with this Sonya OC?**

**Simply put, I had an idea to introduce her here early. And after getting permission from Lauta Romero, I moved on with my plan. **

**Who is she, exactly? She's a famous singer, actor, etc. Based on the description I got from Lauta, I saw her in a more rock star role than any other. But she has done more than just do rock star stuff. And she has a lot more skills to bring to the table. I'm excited to continue to flesh her out next season. **

**And that's just one new character. I got a lot of really good ones. But like I said earlier, y'all have until 8 tomorrow to send SYOCs in. And how I did the credits at the start will be how I do them for TDC, where I give credit to the characters that are in the episode. **

**I think that's about it. I would say favorite/follow this story so you can stay informed on updates, but...the story's finished. So favorite/follow me I guess so that you know exactly when I begin Total Drama City. Mostly reaching out to those with accepted SYOcs, as there are certain things in your contract that you'll have to keep with for your character to have a better chance at getting through. So until then, this is Guest 1138, reminding you that things can always get worse on Total Drama...for the people that have to play it that is. Ciao!**


End file.
